Volonté d'Insoumission
by Skomot
Summary: Naruto, après son combat contre Pein, est enfermé dans un sceau pour préserver le monde. On le retire de ce sceau plus de cinq siècles plus tard. Le blond devra s'habituer à de nombreux changements dans sa vie, à commencer par l'absence de ses amis...
1. Chasse au Kyûbi entre ninjas de Konoha

Naruto marchait dans la forêt voisine de son village, Konoha. Il venait de convaincre Pein, ou plutôt Nagato, l'homme aux Rinnegan, de lui faire confiance. Que lui, le fils du Yondaime Hokage, allait ramener, par le biais de la destruction d'Akatsuki, la paix dans le monde. C'est à ce moment-là que Nagato a choisi d'échanger sa vie contre celles des gens qu'il a tué pendant cette bataille, même si ça avait été plus qu'un carnage au final.

A côté du blond se trouvait une femme avec une tenue d'Akatsuki et des cheveux bleus. Konan, l'amie de Nagato. Elle ne pensait pas que qui que ce soit puisse, un jour, leur faire changer d'avis, à elle et Nagato. Deux masses de papier suivait la femme aux origamis.

- "Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?" demanda le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi.

- "Je vais retourner à Ame. J'y enterrerais Nagato et Yahiko, puis je me mettrais, avec tout mon village, contre Akatsuki, comme me l'a conformément demandé Nagato." Expliqua la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

- "Je vois. Cela signifie sans doute que l'on ne se verra plus jamais." Dit le blond, en continuant d'avancer.

- "Je le crains, Naruto. Mais je ne t'oublierai pas, sois en certain." Dit la femme aux cheveux bleus avec un sourire.

Naruto sourit à son tour. Les deux compagnons et les corps des amis de Konan les suivant. Ils arrivèrent dans une lisière de la forêt dans laquelle ils marchaient depuis un bon moment. Naruto se tourna vers Konan.

- "Nos chemins se séparent ici." Dit Konan.

- "Oui." Dit tristement Naruto.

- "Alors, je te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite, Naruto." Continua Konan.

- "Oui, toi aussi pour les habitants de ton village." Encouragea le blond.

Konan avança dans une prairie, les deux corps la suivant, et elle fit simplement un geste de main au blond pour lui dire au revoir, ou adieu.

Naruto soupira. La journée avait été longue. Il décida d'en profiter pour s'allonger un peu dans l'herbe. En regardant un nuage, celui-ci prit, aux yeux du blond, la forme de son sensei défunt, Jiraya, l'un des trois ninjas légendaires de Konoha. Il avait le même sourire, plein de confiance, qu'il avait fait au blond à de multiples reprises.

- "Vous pouvez vous reposer, sensei. C'est à moi de prendre la suite des choses en main." Dit calmement Naruto.

- "Naruto Uzumaki ?" demanda une voix.

Immédiatement, le concerné leva la tête. Il pouvait voir les vieux conseillers, Homura et Koharu. Autour d'eux, des Anbu, mais pas n'importe lesquels. Des Anbu de la Racine, organisation du troisième homme. Celui-ci étant le sensei de Saï. Naruto l'avait déjà vu dans le bureau de Tsunade. Cet homme avait l'œil gauche bandé, ainsi que son bras droit.

Naruto se mit immédiatement en garde. Il se doutait que quelque chose se tramait. Un des Anbu, qui portait une cape bleue, dégaina un ninjâto, sabre court utilisé par l'ensemble des Anbu.

- "Que me voulez vous ?" demanda Naruto en sortant un kunai. "Et qui c'est, ce vieux ?" demanda le blond.

- "Calmes-toi, Naruto." Dit le vieux en question. "Nous ne sommes là, que pour notre bien à tous." Expliqua l'homme. "Je me présente, je suis Danzô, le sensei de ton équipier, Saï."

- "C'est toi alors, qui lui a fait enlever ses sentiments ?" demanda Naruto, repoussant sa haine aux fin fond de ses entrailles.

- "Exact." Dit Danzô.

Soudain, les Anbu entourèrent Naruto. Celui-ci n'avait plus de chakra, et il était hors de question qu'il se laisse dominer par Kyûbi, cela pourrait fragiliser le sceau. Naruto cherchait des possibilités pour s'enfuir, afin de trouver du soutien. Il savait que Nagato avait ressuscité son sensei, et cela était une des rares sorties de ce combat.

Un des Anbu fonça sur Naruto, lequel n'eut pas le temps de voir le coup venir, mais un coup de pied envoya l'adversaire sur un arbre. Naruto aperçut alors 4 personnes qui étaient venues le sauver des Anbu. Il reconnut facilement la team Gaï, composée de Lee, Neji, Tenten, ainsi que Gaï Maïto, l'ombrageuse panthère de jade de Konoha.

- "Gaï-sensei ?" s'étonna le blond.

- "Naruto, tu n'as rien ?" demanda Gaï avec sérieux, contrairement à d'habitude.

- "Non, ça va. Merci encore." Dit le blond.

- "Alors, va-t'en d'ici. Nous, on s'occupe d'eux." Dit Lee.

- "Mais…" commença le blond.

- "Il n'y a pas de mais ! Ils en ont après toi, alors hors de question que tu te battes !" cria Gaï avec énervement.

Naruto hésita. Il devait fuir, certes, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser la team Gaï contre des Anbu. Aussi forte que soit cette équipe, c'était des Anbu qu'ils avaient en face d'eux. Finalement, le blond s'enfuit. Faisant un Kage Bunshin avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait pour éviter de laisser à ses adversaires la facilité de le retrouver. De plus, il aurait plus de chances de pouvoir trouver de l'aide.

- "Vous êtes prêts ? C'est sans doute la dernière fois, la dernière des dernières fois, que nous pouvons nous battre avec la fougue de la jeunesse !" s'exclama Gaï.

- "OUI !" s'exclamèrent les trois équipiers de Gaï.

Lee enleva directement ses poids. Tenten prépara ses rouleaux d'invocations d'armes, Neji se mit dans la position du Jyuken, et Gaï en position de combat. Ils se préparèrent à leur dernier combat.

- "Nous nous occupons d'eux, Danzô-sama." Dit l'Anbu à la cape bleue.

- "Soit. Mais ne les laissez pas en vie." Dit Danzô, avant de s'éclipser avec Homura et Koharu.

Naruto sautait d'arbre en arbre, complètement épuisé. Il ne pouvait plus tenir la distance. Il avait annulé son Kage Bunshin pour pouvoir continuer de courir. Finalement, il fit un seul clone pour pouvoir se mettre en mode ermite.

Il continuait de courir. Puis, il sentit quelqu'un derrière lui. Il se retourna très rapidement et aperçut ses trois poursuiveurs. Danzô, et les deux conseillers. Il prit une décision très rapidement.

Il s'arrêta dans un espace à découvert pour faire face aux trois organisateurs de l'extermination du clan Uchiha. Comme il le pensait, les trois se sont arrêtés face au désormais héros de Konoha.

- "Que voulez-vous ?" demanda Naruto avec énervement.

- "Débarrasser le monde de Kyûbi." Dit simplement Danzô.

- "Et comment ?" demanda Naruto.

- "Tu n'as pas à le savoir." Dit Homura en guise de réponse.

- "Naruto !" cria une voix.

Un ninja arriva devant le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi. Naruto savait que des renforts allaient arriver. Il sourit à son sauveur qui, en l'occurrence, était Kakashi Hatake, le ninja copieur de Konoha.

- "Kakashi-sensei !" s'exclama Naruto.

- "Restes calme Naruto." Lui ordonna son sensei, et Naruto obéit immédiatement. "Tu peux te battre ?" demanda l'homme au Sharingan.

- "J'avais prévu de me battre, alors j'ai mis un clone en retrait." Dit Naruto. "Pour utiliser le mode ermite." Expliqua le blond en voyant que Kakashi ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

- "Kakashi Hatake, l'homme au Sharingan. Savais-tu que tu n'étais pas le seul à disposer du Sharingan ?" demanda Danzô en enlevant ses bandages et son sceau du bras droit.

Les bandages et le sceau tombèrent à même le sol, ce qui dévoilait à Naruto et Kakashi la nature de tous ses bandages et de sa question. Tous les Sharingan sur le corps de Danzô étaient visibles désormais. Même les conseillers étaient choqués.

- "Comment est-ce…" commença l'argenté.

- "Possible ? Grâce à tous les cadavres lors du massacre, bien sûr." Dit Danzô avec un sourire maléfique.

Pendant ce temps, l'équipe Gaï était en mauvaise posture. Neji était blessé, mais de manière très légère, tandis que Tenten l'était de manière très grave. Gaï et Lee, quant à eux, ne s'en sortaient pas trop mal, mais les deux avaient déjà utilisé la Fleur de Lotus Recto.

- "Neji, ça va ?" demanda Gaï.

- "Moi oui, mais Tenten, non." Expliqua le jeune homme aux Byakugan.

- "Emmène-la au village !" cria Lee.

- "Mais vous deux…" commença le Hyûga.

- "T'occupes ! On reviendra en vie !" cria Gaï.

Neji partit avec Tenten sur le dos, tandis que Lee et Gaï les couvraient. Puis les deux plus grands experts de taijutsu de tout Konoha se regardèrent, la même pensée soudaine. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.

- "Ouverture des verrous psychiques ! Quatrième porte, la porte de blessure !" s'exclamèrent les deux en même temps.

Un chakra d'une densité incroyable s'échappa de chaque corps, puis Gaï disparut. Il se retrouva derrière les Anbu, lesquels s'étaient regroupés pour contrer la technique. Un sourire naquit sur les visages de Gaï et de son disciple favori.

- "C'est parti !" crièrent les deux.

A ce moment-là, tous deux disparurent pour réapparaître devant les 5 Anbu. Ils en firent décoller 2 en leur donnant un coup de pied vers le haut, puis ils se positionnèrent pour sauter en l'air. En sautant, ils attrapèrent chacun un autre Anbu et les amenèrent avec les deux autres.

Puis les deux experts en Taijutsu enroulèrent les 4 Anbu en les enroulant dans des rouleaux. Puis vint une séance de passage à tabac, à coup de poings, de pieds. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au point culminant de leur technique en double.

- "Ouverture de la Cinquième porte, porte de la rétention !" crièrent les deux ninjas.

De grandes quantités de chakra émanèrent de leurs deux corps, puis ils prirent les 4 Anbu, toujours solidement attachés, à l'envers, et firent tourner le groupe à une vitesse faramineuse. Ils descendaient en même temps en direction du sol.

- "Double fleur du lotus verso !" s'exclamèrent le duo de ninjas en s'écrasant au sol.

Au même moment, Gaï et Lee sautèrent dans un magnifique saut en arrière. Lee rejoignit son sensei.

- "Nous l'avons fait, sensei, nous avons réalisé une double fleur du…" commença Lee avant de cracher du sang. "Que…?" dit Lee.

Lee avait une dizaine de kunai dans le dos, ainsi qu'un sabre d'Anbu lui traversant la cage thoracique. Et pour finir, une quantité phénoménale de shuriken était plantée dans ses jambes.

- "Lee, tu m'as protégé…" marmonna Gaï. "POURQUOI, LEE ?" demanda-t-il à son élève.

- "Parce que. Je vous admire tant, Gaï-sensei. Je voulais tant… être fort. Comme vous." Dit Lee en s'écroulant.

Un rire sadique venait de derrière le petit Lee. L'Anbu à la cape bleue. Gaï s'énerva au plus haut point.

- "COMMENT AS-TU OSE ?" s'énerva Gaï. "Ouverture de la Septième porte, porte de l'extase !" cria Gaï.

Son aura devint rougeâtre et une quantité d'eau à partir du corps de Gaï s'évapora en l'air. Il décrocha à une vitesse ahurissante un uppercut à l'Anbu, ce qui l'envoya très haut en l'air. Il sauta ensuite à la hauteur de l'assassin. Il donna des coups de pieds d'une puissance jamais vue. Puis des coups de poings. Il tenait l'Anbu par sa cape.

- "LEE AVAIT UN GRAND AVENIR DEVANT LUI ! ET TOI TU LUI AS VOLE !" cria encore une fois l'ombrageuse panthère de jade de Konoha.

- "Et alors ?" demanda l'Anbu avant de prendre un coup tonitruant, ce qui lui fit cracher du sang.

- "ALORS TU VAS MOURIR !" cria Gaï. "TIGRE DU MIDI !" cria-t-il encore une fois le jonin.

Gaï plaça son poing en arrière, et un tigre, fait à partir de la transpiration de Gaï évaporée dans l'air. L'Anbu était effrayé par le sentiment de terrifiant qui se dégageait de l'homme à la coupe au bol.

- "MEURS !" cria Gaï.

Il frappa à une vitesse incroyable son adversaire. Celui-ci atteint le sol à une vitesse telle qu'il n'eut même le temps de cligner des yeux. Gaï arriva, très difficilement, ou plutôt avec beaucoup de douleur dans tous ses muscles. Il vérifia son adversaire, celui-ci était mort.

- "Lee… te voilà vengé…" dit Gaï en se dirigeant vers le corps de son élève.

Il tourna le corps de son élève. Celui-ci avait sourire béat sur son visage, seul endroit n'étant pas touché par toutes les armes qu'il avait dans son corps. Gaï ferma les paupières de son élève avant de le poser au sol, sur le dos.

- " !" cria Gaï en pleurant.

Du côté de Kakashi et Naruto, les choses étaient différentes. Naruto était en mode ermite, Kakashi avait son Sharingan activé. Les deux conseillers étaient à l'écart, et cela à la demande de Danzô.

Soudainement, un clone de Naruto, avec un rasengan dans chaque main, tomba sur Danzô, mais celui avait utilisé sa technique pour faire croire à Naruto qu'il était touché. Kakashi, qui observait la scène, remarqua qu'un Sharingan sur le bras de Danzô s'était fermé. Il le dit à Naruto.

Au bout d'un combat long, Naruto n'avait plus d'énergie, ni de chakra. Il commença à se placer pour passer en mode ermite, quand il sentit sa tête tourner, ses paupières étaient lourdes.

- "Nous t'avons eu au final." Dit la voix de Koharu.

- "Naruto !" s'exclama Kakashi, avant de se prendre un coup du lapin qui le mit K.O.

- "Tu n'aurais pas du baisser ta garde ainsi, Kakashi." Dit Danzô.

- "Bien, maintenant, dirigeons-nous vers cet endroit." Dit Koharu.

Les trois vieillards se dirigèrent vers une montagne. Une fois arrivés dans cet endroit, Koharu fit des mudras.

- "Doton, caverne des sacrifiés." Dit Koharu.

Du mouvement se fit entendre dans la montagne, puis des escaliers semblaient se former face au groupe. Ils passèrent par les escaliers, lesquels s'enfoncèrent dans la montagne. Au bout de deux minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans une grande caverne. Ils commencèrent immédiatement leurs préparatifs.

Naruto se réveilla et il avait froid. Très froid même. La première chose qu'il remarqua était qu'il n'avait plus que son pantalon. Il sentit également que ses mains étaient attachées, et éloignées l'une de l'autre. Il regarda avec un peu plus d'attention et observa qu'il était attaché par des chaînes reliées au plafond de la caverne. Il regarda son propre corps, et il aperçut qu'il avait des inscriptions étranges sur le corps. Ces inscriptions avaient une odeur particulière que Naruto sentait plus que tout. Une odeur de sang. Pas de sang, car il n'avait aucun blessure ouverte, mais c'était clairement du sang.

- "Vous faîtes quoi ?" demanda le blond, encore un peu dans les vapes.

- "Nous scellons Kyûbi, dans l'espoir de ne plus jamais le revoir." Expliqua Koharu.

- "Quoi ? Mais Kyûbi est en moi…" commença Naruto.

- "Oui, donc nous te scellons pour sceller le démon renard, dans l'espoir de ne jamais revoir ce démon." Expliqua Homura.

- "Allons-y." dit simplement Danzô.

Les trois vieux étaient éloignés d'environ 5 mètres de Naruto. Chacun fit des mudras en guise de préparation d'une technique.

- "Suiton, la prison aqueuse." Dit Homura.

- "Futon, la prison d'air." Dit Danzô.

Une sphère d'eau se fit autour du blond, l'empêchant de respirer. Puis de l'air entoura l'épiderme du blond, lequel était désormais inconscient. Homura et Danzô reculèrent un peu, laissant place à Koharu pour faire son jutsu.

- "Fûinjutsu, Cocon Ancestral." Dit Koharu.

La prison aqueuse se solidifia et devint un véritable cocon de glace, empêchant Naruto de bouger, mais pas de survivre. La cryogénisation avait bel et bien fonctionné. Les 3 reculèrent encore et Koharu fit d'autre signes.

- "Fûinjutsu, Grande Barrière." Dit Koharu.

Une barrière de chakra apparut, empêchant quiconque de passer. Elle fut visible quelque secondes, puis elle disparut, laissant juste un faible brouillard au niveau des parois de la caverne. Danzô, Homura et Koharu remontèrent à la surface. Ils devaient faire vite. Ils ne leurs restaient sans doute plus beaucoup de temps avant de se faire rattraper.

- "Maintenant, mettons en place la barrière pour l'entrée." Dit Koharu.

Les deux conseillers acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête. Chacun posa sa main sur le rocher et y déposa un parchemin, et ils camouflèrent le tout avec un jutsu. Puis ils prirent chacun une direction différente. Danzô au sud-est, Homura à l'ouest et Koharu au nord-est. Ils posèrent, dans des endroits improbables et bien camouflés, différents parchemins. Tous les parchemins étaient, au maximum, à une distance de 500 mètres de la montagne dans laquelle ils avaient enfermés le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi. Une fois finit, chacun réalisa un jutsu différent.

- "Fûinjutsu, Scellement d'émission du chakra." Dit Danzô, en activant son Sharingan, car ce jutsu était très consommateur en chakra et seul un possesseur du Sharingan peut s'en servir.

- "Fûinjutsu, impassibilité des sens." Dit Koharu.

- "Fûinjutsu, Barrière de destruction." Dit Homura.

Avec l'ensemble de leurs jutsu, les trois vieux ninjas avaient réussis à enfermer Naruto, et part la même occasion Kyûbi, dans un lieu indétectable et scellé, à l'abri des regards. Ils retournèrent immédiatement à Konoha, prêts à mourir avant de lâcher le secret de la cachette de Kyûbi.

Ils se regroupèrent et Danzô fit un dernier jutsu. Il posa ses mains, l'une sur l'autre, à même le sol. Un sceau apparut rapidement.

- "Fûinjutsu, Oubli." Dit Danzô.

Leurs mémoires de ces dernières heures s'évaporèrent. Désormais, plus personne ne savait où se trouvait Kyûbi. Ils décidèrent de retourner à Konoha. Une fois arrivés, ils entendirent la voix lourde, celle d'une sentence connue, sentence qu'ils connaissaient déjà.

- "Envoyez-les dans une cellule de torture." Dit la voix lourde de Shikaku, le chef des jonins de Konoha.

Des voix les huèrent mais rien n'y faisait. Les deux conseillers et le chef de la Racine avait oublié qu'ils avaient scellé Naruto dans une caverne loin au nord-est du village caché de Konoha. Ils passèrent les jours qui suivirent dans une cellule, puis ce fût la section torture d'Ibiki.

Bien entendu, celui-ci avait carte blanche, alors il n'a pas eu de pitié. Il a utilisé des outils tous plus affreux les uns que les autres, des jutsu plus apeurant les uns que les autres. Ces tortures là laissèrent beaucoup de marques sur les 3 anciens.

Mais leur malheur ne s'arrêta pas là, malheureusement pour eux. Suite à cette torture physique, les ninjas de Konoha ont laissé le soin à Kurenai de les torturer avec son genjutsu le plus terrible qui soit, et cela pendant des journées entières, dans des cellules dans lesquelles aucun rayon de lumière ne pouvait percer.

Enfin, pour retrouver, ou du moins avoir l'espoir de retrouver la trace de Naruto, Konoha a laissé le soin à Inoichi Yamanaka, le spécialiste de lecture de mémoire, analyser toute leur mémoire. Cela prit énormément de temps. Entre-temps, Kakashi avait été nommé Sixième Hokage par intérim, en attendant que Tsunade se réveille, et le conseil des Kage était déjà loin derrière.

Tsunade, sortie de son coma depuis plus d'une semaine déjà, attendait le rapport d'Inoichi d'un instant à l'autre. Elle était installée nonchalamment sur son fauteuil d'Hokage et attendit quelques minutes. Kakashi, ainsi que Sakura et Shikaku, sans oublier Shizune, étaient présents pour le verdict du chef du clan Yamanaka.

Inoichi rentra, sans aucune expression sur le visage. Il avança de quelques pas et se plaça devant le cinquième Hokage de Konoha.

- "Alors, ça a donné quoi ?" demanda Tsunade.

- "… Rien." Finit par répondre Inoichi.

- "Comment ça, rien ?" s'exclama l'Hokage.

- "On dirait qu'ils ont effacé tous les évènements vécus les heures avant et pendant la capture de Naruto. Dans leur mémoire, il y a un "trou" de plusieurs heures, dans lequel ils ont faits quelque chose à Naruto." Expliqua Inoichi.

- "… je vois." Finit par dire Tsunade.

- "Je… désolé Hokage-sama." Dit Inoichi en baissant la tête.

Tous se dispersèrent. Le nom de Naruto fut rajouté dans la stèle des morts de Konoha. Les jours suivants, tout le village était en deuil pour le "héros de Konoha", titre qu'il n'a même pas entendu une seule fois. Les habitants lui portaient désormais un immense respect.

La personne la plus touchée, en dehors des amis proche du blond, fut Hinata. Elle n'avait plus le sourire. Elle devenait méchante envers tout le monde. Elle passait son temps à s'entraîner et était devenue une héritière "digne" aux yeux de son père.

Tsunade aussi avait eu une passe difficile suite au fait qu'ils ne retrouvaient plus jamais le blond. Même s'il avait vengé Jiraya, elle ne pouvait éprouver du remord. Son deuil fut très long car elle considérait le blond qui l'appelait "mamie Tsunade" comme son petit-fils, ou même comme son fils.

Le temps passa, les trois qui avaient scellé Naruto furent exécutés, et le blond se retrouva en compagnie de Kyûbi, et dieu seul sait combien de temps cela durera.


	2. Mission autour du Newel Won

550 ans plus tard. A cette époque, les ninjas existaient encore. Mais beaucoup de choses avaient changées. Les villages étaient désormais des villes avec de grands immeubles atteignant la hauteur de trente étages parfois. Les gens ne se déplaçaient plus à pied à dehors des villages, ils atteignaient leurs destinations avec des Reisigers (voyageurs en afrikaans), véhicules pouvant voler à une altitude de cinquante à cent mètres. La technologie avait évolué, les armes avaient évoluées, les techniques de médecines également. Les relations entre les divers pays étaient normales, apparemment.

Cependant, les Kage ne faisaient plus la loi parmi les ninjas. Les daimyos (seigneurs) de chaque pays avaient désormais une vraie influence, directe, qui ne les rendait plus invisibles pour les ninjas. Du coup, toute la hiérarchie avait été chamboulée. Le daimyo régnait en maître sur son village, puis le Kage référent du village, désormais nommé par les ninjas de ce même village, était en quelque sorte un conseiller militaire. Ensuite se trouvaient les conseillers du daimyo suivis par les conseillers du Kage, et enfin, toute la population du village.

Le daimyo régnait en maître et, la plupart du temps, des règles très strictes avaient été mises en place dans chaque village. On ne comptait plus les shinobis tués car ils avaient utilisé un jutsu dans l'enceinte du village. Certains diraient que c'était normal, mais d'autres étaient en complet désaccord avec la vision des choses de leurs daimyo. Les gens vivent en étant surveillés, en masse par des ninjas ou des subordonnés directs d'un des conseillers du daimyo.

Cependant, malgré la domination du daimyo, une chose était devenue étrange dans le monde. Un brouillard s'était imposé dans le monde, les gens l'avaient appelé le Newel Wou (brouillard sauvage en afrikaans). De grands espaces étaient touchés par ce brouillard permanent qui avait vu naitre des Onheil (calamités en afrikaans). Des monstres sanguinaires qui s'attaquaient aux personnes voulant traverser cette brume.

Cette brume ne bougeait jamais. Mais quand elle a prit place dans le monde, de nombreuses villes et villages se sont retrouvés assaillis de toutes parts par les Onheil. Les pertes ont été monstrueuses, les villes ont due être déplacées pour certaines, comme le village caché de Kiri. Avec la technologie présente à ce moment-là, ils réussirent à créer une ville sous-marine, et par la même occasion échapper aux Onheil.

Le village caché de Suna n'a, quant à lui, plus vu le sol de sa cité depuis que le brouillard s'en est emparé. Le village de Suna, désormais composé uniquement de tours reliées entre elles par des ponts, dépend désormais des autres villes pour la nourriture et d'autres choses, comme l'énergie.

Dans un bureau, un homme se tenait droit comme un piquet, ses cheveux noirs étaient un peu ébouriffés, il semblait fatigués de par les cernes présentes sous ses yeux bleus. Devant lui se tenaient des personnes habillées comme des riches : veste noire avec cravate de la même couleur, chemise blanche, pantalon noir avec chaussures noires. Ils avaient tous un air dévoilant le grand intérêt qu'ils vouaient au discours de l'homme qui était debout. D'autres personnes assistaient à la réunion. Ils ressemblaient à des soldats. Ils étaient seulement trois dans la pièce. Deux qui étaient très âgés, et l'autre était une femme d'environ trente, peut-être trente-cinq ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs lui descendant dans le bas du dos, ainsi que des yeux de la même couleur. Sa tenue était un gilet noir avec une longue jupe rouge descendant jusqu'à ses tibias. Elle faisait un sourire vers l'homme qui semblait faire son rapport pour l'encourager à continuer dans sa lancée.

- "Dans cette région, nous avons constaté que le Newel Wou est repoussé aux alentours de cette montagne." Expliqua l'homme à la coupe aux cheveux noirs.

- "En connaissez-vous la raison ?" demanda un conseiller du daimyo.

- "Malheureusement non. Cependant, étant donné que nos troupes seraient en sécurité là-bas, je propose d'envoyer deux équipes complètes spécialisée dans la recherche et dans les sceaux." Proposa l'homme.

- "Soit. Mais nous voulons des résultats de cette mission." Dit gravement un vieil homme à côté de la femme qui faisait partie des soldats. "Qu'en pensez-vous, cher daimyo-sama ?" demanda le vieil homme.

La femme aux cheveux noirs se leva. Toute l'assemblée la regarda. Elle soupira assez fort pour que toute l'assemblée l'entende.

- "Je suis d'accord avec tout le monde ici." Commença l'Hokage. "Hormis certains, bien entendu." Finit-elle en posant son regard sur un homme ou deux de la salle. "Nous allons envoyer deux équipes, spécialisées dans ce que tu as demandé. Qu'ils découvrent ce qu'il se passe là-bas." Ordonna la femme.

- "Bien Hokage-sama." Dit l'homme avant de s'en aller.

- "Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir débloquer la situation en envoyant deux équipes ?" demanda un conseiller.

- "Peut-être pas, mais nous devons essayer. Si l'on peut découvrir ce qui peut repousser le Newel Won, ce sera une bonne chose." Expliqua l'Hokage en repositionnant une mèche de ses cheveux noirs derrière une oreille.

L'homme qui venait de sortir du bureau se dirigea vers un grand hall, et se dirigea vers un borne. Il tapota un écran et valida des choix. A la fin, un papier arriva dans ses mains. Il le lut, puis il valida sa demande. C'est alors qu'une mélodie retentit dans, et qui capta l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- "Mission rang Spécialiste. Nord-ouest de Konoha. 2 équipes demandées. Une équipe spécialisée dans les sceaux, plus une équipe spécialisée dans la recherche. Réponse au garage 37" Annonça une voix de femme.

Puis un brouhaha continuel fit place au silence précédent. Les ninjas, car toutes les personnes de cette pièce étaient des ninjas, profitaient du fait que le silence était souvent nécessaire en mission pour s'en passer juste avant de partir en mission on ne sait où.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus s'en alla. Il se dirigea dans un garage où se trouvait une sorte de vaisseau. Ce vaisseau était en une sorte d'alliage qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à du béton et de l'acier. Quatre ninjas étaient autour de celui-ci.

- "Je vois qu'une des équipes est arrivée avec son Reisigers." Dit l'homme aux yeux bleus en se dirigeant vers ce groupe.

Il y avait 3 adolescents et une adulte. Tous portaient un gilet noir avec un pantalon de la même couleur. Il y avait un adolescent roux, avec des lunettes, une fille d'environ 16 ans avec des cheveux blonds en une tresse lui arrivant au milieu du dos. Le troisième, également un adolescent, avait des cheveux plats noirs, et il avait des yeux noirs. L'adulte, quand à elle, avait de longs cheveux noirs arrivant jusqu'à son fessier, et des lunettes de soleil cachaient ses yeux. Tous avaient un sigle de village sur leur veste et non plus un bandeau frontal comme auparavant.

- "Alors ? Numéro équipe, spécialité ?" demanda l'homme.

- "Spécialité recherche. Équipe n°53." Dit celle qui semblait être la chef d'équipe.

- "Bien. Quels sont vos noms ?" demanda l'homme en remplissant la feuille.

- "Aburame Minako, jonin de Konoha." Dit une nouvelle fois la chef de l'équipe.

- "Sagagowa Reiko, chunin de Konoha." Dit la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds.

- "Sanchuki Kuro, chunin de Konoha." Dit cette fois-ci le roux.

- "Kiraoï Toboe, chunin de Kiri, échange d'apprentissage à Konoha, code d'identification d'échange n°1497, dernière mission." Dit le dernier, qui arborait le signe des ninjas de Kiri sur sa veste.

- "Je vois. C'est noté. Maintenant, attendons l'autre équipe." Dit l'homme en regardant l'heure sur une grande horloge.

Ils se mirent à discuter d'un peu de tout. Puis après un quart d'heure, un autre Reisigers arriva. Il se posa à côté de l'autre. Quatre ninjas en sortirent. Le premier, sans aucun doute le chef de l'équipe avait un bonnet et une grande épée dans le dos. Il était un peu barbu et semblait déjà fatigué. Il portait, comme tout le monde, la veste avec l'insigne de Konoha, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir.

Deux filles d'environ seize ans et un garçon du même âge suivaient cet homme. Le garçon était chauve, les yeux noirs un peu bridés, et il avait des manches très amples. Une des deux filles avait des cheveux roses lui arrivant un niveau des omoplates et de magnifiques yeux verts pâles. La deuxième avait une queue de cheval brune et des yeux bleus.

- "Spécialité Sceaux. Équipe n°36." Dit l'homme, ce que l'autre homme, après l'avoir fixé de ses yeux bleus, nota sur sa feuille. "Inuzuka Furuo, jonin de Konoha." Dit le chef de l'équipe.

- "Yamanaka Nodoka, chunin de Konoha." Dit la jeune fille à la queue de cheval.

- "Haruno Ui, chunin de Konoha." Dit la fille aux cheveux roses.

- "Mizuro Taiyô, jonin de Konoha." Dit le jeune homme du groupe.

L'homme aux cheveux courts nota tout ce qu'on lui disait sur sa feuille et monta à bord des Reisigers et vérifia le matériel : brancard pour les blessés, matériel de survie, arme longue portée, système d'auto-défense des Reisigers opérationnels. Une fois toutes les vérifications effectuées, les deux équipes se placèrent face à l'homme.

- "Bien, votre mission consiste, comme vous l'avez lu, à enquêter autour d'une zone qui n'est pas affectée par le Newel Won. Vous devrez savoir pourquoi, et si possible, nous ramener la cause." Expliqua l'homme.

- "Oui !" dirent les huit ninjas en même temps.

Les deux équipes embarquèrent, chacune dans son Reisigers, et les deux vaisseaux décolèrent et se dirigèrent vers la zone donnée.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de trajet au dessus de la brume, ils arrivèrent à destination. Une montagne, pas très grande, était visible, et miraculeusement, pas un millimètre de brouillard ne pouvait dans un certain périmètre.

Les deux Reisigers atterrirent à même le sol. Tous les ninjas en descendirent. Les chunins étaient stressés à l'idée d'être aussi proche du Newel Won. Les trois jonins, quant à eux, étaient intrigués par les évènements qui se déroulaient.

- "Vous êtes sûr qu'on est en sécurité, Furuo-sensei ?" demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

- "T'inquiètes pas, Ui, ils viendront pas. Y'a pas de raisons. Si le brouillard est repoussé, on a rien à craindre." Dit nonchalamment l'homme au bonnet.

- "Bon nous allons nous diviser en trois groupes. Un groupe avec Furuo, un avec moi, et le troisième avec Taiyô." Dit Minako, la descendante du clan Aburame, en réajustant ses lunettes de soleil.

- "Deux groupes de trois, et un groupe de deux ?" demanda la dénommée Ui, descendante des Haruno.

- "Non. Un de quatre, comme vous avez moins d'expérience, et deux groupes de deux, pour Minako et moi." Dit calmement Furuo, en posant son sac au sol. "En radio, nous prendrons le signal 74F. C'est compris ?" demanda Furuo, et les ninjas acquiescèrent.

- "Alors, Furuo, tu contourneras la montagne par l'est et moi par l'ouest. Tu prendras Reiko avec toi." Ordonna Minako en activant sa radio.

- "D'accord. Toi, tu prendras Nodoka avec toi." Dit Furuo à la descendante des Aburame. "Taiyô, tu protégeras les Reisigers, compris ?" demanda Furuo au troisième jonin, lequel était presque chauve.

Celui-ci acquiesça. Les équipes se formèrent et chacun resta à faire sa tâche. Furuo, descendant des Inuzuka, avait pris Reiko Sagagowa, une fille avec une longue chevelure blonde en une tresse. Il avançait tranquillement, suivi, de très près, par la blonde.

- "Furuo-sensei, on cherche quoi ?" demanda la jeune fille.

- "Au vu de la topographie du terrain, on cherche un faible dégagement de chakra, ou une marque dévoilant un indice d'un sceau ou quelque chose du genre. Pourquoi ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?" demanda Furuo en allumant une cigarette.

- "Non, mais je voulais savoir." Dit la jeune fille.

De son côté, Minako Aburame, spécialiste de la recherche, avait avec elle Nadako Yamanaka, descendante du clan ancestral des Yamanaka. Minako ne semblait pas être gênée par l'épais brouillard se trouvant non loin d'elle. Contrairement à elle, Nadako était apeurée au possible.

Enfin, du côté de l'équipe chargée de la protection des Reisigers, Taiyô donnait ses ordres. Il plaçait des piquets assez proches du brouillard, mais plus proches des Reisigers.

- "On va utiliser un bouclier de chakra pour repousser le Newel Won, et cela dès qu'un mouvement du brouillard apparaît, compris ?" demanda le chauve. "La radio de secours est prête pour contacter Konoha ?" demanda-t-il.

- "Ouais c'est prêt, on a aussi préparé des kits de premiers secours au cas où." Dit le jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs, Toboe.

- "Bien. Nous devons être prêts, quelle que soit la circonstance. Il n'est pas à exclure que nous devrons peut-être tenir le front ici. Il se pourrait que le brouillard reprenne sa présence ici." Expliqua le chauve. "Ui, en cas d'assaut, tiens toi en retrait. Tu le ninja médical le plus expérimenté ici, alors évites le combat un maximum." Ordonna Toboe à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

- "D'accord…" répondit celle-ci mollement et en baissant la tête.

Soudain, un bip se fit entendre. Tous activèrent leur radio.

- "Ici Minako, j'ai repéré ce qu'on cherchait. Furuo, vient ici, je vais avoir besoin de toi." Dit la voix appartenant à Minako Aburame, la femme aux longs cheveux noirs.

- "J'arrive de suite." Répondit la voix appartenant à l'Inuzuka.

Minako et Nadako se tenaient devant un rocher avec beaucoup de mousse. Minako avait détecté quelque chose en essayant d'enlever la quantité importante de mousse sur la paroi, mais elle avait été repoussée. Peu de temps après son appel à la radio, Furuo et Reiko, la blonde peureuse, arrivèrent devant la paroi en question. Furuo essaya de toucher la paroi, mais c'était, encore une fois impossible. Il réfléchit quelque instants, avant de dire, calmement et sûr de lui.

- "Triple barrière à trois parchemins chacune. Mais cela semble être usé. Beaucoup trop, les parchemins fonctionnent encore dans leur rôle de sceau, mais ce n'est qu'une question de jours, peut-être même d'heures avant qu'ils ne cèdent et ne relâchent ce qu'ils enferment." Expliqua Furuo.

- "Tu proposes quoi ?" demanda Minako en regardant la paroi.

- "D'arracher les parchemins du sceau. La mission est de ramener la cause que le Newel Won n'est pas présent ici." Expliqua Furuo en enlevant son bonnet. "Pour ce faire, seule une attaque de taijutsu assez puissance fera l'affaire." Continua-t-il.

Furuo prit son épée et se dirigea vers la barrière. Il donna des coups sur celle-ci, mais aucun n'était assez puissant pour pouvoir briser. Puis il planta san grande épée dans le sol. Il fit quelques mudras et fonça sur la barrière.

- "Ninpô, les crocs déchiqueteurs !" dit Furuo.

L'Inuzuka se mit à tourner à grande vitesse sur lui-même tout en avançant sur la barrière. Celle-ci ne tint pas au choc. Furuo se réceptionna sur la paroi cachée derrière la barrière. Il chercha un petit moment et finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Trois parchemins, usés par le temps. Il les arracha d'un seul coup. La paroi s'abaissant, laissant place à un escalier descendant en dessous de la montagne. Les quatre avancèrent dans cet étrange escalier. La poussière était tout sauf absente de cet endroit. Tout semblait être similaire depuis le début, pas un goutte de calcaire, rien.

Finalement, après cinq minutes, ils arrivèrent dans une grande caverne, au fond de laquelle se trouvait un cocon de glace. On pouvait voir un jeune homme d'environ seize ans en train de dormir paisiblement, comme s'il n'était pas enfermé.

- "Furuo-sensei, y'a une barrière, juste devant." Indiqua Nadako Yamanaka en traficotant sa queue de cheval brune.

- "Je sais. Minako, Nadako, allez chercher Ui, et dîtes lui de prendre un brancard." Ordonna Furuo.

- "Mais sensei, on ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait se passer !" Dit Nadako en s'exclamant.

- "Je sais aussi ça. Mais les ordres sont de ramener ce gamin dans le cocon de glace, puisqu'il semble être la cause de tout ce raffut. Demandez aux autres de se déplacer devant l'entrée avec les Reisigers." Ordonna Furuo.

La jonin aux lunettes de soleil et la brunette aux yeux bleus se dirigèrent vers la sortie, laissant Furuo et Reiko Sagagowa, la blonde, seuls dans la caverne en compagnie du garçon scellé.

- "Bien. Reiko, recules." Demanda Furuo à la blonde, ce que celle-ci fit immédiatement. "Sceau de second degré. Je dirais type calcination. Donc, on doit utiliser ça." Pensa l'homme au bonnet. "Fûinjutsu, Brise-sceau du feu." Dit Furuo en faisant une longue série de mudras.

Furuo posa ses mains à même le sol, c'est alors qu'apparut une sorte de mur transparent violet. Celui-ci se fissura et se brisa. Furuo et Reiko avancèrent un peu, quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses arriva. Elle avait un brancard dans ses bras.

- "Furuo-sensei, Minako-sensei m'a dit que vous auriez besoin de moi. Et d'un brancard." Dit la jeune fille.

- "Oui, Ui. Une fois le sceau brisé et que c'est sûr que l'on est en sécurité, tu mets le gamin dans le brancard et vous le portez toutes les deux. D'accord ?" demanda Furuo et les deux acquiescèrent.

Furuo s'approcha du cocon de glace. Il l'examina pendant de longues minutes, pendant lesquelles il approuvait des choses qu'il murmurait. Puis il se recula.

- "Fûinjutsu, Fonte des glaces." Dit Furuo en posant ses mains sur la glace du cocon dans lequel se trouvait le garçon. "Ca consomme beaucoup de chakra, mais on a pas le choix." Pensa-t-il par la suite.

La glace commença à fondre autour du garçon. Furuo gardait ses mains en contact avec la glace, qui, au bout de cinq minutes avait presque fondue entièrement. Le garçon était blond, et avait trois marques sur chaque joue, le faisant ressembler un peu à un renard ou un félin.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'esprit de Naruto, celui-ci se détendait avec Kyûbi. Kyûbi racontait pour la énième fois ses multiples vies, pendant lesquelles il a été torturé par les humains et respecté par les autres. Naruto était assez fatigué de l'entendre dire ses histoires qu'il avait déjà racontées mille fois. Il décida donc d'arrêter le renard, mais avant de pouvoir le faire, il sentit une sorte de défaillance dans son chakra.

- "Des visiteurs ?" demanda le blond à haute voix.

- "Sans doute. Il est temps de se payer un carnage gamin." Dit la voix rauque du démon renard en se frottant les pattes à cette idée.

- "T'affoles pas, ça fait trop longtemps qu'on a pas bougé Kyûbi, alors ça serait dur de se battre." Dit le Jinchuriki pour calmer le démon.

La présence de Naruto se dissipa doucement de son esprit, laissant le démon seul dans sa grande cage. Celui-ci ne s'en plaignait pas, car le blond, aussi amusant qu'il pouvait être, prenait de la place devant le sceau. Alors le démon était au calme et comptait bien en profiter.

Du côté de Furuo, la glace avait totalement fondue. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses, Ui Haruno, et la blonde Reiko Sagagowa avait posé le blond dans le brancard et, une fois vérifié que le blond ne serait pas dangereux, ils reprirent les escaliers pour sortir de la caverne. Cependant, la radio s'activa. Tous allumèrent la radio.

- "Furuo ! Magnes ton derrière de fumeur ! On a des Onheil ici !" cria la voix qui semblait appartenir à la descendante des Aburame, Minako.

- "Combien ?" demanda l'appelé.

- "Trois, mais ils tiennent tête. Sortez rapidement qu'on se barre d'ici !" cria une nouvelle fois la voix, avant de couper la radio.

Les trois ninjas accélérèrent le pas pour remonter plus vite à la surface, tout en faisant attention à ne pas abimer le blond qui se trouvait dans le brancard.

Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur, Minako Aburame affrontait un Onheil. C'était une masse visqueuse, haute de trois mètres, large d'un mètre. Sa peau était grise comme le brouillard, ses yeux globuleux étaient noirs, sans pupille. Il avait deux bras et deux jambes, lesquelles semblaient être très musclées. Taiyô Mizuro, le chauve, en affrontait un également. Les autres, c'est-à-dire Yamanaka Nadako, la brune à la queue de cheval, Toboe Kiraoï, le garçon aux cheveux noirs, et Kuro Sanchuki, le roux, affrontaient le troisième.

Minako et Taiyô s'en sortaient assez bien, même s'ils ne faisaient que repousser l'adversaire. Le brouillard avait gagné du terrain, se rapprochant peu à peu de la montagne. Nadako, Toboe et Kuro travaillait avec une bonne entente.

- "Suiton, la vague du chaos." Dit Nadako en crachant de l'eau.

L'Onheil esquiva l'attaque en sautant en l'air, là où l'attendaient Toboe et Kuro. Ils lui infligèrent un double coup de pied renversé pour le faire chuter, puis Toboe fit quelques mudras.

- "Doton, Stalagmite." Dit le garçon aux cheveux noirs plats.

Un pic de terre apparut et allait transpercer l'Onheil en plein torse, mais celui-ci glissa sur le pic, ne l'endommageant même pas. Les chunins se ressaisirent et repartirent à l'assaut, espérant pouvoir tuer l'horrible monstre grisâtre.

Minako, quant à elle, avait utilisée ses insectes pour détruire une sorte de gangue qui protégeait la bestiole. Ensuite, elle avait utilisé d'autres insectes pour détruire l'Onheil de l'intérieur. Celui-ci finit en quelques morceaux séparés par de vastes étendues de sang.

C'est quelques secondes après que Furuo, ainsi que les deux filles portant le brancard dans lequel était Naruto, sortirent de la montagne. Ils montèrent directement dans un Reisigers, tandis que les autres, sauf Minako, montèrent dans les Reisigers, car celle-ci monta avec Furuo pour surveiller cet invité.

Minako utilisait ses insectes pour empêcher les Onheil d'approcher les vaisseaux de transports. Puis, une fois ceux-ci à bonne altitude, elle rappela ses insectes. Elle s'y accrocha et Furuo la remonta à la main à bord du vaisseau. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses, Ui Haruno, examinait Naruto.

- "Il est en bon état, on dirait. Un pouls un peu supérieur à la normale et un peu de fièvre, sinon tout est normal. Rien ne nécessite un soin immédiat." Déclara la jeune médic-nin aux trois personnes à bord du vaisseau.

- "Soit, je vais quand même prévenir Konoha pour leur dire qu'on a réussi. Ce gamin était la cause de l'éloignement du brouillard. Je vais leur dire aussi d'envoyer une équipe médicale pour emmener ce gamin à l'hôpital." Dit Furuo en allumant une cigarette, puis il prit un combiné sur le tableau de bord du Reisigers. Il composa quelques numéros. "Ici, Inuzuka Furuo à bord du Reisigers A17, mission accomplie, mais besoin de deux équipes médicales dans le garage 37." Dit Furuo dans le combiné.

- "Bien reçu. Deux équipes vous attendront dans le garage 37. Terminé." Répondit la voix.

- "Voilà qui est fait. Maintenant, surveillons notre ami." Dit Furuo en retournant auprès de ses équipiers.

10 minutes plus tard, le véhicule arriva dans son garage de départ. Dès que les portes furent ouvertes, une équipe médicale embarqua Naruto, suivi de Furuo qui avait allumé une clope et posé son bonnet dans le véhicule.


	3. Le réveil dans un autre monde

Une fois à l'hôpital, dans une salle sécurisée, le daimyo semblait très satisfait. Son grand sourire le laissait parfaitement sous-entendre. Lui, l'Hokage, ainsi que les deux capitaines d'équipes Furuo Inuzuka et Minako Aburame étaient présents.

- "Commencez par vérifier son état, ensuite nous ferons les prélèvements." Ordonna le daimyo.

- "Encore des expériences de malade mental…" pensa Furuo.

- "Daimyo-sama, que voulez vous faire ?" demanda l'Hokage.

- "Savoir ce qui a permis d'éloigner le Newel Won de lui." Expliqua le daimyo sans se tourner vers l'Hokage.

- "…" Minako resta silencieuse, car elle n'était pas du genre loquace.

- "Si ce mec trouve la solution, il va la revendre à des prix exorbitants…" pensa Furuo en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- "Furuo-san, où allez-vous ?" demanda le daimyo.

- "Dehors. Je ne supporte pas de voir des choses comme ça devant moi." Expliqua Furuo en sortant.

Furuo, une fois en dehors de la zone sécurisée spécialement pour traiter le nouveau "spécimen", préféra sortir. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Minako. Les deux s'installèrent dans une salle d'attente. Furuo buvait un soda, tandis que Minako, qui avait enlevé ses lunettes, buvait un thé.

- "Il devient de plus en plus…" commença Furuo.

- "Dérangé ? Fou ? Psychopathe ?" demanda la brune en buvant une gorgée de thé.

- "Un peu des trois je pense." Dit Furuo, ce qui les fit un peu rire tous les deux. "Honnêtement, je pense que c'est ignoble. Aller faire des expériences sur un gamin qui doit avoir quoi ? 16 ans, peut-être 17 ?" demanda Furuo, encore sur le cul de voir les ordres du daimyo.

- "Je pense pareil, comme une grande partie des shinobis, mais on ne peut rien faire, tu le sais. Tant que la situation n'évolue pas, on ne peut rien faire." Dit Minako en buvant une autre gorgée de son thé.

- "Dis-moi honnêtement Minako…pourquoi on a dit que le gamin était la cause ? J'aime pas voir des gamins se faire utiliser comme ça…" dit le fumeur en murmurant la dernière partie de sa phrase.

- "Tu y repenses encore ? Après 12 ans, je pensais que tu aurais oublié. Après tout, je comprends, il reste ton petit frère." Dit Minako avec un ton dévoilant un peu de tristesse. "Aller, on y va ? J'aime pas les hôpitaux, ça me donne la gerbe." Dit Minako, ce qui fit rire Furuo à gorge déployée.

- "Si Haruno-dono t'entendait dire ça, tu serais morte !" dit Furuo entre deux rires.

Les deux junins sortirent de l'hôpital pour se retrouver dans les grandes ruelles de Konoha, bondées de gens, de véhicules.

Pendant ce temps, dans un laboratoire, un certain blond était en train de subir une batterie de tests, sous les yeux de l'Hokage et du daimyo. L'Hokage, une femme d'une trentaine d'années, avait de longs cheveux noirs avec une des yeux noirs. Elle portait le gilet des ninjas de niveaux supérieurs avec une jupe rouge. Elle regardait le sujet de la future expérience avec un air de déception dans ses yeux. On pouvait facilement y lire ce qu'elle pensait.

- "Encore une expérience… quand va-t-il arrêter sa folie ?" pensait l'Hokage.

Le daimyo regardait le blond sur le lit d'hôpital avec un grand sourire et des yeux reflétant ce qu'il attendait de cette expérience. Des résultats. N'importe lesquels, mais des résultats. Il se contenterait de ça.

- "Daimyo-sama, les tests sont effectués. Nous allons prélever son chakra et son sang." Dit l'homme.

L'homme qui venait de parler prit une seringue et la planta dans le bras du blond. Il en retira quelques extraits de sang. Puis il donna cette seringue, après l'avoir retirée bien entendu, à celui qui semblait être son assistant. Puis il posa sur le corps du blond une petite plaque métallique, faisant la taille d'une main. Une fois celle-ci en contact avec la peau du blond, une faible lueur bleutée émana de la plaque, et cela pendant quelques secondes, puis la lueur s'estompa.

- "Daimyo-sama, les prélèvements sont effectués. Nous pouvons continuer dans le laboratoire C-0." Dit l'homme en sortant de la pièce.

- "Bien, dans ce cas, chère Hokage, je vais vous laisser." Dit le daimyo en sortant.

- "Que mijote-t-il ?" se demanda l'Hokage en sortant à son tour.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'esprit d'un certain blond, Kyûbi semblait très énervé. Il criait de rage dans sa cage, effrayant même Naruto, qui pourtant s'était habitué aux changements d'humeur du démon.

- "SALE HUMAIN ! COMMENT AS-TU OSE ME PRENDRE DU CHAKRA ?" Kyûbi fulminait.

- "Comment ça Kyûbi ?" demanda le blond.

- "Il semblerait que ce type voulait te prendre du chakra, mais il s'est gouré ! RESULTAT, C'EST MON CHAKRA QU'IL A PRIS !" cria de rage Kyûbi.

- "Calmes-toi, on va le retrouver, ton chakra. Et puis tu m'as donné pas mal de chakra, alors il a été plus facile de prendre le tien que le mien." Dit posément le blond.

Naruto avait vraiment muri pendant tout le temps passé à rester en compagnie du renard à neuf queues. Il semblait plus posé, plus réfléchi. Mais était-ce seulement ça, qui avait changé ? Apparemment non. Il devait avoir évolué aussi en connaissance, en intelligence.

- "Tss. En tous cas, je le tuerais, et là, t'auras VRAIMENT intérêt à me laisser les commandes, c'est un conseil." Prévint le renard.

- "Ce serait une menace Kyûbi ?" demanda Naruto en jetant un regard froid au renard, regard qui failli faire tressaillir le renard de peur, même s'il est un démon. "N'oublies pas que j'ai le contrôle TOTAL de mon corps et mon esprit, et ce depuis que j'ai battu mon moi négatif." Dit Naruto.

- "Ca je le sais gamin, t'inquiètes pas là-dessus." Répliqua le renard sèchement.

- "Bon, en tous cas, il faudrait peut-être sortir, non ?" demanda le blond.

- "On dirait qu'ils te soignent. Dans, pourquoi ne pas approfondir tes connaissances ?" proposa le renard.

- "Tiens donc. Alors, comme ça, c'est toi qui proposes l'entraînement ?" rigola le blond.

- "Ouais, mais c'est pour que tu te défoules avec." Expliqua Kyûbi avant d'éclater de rire. D'un rire sournois, démoniaque, mais le blond y était habitué désormais.

- "Ce rire ne me fait plus peur, Kyûbi." Expliqua le blond en soupirant.

- "Je sais ça, gamin, alors bouges-toi et on commence. On devrait en avoir pour quelques jours, tout au plus." Dit le renard au blond qui acquiesça.

Les jours passèrent, et le corps physique de Naruto ne bougeait toujours pas, se contentant seulement de respirer tranquillement et d'avoir la visite d'Anbu pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas réveillé et qu'il ne faisait pas semblant de dormir.

Pendant une nuit, deux hommes rentrèrent dans la chambre du blond. L'un était un Anbu, à n'en pas douter, car sa tenue le laissait suggérer. Un pantalon et un gilet noirs et un masque blanc et rouge sang, pour camoufler son visage. L'autre homme, quant à lui, était vêtu d'un costume avec une cravate. Il avait également de longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux étaient bleus.

- "C'est lui ? Celui qu'il veut ?" demanda l'homme au costume.

- "Oui. Les expériences vont bon train, mais quelque chose d'anormal a bloqué la suite de l'expérience "Néo-genèse", donc on nous demande de le ramener." Dit l'Anbu avant de se rapprocher du blond qui avait des fils de partout sur son corps.

- "Tiens donc, que font des ninjas de votre niveau ici ?" demanda une voix.

Les deux personnes se retournèrent et purent seulement apercevoir une ombre devant la porte de la pièce. L'ombre avança et dévoila une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, avec de longs cheveux roses, ainsi que des yeux bleus. Elle portait un kimono noir et marqué de fleurs de cerisiers rouges.

Les deux hommes déjà présents dans la salle déglutirent. Une aura meurtrière se dégageait de la femme qui se tenait devant eux. La femme continua d'avancer et se plaça à côté des deux hommes. Un long silence, d'environ une minute s'instaura dans la pièce.

- "Alors, comme ça, le daimyo souhaite me retirer un de mes patients ?" demanda calmement la femme sans arrêter ses pulsions meurtrières.

- "N-non ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez Haruno-dono !" dit l'Anbu avec empressement.

- "C'est cela ! N-nous étions là uniquement pour le surveiller !" enchaîna l'autre homme en transpirant à grosses gouttes.

- "Vous avez de la chance, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Je vous laisse l'occasion de partir sans vous faire de blessures quelles qu'elles soient, mais vous partez maintenant." Dit la femme aux cheveux roses en appuyant bien sur le "maintenant".

Sur ce, les deux hommes sortirent comme des balles lancées à pleine vitesse. La femme soupira et s'approcha de Naruto. Elle posa une main sur son front et une lueur verte émana de cette même main. Après quelques secondes, elle retira sa main.

- "Voilà qui devrait suffire pour toi." Dit la femme en sortant de la pièce, laissant Naruto seul.

Pendant ce temps, dans un laboratoire, quelque part dans Konoha, des hommes en blouses blanches s'affairaient à leurs occupations, malgré la nuit tombée. Un homme observait la scène avec attention. Le daimyo de Konoha était facilement reconnaissable avec ses cheveux noirs très courts. Il regardait une fiche qui se trouvait dans sa main.

Sur cette fiche, une photo était imprimée. Celle de Naruto. Sur cette fiche, il y avait plusieurs lignes remplies à la main, sans doute par un des scientifiques présents dans la pièce.

- "Alors ?" demanda le daimyo, quand un homme, sans doute le responsable des lieux, entra dans la pièce.

- "Les tests de décantation du chakra ont donné leurs résultats." Dit calmement l'homme.

- "Et ils sont de combien ?" demanda le daimyo.

- "Nous avons un taux de condensation du chakra parfait pour la suite de l'expérience. Nous allons, si vous êtes d'accord, passer à la phase 4." Prévint le chercheur.

- "Bien sûr que je suis sûr. Allez-y." ordonna le daimyo, et le chercheur s'en alla. "Après 17 ans de recherches infructueuses, nous allons finir cette expérience." Pensa le daimyo.

Le daimyo posa la fiche au milieu d'une centaine de fiches. Puis il se dirigea vers une pièce. Sur la porte de celle-ci était marqué en rouge et avec un signalement de danger _Expérience n°134 : Néo-genèse_. Le daimyo enfila un masque pour se protéger et rentra dans la pièce. Le responsable des lieux l'amena là où les différentes parties de leur expérience finissait, dans un bocal de verre. Une substance bleu pâle tomba dans le bocal, tandis que le responsable expliqua pourquoi la substance tombait très lentement.

- "A vrai dire, le chakra de ce garçon est étrange." Dit le responsable.

- "Comment ça, étrange ?" demanda le daimyo.

- "A vrai dire, un chakra que nous qualifions de normal, comme tous les ninjas et êtres vivant en ont, est composé de 30% de chakra dit positif et de 70% de chakra dit négatif. Le tout par rapport au capital de chakra final." Expliqua l'homme. "Mais pour le chakra que nous sommes en train d'utiliser, les choses sont totalement différentes." Continua-t-il en appuyant sur le mot "totalement".

- "Et en quoi cela est différent ?" demanda le daimyo, pensant que le chercheur cherchait une excuse viable pour gagner du temps.

- "A vrai dire, le chakra de ce jeune homme est composé en grande partie de chakra dit positif. Or le chakra positif est beaucoup plus long à produire qui le chakra négatif. Pour le chakra "normal" d'un être humain, ce n'est pas très long de produire la quantité que vous voulez lui administrer, mais dans un capital inversé en pourcentage, les choses sont beaucoup plus longues que tout ce que l'on pourrait imaginer." Expliqua l'homme.

- "Je vois. Et vous pensez finir cette phase en combien de temps ?" demanda le seigneur du pays du feu.

- "Au vu de la vitesse, je dirais un mois, voir même deux." Dit l'homme.

- "Soit. J'attendrais." Dit le daimyo en sortant du laboratoire.

Une semaine plus tard, tandis que l'hôpital de Konoha était dans un calme plat, un jeune homme blond avait ouvert un œil, puis un autre. Cependant, il les referma très rapidement, étant donné que son corps n'était plus habitué à la lumière du jour. Naruto grogna doucement. Ses yeux picotaient à cause de la lumière du jour. Mais ce n'était pas le seul constat. Naruto avait soif, faim, se sentait très sale.

Le blond regarda son corps. Celui-ci était couvert de petits pansements bleus, lesquels émettaient une lueur verte. Naruto appréciait la sensation produite par ces pansements. C'était comme s'il était en train de se faire soigner. Cependant il arracha les pansements un par un et les posa sur une table de chevet à côté de lui.

Le blond regarda la pièce attentivement. Un plafond blanc, ainsi que les murs, et un sol blanc. C'était pas du carrelage, mais Naruto ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il voulait sentir le sol sous ses pieds. Mais au moment de bouger son pied droit, il remarqua qu'il était attaché. Il regarda attentivement ce qui le maintenait sur le lit.

- "Fil de chakra…bon, tant pis." Se résigna le blond. "Je devrais pouvoir appeler quelqu'un, non ?" demanda à voix haute Naruto.

C'est alors que la porte de la pièce coulissa et trois personnes entrèrent. Une femme avec de très longs cheveux noirs, habillée d'un gilet noir avec le symbole de Konoha, d'une jupe rouge et de bottes noires arrivant en dessous de ses genoux. Les deux autres personnes étaient des Anbu. Même Naruto les avait reconnus. Leurs masques avec des animaux. L'un avait un masque de chat et l'autre un tigre.

- "Vous êtes qui ?" demanda le blond en se méfiant.

- "C'est nous qui posons les questions ici, gamin !" dit l'Anbu au masque de chat.

- "Alors, déjà. Nom, prénom, âge." Demanda l'Anbu au masque de tigre en prenant une chaise.

- "…" Naruto se méfia encore. "Des imposteurs ? Peut-être." Pensa l'Uzumaki.

- "Parles !" s'emporta l'Anbu au masque de chat.

- "Neko, calmes-toi." Ordonna la femme. "Tu veux savoir qui nous sommes ? Soit. Je m'appelle Chisato Kubaya, je suis Nijû-nidaime (vingt-deuxième) Hokage de Konoha. Je ne te dirais pas mon âge, tu comprendras pourquoi." Dit calmement la femme aux longs cheveux noirs en souriant à l'Uzumaki.

- "Nijû-nidaime ? Impossible, Tsunade est la cinquième, impossible que…" pensa Naruto. " Donc, je serais resté dans ce sceau plusieurs…siècles ?" continua le blond dans ses pensées.

- "Bon, maintenant, à ton tour." Ordonna l'Hokage.

- "Bon. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki. Et j'ai 16 ans, enfin, je crois." Finit le blond.

- "Comment ça, tu crois ?" demanda Chisato.

- "Hokage-sama, vous savez très bien qu'il a été enfermé dans un sceau, et que son horloge interne semble avoir été bloquée, d'après les dires de Furuo-san." Dit une voix en rentrant à son tour dans la pièce.

Une femme d'environ quarante ans, avec des cheveux roses et une tenue de docteur, rentra dans la pièce. Naruto eut un choc en la voyant. Il aurait juré revoir Sakura, son ancienne équipière.

- "Ha…runo." Balbutia le Jinchuriki.

"Oh, tu as l'air de me connaître. Je suis Nanami Haruno, chef du clan Haruno de Konoha." Se présenta la femme aux cheveux roses.

- "Haruno-dono, je vous prie de nous laisser continuer l'interrogatoire." Demanda l'Hokage.

- "Oui, mais je vais rester ici, pour observer." Prévint Nanami en refermant la porte.

- "Bon. Continuons. Tu faisais quoi avant d'être enfermé ?" demanda l'Anbu au masque de tigre.

- "Ninja de Konoha." Dit calmement le blond en détournant le regard.

- "Quel était ton Hokage ?" demanda l'Anbu au masque de chat.

- "Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage de Konoha. C'est bon, vous avez vos infos ? Je peux aller me laver maintenant ? Parce que c'est pas que je pue, mais je sens vraiment fort là." Dit le blond.

Immédiatement, les deux Anbu rigolèrent doucement. Ils se retenaient, et cela n'était pas très discret. L'Hokage, quant à elle, remettait une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles, et soupira assez fort.

- "Tora (tigre), accompagnes-le dans les locaux de l'hôpital." Ordonna Chisato en continuant de traficoter avec ses cheveux. "Nous continueront après." Dit-elle en sortant de la pièce.

Celui-ci obéit immédiatement. Il détacha Naruto au niveau des pieds, mais l'attacha au niveau des poignets. Puis ils sortirent. L'anbu emmena le blond dans une salle. Une fois entrés dans la dite salle, Naruto remarqua qu'elle était d'un blanc immaculé. Il remarqua également plein de cabines autour des murs. L'anbu fit signe au blond de rentrer dans l'un d'eux, ce que Naruto fit immédiatement.

Une fois à l'intérieur d'une cabine, Naruto se demanda ce qu'il devait faire, quand une voix retentit à côté de lui, à partir d'un petit trou exactement. La cabine était pourtant, en dehors du petit trou, complètement fermée, même au dessus du blond.

- "Veuillez retirer vos vêtements. Nous allons procéder à votre douche." Dit la voix.

Naruto se méfia quelques secondes, puis il fit ce que lui demandait la voix féminine. Un bac sortit du mur, et Naruto posa ses affaires dedans, ne comptant pas les laissez parterre. Quand on dit affaires, c'étaient seulement les habits de l'hôpital qu'il avait sur lui.

Une fois ses vêtements dans le bac, celui-ci rentra dans le mur, et un jet d'eau chaud tomba sur le blondinet. Celui-ci apprécia particulièrement ce jet d'eau. Il se contenta de laisser l'eau ruisseler sur son corps, corps qui semblait ne pas trop avoir changé. C'est alors qu'un gant de toilette apparut devant lui, sortant du mur. Naruto le prit, ainsi que le gel douche qui était apparut à côté du gant.

Naruto profita pleinement cette douche. Il se sentait propre, avec, et il était temps, une bonne odeur, s'approchant de l'odeur de l'orange. Naruto appréciait, du moins pour le moment, d'avoir changé d'époque. Tout semblait plus, comment dire, tranquille.

Après être resté plus d'une demi-heure dans la douche, Naruto se demanda où était ses affaires de rechange, du moins pour l'hôpital. Le jet d'eau chaude s'arrêta, et un nouveau bac sortit du mur, avec des affaires pliées dedans. Naruto sentit un souffle chaud parcourant son corps pour le sécher.

Après 3 minutes, le souffle s'arrêta, et le blond, se sentant séché entièrement, prit les vêtements de l'hôpital et les enfila. Le bac retourna dans le mur, et un miroir glissa du mur. Naruto se regarda et remarqua qu'il avait un peu changé. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs, avec deux mèches sur le côté qui commençaient à atteindre ses tempes. Il avait grandi un peu, mais il avait perdu un peu de ses muscles.

- "Faudra que je fasse un bon entrainement…" soupira le blond en sortant de la cabine.

Il retomba sur l'anbu qui le raccompagna dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Le blond ne reçut aucune visite de l'Hokage, ni de personne, sauf les médecins. Quand les médecins venaient, les deux anbu surveillant sa porte rentraient à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Naruto s'ennuyait ferme. Vraiment. Comment pouvait-on enfermer le blond alors qu'il pouvait voir la lumière du jour à travers les rideaux fermés ? Vraiment Naruto allait gueuler sur l'Hokage quand elle reviendrait, même s'il la trouvait très belle, avec ses longs cheveux noirs qu'elle remettait souvent en place. Naruto n'était pas sous le charme de l'Hokage actuel, mais il n'en était pas loin. Un bruit de porte se fit entendre, mais le blond n'y fit pas attention.

- "C'est l'heure du repas !" dit une infirmière au blond.

- "Hm." Dit doucement le blond, puis il se rendit compte de ce qui venait de se dire devant lui. "Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Je commençais à…" commença le blond, mais un gargouillement de ventre le bloqua et le fit un peu virer au rouge.

- "Vous commenciez à avoir faim ?" demanda l'infirmière en sortant. "Bon repas !" dit-elle en sortant.

Le blond regarda le plateau que l'infirmière lui avait emmené. Des couverts en plastique, tout comme les assiettes. Il avait un verre en plastique, avec fourchette et couteau en plastique. Puis le blond regarda attentivement les différents plats de son plateau. La première assiette, la plus petite, comportait une chose que Naruto détestait. Des légumes. Naruto déglutit rien qu'à cette vision. La deuxième assiette semblait avoir une sorte de purée, avec un morceau de viande à peine cuit. Naruto semblait approbateur de la viande, mais pas du semblant de purée, ou plutôt du bloc pâteux. Dans la dernière assiette, qui était en l'occurrence une coupelle, il y avait une pêche coupée en petits morceaux.

- "Bon. Y'a des moments où il faut changer de mode de vie." Soupira le blond avant de prendre sa fourchette.

Une fois sa fourchette en main, le blond entama les légumes présents dans la première assiette. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, c'était loin d'être mauvais, mais c'était pas génial non plus. Il mangea rapidement le morceau de viande de la deuxième assiette. Il avait trouvé ce morceau de viande plutôt bon. Le bloc pâteux encore présent dans l'assiette laissait le blond perplexe. Après une longue hésitation, il prit une bouchée du bloc pâteux et le mit dans sa bouche. Mais contrairement aux apparences, la purée était très bonne. Naruto avait finalement finit le repas très rapidement. Le fruit n'avait pas fait long feu, tout comme le morceau de viande.

Pendant ce temps, dans un laboratoire, un homme aux cheveux blonds s'approchait de celui qui semblait être son supérieur. Il lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille, puis rentra dans son laboratoire. Un corps, sans doute dans un coma artificiel, était accroché au mur, avec des tubes plantés dans le corps. Une substance bleue foncée sortait du corps sans vie.

Sur le bureau du scientifique, un amoncellement de feuilles de papier avait prit position. Mais une feuille avait quelque chose d'écrit dessus, en rouge, comme si c'était très important. Sur la feuille, il y avait une photo de Naruto. La scientifique la prit dans ses mains et regarda le corps sans vie accroché au mur.

- "Alors…" souffla le scientifique en remettant ses lunettes. "Uzumaki Naruto, chakra type 0A. Receveur compatible… ah ! Où ai-je mis cette feuille ?" chercha le scientifique.

Finalement, après avoir renversé l'amoncellement de feuilles présent sur le bureau. Il tenait une feuille dans sa main. Sur cette feuille, il y avait une photo du corps inconscient accroché au mur. De longs cheveux noirs noués en une natte, avec des formes avantageuses, et enfin deux yeux noirs. Le scientifique lisait à voix haute les informations qu'il avait notées.

- "Né le 12 Avril…âge : 17 ans… groupe sanguin… compatible chakra type 0A…" commença l'homme.

Soudain, quelqu'un l'appela. Il posa la feuille qu'il lisait sur son bureau, au milieu du tas, et sortit. Sur la feuille, à côté de la photo de la jeune femme dans le coma, on pouvait lire son nom. Mina Uchiha.


	4. Découvertes

Naruto sifflotait. Il était tranquillement installé dans son lit, à manger une pomme sur son lit. Les rideaux n'avaient toujours pas été ouverts, même si le blond était à l'hôpital depuis une semaine. Quotidiennement, il recevait une visite chaleureuse des Anbu, qui lui servait un bon interrogatoire, mais le blond ne s'en formalisait en aucun cas. Il se contentait de répondre aux questions et tutoyait les Anbu à chaque fois.

Même si la lumière du jour ne perçait pas les rideaux, Naruto voulait bouger. Il en avait marre de faire des jeux d'esprits avec Kyûbi pendant, quoi ? Cinq cent ans ? Quoi de plus normal que de vouloir courir au grand air, sauter dans les arbres, et ce tant qu'il aurait de l'énergie.

Il était 10 heures du matin, Naruto avait déjà pris sa douche. D'ailleurs, il appréciait la nouvelle technologie. Ce n'était pas un point que le blond regrettait du passé. La seule chose qu'il regrettait, c'était ses amis. Sakura, Ino, Lee, Choji, Kakashi, Tsunade et tous ceux qu'il appréciait. Ils lui manquaient, mais Naruto relativisait.

Personne ne savait qu'il avait Kyûbi en lui. Et d'un côté, c'était une bonne chose. Il pourrait vivre normalement, du moins en apparence. Mais il aurait toujours Kyûbi en lui, ce qui, des fois l'emmerdait, et d'autres fois le réjouissait.

Quand l'Uzumaki avait été enfermé dans son sceau, il s'est retrouvé en compagnie de Kyûbi, et ce pour une durée que personne ne savait.

_Flash-Back_

_- "Tu fous quoi ici gamin ?" grogna la voix de Kyûbi._

_- "Je reste avec toi pendant un long, très long moment." Dit Naruto en retirant sa veste._

_- "Juste à cause du sceau ?" demanda le renard. "Tu sais très bien qu'en me laissant les commandes, je le briserai en mille morceaux." Expliqua Kyûbi._

_- "Ouais mais non. On sortira pas, en tous cas, je veux pas te laisser sortir de moi." Dit le Jinchuriki du renard à neuf queues. "Sinon, tu te fais pas chier ici ?" demanda le blond._

_- "D'habitude, je m'emmerde pas, mais comme t'es là, je me fais chier comme pas possible." Se plaignit le renard._

_Naruto rigola comme un dératé pendant quelques minutes, sans aucune raison apparente, puis il se décida à demander quelque chose à Kyûbi._

_- "Bon, faisons un deal." Dit sérieusement Naruto._

_- "Lequel ?" demanda le renard._

_- "Tu m'enseignes des trucs, et me donne de tes pouvoirs, et je ne t'emmerderai pas." Dit le blond._

_- "Et c'est tout ce que j'y gagne ?" demanda le renard avant de rigoler à son tour comme un dératé._

_- "Non, tu y gagnes également le fait de pouvoir te moquer de moi éternellement, le fait de me rendre moins idiot, ainsi que plus mature." Expliqua Naruto._

_- "C'est bon, j'ai compris." Maugréa le renard._

_- "Alors ?" demanda le blond._

_- "Ouais. Va pour cette fois. Mais c'est la dernière fois que tu me forces." Souffla le renard avant de rire d'un rire démoniaque qui, à cette époque, avait un peu effrayé l'Uzumaki._

_Fin flash-back_

Naruto se rappelait de tout, enfin presque tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Travail sur le contrôle du chakra qui était, il faut l'avouer, ridicule concernant Naruto. Kyûbi avait tout de même repris l'intégralité des bases du blond.

- "Bonjour, Naruto-kun, comment te sens-tu ?" demanda une voix à côté du blond.

- "Bien, très bien même." Dit calmement le blond.

Juste après avoir dit ça, le blond se rendit compte qu'il était observé. Il se tourna vers la voix, et son visage tomba à quelques millimètres de celui d'une femme qui lui rendait visite tous les jours et qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Une femme avec de longs cheveux noirs, habillée d'une veste de jonin et d'une jupe rouge, l'Hokage actuel.

En voyant le peu de distance entre leurs visages, Naruto rougit à grande vitesse. Il se recula, tandis que l'Hokage rigola avant de se placer au pied du lit et de défaire le lien de chakra qui empêchait Naruto de bouger de son lit.

- "Que…?" demanda Naruto.

- "A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus un patient, tu peux donc partir." calmement l'Hokage.

Naruto sourit à cette bonne nouvelle. Il allait enfin sortir. Le blond n'avait jamais aimé l'hôpital, d'une part à cause des visites fréquentes qu'il y faisait par le passé, mais en plus il se régénérait à une vitesse incroyable, donc l'hôpital ne lui servait pas à grand-chose.

Mais une fois la nouvelle passée, Naruto fut submergé de questions. Déjà, où allait-il vivre ? Son appartement a dut être repris, et en plus il n'avait plus de vêtements. L'Hokage, en voyant son air interrogateur, ne put s'empêcher un sourire.

- "Hokage-sama…" commença Naruto.

- "Non, je préfèrerai que tu m'appelles par mon prénom quand il n'y a personne, d'accord Naruto-kun ?" demanda la femme en replaçant une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière une oreille.

- "D-d'accord Chisato-san. J'aimerai savoir où je vais vivre. Parce que là… je pense pas que mon appart soit encore sur pied. Je me trompe ?" demanda Naruto.

- "C'est bon, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Tu vivras dans ma demeure, mais tu seras, en permanence, sous surveillance des Anbu. Pas que j'ai peur de toi, mais c'est un ordre d'en haut, alors je ne peux pas désobéir." Expliqua l'Hokage en soupirant à la fin de sa tirade.

- "Comment ça, d'en haut ?" demanda Naruto, ne comprenant pas ce que l'Hokage voulait dire.

- "Je ne sais pas comment c'était à ton époque, mais ici, il y a encore des personnes qui sont supérieures à moi dans la hiérarchie." Dit rapidement la femme aux longs cheveux noirs.

- "Hm. Je crois bien que j'ai besoin d'un cours de rattrapage…" soupira le blond en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- "Bon, je vais te le donner ton cours de rattrapage." Rigola Chisato.

- "Merci Ho… Chisato-san." Sourit le blond.

- "Bon, commençons par la hiérarchie. Au-dessus de moi, il y a le daimyo du pays du feu. Juste en dessous de moi, il y a les conseillers du daimyo, puis il y a mes conseillers. Ensuite, viennent le chef des Anbu, le chef des chercheurs, le chef des jonins. Voilà l'ordre principal." Expliqua Chisato avec un sourire doux envers le blondinet.

- "Quoi ? C'est une blague ? C'est ça, pas vrai, Hokage-sama ?" demanda Naruto, incrédule. "Personne n'est au-delà de l'Hokage, c'est pas normal." S'étonna le blond.

- "Arrêtes de m'appeler Hokage-sama quand il n'y a pas de conseillers du daimyo ou celui-ci dans la même pièce que nous. Sinon c'est pas tout ce qu'il y a. Passons aux règles que tout ninja se doit d'obéir." Continua Chisato en continuant de sourire, et elle obtint un acquiescement de la part du blond. "Déjà, il est FORMELLEMENT interdit d'utiliser tout jutsu dans l'enceinte de Konoha. Sinon, c'est au minimum trois ans de prison." Expliqua l'Hokage.

- "Et au pire, Chisato-san ?" demanda Naruto.

- "La peine capitale." Dit-elle sèchement.

Un petit silence s'installa. Naruto n'en revenait pas. Désormais, si on utilisait un jutsu en ville, on pouvait avoir la peine de mort. Combien de choses avaient radicalement changé elles aussi ?

- "Ensuite, une règle importante. Ne quitte en aucun cas le village. Il y a un brouillard presque partout à l'extérieur du village, et il est interdit d'y pénétrer." Expliqua l'Hokage.

- "Pourquoi ça ? C'est que du brouillard." Intervint le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi, incrédule.

- "Pas tout à fait. Ce brouillard se nomme le Newel Won, et il abrite des Onheil, qui sont des monstres cruels et sanglants. Dans ce brouillard, composé de chakra, ces bêtes se prolifèrent et une fois dans le Newel Won, dis-toi bien que tes chances de survie sont nulles." Expliqua Chisato.

- "Je comprends pas tout à fait, mais si vous le dites…" répondit calmement Naruto.

- "Bien. On a fait le tour des règles vitales. T'as plus qu'à te changer, et je te présenterai à ton guide." Expliqua Chisato, puis elle mit un bracelet au blond.

- "C'est quoi ?" se contenta de demander le blond à l'Hokage.

- "Un bracelet qui bloque ton chakra et qui nous permet de savoir où tu es en permanence. N'essaies même pas de le retirer, à l'intérieur, un sceau réprimera ta force si nécessaire." Expliqua Chisato avant de sortir.

Naruto observa le bracelet un court moment, puis il commença à se changer. Après avoir enlevé les habits de l'hôpital, il s'habilla avec les vêtements donnés par Chisato. Il y avait un jogging noir avec des rayures bleues sur les côtés, avec des baskets noires et rouges, un t-shirt blanc avec une veste à capuche noire avec des rayures rouges sur la longueur de ses bras.

Naruto observa l'ensemble au miroir, et trouva finalement que même s'il n'y avait pas d'orange sur sa tenue, celle-ci rendait bien sur le blond.

- "N'empêche, y'a trop de noir et de rouge…" se lamenta le blond, avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Il arpenta quelques couloirs en suivant les panneaux indiquant la sortie. Il arriva finalement dans un hall. Le sol était de marbre, du moins apparemment. Au centre du hall, il y avait un immense accueil pour les patients.

Naruto se dirigea vers une porte d'une matière translucide, d'où émanait la lumière du jour. Il y aperçut l'Hokage, Chisato Kubaya qui, comme à son habitude, traficotait avec ses cheveux noirs. A côté d'elle se tenait un jeune homme de l'âge à Naruto, voir un peu moins. Il avait des cheveux noirs raides, cachant un peu ses yeux noirs, et des lunettes. Sa tenue était celle des ninjas, c'est-à-dire pantalon noir avec gilet de la même couleur sur lequel était marqué le symbole de Konoha. Le blond se dirigea vers l'Hokage et celui qui était à ses côtés. Chisato se contenta de sourire en lâchant ses cheveux.

- "Naruto, je te présente celui qui sera ton guide. Il s'agit de mon demi-frère, Kazuya Kubaya. Kazuya, je te présente Naruto, celui dont j'étais en train de te parler." Présenta Chisato.

Les deux jeunes hommes se serrèrent la main.

- "Pendant ta période de surveillance, tu dormiras chez nous. Fais gaffe, nous avons des règles strictes. Déjà, pas d'insultes, pas de bagarres. Les heures de repas sont à midi et à 20 heures. Aucun retard, bref. Et pendant la nuit, tu peux sortir, mais si tu n'es pas rentré à minuit, tu dors dehors." Expliqua Chisato. "C'est clair ?" demanda celle-ci au blond.

- "Eh ben…" dit Naruto.

- "J'ai déjà eu assez de mal pour te faire venir habiter chez moi, alors je n'ai pas envie de perdre toute l'estime de mon clan." Expliqua Chisato.

- "C'est bon, j'ai rien dis !" s'empressa de dire le blond.

- "Bon, je vous laisse entre hommes. A ce soir." Dit Chisato en sortant de l'hôpital.

Peu de temps après, les deux jeunes hommes sortirent. Juste le temps que Naruto ait lu quelques papiers et les ait signés pour signifier qu'il était d'accord de ne briser aucune règle du village, sans quoi il irait en prison et serait jugé.

Naruto arriva devant la porte, mais ne vit aucune poignée. Alors qu'il s'interrogeait, il sentit son guide le pousser. Il s'attendait à briser la porte, mais rien. C'était comme si la porte s'était ouverte par rapport à son corps. Naruto n'en revenait pas. Une fois que Kazuya eut franchi la porte, Naruto s'empressa de lui demander quelque chose.

- "Comment ça ce fait ?" demanda le blond.

- "Tu ne connais pas ?" demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. "C'est de la Mikoral. Un alliage de verre, ainsi que de chakra. Le verre donne l'information au chakra que tu veux passer, et celui-ci déforme la structure du verre, sans le casser, ainsi que la paroi pour te laisser passer." Expliqua le demi-frère de l'Hokage en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Naruto se contenta de siffler devant tant de technique. Il réalisa que le monde avait évolué de manière incroyable, et il n'avait fait que traverser une porte. Il se retourna, et put admirer la vue de son village.

- "C'est Konoha ?" demanda le blond.

- "Ouaip." Répondit seulement Kazuya en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

Konoha avait bien changé, c'était sur. Des immeubles géants étaient plantés dans le sol, montant à des altitudes vertigineuses. Des véhicules volaient en l'air par dizaine. Des pontons reliaient les immeubles l'entrée des immeubles, qui étaient des plateformes assez grandes, voir très grande, selon les cas. Naruto était bluffé. Son village natal avait tant changé ? Il se dirigea vers le bout de la plateforme sur laquelle lui et Kazuya se trouvaient, et regarda par-dessus une barrière de sécurité. Il aperçut à peine le sol. Il recula, un peu effrayé, mais surtout, il n'avait pas envie de tomber, car il ne pouvait pas utiliser le chakra, et se rattraper aurait été difficile.

- "Voici Konoha. Alors, tu trouves comment ?" plaisanta le jeune homme aux lunettes.

- "Très différent Kazuya." Répondit Naruto. "Très différent." Pensa-t-il comme pour se le répéter.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient sur le premier ponton après l'hôpital, pour faire le tour du village, Kazuya prit la parole.

- "Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi on voit presque pas le sol. La plupart des habitants vivent dans cette hauteur. Les plus riches vivent en haut, et les plus pauvres en bas. Donc, tout en bas se trouvent ceux qui sont pauvres, mais à un point. Pour tout te dire, j'y suis allé une fois, avec mon équipe, et je peux te dire que j'y retournerai pas." Raconta Kazuya.

- "Pourquoi ?" demanda le blond.

- "Ben déjà, l'odeur de la mort, de l'alcool. La violence, c'est le quotidien, c'est "tuer ou être tué". Une vraie jungle. Même des chunins pourraient mourir là-bas. Un conseil, si tu veux pas mourir n'y vas pas." Raconta le jeune homme aux cheveux raides.

- "Dis-moi, c'est quoi tout ces trucs qui volent ?" demanda Naruto, changeant de sujet.

- "Ces "trucs", ce sont des Reisigers." Expliqua le jeune homme aux lunettes. "Ce sont des véhicules qui fonctionnent à l'aide de piles de chakra, mais pas n'importe lequel. Il s'agit de chakra à l'état pur, celui du Newel Won, qu'on aspire dans des conduits ultras sécurisés, puis avec une installation très complexe, on récupère, d'une part le chakra, sous une forme que je connais pas, et d'autre part, on récupère de la vapeur ou du brouillard normal." continua Kazuya.

Il obtint de Naruto un sifflement d'admiration, tandis que le blond regardait tranquillement les Reisigers. Les deux se remirent en marche. Le crépuscule montrait le bout de son nez, tandis que les deux ninjas faisaient encore le tour.

- "Il faut rentrer, sinon Chisato-san sera furieuse." Déclara Kazuya.

- "Tu parles en connaissance de causes, non ?" rigola Naruto avant d'apercevoir une falaise derrière le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. "Dis, cette falaise, ce serait pas ?" demanda Naruto.

- "Ah, tu la remarques enfin. C'est la falaise sur laquelle les visages des Hokage étaient représentés, et ce depuis plusieurs siècles. Mais depuis que le daimyo est devenu le souverain complet, les visages ont été détruits, et chaque fois qu'un daimyo meurt, une statue est érigée sur la grande place en l'honneur du nouveau, et on prend la pierre de la falaise." Expliqua Kazuya. "Maintenant que c'est dit, rentrons." Dit Kazuya, ce qui ramena Naruto à la réalité.

Les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent chez les Kubaya. La demeure était très grande, c'était en réalité le haut d'un immeuble, mais qui était très haut, ce qui démontrait que les Kubaya était un grand clan.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Certains meubles semblaient très anciens, tandis que d'autres respiraient la nouveauté. Naruto ne resta pas plus longtemps, car Kazuya lui montra sa chambre.

Une fois dans celle-ci, Naruto put voir un grand lit deux places recouvert de draps blancs. Les murs étaient dans des couleurs sombres, comme le noir, le gris, le brun. Il y avait également une commode noire, une table de chevet de la même couleur, ainsi qu'une fenêtre permettant d'accéder à un balcon.

- "Classe comme chambre." Fut le seul commentaire émis par Naruto.

- "Content qu'elle te plaise, sinon ma demi-sœur m'aurait tué." Dit Kazuya au blond.

Naruto se contenta de sourire, tandis que les deux se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Une grande table avec des coussins autour. Naruto se demanda comment on fait pour manger, mais Kazuya s'assit sur un coussin et celui-ci se transforma en chaise, s'adaptant parfaitement au physique du jeune homme. Naruto fit de même en se plaçant à côté de Kazuya. Puis arriva Chisato, ainsi qu'un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, et une femme d'une cinquantaine. L'homme était habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'un pull à col roulé de la même couleur, et la femme avait simplement une jupe noire avec un chemisier blanc. L'homme avait des cheveux blancs très courts, et la femme avait de longs cheveux noirs.

Naruto se leva pour les saluer, car c'était sans doute les dirigeants du clan. Les deux le remercièrent et s'assirent. Un cuisinier amena les différents plats, et pendant le repas, contrairement à ce que craignait Naruto, il n'était pas méprisé par les deux dirigeants du clan. L'homme s'appelait Daiki (grand noble) et la femme s'appelait Urara (charmante).

- "Ma fille m'a raconté que vous avez été congelé pendant plus de cinq siècles. Est-ce vrai ?" demanda le père de l'Hokage.

- "Oui. Je suis resté dans la glace pendant tout ce temps." Affirma le blond.

- "Et qu'aller-vous faire une fois le bracelet de surveillance aura été enlevé ?"demanda Urara.

- "A vrai dire, j'aimerais, si c'est possible, redevenir un ninja de Konoha. J'ai toujours été ninja, et j'ai toujours rêvé d'être Hokage, alors si je peux continuer dans cette voie, ce sera avec grand plaisir." Raconta Naruto avec un sourire chaleureux.

- "Ne t'inquiètes pas Naruto. Tant que les dirigeants ne te jugent pas comme étant dangereux pour la sécurité du village, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire pour redevenir ninja. Comme nous sommes presque en sous-effectif actuellement…" expliqua Chisato en soupirant sur la fin.

- "Comment ça, Chisato-san ?" demanda le blond, surpris de cette nouvelle.

- "A vrai dire, les missions à l'intérieur du village sont sans danger la plupart du temps, mais à l'extérieur du village, c'est beaucoup plus dangereux." Raconta Daiki.

- "A cause du Newel Won ?" demanda une nouvelle fois le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi.

- "Oui, le Newel Won reste le plus grand danger. Rajoutes à ça les dangers normaux d'une mission, les brigands, les renégats. Au final, être ninja est très dangereux." Expliqua Kazuya en prenant un morceau de viande avec sa fourchette.

- "Ben c'est ça, être un ninja. Il faut être prêt à affronter tout et n'importe quoi. Tous les ninjas, du moins à mon époque, avait conscience de ça. Pas au tout début, mais on en a rapidement prit conscience, sinon on ne fait pas long feu dans ce monde." Se contenta d'expliquer Naruto.

- "Voilà qui est bien parlé. Il faut avoir conscience des risques comme des résultats si on passe à travers les risques. Vous irez loin, Naruto-san." Dit Daiki avec entrain, ce qui fit sourire Naruto. "Sinon, tu arrives à t'habituer aux nouvelles technologies ? C'est tout nouveau pour toi." Dit le vieil homme en posant son regard noir sur le blond.

- "A vrai dire, sur certaines choses, j'ai vraiment du mal. Comme les portes des bâtiments, je m'y habituerai jamais je pense." Soupira Naruto. "Après, je pense que l'adaptation va me prendre un petit moment, mais au final, je devrais m'en sortir rapidement." Expliqua le blond aux yeux azur.

- "Je vois." Dit le vieil homme en se levant de table. "Le repas étant terminé, je vais aller dormir, alors je vous souhaite bonne nuit." Annonça le vieil homme en sortant de la pièce, suivi de près par sa femme.

Kazuya, Chisato et Naruto se dirigèrent quant à eux vers une terrasse. Il y avait des chaises pour s'asseoir, ce que fit Chisato, puis Kazuya. Naruto, quant à lui, fixa l'horizon, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

- "Ils te manquent ?" demanda la voix de Chisato.

- "Qui ?" demanda le blond, mais il savait bien de qui la femme aux longs cheveux noirs voulait parler.

- "Tes amis, ta famille, ta copine." Répondit Chisato en faisant des gestes évasifs avec une main.

- "Hm." Naruto resta silencieux quelques secondes. "Je n'ai jamais eu de copine, donc je n'ai pas à m'en faire. Ensuite, pour ma famille, y'a juste le cinquième Hokage qui me considérait comme son petit-fils, sinon je suis orphelin, sans famille d'accueil." Expliqua mollement le blond.

- "Je…par… désolée." S'empressa de dire Chisato.

- "C'est pas grave, je m'y suis habitué avec le temps. Sinon, c'est vrai que mes amis me manquent et me manqueront toujours, mais j'ai des souvenirs impérissables d'eux en moi, alors je ne crains rien de ce côté." Déclara le jeune homme aux yeux azur. "Pour moi, c'est une nouvelle vie qui démarrera quand on m'aura retiré ce bracelet." Annonça le blond, tendant une main vers l'horizon.

Un peu plus tard, le blond se dirigea vers sa chambre. Au moins, cette pièce n'avait pas grand-chose de différent par rapport à son ancienne vie, c'était déjà ça de pris.

- "Konoha a tant changé…" pensa Naruto, emmitouflé dans son lit.

- "T'es nostalgique maintenant, gamin ?" demanda une voix rauque venant de l'intérieur de Naruto.

- "Pas spécialement. C'est juste que ça fais bizarre, de se retrouver 550 ans après mon époque. Toi ça te change pas, t'as déjà vécu on ne combien d'années." Pensa le blond pour rétorquer son colocataire spirituel.

- "C'est vrai que je n'aurais jamais pensé être dans ton corps aussi longtemps, gamin." Enchaîna le démon renard.

- "Moi de même Kyûbi." Lui répondit Naruto. "Aller, faut dormir. Bonne nuit Kyûbi." Dit Naruto en arrêtant de parler au renard.

Naruto fermait les yeux, la fatigue de tant de découvertes en une seule journée remontait d'un coup, achevant le blond, le portant immédiatement dans les bras de morphée.


	5. Premier combat, premiers progrès

Une semaine plus tard, dans le bureau du conseil de Konoha, une réunion se tenait. Le daimyo, l'Hokage, tous leurs conseillers, le chef des Anbu, ainsi que des chercheurs et des Jonins étaient présents. L'Hokage avait pris la parole.

- "Donc, je pense que nous pouvons, sans aucun danger, libérer ce jeune homme et, selon l'avis du chef des Jonins, l'intégrer en tant que ninja de Konoha." Annonça Chisato Kubaya en fixant l'assemblée, puis allant s'asseoir.

Un homme masqué prit la place de l'Hokage. Il n'était pas très grand et avait un masque de dragon, ainsi que la tenue de tout ninja de Konoha.

- "Bon, voici un résumé de l'escouade chargée de la surveillance de Naruto Uzumaki. Aucun comportement suspect, respecte les règles de la ville, et même celles des ninjas. Je suis pour l'intégrer en tant que ninja." Déclara le chef des Anbu avant d'aller s'asseoir.

Chaque chef de section donna son avis, qui était favorable dans chaque cas, puis les conseillers discutèrent entre eux et donnèrent leur avis, lequel était favorable mais qu'ils garderaient un œil sur le blond. Puis ce fut au tour du daimyo de prendre la parole.

- "A l'unanimité, Naruto Uzumaki est intégré en tant que ninja de Konoha. Hokage-san, vous vous chargerez de lui donner le rang qui convient de lui donner." Ordonna le daimyo, et Chisato acquiesça.

De son côté, Naruto était dehors et attendait le verdict. Il faisait les cent pas dans une salle d'attente, tandis que Kazuya attendait simplement que Naruto s'arrête de faire les cent pas.

- "Tu veux pas arrêter ?" demanda Kazuya au blond.

- "Mais j'y peux rien, je stresse." Se contenta de dire le blond sans s'arrêter.

Chisato rentra dans la pièce. Naruto, ayant senti sa présence, se retourna vers la femme aux longs cheveux noirs et lui fit un regard interrogatif.

- "Alors ?" demanda Kazuya.

- "C'est bon, tu es ninja de Konoha à compter de ce jour." Se contenta de dire Chisato, tandis que Naruto soufflait de soulagement. "Du coup, je peux te retirer ceci." Enchaîna-t-elle en enlevant le bracelet qui empêchait Naruto d'utiliser son chakra.

- "Enfin ! Je n'aurais plus senti mon poignet s'il était resté encore une heure." Fit le blond, soulagé.

- "Ensuite, demain matin, tu viendras à mon bureau, nous parlerons de la suite des choses." Déclara Chisato.

- "Comment ça, "la suite des choses" ?" demanda Naruto, perdu.

- "Nous devons savoir quel rang te donner, c'est ça que j'entends par "la suite des choses". Aujourd'hui, Kazuya t'amèneras faire les courses pour acheter ton équipement ninja. C'est-à-dire tenue, ainsi que les outils. Il te familiarisera avec les nouveaux outils, d'accord ?" dit Chisato, et Naruto acquiesça. " Bon, je vais vous laisser, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Alors à ce soir." Dit Chisato en partant, tandis que les deux jeunes hommes la saluaient également.

Une fois sortis du bâtiment, Kazuya emmena Naruto dans le quartier commerçant de Konoha pour faire ses emplettes. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un quartier à proprement parler, mais c'était un immeuble entier qui faisait office de quartier commerçant.

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent à l'intérieur, passant à travers "la porte pas porte", comme Naruto aimait l'appeler. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une immense boutique avec des escalators permettant d'accéder aux étages supérieurs. Naruto était bluffé. Le nombre de rayons dans ce magasin était tout simplement ahurissant. Il devait y en avoir plus de 20 au premier étage du magasin. Alors il n'imaginait pas combien il devait y en avoir au total.

Kazuya le traina dans le magasin pour finalement se trouver dans les rayons réservés aux ninjas. Dans un premier temps, Naruto dut prendre la tenue réglementaire de tout ninja se respectant. Après avoir prit la seule tenue du magasin, gilet noir avec symbole de Konoha cousu dessus, ainsi que pantalon noir et chaussures de la même couleur, Naruto et Kazuya se dirigèrent vers le rayon, rangements à outils ninjas.

- "Ici, tu n'as pas grand-chose à prendre. Il s'agit surtout de prendre une poche arrière, des étuis pour shuriken et kunai, et quelques trucs en plus. Prends ton temps, ensuite, ce sera les projectiles." Déclara le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

Naruto regarda rapidement le rayon. Le choix était tout de même impressionnant. De la taille des poches, les coloris, au nombre de kunai pouvant y être rangés. Malgré le choix, Naruto prit quelque chose de simple. Une poche arrière grise de taille standard, ainsi qu'un étui à shuriken pouvant disposer d'une trentaine de shuriken.

Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent leurs emplettes. Pendant que Naruto prenait ses poches, Kazuya était allé chercher plusieurs sacs pour tout mettre à l'intérieur et surtout pour ne pas s'encombrer avec tout ce matériel.

Naruto arriva devant trois rayons. Au-dessus de ces trois rayons était marqué _Armes de jet_. Naruto entra dans le premier rayon des trois. Il y avait un choix assez impressionnant de shuriken, kunai, et autres armes de jet. Naruto prit un ensemble basique shuriken et kunai, pour les entraînements. Soudain, quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit.

- "Je pourrais…" pensa le blond. "Dis Kazuya, où sont les armes de jet avec lesquelles on peut utiliser le chakra ?" demanda Naruto.

- "Pourquoi t'en as besoin ?" demanda le concerné en regardant le blond d'un œil interrogateur.

- "Pour tout te dire, je suis de ceux qui utilises le vent, alors je me suis dit que ça pourrait être utile, tu vois." Expliqua le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi.

Kazuya l'emmena dans le rayon que le blond lui avait demandé. Toutes les armes pouvaient utiliser du chakra. Des shuriken Fûma, des kunai, même des makibishi, ces pics à quatre pointes qui servaient à empêcher d'être poursuivis. Il y avait beaucoup de choix. Naruto porta ses quelques choix sur 3 shuriken Fûma, un à quatre lames, et deux plus petits à trois lames.

- "Suis-moi, on continue avec le matériel de haute volée." Annonça Kazuya.

Naruto suivit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs dans un autre rayon, celui à côté, qui était celui spécialisé dans les pièges. Le rayon était trois fois plus long que tous les autres. Naruto regarda en lisant bien les noms de chaque outil. Bombe fumée fonctionnant par fil de chakra, explosif de chakra, il y avait beaucoup de choix, mais Kazuya emmena le blond au fond du rayon.

- "Voici une des technologies les plus avancées. Les amplificateurs de chakra. Ils permettent beaucoup de choses. L'une d'elles et d'amplifier la puissance des explosifs de chakra, une autre permet aux boucliers de chakra des Reisigers d'être plus efficace." Expliqua Kazuya. "Chaque ninja doit en avoir deux sur soi. C'est obligatoire." Continua Kazuya. "Nous allons donc en prendre deux." Dit Kazuya.

Le guide de Naruto prit deux amplificateurs de chakra et les mit dans un sac.

- "Tu souhaites voir autre chose ?" demanda Kazuya en remontant les lunettes.

- "Oui. Est-ce qu'il y a des parchemins pour faire des sceaux de Fûinjutsu ?" demanda Naruto.

- "Ouais on en a. C'est une des rares choses dont on a pas réussi à trouver d'évolution." Expliqua Kazuya tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le rayon.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Naruto et son accompagnateur se trouvait dans le rayon demandé par le blond. Des rouleaux de toutes les tailles étaient présents. Naruto jeta un coup d'œil et prit 6 rouleaux de petites tailles.

- "C'est bon, je suis paré." Dit le blond.

- "Alors on y va. Je vais te montrer les terrains d'entraînements. Après avoir payé, bien entendu." Dit Kazuya en allant payer.

Tout le matériel coûta cher. Plus de 10000 ryos, mais le prix était justifié, car le matériel était de très bonne qualité.

Après avoir rangé son équipement, Naruto et Kazuya se dirigèrent vers un grand bâtiment, très large et très haut. Kazuya expliqua à Naruto.

- "Ceci est le bâtiment où tu passeras le plus de temps en dehors des missions et des journées repos. C'est le bâtiment des ninjas. Tout en haut se trouvent le bureau de ma demi-sœur, celui de chaque conseiller, au nombre de 4. En dessous se trouvent toute l'administration relative aux ninjas de tout rang, allant de Genin jusqu'à Anbu. Un peu en dessous, c'est-à-dire à notre hauteur, se trouve le hall des missions. Chaque demande à droit à une annonce et les équipes intéressées vont au point de rendez-vous, qui est dans les hangars, ou à l'accueil du hall. Selon les missions, des équipes spécialisées sont demandées. Il existe plusieurs spécialités : recherche, sceau, combat, qui est nécessaire à chaque équipe, ainsi que traque et torture." Expliqua Kazuya.

- "Je vois." Lui répondit Naruto. "Torture me rappelle l'autre folle de Mitarashi…" pensa-t-il par la suite.

- "Ensuite, il y a les spécialités des Anbu. Torture, informations, traque, assassinat, surveillance. Voilà, tu sais tout à propos des équipes ninjas." Annonça Kazuya. "Dans le sous-sol de ce bâtiment se trouvent tous les terrains d'entraînement du village, et ils sont ouverts de 5 heures du matin jusqu'à 1 heure du matin. Certains terrains sont réservés, aux Anbu notamment." Continua Kazuya. "Demain, quand Chisato désignera ton rang, c'est dans les terrains d'entraînements que ça se passera." Déclara le demi-frère de l'Hokage.

- "Elle va me faire passer un test de quel genre ?" demanda le blond.

- "Il y a une chose que je sais de ma demi-sœur, c'est qu'il faut s'attendre à tout de sa part. Pour valider son équipe de Genin, quand elle était jonin, elle les a traqués pendant 2 jours." Raconta Kazuya.

- "Deux jours ?" s'étonna le blond, avec quelques sueurs froides dans le dos. "Moi qui pensais que j'aurais un truc facile." Râla le blond, ce qui fit rire Kazuya. "Quoi ? J'ai dit un truc marrant ?" demanda le blond.

- "Non, c'est juste qu'avec Chisato, ne t'attend pas à un truc du genre une course. Avec elle, c'est au minimum un combat contre un adversaire qu'elle t'auras choisi, et elle peut carrément, si elle est de mauvais humeur, te mettre une escouade Anbu pour te tester." Expliqua le jeune homme aux lunettes.

- "Putain…" était le seul mot que Naruto pouvait dire.

La soirée se passa normalement. Naruto s'était familiarisé avec le fonctionnement des amplificateurs de chakra, et avait réussi, depuis le matin, à pouvoir faire circuler son chakra dans son corps, et dans tous les sens.

Naruto se réveilla aux aurores. Il se sentait frais. Son premier combat, du moins il espérait, car il ne voulait pas un test de connaissances. Son premier combat en situation réelle depuis Pein. Ses pensées étaient divisées en deux parties : une partie était pressée de faire ce combat, pour mettre en pratique ce qu'il avait appris avec le renard à neuf queues. Mais d'une autre part, il stressait. Non pas inquiet, mais juste stressé. Un combattant dont il ne connaissait rien. Sans doute de nouvelles techniques. Du moment qu'il ne tombait pas contre un expert du taijutsu ou du genjutsu, sinon ce serait bien trop rapide pour le blond. Le genjutsu est inefficace à cause de la présence de Kyûbi, et le concernant le taijutsu, Naruto à l'avantage d'une technique interdite : le multiclonage. En plus, sa maîtrise du chakra étant améliorée, il devrait pouvoir créer beaucoup plus de clones.

Mais le blond arrêta rapidement ses pensées, se doucha et s'habilla, non pas en civil mais en ninja. Car officiellement, Naruto était un ninja. Il n'appréciait cependant pas trop la tenue. Beaucoup trop, comment dire… stricte. Exactement. Naruto aurait préféré pouvoir porter une tenue qu'il aurait choisi, mais il ne formaliserait pas sur ce point. Le plus important était qu'il soit encore ninja et que personne, absolument personne, ne savait qu'il avait le démon renard à neuf queues en lui, dans ses entrailles.

Il entra dans le salon. Les parents de l'Hokage était là, tout comme celle-ci et Kazuya. Ils avaient déjà déjeuné. Naruto s'assit à table après avoir salué toutes les personnes présentes. Néanmoins, il n'arrivait pas à manger. Le trac en était la cause. Il mangea rapidement un toast et bu un verre de lait avant de partir, suivant Chisato et son demi-frère.

Les trois arrivèrent dans le bâtiment où Kazuya avait dit que le test de Naruto se passerait. Ils entrèrent, et Naruto observa ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il avait rarement vu autant de personnes dans une seule et même pièce.

Les ninjas allaient et venaient. Des blessés sortaient du bâtiment sur des civières, d'autres étaient en groupe. Des voix surpassant le brouhaha annonçaient les missions. Naruto n'en revenait pas. Il y avait également des machines au bout de la pièce. Naruto voulut rester plus longtemps, mais il fut traîné par Chisato qui l'amena dans une sorte de cage.

- "Ca ne te déranges pas de combattre sous terre ?" demanda Kazuya.

- "Non. Pourquoi cette question ?" se contenta de répondre le blond.

- "Ici, on a pas de terrain à l'air libre. Tout se passe dans des sous-sols. Tu vas comprendre." Répondit évasivement Chisato, de passer une carte dans une fente présente uniquement pour ça.

La cage se mit à trembler, avant de descendre lentement, prenant de la vitesse, peu à peu. Naruto s'était accroché à un des barreaux, mais voyant que Chisato et Kazuya ne réagissait pas, il le lâcha quelques secondes après s'y être accroché.

- "C'est quoi ce truc ?" demanda le blond.

- "On appelle ça un ascenseur. C'est une cage, qui grâce au chakra et à des ninjas s'occupant de la maintenance, on peut descendre ou monter à très grande vitesse. Pour les sportifs, on a aussi des escaliers qui font tout le trajet, mais il faut être courageux pour faire ça." Expliqua Kazuya.

- "C'est un entrainement comme un autre." Répliqua Naruto.

Soudain la cage se mit à ralentir, pour finalement s'arrêter. Les trois ninjas sortirent de la cage de l'ascenseur. Devant eux, au fond d'un petit couloir, se trouvait une grande porte. Chisato et Kazuya laissèrent le blond ouvrir la porte, ce que celui-ci fit.

Il ouvrit la porte, puis il observa le paysage devant lui. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Une forêt semblable à celle qui se trouvait sur les terrains d'entraînements de son époque, avec une rivière, quelques terrains sans arbres. Puis une chose troubla Naruto. Une stèle se trouvait au loin. Sans autorisation, il y courut.

- "C'est bien celle-ci..." murmura le blond.

- "Je suppose qu'à ton époque, ça existait déjà. Il y en a une par terrain..." commença Kazuya, avant qu'une main sur son épaule ne l'arrête.

- "Laisses-le tranquille quelques minutes." Ordonna la femme aux longs cheveux noirs.

Naruto fixait la stèle avec ses yeux azurés. Il cherchait les noms. Il trouva beaucoup de Hyûga au même moment. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Hinata. Celle-ci lui avait déclaré sa flamme, alors qu'elle allait mourir. D'ailleurs, Naruto ne savait pas si Nagato l'avait vraiment tué.

Puis vint des Inuzuka. Pas tous d'un coup. Un par-ci, un autre par-là. Au fur et à mesure de sa remontée dans le temps grâce à la stèle, il arriva à sa première connaissance. Sarutobi Konohamaru. Mort en mission. Naruto était triste pour le jeune Konohamaru. Il n'avait pas encore la trempe de devenir Hokage, mais la détermination et le talent étaient là. Il espérait que Konohamaru était devenu Hokage avant de rendre l'âme.

Sa lecture le mena ensuite à Hanabi Hyûga-Sarutobi. Naruto eut un sourire. Finalement, Konohamaru, à moins qu'il y ait erreur, avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Puis après avoir vu un nom troubla Naruto. Nara Shikamaru. Mort. Pas de vieillesse comme le Nara le souhaitait, mais mort en mission. Naruto voulut en savoir plus. Comment Shikamaru était mort, car en dehors de lui, aucun de ses amis n'était mort au combat, sauf...

- "Yamanaka-Nara Ino..." lut lentement Naruto.

Le Nara était marié et Ino, sa femme, était morte avant lui. Décidément, Shikamaru n'avait rien réussi de ce qu'il s'était promis. Il s'était marié à une femme galère, était parti après elle. Bref, la galère pour le Nara. Naruto se promit d'enquêter là-dessus. Puis il revint à des noms déjà présents à l'époque de Naruto. Il décida qu'il était temps de faire ce qu'il était venu faire ici. Le test d'aptitude pour savoir quel rang ninja il aurait. Il se leva et se dirigea vers Chisato et Kazuya.

- "C'est quoi le test ?" demanda Naruto.

- "Un combat. Un contre un. Simple, non ?" demanda Chisato.

- "Contre qui ?" demanda le blond.

- "Moi." Dit simplement Kazuya en remettant ses lunettes.

- "Quoi ? C'est une blague ?" demanda Naruto.

- "Non. Et sois prêt, je suis quand même jonin." Dit Chisato en s'éloignant.

- "Prêt ?" demanda Kazuya, Naruto acquiesça. "C'est parti !" cria Kazuya.

Naruto fit immédiatement un multiclonage. Plusieurs clones envoyèrent des shuriken ou des kunai au jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux lunettes. Quand celui-ci sentit un kunai des clones l'effleurer, il se mit à tout esquiver, tandis que d'autres clones de Naruto fonçaient sur le demi-frère de l'Hokage, engageant un taijutsu avec le jonin.

- "Comment de simples clones peuvent me toucher ?" pensa Kazuya.

Il réfléchissait au pourquoi de ces contacts pour de simples clones. Mais Naruto continua de prendre l'avantage. Il s'adressa à quatre clones.

- "Vous savez ce qu'il reste à faire. Allez-y." ordonna Naruto et les clones allèrent se cacher dans la forêt.

Pendant ce temps, Kazuya s'était débarrassé des clones. Des questions défilaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi ? Et surtout, comment le blond pouvait faire des clones consistants. Ils devaient consommer de grandes quantités de chakra.

- "Expliques-moi Naruto, pour les clones." Demanda le jonin.

- "Si tu me bats, alors oui." Provoqua le blond.

- "Tu l'auras voulu." Dit Kazuya en faisant des mudras. "Katon, Gueule de la bête enflammée !" cria Kazuya.

Naruto attendait, sur ses gardes, mais rien ne vînt.

- "C'est quoi qui cloche ?" se demanda le blond.

- "En-dessous gamin !" hurla la voix de Kyûbi.

Naruto fit une roulade sur le côté, tandis qu'une gueule de lion en feu sortit du sol, à l'endroit précis où se trouvait le blond. Puis une autre sortit de l'endroit où se trouvait le blond, qui esquiva celle-ci également.

- "Comment faire ? L'expérience des clones indique qu'il n'a aucun point faible dans sa défense. Même un possesseur du Byakugan ne pourrait faire mieux." Pensa Naruto. "Je pourrais l'utiliser..." pensa-t-il ensuite.

- "Non ! Ce n'est pas une technique à utiliser à la légère." Dit la voix grave du démon renard.

- "C'est bon, calmes-toi, je vais utiliser ça, puisque mes clones sont partis le préparer. En attendant, je vais utiliser le multiclonage." Expliqua le blond au renard.

- "Bon courage gamin ! Mwahaha !" rigola Kyûbi en coupant la connexion.

- "Multiclonage supra." Dit Naruto, et une trentaine de clones apparut. "Les gars, méthode numéro 2 !" s'exclama le blond.

Une dizaine de clones s'éloignèrent de beaucoup de distance, pour le combat longue distance, une dizaine d'autres se placèrent à mi-distance, et les dix derniers attaquèrent Kazuya au taijutsu.

- "Il cherche une faille en complétant les trois styles de combat. Il doit être parfaitement synchronisé pour le faire, car la moindre erreur et c'est toute sa stratégie qui tombe en miettes." Pensa le demi-frère du Hokage.

Naruto observait, comme tous ses clones, saufs ceux qui se battaient au corps à corps, le combat. Le moindre geste de Kazuya était analysé, puis Kazuya dévia un coup de poing d'un clone, laissant une partie de sa garde ouverte. Un des clones à mi-distance jeta un kunai affuté avec du chakra de vent.

- "Voilà !" pensa Kazuya.

Le jeune jonin attrapa le poignet du clone qui était dévié, il y posa quelque chose dessus et intercepta le kunai et lançant la doublure de Naruto dessus, tout en sautant en l'air.

- "Katon, Souffle du dragon." dit Kazuya.

Un souffle de flammes entra en contact avec le dit objet que Naruto reconnut. Mais trop tard apparemment.

- "Un amplificateur de chakra !" pensa le blond.

Les flammes multiplièrent leur envergure et elles enveloppèrent la grande majorité des clones. Naruto avait fait une erreur, ou plutôt l'un de ses clones. Kazuya retomba au sol, il s'était débarrassé de tous les clones, sauf 2 d'entre eux et l'original.

- "Tu n'as que cette technique ?" dit Kazuya en charriant le blond.

- "L'expérience engendrée par le clonage est claire. Il a une faille. Et maintenant, je sais comment être sur de le toucher." Pensa Naruto.

Le blond annula tous ses clones, y compris ceux qui étaient partis dans la forêt. Des cernes noirs apparurent sur les yeux de Naruto, et ses yeux étaient ceux des ermites.

- "J'ai que cinq minutes. Il va falloir être rapide." Pensa le blond. "Senpô (art des ermites), Haisui Rasengan (rasengan draineur)." Dit Naruto en faisant quelques signes.

Trois clones apparurent. Naruto posa sur un d'entre eux ses mains et fit tourner le chakra dans le clone. Puis les trois clones foncèrent sur l'adversaire. Kazuya ne resta pas de marbre. Il fit des signes et relança le souffle du dragon, et les flammes rentrèrent avec un amplificateur de chakra lancé par le blond, et le feu tripla de taille et d'intensité. Le clone du milieu semblait aspirer le chakra provenant des flammes.

- "Qu'est-ce que ?" demanda Kazuya.

Le clone explosa. Mais pas en fumée, comme d'habitude, mais il devint un rasengan de grande taille, deux fois la taille du blond. Les deux clones poussèrent l'orbe géant vers Kazuya.

L'orbe fonçait trop vite sur le jeune homme. Il ne pouvait pas esquiver. Mais comment encaisser cette technique ? Trop de chakra y était présent. Le chakra produit par les flammes du dragon de Kazuya, avec en plus du chakra, sans doute de vent, dans le clone.

- "Ca suffit." Déclara la voix de Chisato.

Les deux clones explosèrent et Kazuya fut prit et emmené plus loin, laissant l'orbe percuté le sol avec une puissance et une vitesse très importante. Puis l'explosion provoqua un souffle important sur un rayon d'une vingtaine de mètres.

- "Alors, j'ai réussi ?" demanda Naruto en arrivant à côté de Chisato et Kazuya.

- "Je pense que tu peux prétendre sans aucune prétention au titre de jonin..." commença Chisato.

- "Génial !" s'exclama Naruto.

- "Mais je te mets en chunin pendant un mois, et si tu t'intègres bien, je te ferais passer un vrai test pour être jonin." Expliqua l'Hokage.

- "Comment ça, si je m'intègre bien ?" demanda Naruto.

- "Si tu arrives à t'habituer au nouveau fonctionnement des ninjas ici, et que tu arrives sans aucun problème à respecter les lois. Bref, si t'es exemplaire." Expliqua la femme aux cheveux noirs.

- "D'accord !" s'exclama le blond. "Tant que je suis ninja, ça me va." Dit le blond avec enthousiasme, ce qui fit sourire Chisato, ainsi que son demi-frère, Kazuya.


	6. Nouvelle équipe

- "Je pense que tu dois des explications, Naruto." Déclara Chisato, tandis que Naruto sautait de joie pour avoir réussi son test d'admission en tant que ninja, même si le blond était relativement calme.

- "Je vois, pour le clonage, c'est ça ?" demanda Naruto, arrêtant de rigoler et de sauter un peu partout dans la salle d'entraînement.

- "C'est le plus gros de l'énigme. Ensuite, y'a cet orbe bleuté gigantesque et ses cernes et le changement dans tes yeux." Répondit l'Hokage.

- "Bon, le clonage est une technique de base. Le Kage Bunshin (clone d'ombre) n'est pas du tout dans le même style. C'est en quelque sorte une matérialisation de mon chakra. Cette technique est très dangereuse, car il faut diviser en part égale le chakra." Expliqua Naruto. "Mais elle a de nombreux avantages..." enchaîna le blond.

- "Lesquels ?" demanda Kazuya.

- "Déjà, les clones peuvent pratiquer la quasi-totalité de mon répertoire de ninjutsu. Ensuite, je peux voir l'expérience qu'ils ont accumulée pendant leur combat. Et c'est pour ça en partie que j'ai fait le Kage Bunshin." Expliqua le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi.

- "Comment ça, l'expérience accumulée ?" demanda Kazuya.

- "En fait, tout ce que mes clones vivent, je peux en récupérer l'information. A la base, cette technique est une technique interdite et servant uniquement à l'espionnage." Expliqua Naruto.

- "Je comprends. Et cette sphère contenant une grande quantité de chakra condensé à l'extrême, quel en est le processus ?" demanda l'Hokage.

- "Je vais vous l'expliquer, Chisato-san. Cette technique est une combinaison de mes techniques favorites, le Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu (clone d'ombre massif) et du rasengan (orbe tourbillonnant) et d'une technique de mon crû." Expliqua le blond. "Même si la dernière n'est que celle de Kyûbi." Pensa-t-il ensuite.

- "Le rasengan ?" s'étonna Kazuya.

- "Une technique de niveau 5 sur une échelle de 6. Créée par le Yondaime Hokage. Elle consiste à une utilisation extrême du changement de forme du chakra. Il y a une forme évoluée, utilisant la compression du chakra avec notre élément. Cette technique-là, je suis le seul, à ma connaissance, à savoir la pratiquer, et autant dire que sans clones, c'est bonnement impossible." Expliqua Naruto. "Bref, je fais un clonage, puis je fais tourner le chakra du clone à grande vitesse, puis quand l'adversaire envoie du ninjutsu, le clone, grâce à une technique très spéciale, absorbe le chakra et le sien devient énorme et ça déclenche la technique." Continua le blond.

- "Ce genre de techniques doivent consommer des quantités folles en chakra." S'étonna le demi-frère de l'Hokage en repositionnant ses lunettes.

- "Comme le répétait mon sensei, je ne suis pas du type économie, en terme de combat. Pour te dire, mes réserves de chakra, à l'époque où j'avais presque 16 ans, étaient 4 fois supérieures à celle de mon sensei." Expliqua Naruto. "En plus, je suis habitué à utiliser le rasengan et le Kage Bunshin, alors j'ai l'impression que je consomme moins de chakra." Se justifia le blond avec un sourire.

Kazuya et Chisato, l'Hokage, étaient abasourdis. Ses réserves de chakra étaient 4 fois supérieures à celles de la normale, de la normale d'un jonin, qui plus est ! Quelque chose devait clocher à propos du gamin. Chisato réfléchit quelques instants, avant de lâcher simplement.

- " Tu iras en mission avec des ninjas différents, histoire qu'ils puissent jauger tes capacités dans tous les domaines, et pas seulement ninjutsu et taijutsu." Déclara l'Hokage.

- "Aussi en genjutsu ? Je suis d'une nullité dans ce domaine..." râla le blond.

- "Non, je ne pensais pas au genjutsu, mais un peu plus au Fûinjutsu, que tu dois connaître, vu que Kazuya m'a dit que tu avais acheté 6 rouleaux de Fûinjutsu." Expliqua Chisato.

La femme aux longs cheveux noirs s'éclipsa, laissant les deux "jeunes" tranquilles. Naruto avait encore beaucoup de questions exigeant des réponses. Il voulait savoir plein de choses.

Kazuya, voyant son air perdu, se passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et remit ses lunettes en position.

- "Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me demander." Soupira le demi-frère de l'Hokage.

- "Et c'est quoi ?" demanda Naruto, surpris.

- "Comment fonctionne les terrains d'entraînements." Dit avec lassitude Kazuya. "Suis moi, je vais t'expliquer." Dit le jeune homme en sortant du terrain.

Naruto le suivit, et ils reprirent l'ascenseur pour remonter juste en dessous de la surface. Ils arrivèrent devant un grand panneau accroché au mur. Au pied du mur se trouvait des sortes de bornes.

- "Je t'explique. Ce panneau indique les terrains actuellement pris, leurs tailles, leurs positions. Bref, ils te donnent la base." Expliqua Kazuya et le blond acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. "Ces bornes là sont faîtes exprès pour l'organisation. Regardes, je te montre." Expliqua Kazuya en s'approchant de la première borne. "Regardes. Au début, ils te demandent ta carte identité de ninja. Tu devrais la recevoir d'ici quelques jours." Dit le jeune homme aux lunettes.

Kazuya sortit un passe et le passa dans une fente. Un bip se fit entendre. Puis l'écran de la borne proposa différents menus.

- "Ceci est le menu de réservation. Tu appuies sur l'écran à chaque endroit où tu veux modifier quelque chose. Le premier, tu choisis ton terrain, ensuite tu regardes l'heure et le jour par rapport aux réservations déjà faites. Puis tu cliques sur "réserver" et voilà, ton terrain d'entraînement est réservé !" s'exclama Kazuya, pas peu fier d'avoir terminé cette explication.

- "Pour les groupes, tu fais comment ?" demanda Naruto.

- "C'est presque pareil, faut juste faire une demande spécial avec l'icône "groupe", chaque personne présente passe sa carte identité ninja, puis tu valides et c'est pareil que pour le solo." Expliquer le descendant des Kubaya.

- "Et si je veux me défouler direct ? Je fais comment ?" demanda Naruto.

- "Les heures d'ouvertures sans réservation sont la nuit. De 22 heures à 4 heures du matin. Bien entendu, seuls quelques terrains sont disponibles. Pour les Anbu, c'est différent, ils ont leur propre terrain d'entraînement." Expliqua Kazuya. "Bon, je crois qu'on a fait le tour des explications pour l'entraînement." Dit le demi-frère de Chisato, alias l'Hokage, avec un sourire au blond.

Les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent ensuite le bâtiment pour continuer de visiter le village. 

Pendant ce temps, dans un bar miteux dans presque l'endroit le plus pauvre de Konoha, des gens discutaient vivement dans une pièce. Pour être précis, des ninjas se disputaient dans une pièce à l'arrière du comptoir, tandis que le bar était fermé.

La pièce était relativement sombre, aucune fenêtre ne permettait de voir quel moment de la journée c'était. De plus, dans les profondeurs de Konoha, la lumière du jour avait du mal à percer.

Une lampe orange, posée sur une table éclairait assez la pièce pour distinguer les corps, les mouvements ainsi que quelques visages. Les ninjas présents dans la pièce se disputaient violemment sur un sujet, plutôt épineux.

- "Le daimyô se croit tout permis ! Il faut attaquer dans les jours à venir !" cria une voix d'homme.

- "Vous êtes fous ? On ne peut pas prendre le risque de passer à l'offensive maintenant !" cria une autre voix.

Ce que voulaient tous ces ninjas étaient confus, et ils ne semblaient pas d'accord. Sembler n'était pas le bon terme. Ils n'étaient pas d'accords. Tandis que le brouhaha augmentait dans la pièce, une voix s'éleva plus haut que toutes les autres.

- "Taisez-vous !" cria une voix de femme. "Nous passerons à l'action dans un mois. Rompez." Ordonna la voix.

Les ninjas sortirent tandis que la femme restait là, un petit moment, avant de sortir à son tour, soupirant et souriant.

- "Le daimyô... sa chute approche, elle est imminente. Il ne verra rien venir." Pensa la femme.

Naruto se leva de bonne heure. Il allait faire sa première mission, du moins à cette nouvelle époque. Il stressait un peu. A vrai dire, travailler dans un monde inconnu ne le gênait pas, c'était plus les personnes qui le gênaient. Pas les personnes exactement, mais disons que si un de ses secrets venaient à être découverts, il craignait que tout redevienne comme avant.

Le blond enfila sa tenue de ninja, identique à celle de la veille. Il tremblait même un peu, fait rare pour l'énergumène de Konoha, ou plutôt le héros de Konoha. Avant de quitter sa chambre, Naruto vérifia pour une énième fois qu'l avait bien tout son équipement. Une fois chose faite, le Jinchuriki du renard à neuf queues sortit de ma pièce et alla déjeuner, pour se retrouver avec Kazuya.

- "Alors, stressé ?" demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns.

- "Pas qu'un peu. Ma toute première mission depuis, quoi ? 550 ans ?" dit le blond en avalant son café.

- "T'inquiètes pas, ça va bien se passer." Déclara Kazuya.

- "Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?" demanda Naruto, surpris de la confiance du demi-frère de l'Hokage.

- " Je pense que le chef d'équipe prendra ta situation en considération." Expliqua Kazuya.

- "Il est sympa ?" demanda Naruto.

- "Ouais, très d'ailleurs. Il se bat avec une épée. Il appartient au clan Inuzuka. Il me semble qu'il fait partie de ceux qui t'ont trouvé, d'ailleurs." Raconta le brun.

- "Ah bon." Dit le blond, surpris.

- "Voilà c'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, à part qu'il est expert en Fûinjutsu. C'est à peu près tout." Déclara le demi-frère de l'Hokage.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux ninjas étaient au bâtiment de distribution des missions. Naruto observa les lieux, étant donné le peu de personnes qui étaient là. Tandis qu'ils discutaient, Kazuya et Naruto aperçurent un homme de grande taille, brun, avec une grande épée dans le dos, les mains dans les poches. Mais ce qui attira l'attention de Naruto, c'était cet air nonchalant. Un air nonchalant le rendant peut-être imbuvable à la vue.

- "Furuo-san, je vous présente Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, je te présente Furuo Inuzuka. Ce sera ton chef d'équipe pour le mois à venir, en attendant ton test d'évaluation." Dit Kazuya avant de partir, laissant Naruto seul avec Furuo.

- "Alors comme ça, t'es un ninja ? J'aurais pas cru. M'enfin, si t'arrives à trouver ta place ici..." marmonna Furuo.

- "J'espère bien ! Je compte devenir Hokage un jour ! Ca a toujours été mon rêve !" dit Naruto avec un sourire chaleureux.

- "C'est bien d'avoir un rêve pour avancer." Déclara mollement Furuo.

Les deux ninjas continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce que deux personnes arrivent. Deux adolescents qui devaient avoir l'âge de Naruto. Un garçon et une fille. La fille, ou plutôt la jeune femme, avait une queue de cheval brune et des yeux bleus. Le garçon, quant à lui, était chauve, et avait des yeux bridés, de plus, se tenue avait des manches amples cachant ses mains.

- "Ah, enfin vous êtes là, bande de fainéants !" s'exclama Furuo.

- "Désolés sensei." Dirent les deux adolescents au jonin.

- "Bien. Maintenant que vous êtes là, voici votre partenaire pour le mois à venir, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, je te présente Nodoka Yamanaka, la jeune demoiselle, et voici Taiyô Mizuro." Présenta l'Inuzuka.

Naruto serra la main de Taiyô, mais il sentit une pression incroyable sur sa main. A croire qu'elle allait se briser en deux sous la puissance. Mais Naruto ne flancha en aucun cas. Il serra encore plus fort, et ce pendant une minute. Puis la poignée de main s'arrêta. Nodoka fit la bise au blond. Elle avait un sourire énigmatique, qui semblait présager le pire au Jinchuriki de Kyûbi.

- "C'est une Yamanaka. Je dois pas la laisser entrer dans mon esprit." Pensa Naruto.

- "C'est sûr. Sinon, tu vas au-delà de grands problèmes, gamin." Gronda une voix au plus profond de son esprit.

Naruto ignora la remarque de son colocataire et se ressaisit. Il suivit ses trois équipiers pour le mois à venir. Ils entrèrent dans un hangar. Nodoka parut surprise.

- "On choisit pas aujourd'hui ?" demanda la demoiselle.

- "Non. Les Onheil s'en prennent actuellement à une ville. Des ninjas pour la défense ont été envoyés. Nous, on doit reformer le sceau de la barrière." Expliqua Furuo en allumant une cigarette.

- "Sensei, c'est pas bien de fumer, je vous l'ai déjà dit." Réprimanda Nodoka.

- "Elles sont au menthol. J'essaie d'arrêter." Rétorqua Furuo au tac au tac.

- "Mouais..." murmura la jeune fille à la queue de cheval brune.

Les quatre ninjas se dirigèrent vers un Reisigers. Furuo et Taiyô montèrent à l'avant, pour piloter l'engin, tandis que Naruto et Nodoka montèrent à l'arrière. Naruto observa l'intérieur du Reisigers. La même couleur gris-métal était présente qu'à l'extérieur. Une trousse de secours était accroché sur le côté.

Naruto s'accrocha un peu quand le Reisigers décolla. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cette sensation. Même s'il était dans un Reisigers, il se sentait libre comme l'air. Un sourire s'accrocha à son visage. C'était donc ça, pouvoir voler ? Naruto remarqua un petit hublot à sa gauche. Il y regarda.

- "On vient de quitter Konoha." Prévint Furuo.

Aussitôt, le Reisigers prit de la hauteur, beaucoup de hauteur. Après une belle petite ascension, il se stabilisa. Naruto, qui avait été renvoyé dans son siège à cause de la montée sèche, retourna au hublot.

- "Qu'est-ce que... ?" demanda le blond, sans pouvoir bouger.

Le spectacle qu'il regardait était un brouillard, d'une couleur rouge pâle. Le brouillard était très épais. Le pire, c'était qu'aux seuls endroits où l'on pouvait voir quelque chose, il ne restait que des squelettes.

- "C'est le Newel Wou. Un brouillard abritant des monstres, les Onheil." Expliqua Nodoka.

Naruto se ressaisit et se rassit. Il fixa de ses yeux bleus ceux de Nodoka. Celle-ci ne souriait plus. Son visage était empli de tristesse. D'ailleurs, Naruto remarqua un silence gêné qui s'était installé dans le Reisigers. Le blond déglutit. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de moments. Il n'aimait pas voir la tristesse dans les yeux de qui que ce soit.

Lentement, mais sûrement, Furuo se leva et se dirigea de la jeune Yamanaka. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune brune.

- "Nodoka, prends ma place." Dit calmement Furuo.

Nodoka acquiesça et se leva, puis elle entra dans l'autre partie du Reisigers. L'Inuzuka s'installa à la place de celle-ci et fit un signe à Taiyô. Le chauve appuya sur un bouton, et une cloison translucide apparut.

- "Ceci permettra à Nodoka à ne pas nous entendre." Expliqua le chef d'équipe.

Naruto observa le brun. Celui-ci avait le visage de quelqu'un de triste, comme s'il venait de perdre quelqu'un d'important dans sa vie.

- "Je vais te raconter pourquoi Nodoka était comme ça." Déclara Furuo.

Naruto garda toute sa concentration pour savoir tout sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Furuo, quant à lui, prit une grande bouffée d'air.

- "Tout s'est passé il y a 12 ans. A l'époque, Nodoka avait 5 ans. Elle était tout le temps joyeuse, et tout son entourage, que ce soit les Yamanaka où les amis de ses parents, étaient heureux de la voir ainsi. Souriante, chaleureuse. Même si elle l'est encore, une fois en mission, c'est uniquement de la tristesse que l'on voit en elle. Même quand elle voit les amis de ses parents, elle a un visage empli de douleur, de tristesse." Expliqua Furuo.

- "Que... que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Naruto.

- "A l'époque, les Onheil étaient beaucoup plus actifs qu'aujourd'hui. Les assauts étaient constants. Les morts aussi étaient constants." Déclara Furuo.

Les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrirent le plus possible. L'Hokage, en l'occurrence Chisato Kubaya, lui avait expliqué que les morts étaient très nombreux. Il connaissait les risques. Furuo tira une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma, avait d'en prendre une bouffée.

- "C'était une mission de rang Spécialiste informations. Ils devaient simplement surveiller les actions d'un groupe de renégats. Malheureusement, ils se sont fait repérer. Un combat a débuté. Cependant, les renégats étaient une vingtaine, et le groupe du village n'était composé que de deux équipes, soit huit personnes." raconta Furuo.

- "Ce sont les renégats qui les ont tués ?" demanda le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi.

- "Non." Répondit Furuo d'un signe de tête un soufflant la fumée de sa clope. "Pendant le combat, la barrière mise en place par les renégats a "mystérieusement" cédé, donc les Onheil sont rentrés dans la caverne où le combat se déroulait." Raconta Furuo, qui prit une pause dans son récit.

Naruto attendait la suite du récit. Furuo enleva son bonnet et le fit tourner dans sa main. Puis il remit en place son bonnet et prit une nouvelle inspiration.

- "Ca a été un carnage. Un seul survivant. Tous morts. Aucun cadavre n'a pu être récupéré. Nodoka n'a compris que bien plus tard ce qu'il s'était passé. Taiyô y était quand elle avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé. Tu lui demanderas pour savoir en détail." Expliqua Furuo.

Naruto était un peu abasourdi. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre la perte de ses parents, ne les ayant jamais eut étant enfant. Cependant, il avait ressenti une grande tristesse quand l'image de son père avait disparue devant lui, pendant le combat contre Nagato.

- "Je pense que tu comprends un minimum son absence de sourire une fois le Newel Wou mentionné." Déclara mollement Furuo avant d'appuyer sur un bouton.

La barrière translucide disparut, laissant la possibilité d'entendre tout ce qu'il se passait dans le Reisigers. L'Inuzuka se leva et reprit son poste, tout comme Nodoka qui vint se rasseoir devant Naruto.

- "Bon, comme c'est ta première mission dans notre époque, je vais te faire un topo sur les Onheil." Déclara Nodoka.

- "Je t'écoute." Dit Naruto, se concentrant pour tout comprendre.

- "Déjà, premier fait. Les Onheil sont des monstres grisâtres de deux mètres jusqu'à trois mètres, voir quatre, mais c'est très rare. Ils sont aussi très larges." Expliqua Nodoka.

- "Compris. Donc le un contre un, c'est mort." Conclut Naruto.

- "Exact. Ensuite, le second, très important. Ils ont une gangue de chakra permanente sur leur épiderme. De ce fait, ils sont protégés contre les techniques tranchantes et perforantes. C'est leur principal atout." Expliqua la brune aux yeux bleus.

- "Comment on les tue alors ?" demanda Naruto.

- "Il faut, soit détruire la gangue avec une technique très puissante, soit l'aspirer avec un objet, objet que l'on a, et qui s'appelle Leemte. Chaque ninja doit en avoir un sur soit." Déclara la Yamanaka d'un air grave.

- "Ah, tu veux dire ça ?" demanda Naruto en sortant un objet d'un de ses poches ninja.

L'objet en question était blanc, et avait une forme de petit cristal. Naruto l'observa, se demandant comment un si petit objet pourrait aspirer du chakra en grande quantité.

- "Et ça marche comment ?" demanda le blond.

- "Tu dois simplement approcher cet objet suffisamment près du Onheil, et il aspirera le chakra automatiquement. Tu ne peux absorber que cinq gangues de chakra en même temps, sinon le Leemte sera inutilisable." Expliqua Nodoka. "Quand tu tues un Onheil, le chakra de la gangue, disparait du Leemte, et donc il libère la place qu'il prenait, et ça pour une autre gangue." Expliqua Nodoka.

- "Je vois." Dit posément Naruto. "En utilisant le Haisui Rasengan, je peux m'occuper de ce genre de gangue." Pensa-t-il par la suite.

- "Cependant, si tu détruis la gangue avec une attaque, il ne te restera que quelques secondes pour porter un coup fatal, sinon, la gangue se reforme et les blessures de l'Onheil cicatrisent à vue d'œil." Expliqua Nodoka. "Enfin, dernier point, n'utilise jamais du Raïton ou du Katon, ainsi que leurs dérivés, sur eux. Ils l'absorbent et deviennent encore plus fort. La gangue devient alors impossible à absorber pour le Leemte." Expliqua Nodoka, ce qui mit fin à son explication.

- "Dis donc, ils ont un paquet d'atout, les Ohneil !" s'exclama le blond.

- "Les deux au fond, on arrive, tenez vous prêt !" cria Taiyô.

Des bruits d'explosion, de cris, se faisaient entendre, et de manière très distincte. Naruto regarda à travers le hublot. Des cadavres étaient accumulés dans les rues. Des immeubles en feu, et des combats faisaient rage, partout dans la ville.

Le Reisigers atterrit dans un endroit apparemment hors de danger, au sud de la ville. Les quatre ninjas en sortirent. Ils furent accueillis par un jonin, apparemment bien amoché. Nodoka lui prodigua les premiers soins.

- "Vous voici. Nous avons besoin de deux experts en Fûinjutsu au nord et à l'ouest pour réparer les failles. Et les deux autres pourront venir avec nous pour continuer d'exterminer les Onheil dans la ville." Expliqua le jonin.

- "Je vois. Naruto, va avec Nodoka, et protèges-la. Taiyô, prend le nord, moi je vais avec eux." Ordonna Furuo.

Les trois subordonnés de Furuo obéirent immédiatement, se séparant en allant dans les directions données.

Pendant ce temps, dans un laboratoire, deux hommes discutaient. L'un semblait être un scientifique, et l'autre était un membre des conseillers du daimyo du pays du feu.

- "Il est prêt ?" demanda le conseiller.

- "Oui. Grâce au chakra que les Anbu ont pris à ce patient, nous avons pu le finir. Cependant, il n'est pas aussi performant que l'autre sujet. Nous n'avons pas pu mettre autant de chakra que nous voulions." Expliqua le scientifique.

- "Du moment que vous pouvez l'envoyer sur le site où ce jeune homme se trouve, et le capturer, ça me va, et ça suffira à satisfaire daimyo-sama." Expliqua le conseiller.

Soudainement, deux Anbu apparurent. Ils regardèrent la même chose que le scientifique et que le conseiller du daimyo. C'était une sorte de tube rempli à fond d'un liquide rougeâtre, avec à l'intérieur le corps d'un jeune homme. Cet homme devait avoir 25 ans. Il avait des cheveux bruns longs, lui arrivant aux épaules. Son corps était très musclé pour quelqu'un de son âge.

- "Komon-sama (komon = conseiller), la cible est arrivée sur le lieu d'attaque. Pouvons-nous prendre le sujet du test ?" déclara un des Anbu.

- "Bien sûr, allez-y." acquiesça le conseiller.

Les deux Anbu prirent la sorte de cellule et l'amenèrent à l'extérieur de la pièce, laissant les deux hommes discuter tranquillement.

- "Voyons voir sa fiche technique, si vous voulez bien." Proposa le conseiller.

- "Bien sûr. Tenez." Dit le scientifique en tendant une feuille au conseiller.

Le conseiller lut la feuille de part en part. A la fin, il rendit la feuille au scientifique.

- "Vous avez réussit à garder son corps avec le même âge ? Impressionnant." Déclara le conseiller.

- "A vrai dire, ça n'a pas été facile, mais nous avons réussi à le faire." Dit le scientifique avec modestie.

Sur la feuille que le conseiller avait lu quelques secondes plus tôt, on pouvait y lire _Cible prioritaire : Uzumaki Naruto._ Les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce, continuant leur discussion.


	7. Du chakra volé !

Naruto et Nodoka avançait à grande vitesse dans la ville, tout en abattant plusieurs Onheil au passage. Soudain, ils furent entourés de quatre de ces monstres assoiffés de sang. Naruto réfléchit quelques secondes, puis il prit sa décision.

- "Nodoka, écoutes-moi." Déclara Naruto.

- "Quoi ?" demanda la brune.

- "Tu vas continuer seule. Je vais rester ici et t'ouvrir la voie." Déclara le blond.

- "QUOI ? MAIS TU VEUX MOURIR ?" cria la Yamanaka.

- "Laisses-moi faire, j'ai un plan. Alors tu fais ce que je dis." Ordonna le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi.

- "Mais tu es fou !" continua Nodoka, folle de rage.

- "Fais ce que je dis ! Il est plus urgent de sauver tout le monde ! Un seul d'entre nous doit arriver au sceau pour le réparer ! Alors tu fais ce que je dis !" cria Naruto, dont une de ses pupilles était devenue rouge sang.

Nodoka acquiesça doucement après avoir vu l'œil rouge du blond. Naruto, quant à lui, fit quelques mudras.

- "Futon, Nankai sôfû ! (souffle d'arcane)." Annonça le blond en dirigeant ses mains devant et derrière lui.

Aussitôt un courant d'air puissant et gelé sortit des mains du Jinchuriki de Kyûbi. Un Onheil se retrouva complètement gelé. Naruto ne perdit pas une seconde et jeta son équipière au-dessus de l'Onheil gelé. Elle se releva et observa Naruto. Celui-ci arborait une sorte de sourire démoniaque, assoiffé de sang.

- "Files, Nodoka. Il vaut mieux que tu ne voies pas la suite." Ordonna le blond.

Ni une, ni deux, Nodoka fila entre deux immeubles en ruines. Pendant ce temps, l'Onheil gelé retrouva sa forme normale, et tous les autres se rapprochaient du blond. Celui-ci eut un sourire. Il se mordit le pouce, ce qui fit tomber quelques gouttes de sang au sol. Puis le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi posa sa main sur lui-même.

- "C'est parti ! Kuchiyose no jutsu, Kyûbi, Strate 1 !" cria Naruto.

Une déferlante de chakra déchira le quartier entier. Le chakra bouillonnait autour de Naruto. Une gangue de chakra à neufs queues apparut sur le blond. Une grande quantité de chakra bouillonnait dans cette gangue de chakra, qui était de loin supérieure à celle des Onheil.

Naruto regarda les monstres qui s'approchaient à grande vitesse de lui. Il sourit, une nouvelle fois, en sortant toutes ses dents. Il frappa un des Onheil dans le ventre, ce qui eut pour effet de l'envoyer dix mètres plus loin.

- "Et d'un !" cria Naruto, victorieux.

Cependant, l'Onheil en question sortit de là où il avait été envoyé. Et il fondit sur Naruto à une vitesse bien plus impressionnante que les autres.

- "Gamin, fais-toi plaisir ! Tu as du chakra illimité pendant quelques minutes ! Mwahahah !" rigola Kyûbi.

- "Je connais toutes les conséquences de ce que je viens de faire." Maugréa le blond au renard.

Naruto sortit de ses pensées pour esquiver un assaut simultané des Onheil, qui étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Naruto se demandait bien quand leur nombre allait diminuer.

- "Kuro ôgi (arcane noir), Kunan no chi (géhenne)." Dit Naruto en faisant une longue suite de mudras.

Aussitôt, l'endroit où se battait Naruto avec une trentaine d'Onheil désormais, devint noir, d'un noir total. Puis un courant d'air absolument glacial passa dans cette sphère noire. Suivi de très près par son opposé, un courant de chaleur épouvantable, faisant croire à un désert. Puis plus rien. Aucun bruit, aucun mouvement, de qui que ce soit, aucun évènement. Rien.

Pendant ce temps, Taiyô réparait déjà le sceau. Il avait mis au tapis le peu d'Onheil qui s'étaient interposés entre lui et le sceau. Peut-être était-ce du au fait que la partie du sceau à réparer était la plus proche de leur point de départ.

- "Ce sceau est compliqué, ma parole ! C'est la première fois que je vois ça !" s'étonna le chauve.

Taiyô posa ses mains sur la base du sceau, et celui-ci se reforma lentement, très lentement même. Mais le pire, c'était le fait que reformer un sceau à trois bases dont deux brisées était très éprouvant pour les nerfs et le chakra.

- "J'espère que ça se passe bien pour les autres." Pensa le jeune jonin.

De son côté, le chef d'équipe, Furuo Inuzuka, pensait exactement la même chose, sauf qu'il n'avait pas trop le temps d'y penser en profondeur. Lui et les autres ninjas résistaient aux assauts répétés des Onheil, sans avoir le temps de récupérer.

- "Dîtes-moi, les civils ont été évacués ?" demanda Furuo.

- "Oui." Répondit un homme au passage, avant de reprendre le combat.

Furuo sauta et envoya un explosif sur l'Onheil aux prises avec un des ninjas. Celui-ci le remercia. Furuo néanmoins, n'allait pas le laisser s'en aller ainsi.

- "Pourquoi ne peut on pas s'en aller simplement ? Le repli est la meilleure solution !" cria Furuo.

- "Nous devons "la" protéger." Expliqua l'homme en continuant de se battre.

Sur ces paroles, Furuo se bloqua.

- ""La" protéger ? Vous voulez dire..." commença Furuo.

- "Oui. Nous devons protéger son oeuvre, qui repose ici. "Elle" a pris tous les risques pour rester ici, pendant très longtemps, alors nous ne pouvons pas la laisser mourir définitivement !" cria l'homme.

- "On ne peut pas les battre ! Ils viennent en illimité ! Il faudrait une technique pour..." commença Furuo avant de s'arrêter.

_Furuo se tenait dans le bureau de l'Hokage, Chisato Kubaya. Le descendant des Inuzuka tenait dans sa main un papier, ou plutôt une sorte de cv, mais façon ninja._

_- "Pourquoi le mettre dans mon équipe ?" demanda Furuo._

_- "Il a un chakra de type très particulier. D'après les recherches du quatrième labo, son chakra pourrait "détruire" le Newel Wou." Expliqua Chisato._

_- "Détruire le Newel Wou ?" s'égosilla le brun._

_- "Bref, ses pouvoirs pourraient nous être utiles, et à vrai dire, je ne l'ai gardé que pour cela." Expliqua Chisato, tandis que son visage s'était noirci, révélant un sourire mauvais._

_- "Vous voulez dire que..." commença Furuo._

Furuo sortit de ses pensées. Il regarda autour de lui. Les autres ninjas commençaient à fatiguer. C'est alors qu'il aperçut Taiyô venir dans sa direction.

- "Taiyô, va chercher ce que protège ces ninjas, comme ça on évacue ensuite !" ordonna le jonin responsable de l'équipe.

- "Oui sensei !" acquiesça le chauve avant de partir.

- "Moi, je vais aller chercher Naruto." Pensa Furuo avant de partir.

De son côté Nodoka était en train de finir de réparer le sceau, mais une zone persistait pour ne pas redevenir normale.

- "Mais pourquoi ?" pensa la belle brune.

Soudain, la Yamanaka sentit une présence derrière elle. La brune sauta sur le côté, stoppant la restructuration du sceau. Elle regarda son adversaire, qui ne s'était pas rué sur elle ensuite.

- "Toi ?" s'étonna la brune.

Face à Nodoka se tenait un homme qui devait avoir 25 ans, tout au plus, habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'un débardeur marron, ainsi que d'une cape en arrière. Nodoka pouvait voir de longs cheveux noirs tirés en arrière, avec une frange devant, lui camouflant ses yeux partiellement.

- "Que fais-tu là ?" demanda la brune aux yeux bleus, d'un ton inquisiteur.

- "Ne me poses pas de questions sur ce ton, Nodoka." Prévint l'homme.

Aussitôt, une aura meurtrière flotta autour du dit homme. Nodoka n'arrivait plus à bouger, tellement elle était pétrifiée de peur. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient du visage de Nodoka. Elle osait à peine respirer. L'homme la regardait en souriant de manière machiavélique. Après quelques secondes, la brune se releva doucement, sa peur passée.

- "Sur quel ton dois-je te le demander ?" demanda Nodoka.

Un sourire encore plus grand s'ancra sur le visage de l'homme à la cape. Un sourire à faire peur à n'importe qui. Cependant, l'homme aux cheveux noirs ne garda pas ce sourire longtemps, puisqu'il éclata de rire.

- "Si tu veux savoir, supplies-moi !" s'écria l'homme.

- "Te supplier ? Mais pourquoi ?" demanda la brune aux yeux bleus.

- "Pour que je vous pardonne, toi et ta famille qui m'aviez envoyé en prison !" cria l'homme.

Désormais, son visage était couvert par la haine. Nodoka le regardait fixement, les yeux dans le vague. La tristesse submergea la demoiselle. Elle se donna une claque mentalement pour retourner dans la réalité.

- "Tu... tu as..." commença fébrilement Nodoka.

- "J'ai ?" demanda l'homme, curieux de savoir ce que la brune descendante des Yamanaka avait à dire.

De son côté Naruto combattait encore des Onheil. Il ne pensait pas que ces monstres bizarres pouvaient être aussi résistants. Il devait en avoir abattus une cinquantaine, et de beaucoup de manières. Il en avait trouvé une qui marchait superbement bien, d'ailleurs. Des pièges avec des Leemte, pouvant absorber ces gangues de chakra gênantes. Puis des attaques groupées, en général au futon, qui marchait merveilleusement bien.

Cependant, le blond, suite à son arcane d'avant, était fatigué. Pas au niveau physique, mais mental. Ses pensées et ses mouvements semblaient avoir du mal à se coordonner, ce qui faisait prendre au blond des risques inconsidérés. Heureusement pour le blond, ses clones n'étaient pas touchés, donc ceux-ci se contentaient de le couvrir de loin, à l'abri dans un bunker improvisé dans des ruines d'une cuisine et d'un salon.

Alors que le blond se reposait en attendant la prochaine vague d'Onheil, son capitaine, Furuo, arriva devant lui.

- "Il se passe quelque chose ?" demanda Naruto.

- "Ouais. Je vais aider Nodoka, toi, va à ma place au centre de la ville, et empêche les Onheil d'avancer." Expliqua Furuo en sautant sur un immeuble.

- "Mais pourquoi ?" demanda le blond, tandis qu'il n'y avait plus personne.

Taiyô, le jeune homme chauve de l'équipe, entra dans un bâtiment, avec un des ninjas qui résistait. C'était une sorte de dédale, sombre, fait de pierre et de ciment, qui devait dater de plusieurs siècles. Le chauve soupira.

- "Que t'arrives-t-il ?" demanda le ninja à côté de lui.

- "J'aime pas les trucs comme ça..." murmura Taiyô.

Le jeune fit un pas en avant dans le couloir, qu'une flèche passa devant ses abdominaux, déchirant un peu sa veste au passage. Puis Taiyô recula d'un pas, heureux de n'avoir pas été transpercé par la flèche.

- "Ca va pas être de la tarte..." maugréa le chauve.

- "C'est sans doute un sol qui détecte la pression des pas, pour pouvoir lancer la flèche avec précision." Dit l'homme à côté de Taiyô.

- "T'as sans doute raison. Comment on va passer ?" se demanda le jeune jonin.

Pendant ce temps, Nodoka été au sol, se tenant faiblement le ventre d'une main en sang. L'homme qui était venu l'avait frappé au ventre avec une force inouïe, qui l'avait littéralement assommée sur le coup.

- "Tu m'as écouté ?" cria l'homme en recoiffant ses cheveux. "Je n'en suis pas responsable moi, de leur mort !" cria-t-il une nouvelle fois.

- "C'est comme si tu les avais condamné !" cria Nodoka en se relevant sèchement, fixant de ses yeux bleus son ennemi.

- "Mais je te dis que non, espèce de connasse !" cria l'homme en frappant d'une force monumentale Nodoka.

Nodoka, au contact du poing de l'homme sur ses côtes, sentit ses os céder un à un, comme si son corps abandonnait pour elle. Pour qu'elle ne puisse plus se relever et se faire démolir. Néanmoins, Nodoka fit abstraction de la douleur et se releva. Ses yeux bleus qui respiraient la joie de vivre ou la tristesse était empreint que d'une chose. La haine, à l'état pur.

- "Tu n'es qu'un..." commença Nodoka.

L'homme allait rétorquer en demandant ce qu'il était, mais la Yamanaka le gifla, sans mettre de chakra ni rien dans son coup. Mais la gifle était d'une puissance démesurée et fit tomber l'homme par terre.

- "Assassin... tu n'es qu'un assassin... un putain d'assassin... qui a ruiné ma vie... avant même que j'en profite." Dit Nodoka mollement.

- "Salope." Dit l'homme en se relevant.

Désormais, Nodoka pouvait voir ses yeux. Rouge sang, fendus au milieu. De quoi donner la chair de poule à n'importe qui. L'homme avait un sourire d'un chasseur fou qui avait trouvé son gibier. Il sortit une lame de son dos et allait frapper Nodoka, quand il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du visage de Nodoka, qui ne pouvait pas bouger, pétrifiée par la peur de mourir.

- "Depuis quand écoutes-tu la conversation, Furuo ?" demanda l'homme avant de se retourner.

Désormais, il avait Furuo Inuzuka en face de lui. Celui-ci avait sa grande épée en main, prêt à se battre. Le sourire de celui qui allait tuer la jeune femme quelques instants plus tôt s'agrandit encore plus.

- "Tu vas me punir, Furuo ?" demanda l'homme.

- "Nodoka, retournes au Reisigers." Ordonna Furuo. "Quant à toi, Kagi, tu vas mourir ici." Dit Furuo en guise de réponse à la provocation de son adversaire.

- "Ouh, arrêtes tu me fais peur, Furuo." Dit Kagi ironiquement.

Soudain, une atmosphère lourde régna sur tout le quartier. Les deux combattants étaient dans des stades de concentrations très élevés. Furuo fut le premier à faire le pas. Il se rua sur son adversaire, et les coups de sabres s'enchaînèrent. Mais Kagi prit rapidement le dessus sur son adversaire. Il arriva à repousser Furuo, ce qui déséquilibra ce dernier.

- "Tsûga (croc lacérant) !" cria Kagi en tournoyant sur lui-même à une vitesse folle.

Furuo poussa un juron et roula sur le côté, mais il reçut quelques dégâts. Son flanc droit était un peu coupé. Kagi s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, le sourire aux lèvres.

- "Comment fais-tu pour aller aussi vite avec Tsûga ?" demanda Furuo.

- "Secret, Furuo." Dit Kagi avec un sourire. "Reprenons. Tsûga !" dit-il en répétant sa technique.

- "Il n'a jamais été du style puissant, donc il doit miser sur des attaques rapides." Pensa Furuo. "Tsûga !" cria Furuo en exécutant la même rotation que Kagi.

Les deux crocs s'entrechoquèrent dans un éclat de bruit, de béton, de pierre, de poussière. Furuo céda, à cause de la trop forte rotation et puissance de son adversaire. Il tomba dans les débris d'un immeuble.

- "T'es ridicule, Furuo ! Un Tsûga aussi lent ne peut atteindre sa vraie puissance !" cria Kagi.

Furuo était dans les débris, et réfléchissait. Il se souvint d'une chose. Qu'être trop sûr de soi amenait sa propre perte. Le brun se releva et enleva le haut de sa veste. Il revint en deux sauts. Son aura était absolument terrifiante.

- "Petit frère, tu n'aurais pas du venir me chercher des noises." Expliqua Furuo. "Inuzuka ôgi (arcane Inuzuka), Akuma no kiba (crocs du démon)." Annonça Furuo en faisant le mudra du tigre.

Les muscles de Furuo, à l'origine plutôt développés, doublèrent de volume. Il prit également quelques centimètres en hauteur.

- "Qu'est-ce que... ?" demanda Kagi, horrifié.

- "T'inquiètes pas, frérot, je reprendrai ma taille initiale. Seulement après t'avoir tué." Expliqua Furuo. "Tsûga !" cria-t-il en fonçant sur son petit frère.

- "C'est pas parce que tu as grossi et pris du muscle que tu vas me battre !" cria Kagi en se lançant dans la même technique que son frère.

Les deux s'entrechoquèrent une nouvelle fois, sauf que cette fois-ci, ce fut Kagi qui lâcha prise en premier. Il revint peu de temps après. Une lueur de détermination, comme une sorte de flamme, brillait dans ses yeux.

- "Je vais te battre, grand frère ! Tu peux en être sûr !" cria Kagi.

Aussitôt, une gangue de chakra rougeâtre apparut sur l'épiderme de l'adversaire de Furuo. Le chakra bouillonnait faiblement, comme s'il était cuit à feu doux.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto et les autres ninjas avaient repoussé les Onheil temporairement. A l'aide d'un Fûinjutsu réalisé à cinq, qui a permis d'enfermer les Onheil dans une barrière infranchissable de l'intérieur.

- "Gamin, on te remercie. Sans toi, la barrière n'aurait pas pu être faite." Dit un chûnin d'une trentaine d'années.

- "C'est normal." Dit Naruto en s'asseyant sur un rocher.

Soudain, Naruto sentit le chakra de Kyûbi déborder hors de lui, comme si le chakra du démon rentrait en éruption. Immédiatement Naruto rentra dans sa conscience.

Sa conscience était particulière. En général, les consciences sont faites d'une grande salle en cercle, couverte de portes dont la couleur correspond à l'émotion éprouvée à ce moment là. Les couleurs sont noir pour la tristesse, la dépression, tout ce qui est considéré comme les sentiments les plus tristes. Blancs pour les sentiments neutres. En général, les portes blanches disparaissent rapidement de la mémoire. Ensuite vient la couleur jaune pour les souvenirs joyeux. Les trois couleurs vont en dégradés, selon la puissance des sentiments.

Cependant, dans le cas du Jinchuriki de Kyûbi, les choses étaient bien différentes. Lui avait non pas trois couleurs, mais cinq ! Les trois couleurs de base, plus deux couleurs. Le rouge et le bleu foncé. Ceux-ci correspondaient à ses moments passés avec Kyûbi. Les portes rouges étaient les moments pendant lesquels Naruto n'était pas en froid avec Kyûbi, contrairement aux bleues, qui indiquaient les moments pendant lesquels les deux ne se parlaient pas, où quand ils étaient dans leurs coins.

La forme de la conscience de Naruto aussi était étrange, ce n'était pas une salle ronde, mais un grand couloir blanc avec les portes de ses souvenirs sur le côté, et la porte menant à Kyûbi au bout de ce couloir. Le blond y fonça. Il ouvrit la grande porte orange derrière laquelle se trouvait Kyûbi. C'est alors qu'il put voir ce qui se tramait.

Le chakra du démon renard à neuf queues quittait celui-ci. Naruto recula d'un pas en arrière. Le chakra fonçait sur lui. Par pur réflexe, il ferma la porte et la verrouilla à l'aide de verrous placés sur le côté de la porte.

- "Kyûbi, tu m'entends ?" demanda Naruto assez fort pour être entendu par le démon renard.

- "Ga-gamin..." dit une voix étouffée par la porte épaisse.

- "Il s'est passé quoi ?" demanda Naruto.

- "Mon chakra..." souffla le démon renard. "Je l'ai senti... au loin. Dans cette ville." Termina Kyûbi.

- "Dans la ville ?" pensa Naruto. "Kyûbi, tu vas t'en sortir ?" demanda Naruto.

- "Ouais, gamin." Haleta le démon. "J'ai besoin de récupérer. C'est tout." Dit la voix de Kyûbi.

Naruto aperçut au bas de la porte le chakra de Kyûbi passant lentement. Le blond eut un petit sourire.

- "Parfait pour utiliser ce style de combat." pensa Naruto. "Enfin, je vais pouvoir l'essayer." Sourit le blond en repartant vers la sortie de sa conscience.

- "Amuses-toi bien, gamin..." souffla la voix puissante du renard à neuf queues.

Naruto retourna dans la réalité. Des ninjas s'étaient regroupés autour de lui. Comme il était rentré dans sa conscience, il avait laissé sa place dans la réalité.

- "Tu vas mieux ?" demanda un homme.

- "Oui, merci de vous inquiéter pour moi." Sourit Naruto, les yeux rouges.

- "Tes yeux !" sursauta une femme d'une trentaine d'années.

- "C'est rien, seulement une technique. Je veux savoir où en sont mes équipiers." Demanda Naruto.

- "Taiyô-san est presque à la fin de la cachette, depuis qu'il a donné son dernier message. Et Furuo-san ainsi que Nodoka-san sont encore en train de réparer le sceau, puisqu'ils ne sont pas revenus." Expliqua le chef des ninjas.

- "Je suis rassu..." commença le blond. "Ils ne sont pas encore revenus !" demanda Naruto en se levant précipitamment.

- "Non, mais tout est normal, t'inquiètes pas." Continua le chef.

Naruto ne l'écoutait pas. Il se mordit le pouce, fit quelques mudras, puis posa sa main au sol.

- "Fûinjutsu, Shîru kenshutu chakra (sceau de détection du chakra)." Annonça Naruto.

Un courant d'air frôla le sol, en partant de la main de Naruto. Aussitôt, celui-ci repéra plusieurs chakras. Il marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles, sauf pour lui-même.

- "Une personne arrive. C'est sans aucun doute Nodoka. Deux personnes se battent à l'endroit du sceau. Furuo et un ayant le même chakra que moi." Expliqua le blond. "Ou plutôt que Kyûbi." Pensa-t-il ensuite.

Naruto se précipita en direction de la personne s'approchant. Il rencontra une dizaine de secondes plus tard Nodoka. Elle courait comme une dératée. Apercevant Naruto, elle s'arrêta devant lui.

- "Il se passe quoi, là-bas ?" demanda Naruto.

- "Furuo-sensei se bat contre un homme surpuissant. Il m'a dit de partir, et de te dire de garder le centre-ville, en prévision de l'évacuation à venir." Déclara la brune.

- "Merci, mais je n'obéirai pas." Annonça sur un ton irrévocable Naruto.

- "Quoi ?" demanda Nodoka, étonnée.

- "Ce type m'a piqué du chakra, et maintenant, mon corps réagit à ça." Dit le blond en pointant ses yeux.

- "Oh mon dieu..." fut tout ce que put dire Nodoka.

- "Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça partira dans peu de temps. Au centre-ville, des ninjas sont blessés. Tu peux les soigner ?" demanda Naruto.

- "T'inquiètes pas pour ça, c'est du gâteau." Dit Nodoka en levant un pouce victorieux par avance.

- "Bien. Moi, je vais régler le problème là-bas. Dès que Taiyô sera revenu, tu lui diras de venir nous chercher, puis on se replie. Ok ?" demanda le blond.

- "Ca marche. A tout à l'heure !" cria Nodoka à Naruto qui avait déjà reprit sa route.

De son côté Furuo était en train de dominer le combat, grâce à sa forme plus massive, qui lui avait fait prendre de la force et de la vitesse grâce au développement des muscles.

- "Mais comment fais-tu ?" demanda Kagi, rage de colère envers son grand frère.

Furuo sourit, mais il se mit à cracher du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Kagi le regarda, perplexe, avant d'avoir ce qu'on appelle un "éclair de génie".

- "Tu as donné ton corps en guise de tribut pour égaler mon niveau. Idiot !" cria Kagi.

- "C'était le seul moyen de te battre." Dit Furuo en recrachant une bonne dose de sang.

Furuo redevint normal, mais le choc interne le fit s'écrouler à terre, haletant et suant comme un boeuf. Son frère s'approcha du brun, ramassa l'épée de celui-ci.

- "Une dernière parole, cher frère ?" demanda Kagi, amusé.

- "Va te faire foutre." Dit amèrement son frère.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs allait frapper, mais il se retint. Il ne bougeait plus, mais un sourire s'agrandit sur son visage.

- "Tu es enfin là ? Naruto Uzumaki." Dit calmement Naruto.

- "Comment ?" demanda le blond, d'une voix qui faisait sentir qu'il retenait sa colère du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais en vain.

- "Comment je t'ai repéré ? L'odeur, mon ami, l'odeur." Expliqua Kagi avec son éternel sourire.

- "Non. Je m'en fous de ça. Je te demande, comment as-tu pris mon chakra ?" demanda le blond, évitant de faire penser que ce chakra n'était pas le même, et ainsi que d'évoquer une piste pour trouver Kyûbi.

- "Tu ne le sauras qu'à une condition." Prévint l'Inuzuka.

- "Laquelle ?" demanda Naruto, septique.

- "Me battre." Dit simplement Kagi.

- "C'est mon genre de trucs, ça. J'avais envie de me défouler. Je m'emmerdais avec ces Onheil." Dit Naruto en faisant craquer ses phalanges et en se plaçant en garde de combat.

- "Frimes pas gamin, sinon tu vas perdre." Prévint Kagi en se mettant aussi en position de combat.

- "Cette fois, je mets les bouchées doubles." Pensa Naruto.

Le blond était impatient d'en découdre, comme il l'était auparavant. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas pour en découdre, c'était pour tuer. Le besoin de voir le sang de celui qui lui avait pris le chakra de Kyûbi. Autrement dit, Kagi avait volé l'essence de vie du démon renard, celui qui avait formé Naruto pendant un long moment dans la prison de glace. Naruto ne se sentirait apaisé qu'après la mort de Kagi, c'était certain.


	8. La vraie puissance de Naruto

- "Amènes-toi." Dit la voix calme mais concentrée de Kagi.

Naruto ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde. Il fonça sur son adversaire. Ils entamèrent un combat au taijutsu. Tandis que Kagi se battait surtout avec ses mains, Naruto utilisait ses genoux et coudes pour parer les mains de l'Inuzuka.

Le combat au taijutsu ne semblait les départager, mais ils continuaient quand même. Naruto donna un coup de pied horizontal, que Kagi esquiva en sautant par dessus, en appuyant sa main dessus. Puis le brun donna un coup de poing que Naruto para avec son coude.

Les deux combattants se fixèrent un court instant avant de s'écarter d'environ 10 mètres. Kagi souriait, contrairement à Naruto, qui lui avait un visage dur, fermé à toute émotion, quelle qu'elle soit.

- "Tu es fort." Dit Naruto.

- "Oui, on me le dit souvent." Se vanta Kagi, avec un sourire hautain sur son visage.

Les deux combattants reprirent leur combat. Naruto envoya un kunai affuté avec du chakra de type vent. Kagi contra en lançant un Leemte, qui aspira la charge de chakra présente dans le kunai du blond.

Tandis que les deux armes tombaient à terre, les deux ninjas se fonçaient dessus. Naruto tenta un coup de pied vertical, paré par l'avant-bras de Kagi, lequel tenta de caser un coup de poing dans la garde brisée du blond. Néanmoins, le blond esquiva en faisant un grand saut en arrière.

- "Il est grand temps de passer aux choses sérieuses." Annonça le blond. "Je ne peux pas utiliser la gangue de Kyûbi en strate un, sinon le flot de chakra va déborder et je ne pourrais pas le retenir." Réfléchit le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi.

- "Tu as raison... **Tsûga** !" cria Kagi en tournoyant sur lui-même à une vitesse encore plus folle que lors de son précédent combat.

- "**Rasengan**." Déclara Naruto.

Un orbe rouge, de la taille d'une boule de bowling, et composé du chakra de Kyûbi qui débordait du corps du blond, tourbillonna dans la main du blond.

Naruto fonçait sur l'homme ayant du chakra de Kyûbi, l'orbe tendu, tandis que Kagi ne fuyait pas. Le contact des deux ninjas fut impressionnant. Une onde de choc d'un rayon d'une quinzaine de mètres balaya tout sur son passage.

Chacun se devait de tenir. C'était le tournant du combat. Celui qui sortirait vainqueur de ce choc serait le gagnant sans contestation possible du combat.

- "Non ! Je..." commença Kagi avant de se faire expulser au loin dans un immeuble à moitié effondré, ce qui acheva celui-ci.

Naruto, quant à lui, était debout, au milieu d'un cercle déblayé. Il se tenait le bras et grimaçait de douleur.

- "Putain ! Ca fait un mal de chien !" se dit le blond, serrant les dents.

Soudain, il aperçut son ennemi revenir à la charge, en tournant sur lui-même telle une toupie. Naruto réfléchit. Il avait déjà vu cette technique. C'était celle que Kiba, un de ses amis, avait utilisé contre lui à l'examen chûnin.

- "Mon bras m'élance encore." Se dit le blond. "Tant pis." Pensa le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi.

Naruto se concentra, tandis que Kagi arrivait sur Naruto à une vitesse folle. Le brun savait la victoire proche. Il avait senti comme un second souffle qui lui avait permis d'aller plus vite que d'habitude. A ce moment là, rien n'aurait pu résister à la charge de l'Inuzuka.

- "Futon, Asshuku-ryû (compression des courants)." Déclara Naruto.

Aussitôt la technique annoncée, une sphère s'étendit sur un rayon de cinq mètres autour du blond. L'air y bougeait à vitesse très élevée. Kagi, qui allait toucher le blond, se retrouva à passer un mètre au-dessus du blond.

Cependant, si une chose définissait les Inuzuka, c'était l'entêtement. Donc Kagi retenta d'attaquer le blond qui ne bougeait plus du tout. C'était même à se demander si le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi était en vie.

Tandis que le poing de Kagi se dirigeait vers Naruto, le brun fut expulsé en dehors de la sphère d'air. Cependant, il se releva de suite, pour constater que le blond s'était remis à bouger. La sphère d'air était redevenue normale.

- "C'était quoi ?" demanda Kagi.

- "Le Asshuku-ryû me permet de contrôler différents courants d'air dans un espace délimité par la sphère d'air. Dans cette sphère, je suis imbattable, mais il me faut un temps monstre pour abattre un ennemi." Expliqua Naruto.

- "Donc ?" demanda Kagi.

- "J'ai décidé de te battre. Le plus rapidement possible. Et pour ça..." commença le blond.

- "..." Kagi resta silencieux et la gangue de chakra qu'il avait s'estompa.

- "Je suis prêt à mettre mon corps en jeu." Déclara Naruto.

Une gangue de chakra à quatre queues entoura le corps de Naruto. Sa peau paraissait plus mâte, ses yeux étaient maculés de rouge, et fendus en leur milieu. Les canines du blond étaient plus grandes qu'auparavant. Mais ce qui marqua Kagi, c'était la présence d'une aura sanglante autour du Jinchuriki de Kyûbi.

- "J'espère que tu es prêt. Je passe aux choses sérieuses." Dit Naruto.

Soudain, Naruto se souvint d'une chose importante.

_Le blond se tenait devant Kyûbi et essayait de tenir le plus longtemps possible en maintenant la gangue de chakra du démon renard. Après un échec pour le tenir longtemps, Kyûbi lui fit un bilan._

_- "Tu ne sembles pas pouvoir tenir plus de sept minutes avec la gangue sans invocation." Déclara le démon._

_- "C'est plus que le mode sennin." Dit le blond, fier malgré sa déception de pouvoir tenir si peu de temps._

_- "Je t'avertis. Ne l'utilise pas plus que ces sept minutes. Sinon, les conséquences seront bien plus lourdes que tu ne le crois." Déclara le renard._

_- "Compris grand chef." Répondit le blond._

- "Je n'ai que sept minutes." Pensa le blond.

Naruto s'élança sur son adversaire, donnant coups de pieds et coups de poings, mais Kagi prenait bien le soin de tout esquiver, car sans la gangue de chakra, prendre un coup de la part du blond devenait très risqué.

Pendant ce temps, Taiyô et le ninja l'accompagnant venaient de sortir de la cache des ninjas de cette ville. Ils avaient récupéré les objets qu'ils devaient protéger, mais au prix de quelques blessures. Taiyô avait beaucoup de coupures partout sur son corps, mais une seule sur son visage. Mais le ninja qui l'accompagnait était entre la vie et la mort.

- "Nodoka, une fois que tu auras fini, tu files au Reisigers." Ordonna Taiyô.

- "Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ?" demanda la brune, soignant l'accompagnateur de Taiyô.

- "Si c'est Kagi, je vais faire en sorte de ramener Furuo-sensei et Naruto." Expliqua Taiyô en se levant.

- "Ne force pas trop. Même si tes blessures sont superficielles, elles pourraient se rouvrir si tu forces trop." Expliqua Nodoka.

- "Compris docteur." Dit Taiyô avec un sourire sincère.

C'est alors que Taiyô s'éloigna pour retrouver Naruto et leur chef d'équipe. Il se plaça en haut d'un des plus grands bâtiments du champ de bataille qu'était devenue la ville, afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble.

De son côté, Naruto se battait sans retenue, uniquement au taijutsu, pour garder un maximum de ses réserves de chakra. Malheureusement pour le blond, cinq minutes de son temps étaient déjà finies. Il ne pouvait maintenir ce mode de combat seulement deux minutes.

- "Je n'ai pas le choix..." pensa le blond.

- "Tu comptes l'utiliser..." affirma la voix du démon renard dans l'esprit de Naruto.

- "Tu sais très bien quelles sont les conditions pour que je l'utilise." Déclara mollement le blond.

Naruto se mit à faire des mudras. Après quelques secondes, il s'arrêta.

- "Nagare Hanten (inversion des flux)." Déclara Naruto tandis qu'il finissait sa série de mudras.

La gangue de chakra, alors orange, devint noire. Puis cette même gangue rétrécit, jusqu'à faire part de l'épiderme de Naruto, et les quatre queues de chakra devenues très fines se balançaient dans le dos du blond. Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs, et ils étaient maintenant fendus en leur milieu et ses canines étaient redevenues normales.

- "Allons-y..." murmura le blond.

En un instant, le blond se retrouva devant Kagi, et lui asséna un coup de poing faramineux qui l'envoya dans l'immeuble d'à côté.

- "C'est quoi cette puissance !" pensa Kagi, affolé de ne pas avoir vu le coup partir.

- "Accroches-toi." Lui dit une voix dans son dos.

- "Et mer..." commença le brun en se retournant, juste avant de prendre un coup de genou dans le ventre.

Kagi cracha du sang. Le coup était d'une telle intensité. Se pouvait-il qu'un gamin puisse le battre ? Il ne préférait pas mourir, et encaissa le coup comme il pouvait. Puis un autre arriva. Coude dans le visage, enchaîné par un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Le blond l'enchaîna quelques secondes, puis l'envoya au loin avec un coup de poing.

Etrangement, Kagi revint à la charge. Mais Naruto ne voyait pas les choses du même côté.

_- "N'oublies pas une chose, Naruto..." commença la voix de Kyûbi pendant l'entraînement du blond._

_- "Quoi ?" demanda Naruto._

_- "Chaque technique que tu effectues dans ce mode peut te faire payer un lourd tribut." Expliqua le démon._

Le blond fit une série de mudras, puis prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il voulait faire un souffle dévastateur. Puis le blond souffla. L'air que le blond soufflait était comparable au souffle d'une explosion, sauf qu'il semblait être imprégné du nouveau chakra à disposition de Naruto.

- "Make no iki (souffle négatif)." Pensa le blond en soufflant l'air devenu noir.

Kagi n'en revenait pas. Cette technique était bien trop puissante pour être utilisée par quelqu'un de normal. Le brun se retrouva soufflé et étrangement, il constata que de la neige se formait sur son corps, et cette même neige l'empêchait de bouger.

- "Merde..." murmura l'Inuzuka pour lui-même, bloqué par la neige se solidifiant à chaque seconde.

Naruto avait fini son attaque. Il reprit une grande inspiration, pour reprendre un souffle normal. Le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi sourit, heureux de sa victoire, puis tomba sur ses genoux, à bout de souffle. La gangue de chakra s'estompa. Le blond n'avait plus une once d'énergie en lui. Comme s'il était vidé. Pourtant, il fallait utiliser beaucoup de chakra pour épuiser le blond.

- "C'était donc ça, les _conséquences_ ? Je n'ai dépassé que de quelques secondes, et je n'ai presque plus de chakra..." se murmura le blond.

- "Ca y'est ! Ils se sont manifestés !" pensa Taiyô en reprenant son chemin, en direction de Naruto, Kagi et Furuo.

Il sautait d'immeuble en immeuble, en essayant de garder une vitesse élevée. Il craignait pour ses deux coéquipiers. Kagi était fort, sans doute plus que Furuo, malgré le fait qu'il ait cinq ans de moins que celui-ci.

- "Pourvu que rien ne soit arrivé." Pensa le chauve en continuant sa route.

Furuo cracha du sang au sol. Cette technique était trop dangereuse, et il le savait, mais vu la puissance qu'avait dégagé Kagi, son petit frère, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

_Malgré sa technique, Furuo ne faisait pas vraiment le poids. Les coups de son frère, pourtant de cinq ans son cadet, étaient incroyablement puissants. En plus, cette gangue de chakra orange l'empêchait de le frapper, au risque de se brûler._

_- "Comment ça se fait que ses coups soient si puissants ? Même Taiyô n'a pas un taijutsu aussi puissant !" Pensa Furuo._

Furuo s'arracha de ses pensées quand il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher de là où il était. Naruto. Le blond était très essoufflé, tenant avec peine sur ses jambes. Furuo se releva tout doucement, se tenant le ventre avec sa main.

- "Alors ?" demanda le jonin.

- "Je l'ai calmé pour un petit moment." Dit posément Naruto en s'asseyant sur un rocher.

Furuo le rejoint. Il tira de sa veste un paquet de cigarettes. Il en proposa une au blond, qui refusa poliment. Après l'avoir allumée, Furuo prit une bonne inspiration, puis il rejeta la fumée en l'air.

- "Kagi... est mon frère cadet." Dit Furuo en observant le ciel.

Naruto se retint de sursauter, sentant qu'il ne devait qu'écouter son chef d'équipe.

- "Quand il est devenu déserteur, c'était peu de temps après l'incident Yamanaka, que je t'ai raconté dans le Reisigers." Expliqua Furuo.

Naruto se rappela alors qu'il avait laissé Nodoka toute seule, même s'il y avait des ninjas avec elle, on ne sait jamais. Mais il resta là, assis sur un rocher, à écouter le discours de son supérieur hiérarchique.

- "Il a toujours été d'un talent hors du commun. C'était à se demander si c'était pas lui, le grand frère. Il a été déclaré déserteur il y a 12 ans, trois mois après l'incident Yamanaka." Déclara platement le brun en continuant sa cigarette, comme si s'était normal.

Après un silence d'une minute, Naruto se décida de prendre la parole.

- "Chaque ninja à son lot de souffrances." Déclara mollement Naruto, comme pour expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

Quelques visages revinrent dans l'esprit du blond, mais celui-ci se donna une petite claque sur la joue pour les enlever immédiatement.

- "C'est bien vrai." Acquiesça Furuo. "Et toi, sans être indiscret, c'était quoi ?" demanda Furuo, en regardant le blond pour la première fois depuis e début de la discussion.

- "Orphelin, mon meilleur ami a quitté le village, et enfin moi enfermé dans le sceau. Je pense que ça parle de soi-même, non ?" demanda le blond avec un sourire amer, fixant le sol.

Tous les mauvais souvenirs refirent surface au même moment. Naruto essaya de tous les effacer temporairement, mais rien à faire. Enfin, c'est surtout un souvenir qui remontait aux yeux du blond. Celui de voir son village natal quasiment anéanti par Nagato.

- "Quelqu'un arrive." Dit Furuo, ce qui réveilla Naruto.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Ils étaient lents, comme si la personne vacillait. Finalement, ce fut, à la surprise des deux ninjas, Kagi qui se montra.

- "Toi !" commença Naruto en se relevant d'un coup, oubliant qu'il ne pouvait plus se battre.

- "Oui, moi." Déclara Kagi en fixant le blond dans les yeux. "Je ne suis plus là pour me battre." Dit mollement le brun. "Tu t'appelles bien Naruto Uzumaki, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Kagi.

Naruto acquiesça. Que lui voulait Kagi ? Il ne voulait plus se battre ? Pourquoi ?

- "Ecoutes, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps." Dit Kagi.

Furuo et Naruto aperçurent alors que Kagi se tenait l'épaule. Mais le bras manquait. Se l'était-il coupé ? Sans doute, mais il ne répondrait pas à la question, si jamais le blond la lui posait.

- "Je vais faire vite. Ma mission était de te capturer." Déclara Kagi.

- "Pourquoi ?" demanda Naruto, craignant de déjà savoir la réponse.

- "Je pense que tu sais que ton chakra est spécial, non ?" demanda le brun, et Naruto acquiesça. "On m'en a implanté par une transfusion assez spéciale. Les résultats parlent d'eux-mêmes." Expliqua Kagi avant de rire amèrement.

- "Qui t'as envoyé ?" demanda Furuo presque en criant.

- "Aucune idée. Cependant, Naruto..." commença Kagi.

Naruto l'observa. Même le chakra de Kyûbi ne pourrait guérir un bras manquant, ou alors si le chakra était présent en grande quantité, alors il pourrait guérir.

- "Tu es au milieu d'un carrefour. Les pièces seront bientôt en place, souviens t'en." Déclara Kagi en s'éloignant.

- "Attends !" cria Naruto.

Kagi s'arrêta. Il était déjà éloigné de vingt mètres. Naruto prit une inspiration.

- "Qui sont les pièces ?" demanda le blond.

Kagi rigola. D'un rire spontané cette fois. A la limite de la crise de fou rire.

- "Nous sommes tous des pièces dans cette partie. C'est l'enjeu qui change." Déclara Kagi avant de disparaître.

- "Comment ça ? Quel enjeu ?" demanda Naruto dans le vide.

- "AH ! Je vous ai retrouvé !" cria une voix.

Naruto et Furuo se retournèrent vers la voix. Il s'agissait de Taiyô. Le chauve était un peu essoufflé, mais il devait encore avoir beaucoup d'énergie à revendre.

- "Taiyô !" s'exclama Naruto. "Comment va Nodoka ?" demanda Naruto, inquiet pour la jeune Yamanaka.

- "Elle n'a rien. Dépêchons-nous. Vous pouvez courir ?" demanda Taiyô.

Naruto fit un sourire gêné, tandis que Furuo acquiesça. Taiyô soupira avant de prendre Naruto sur ses épaules. Puis ils se mirent en route. Pendant le trajet, Taiyô posa des questions.

- "C'était Kagi ?" demanda Taiyô.

- "Oui. Il est devenu bien plus fort en 3 ans." Expliqua Furuo.

- "Vous avez donc utilisé "ça"." Déclara Taiyô.

- "Ouais. Je t'expliquerai tout en détail une prochaine fois."

Finalement, ce fut un silence qui régna entre les trois ninjas. Après cinq minutes de course, ils arrivèrent au Reisigers. Nodoka n'avait rien, et elle expliqua que les autres ninjas avaient évacué avec leur propre moyen de transport.

- "Bien. On décolle, on doit avoir une ou deux minutes. Mettons Naruto à l'arrière, il est complètement vidé. Nodoka, tu t'en occuperas, d'accord ?" demanda Furuo.

- "Oui Furuo-sensei !" s'exclama la brune.

Soudain, un cri strident se fit entendre. Tous mirent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles. Le cri dura quelques secondes, puis s'arrêta.

- "ALLER ! ON Y VA !" cria Furuo en mettant Naruto allongé dans le Reisigers.

D'autres cris arrivèrent. Ils étaient certes moins stridents, mais plus nombreux. Les Onheil venaient de briser la barrière produite par les ninjas un peu plus tôt.

Nodoka prit la trousse de premiers soins et s'occupa de Furuo, tandis que Taiyô prit le poste de pilote. Après un décollage rapide, Furuo s'installa avec Taiyô à l'avant, et déploya la cloison insonore pour empêcher les bruits de passer de leur côté du Reisigers.

Taiyô regardait son supérieur hiérarchique. Celui-ci, malgré les soins rapides de Nodoka, avait du mal à se concentrer. Du coup, ce fut Taiyô qui prit l'ensemble des commandes du véhicule.

- "Il s'est finalement repointé..." maugréa le chauve.

- "Ouais. Et sa cible, c'est Naruto, ou plutôt son chakra." Déclara Furuo.

- "J'ai noté la puissance qu'il avait. Et puis, il y avait ce truc noir. Ca ressemblait à un véritable canon d'énergie. Je me demande bien ce que c'était." Demanda Taiyô.

- "Une technique de Naruto. Je l'ai vu en train de faire ce souffle noir. On aurait dit du chakra pur. Mais impossible qu'il ait fait cela seul. Il a du avoir un coup de main, au vu de la quantité de chakra présente dans l'attaque." Expliqua Furuo, en cherchant de quoi expliquer sa théorie.

- "Je vois." Se contenta de dire le chauve. "Alors, c'est bientôt le moment ?" demanda l'élève de l'Inuzuka.

- "Oui. D'après Kagi, certaines pièces sont déjà en places." Enchaîna Furuo.

- "Les fidèles du daimyô, non ?" demanda Taiyô, fixant le ciel.

- "Ou bien les rebelles." Contredit le chef d'équipe. "Quoi qu'il en soit, ça va être une sacrée boucherie, une fois que les hostilités auront commencées." Déclara le brun, tirant une cigarette de sa poche.

- "Ouais. Ca promet, tout ce foutoir." Maugréa Taiyô.

Pendant ce temps, dans un bar de Konoha, dans les quartiers les plus pauvres, deux personnes, encapuchonnées et vêtues de capes discutaient au comptoir. Les deux sirotaient un verre.

- "Les "rois" se placent ?" demanda l'une des deux personnes.

- "Les rois ? Tu veux dire les fous, non ?" demanda l'autre, buvant une gorgée de son verre.

- "C'est une question de point de vue. On sait bien que sans "lui", cette guerre du pouvoir n'aurait aucun sens." Déclara platement le premier.

- "Chut !" murmura le second. "On ne peut pas en parler, même ici." Sermonna-t-il.

- "Rabat-joie." Se contenta de répondre le premier. "De toutes façons, une fois qu'il sera placé, tout sera fini. Il se fera prendre dans les sables mouvants." Enchaîna-t-il en rigolant.

- "Tu as raison. Dans moins d'un mois, tout sera fini. Santé !" dit la seconde personne en trinquant avec son voisin.

Le brouhaha emporta toutes leurs paroles dans un tourbillon de bruits, puis leurs présences s'évanouirent, laissant l'addition sur le comptoir, ainsi que les deux verres vides.


	9. Fin de mission

Quatre jours suite à cette mission, Naruto, qui aurait aimé sortir de l'hôpital, se retrouva obligé de rester, surveillé par l'Hokage en personne. En effet, Chisato surveillait le blond. A ses côtés se trouvaient deux Anbu, chargés de "protéger" l'Hokage de Konoha.

- "Alors, vas-tu me répondre ?" demanda la femme aux longs cheveux noirs.

- "Mais de quoi ?" tenta Naruto.

- "Ce tir d'énergie que tu as fait pendant ta mission. Cette dose de chakra, d'après le rapport que j'ai ici, est impossible à produire seul. Alors, je te redemande, comment as-tu fait ?", demanda une nouvelle fois Chisato Kubaya.

- "Je ne sais pas, c'est venu tout seul." Commença le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi.

- "Comment ça, "tout seul" ?" demanda la supérieure du blond.

- "J'ai fait quelques signes, et c'est sorti tout seul. A la base, j'étais parti pour un katon, et c'est ce truc noir qu'est sorti." Expliqua le blond.

- "Heureusement que tu sais cacher tes émotions, en dehors de quelques unes..." s'étonna la voix du démon de Naruto.

- "Bien. Vous deux, sortez et empêcher qui que ce soit de rentrer ou écouter." Ordonna l'Hokage aux Anbu qui l'accompagnaient.

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent, sachant que leur supérieure directe ne courait aucun danger face à un ninja dont le chakra était bloqué.

La brune se mit à faire quelques pas en largeur de la chambre d'hôpital, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Naruto l'observait. Non seulement il était attaché par un chaîne spéciale, mais en plus son chakra était bridé. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il n'avait aucun droit sur sa vie.

- "Bon, comme tu as répondu à ma question, je vais t'accorder une récompense, Naruto-kun." Dit l'Hokage en insistant sur le kun.

Immédiatement, Naruto reconnu un sourire, non pas espiègle, mais plutôt annonceur de mauvais augure, sur le visage de la jeune femme.

- "Je vais t'envoyer en mission !" s'exclama Chisato en souriant.

- "Où, cette fois-ci ?" demanda Naruto, surpris de la "récompense" de son Hokage.

- "A la base d'Onhsaï, à l'extrême nord du continent. Il s'agit d'une base assez étrange de part sa position, et ce qu'elle renferme. Il s'agit d'une véritable forteresse, impénétrable, mais il y a quelques semaines, un intrus a fait irruption dans la base et il a mit un désordre déplorant. Nous avons déjà huit morts. J'ai donc décidé de te tester avec cette mission." Expliqua rapidement Chisato en détachant Naruto, lequel se massa le poignet.

- "Et je dois faire quoi ?" demanda Naruto.

- "Exterminer la vermine. Eliminer les intrus si tu préfères." Expliqua sèchement Chisato.

Le mot "éliminer" et "exterminer" faisait bizarre à Naruto. Il n'avait jamais reçu de tels ordres. Pourtant, il était le premier à demander des missions importantes, étant plus jeune. Mais de tels ordres le laissaient perplexe. Il était dans un monde encore inconnu pour lui, et il ne savait pas en quoi ses actes pouvaient changer la donne dans l'affaire. Il n'avait aucune idée des conflits internes qui se déroulaient derrière le rideau qu'était la pseudo-relation entre l'Hokage et le daimyô.

- "De toutes manières, si tu veux passer Jonin, tu dois m'obéir au doigt et à l'oeil. Même si ça te plaît pas, je fais ça pour toi." Déclara l'Hokage. "Ou plutôt pour le faire tomber, à ce fou." Pensa-t-elle par la suite.

- "Ouais, je sais tout ça..." maugréa Naruto en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

- "Cette mission sera de rang Jonin voir plus. Tu partiras avec Taiyô, qui te jugeras, oui ou non, capable de devenir Jonin. S'il te juge apte, tu pourras passer un test pour devenir Jonin." Continua d'expliquer Chisato en replaçant une mèche de cheveux rebelles.

- "J'ai compris. Je pars quand ?" demanda le blond, pressé de finir cette discussion.

- "Demain, un peu après l'aube. Jusqu'à la base, tu seras accompagné par un pilote de Reisigers expert. Il vous déposera dans la base, puis vous laissera faire votre mission. Puis, une fois ton travail fini, tu pourras le rappeler, et il viendra vous chercher." Expliqua Chisato.

- "D'accord." Acquiesça le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi, sans émotion ou ton particulier dans sa voix.

Naruto, qui était déjà habillé d'une simple veste blanche et d'un pantalon noir, entama sa sortie de la pièce, mais la voix de Chisato le retint dans son acte.

- "Attends." Demanda l'Hokage.

Naruto se retourna et regarda dans les yeux noirs de la jeune femme. Il y décela une pointe d'inquiétude. Elle qui paraissait dure et froide quelques instants plus tôt, parlant de meurtre, était redevenue, aux yeux de Naruto, humaine.

- "Que veux-tu, Chisato-san ?" demanda le blond, avec un air sur son visage lui donnait l'air d'être surpris.

- "J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu sembles si..." commença Chisato.

- "Pourquoi je semble en colère ? Inexpressif ? Fatigué ?" demanda le blond en rafale, d'un ton énervé, ou plutôt agacé.

Chisato haussa ses sourcils de surprise. Peu de personnes avaient osé lui parler sur ce ton. Si Naruto avait été un ninja comme un autre, sans doute l'aurait-elle tué sur le champ. Mais elle avait besoin de lui, elle le savait. Naruto avait beau être un adolescent, du moins physiquement, il n'en restait pas moins un ninja d'une génération très ancienne aux yeux des autres, donc une vraie mine d'or.

Naruto se passa une main devant les yeux. Il semblait exténué, malgré ses deux jours passés à l'hôpital. Le blond souffla un grand coup, histoire de relâcher, et ce de quelque manière que ce soit, la pression accumulée pendant la mission et pendant la vie à Konoha.

- "Désolé, Chisato-san, c'est juste que..." commença Naruto.

- "C'est ce que t'as dit Kagi après votre combat ?" demanda Chisato, coupant le jeune homme.

- "Il y a de ça." Répondit le blond d'une voix un peu plus faible, comme s'il était plongé dans ses pensées.

- "Si tu veux être rassuré, Kagi n'est pas dangereux pour Konoha, donc tiens toi tranquille." Rassura Chisato.

- "Non, je ne pense pas qu'il soit dangereux, du moins à une certaine échelle, pour Konoha, mais je pensais plus à cette expression qu'il m'a dit." Répondit le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi.

- "Quelle expression ?" demanda l'Hokage.

- ""Les pièces seront bientôt en place". Voilà ce qu'il m'a dit." Répondit le blond, avant de laisser un petit silence. "Mais mon imagination me travaille sans doute trop ces temps-ci." Ajouta expressément le blond, avant de sortir.

- "Je sens... qu'il est plus perspicace qu'il ne laisse croire..." pensa l'Hokage, tandis qu'elle sortait à son tour.

- "Ca sens les emmerdes, tout ça !" s'exclama Kyûbi dans l'esprit de Naruto.

Le soir venu, Naruto était en pleine réflexion. Il ne savait rien de ce qu'il se tramait dans son dos. Se pouvait-il que l'on ait percé le secret de sa condition de Jinchuriki ? Ou alors voulait-on le chakra de Kyûbi ? Dans tous les cas, il était en danger.

- "C'est pour ça qu'elle m'envoie dans leur base..." pensa Naruto, allongé sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête, observant le plafond depuis une bonne heure.

- "Tu crois vraiment ça, gamin ?" demanda Kyûbi à son hôte.

Naruto ferma les yeux un instant et se retrouva avec Kyûbi. Celui-ci semblait attendre un petit quelque chose de la part du blond. Du sang. Kyûbi débordait d'une envie de meurtre telle, que Naruto devait se concentrer en permanence pour éviter le moindre débordement.

- "Tu m'veux quoi ?" demanda le blond.

- "Tu sais ce que je veux. Du sang, des morts, des mutilés. Il me faut ça pour survivre !" s'exclama Kyûbi en s'approchant de Naruto de telle sorte que seuls les barreaux qui retenaient le renard s'interposent entre eux deux.

- "Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas faire ça juste pour tes envies." Contra le blond. "Contrairement à toi, je ne vis pas éternellement. Du coup, je ne veux pas foirer ma seule et unique vie. Alors trouves-toi un autre passe-temps." Déclara Naruto en s'apprêtant à sortir, mais la voix du renard l'en dissuada.

- "Tu te rappelles très bien ce que je t'ai dit, ce jour là ?" demanda le démon à Naruto.

Le blond ne répondit pas à la question de son démon, car il était inutile de répondre à ce genre de questions. Tous deux connaissaient la réponse. Naruto se souvenait très bien de _ce_ jour-là.

_Naruto était en sueur, et couvert de sang, de surcroit. Kyûbi avait failli sortir de sa cage pour prendre possession du corps du blond et sortir de la prison extérieure dans laquelle le corps du Jinchuriki était coincé._

_Naruto avait immédiatement réagit. Il avait fallu toute la volonté du blond pour stopper la progression du renard, mais tout cela eut un certain prix. Naruto avait failli être découpé en deux par une des griffes du bijû._

_- "Tu ne pourras pas me retenir éternellement, Naruto." Déclara le renard. "Je sortirai de ton corps, et je me payerai un joli massacre. Et je peux te dire que ce jour-là, tu feras mieux de garder les yeux fermés, que tu sois au paradis ou en enfer !" cria le démon envers son hôte._

_Naruto prit appui sur le sol et se releva difficilement. Il chancelait. Ses efforts pour retenir le Kyûbi avait été immenses, voir même incommensurables. Pourtant, Kyûbi n'était que dans le vouloir de reprendre sa vie normale : être libre et se payer un carnage de temps à autres._

_- "Jamais je ne te laisserai sortir d'ici. C'est mon rôle de te garder, en tant que Jinchuriki de ta personne." Répliqua le blond, les yeux pleins de volonté._

_- "Et tu crois pouvoir me retenir bien longtemps ? Je vais mettre les choses au clair, entre toi et moi. Même si tu es mon hôte, je ne te permets, en aucun cas, de te croire supérieur de quelque manière que ce soit envers moi. Est-ce clair ?" demanda Kyûbi._

_Le blond fixa longuement le renard, qui fit de même. Tous deux restèrent ici pendant plus d'une minute, en chien de faïence, avant que le démon lâche une phrase._

_- "Quand on sortira, du moins si on sort, tu as intérêt à te payer un de ses carnages, sinon je te promets que je ferais de ta vie un véritable enfer. J'essaierai de sortir en permanence, ne te laissant aucun repos. Tu finiras vidé, au bord du gouffre. Puis je sortirai de ton corps, pour tout détruire, tout ce qui est en train d'être bâti. Tout." Raconta le renard avant de faire un rire machiavélique._

_- "Tu ne m'impressionnes pas, le renard mouillé. Je t'ai fait retourner au fond de ta cage, contrairement à ce que tu croyais, et ne te crois pas capable de sortir de si tôt. Si tu veux te battre, c'est quand tu veux." Répliqua Naruto en levant son poing de manière victorieuse._

La situation n'était plus du tout la même. Kyûbi, après avoir récupéré des forces, s'était mis à harceler mentalement Naruto. Tantôt en essayant de sortir directement de sa cage, sinon il envoyait du chakra non purifié au blond, pour le rendre haineux envers le monde.

- "Je vais sans doute me répéter, Kyûbi." Annonça Naruto. "Je suis ton Jinchuriki, et de ce fait, je me dois de t'empêcher de ruiner le monde que les anciennes générations ont construit. C'est mon devoir, le seul que je me dois d'endosser. Il y en aura d'autres après moi, je le sais, comme il y en a eu avant moi, et je ne veux pas qu'on se souvienne de moi comme étant celui qui échoué dans sa tâche." Déclara l'Uzumaki.

- "Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'après le temps que l'on a passé ensemble dans cette cellule humaine que tu es, que je ne connais rien de toi ? Je sais tout de toi. Tes forces comme tes faiblesses, alors offres-moi un vrai carnage, pour rattraper les cinq siècles perdus, et je te laisserai tranquille." Ordonna littéralement le démon renard.

- "Je te retiendrai, je le promets sur mon honneur de ninja, et surtout, sur mon honneur en tant qu'homme !" s'exclama Naruto.

Aussitôt, Naruto se retrouva dans sa chambre. Il était en sueur. Il remarqua presque immédiatement ses ongles allongés, et il devina aussitôt la couleur de ses yeux. Rouge sang. Et fendus en leur milieu, à coup sur. Le blond se leva, et se regarda dans le miroir. Exactement ce qu'il pensait.

- "Je n'ai pas trente-six mille moyens d'enlever ce surplus de chakra. En utiliser en permanence." Pensa Naruto, mettant aussitôt en pratique sa technique.

Le blond fit déferler un flot continu de chakra pour éviter d'en être surchargé. Le blond devait réduire très rapidement le flux de chakra présent en lui, et se moqua donc des conséquences. Pour l'instant, s'était soi lui qui dominait Kyûbi, ou Konoha était condamnée.

Après une dizaine de minutes d'intense concentration, le blond avait réussi à vider le surplus de chakra présent dans son corps. Il était tranquille pour un petit moment. Car le blond savait sa situation un peu comparable à celle de Gaara dans son temps, sauf que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas l'influence du démon que Naruto risquait, mais le chakra de son bijû.

- "Ca promet, cette fois-ci." Dit à voix haute Naruto pour lui-même.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto rejoint son équipier chauve, dans le hangar dans lequel il était allé la fois précédente. Il y trouva Taiyô, accompagné d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années, roux avec des cheveux coiffés en une queue de cheval lui arrivant au-dessus de la nuque. Il avait également une barbe assez conséquente et des lunettes de soleil.

En voyant le blond arriver, les deux montèrent dans le Reisigers. Naruto fit de même et s'installa avec Taiyô à l'arrière.

- "Naruto, je te présente le pilote, Shinosuke. Shinosuke, voici Naruto, mon équipier." Présenta Taiyô.

- "Salut gamin ! Chaud pour un long voyage dans le grand nord ?" s'exclama le pilote.

- "On peut dire ça comme ça." Dit Naruto en guise de réponse.

Le chauve fit signe au pilote de fermer la cloison, ce que ce dernier fit immédiatement. Puis Taiyô sortit un objet rond, émettant une lueur bleutée. Naruto s'apprêtait à demander ce qu'était cet objet, quand une sphère apparut au-dessus du dit objet.

- "Ceci est une carte du monde actuel." Déclara sérieusement Taiyô. Konoha se trouve ici." Dit Taiyô en montrant un point lumineux sur la carte.

- "Ok. On va où ?" demanda Naruto, un peu impatient de sortir une fois de plus de Konoha, même si c'était pour tuer des intrus.

- "A la base d'Onhsaï, à l'extrême nord de notre continent. Exactement à trente kilomètres de la côte." Expliqua Taiyô, avant de passer la sphère représentant le monde au blond.

Naruto fixa le point lumineux sur la carte montrant leur destination. La base d'Onhsaï... que renfermait-elle ?

- "Dans cette base, y'a quoi de si important pour qu'elle soit interdite d'accès ?" demanda le blond, curieux.

- "Je ne connais que trop peu de choses sur cette base, seuls les ninjas les plus hauts placés dans la hiérarchie en savent quelque chose. Pour ma part, je sais juste à qui on doit s'adresser." Dit Taiyô.

- "Je vois. Peut-être aurons-nous plus d'explications sur ce qui se trouve là-dedans." Murmura le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi.

- "N'attends pas grand chose d'eux." Déclara Taiyô en fixant Naruto. "Ils n'ont pas le droit de dire beaucoup de choses, et en plus, ils ne parlent qu'aux gens comme eux." Continua le chauve en voyant le regard plein de questions du jeune homme venant du passé.

- "Comme eux ? Comment ça ?" demanda Naruto.

- "Tu n'es pas de notre époque, ça se voit. Ici, les classes sociales importent plus que les talents de combattants. Pour tout te dire, ces gens qu'on va voir dans Onhsaï, ce sont des reclus. La plupart sont des chercheurs qui haïssent les ninjas. Ils utilisent des criminels qui ont fait des expériences interdites sur des cobayes humains. On les utilise comme cobayes à leur tour." Expliqua Taiyô.

- "Quoi ? Les gens de cette époque sont aussi fous les uns que les autres..." pensa Naruto.

Tout d'un coup, le Reisigers subit un accroc. La cloison anti-son s'ouvrit, et les deux ninjas, se tenant à ce qu'ils pouvaient, entendaient la voix de Shinosuke.

- "Ca va bien, derrière ? On est dans une zone de turbulences, alors accrochez vous bien !" cria le pilote.

- "Une zone de turbulences ? Ca veut dire quoi ?" demanda Naruto, surpris.

- "Problèmes sur l'appareil à cause de divers trucs. Mais ça veut dire qu'on rentre dans le domaine sécurisé de la région de la base. On est à moins de cinquante kilomètres d'Onhsaï. Les choses sérieuses commencent." Déclara sérieusement Taiyô.

Pendant ce temps, dans un bar de Konoha, deux personnes étaient en train de prendre un verre ensemble. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années ainsi qu'une femme. L'homme avait une chevelure blonde longue et des yeux turquoise, tandis que la femme avait son visage couvert par une capuche appartenant à sa cape. L'homme, qui venait de boire une gorgée de son verre, soupira fortement, de manière à être entendu par la femme.

- "Vous me demandez de trahir le daimyô ?" demanda l'homme.

- "Oui. Je le demande à vous, puisque vous étiez le frère du dirigeant du clan Yamanaka, vous êtes donc le plus près du poste de chef de votre clan." Répondit la femme.

- "Hokage-sama, ce ne sera pas évident, même si j'ai une réputation assez importante. Réunir un clan composé de gens têtus, égoïstes, j'en passe et des meilleures, ça ne sera pas une mince affaire." Répondit lentement l'homme aux yeux bleus.

Un petit silence s'imposa entre l'Hokage et le blond. Lequel en profita pour boire le reste de son verre, avant de le poser doucement sur le comptoir.

- "De plus, c'est bientôt..." commença l'homme avant de se faire couper.

- "L'heure." Coupa l'Hokage, toujours cachée par sa capuche.

- "L'heure ?" répéta le Yamanaka.

- "Pour Nodoka. Elle va faire ses dix-sept ans sous peu, non ?" demanda l'Hokage, avant de reprendre. "Vous pouvez l'aider par la même occasion à s'affirmer dans son rôle de chef de clan. Sanchô-san, c'est une chance pour redorer le blason des Yamanaka. Et puis j'ai un besoin particulier des techniques secrètes de votre clan." Expliqua l'Hokage, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

- "Qu'on répondu les autres clans ?" demanda Sanchô.

- "Pour le moment, aucun ne s'est prononcé, en dehors des Uchiha." Expliqua Chisato Kubaya en posant brutalement son verre sur le comptoir. "Ils ne veulent pas se mêler à nos affaires internes, mais s'ils apprennent qu'on leur cherche des embrouilles, ils attaquerons sans distinction." Expliqua la jeune femme.

- "Ils vous l'ont fait comprendre directement ?" demanda Sanchô.

- "Non, mais leur chef de clan, Sasuke, me l'a bien fait comprendre. Il ne veut pas de problèmes avec les autres clans et groupes appartenant au village." Continua la jeune dirigeante des ninjas.

- "Ce Sasuke, je ne l'ai jamais apprécié. Arrogant, très bloqué sur ses positions, quelles soient politiques ou autres. Je me demande comment il a réussi à maintenir son clan au sommet." Raconta tout haut Sanchô.

- "Un leader qui sait ce qu'il veut, une discipline de fer, un attribut héréditaire effrayant, que voulez-vous de plus ? Ca suffit pour faire fonctionner un clan." Déclara Chisato, un sourire amer sur le visage.

- "Vous parlez en connaissance de cause, je me trompe ?" demanda le blond aux yeux turquoise en souriant sincèrement.

- "Diriger un clan n'est pas une mince affaire, mais on y parvient en se serrant les coudes." Déclara l'Hokage avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de fleurs blanches.

- "En effet chère Hokage, mais n'oubliez pas que diriger un pays est bien plus difficile en soi." Déclara le Yamanaka en posant l'addition des verres sur le comptoir avant de disparaître à son tour.


	10. Nouvelle mission

- "Nous voici en bas de la base d'Onhsaï. On peut pas aller plus loin." Déclara Shinosuke, faisant s'arrêter le Reisigers sur une plate-forme qui semblait être prévue à cet effet.

Naruto et Taiyô sortirent de l'engin, pour se retrouver sur une gigantesque plate-forme, sur laquelle beaucoup de monde s'affairait. Naruto observa les alentours. Lui et tous les gens sur la plate-forme se trouvaient au pied d'une montagne. Il neigeait. On pouvait apercevoir un gigantesque câble montant jusqu'en haut de la montagne.

- "A partir d'ici, on continuera en téléphérique. Mais avant, on doit déposer tout ce qui est explosif, appareil utilisateur de chakra, et toute technologie se basant sur le chakra ici." Expliqua Taiyô.

- "Pourquoi ?" demanda Naruto, surpris.

- "Tout équipement utilisant la technologie des piles de chakra est prohibé. Les équipement pourraient réagir avec des appareils et produire une catastrophe pour le monde entier." Déclara Shinosuke.

Naruto acquiesça. Que pouvait-il y avoir dans cette foutue base ? Surtout que cache-t-on ici ? Arrachant le blond de ses pensées, le partenaire du blond l'entraîna dans le téléphérique. Puis mit l'engin en marche. Le démarrage de la cabine secoua un peu le blond, qui observa les alentours. Ils étaient entourés de montagnes, la plupart enneigées de haut en bas. La cabine était vétuste. Il s'agissait simplement d'une armature en fer accrochée à un câble traînant la cabine, sans doute grâce à du chakra ou à une quelconque invention.

Pendant ce temps, à Konoha, ou plus précisément dans un des nombreux sous-sols du village, un scientifique rigolait tranquillement en regardant à travers une vitre une expérience, qui venait sans doute de se terminer. Dans la dite pièce, se trouvait un amoncellement de carcasses d'Onheil, ainsi qu'une jeune femme habillée en ninja, avec des cheveux noirs coiffés en une longue tresse, et des yeux rouges.

- "Impressionnant..." murmura le scientifique se trouvant derrière la vitre.

Dans la pièce, la jeune femme remarqua qu'un Onheil semblait encore être en vie. Elle le regarda avec des yeux reflétant combien elle méprisait cette erreur de la nature. Elle prit le monstre par la gorge, avant de le soulever. Du chakra noir, qui semblait bouillonner, se forma sur la main de la jeune femme. D'un seul coup elle transperça la tête du monstre grisâtre, laissant gicler sur son visage fermé un flot de sang.

- "Test numéro A0 terminé." Annonça une voix semblable à celle d'un ordinateur.

Aussitôt, une cage tomba autour de la jeune femme. Le chakra noir s'étant formé disparut, et ses yeux rouges redevinrent normaux. Puis la brune tomba par terre, visiblement inconsciente. Le scientifique surveillant l'expérience rigola sombrement.

- "Expérience Néo-genèse, sujet Mina Uchiha, réussite." Marmonna le scientifique avant de partir, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

De leur côté, Naruto et Taiyô étaient arrivés au sommet de l'ascension du téléphérique. Naruto observa l'endroit où s'arrêta le téléphérique. Une tempête de neige l'empêchait de voir clairement autour de lui. Cependant, il voyait très bien deux grandes portes en métal, sur lesquelles était écrit en lettres de sang : _Accès Interdit_. Naruto comprit alors. Une base comprenant des trucs interdit au public, des secrets sur chaque état, en gros une mine de secrets en tout genre.

Les deux ninjas s'approchèrent de la porte, avant qu'une voix les arrête.

- "Qui êtes vous, ninjas de Konoha ?" demanda la voix, qui émanait de la porte.

Naruto fut surpris de la douceur de la voix. Ce devait être la voix d'une jeune femme, voir même d'une adolescente. Mais le blond ne se laissa pas être décontenancé, et fixa la porte. Taiyô s'éclaircit alors la voix.

- "Taiyô Mizuro, Jonin de Konoha, et mon coéquipier, Naruto Uzumaki, Chunin de Konoha." Déclara fortement Taiyô, pour couvrir le bruit créé par la tempête de neige.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer les deux ninjas, lesquels s'empressèrent de rentrer à l'abri de la neige. Naruto observa l'intérieur de cette base. Tout semblait être en ferraille, le tout avec des pontons en tout genre, le tout formant un couloir d'une quinzaine de mètres de largeur et d'une centaine de mètres de longueur, tout en ayant une dizaine de mètres de hauteur. Naruto observa les murs. Tous étaient jonchés par des portes gigantesques, faisant plusieurs cinq à six mètres de largeur et deux ou trois mètres de hauteur. Sur chaque porte était inscrit en blanc, pour contraster avec le noir de l'ensemble, un numéro.

Dans le couloir, les gens s'affairaient en portant divers objets. Naruto fut très surpris de voir des gens passer en poussant simplement un plateau qui tenait tout seul en l'air.

- "Encore une utilisation du chakra, sans doute..." pensa le blond.

Le blond se retourna en sentant être épié, et il aperçut une adolescente, sans doute un peu plus jeune que lui, l'observer. Elle était un peu plus petite que Naruto, avait des cheveux noir-violet coiffés en un chignon, lequel était camouflé par une sorte de cache bleu-ciel. Elle portait la tenue réglementaire des ninjas, avec une blouse blanche par-dessus. Un bandeau était accroché sur son bras droit, et dessus il y avait le kanji "Assistante".

- "Euh, bonjour." Murmura presque l'adolescente. "Je suis Momo Hinamori, l'assistante de Haruno-san. Vous êtes bien Uzumaki-san et Mizuro-san ?" demanda Hinamori, en observant Naruto et Taiyô.

- "Oui, c'est nous." Déclara Taiyô.

- "Bien. Avant d'aller voir Haruno-san, nous allons enregistrer les signatures respectives de vos chakras." Enchaîna la brunette. Voyant l'air un peu perdu des deux ninjas, elle continua. "Question de procédure." Expliqua-t-elle.

Le blond et le chauve suivirent l'adolescente. Après quelques mètres, elle ouvrit la porte d'un petit local, prit un objet sur une table et revint. L'objet en question était un simple écran avec un clavier. Hinamori appuya sur un bouton, et l'écran s'alluma.

- "Commençons par Uzumaki-san. Mettez un peu de chakra sur votre pouce, puis posez le sur l'écran." Demanda doucement Hinamori au blond.

Le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi fit attention à déposer son empreinte de chakra, et non celle de son locataire, dans son pouce, avant de le déposer sur l'écran. Une fois ceci fait, il sentit de petites ondes électriques passer sur son doigt, puis la demoiselle afficha un petit sourire au blond.

- "Bien, maintenant au tour de Mizuro-san. Même opération pour vous." Expliqua la jeunette.

Une fois l'opération répétée pour Taiyô, la jeune demoiselle mena les deux ninjas vers le fond du couloir. Elle toqua sur une porte en bois, sur laquelle se trouvait une plaque blanche, et sur celle-ci était inscrit en noir _Bureau de Mlle Haruno_. En guise de réponse, un bruit de bureau explosé se fit entendre. Hinamori entra, et esquiva une chaise qui lui était destiné. Naruto sentait venir une Tsunade bis. Rien que le nom de famille, ça ne laissait présager rien de bon.

Le blond entendit la faible voix de Hinamori qui tentait apparemment de calmer sa supérieure, puis ce fut le tour de celle-ci. Elle criait apparemment pour des problèmes de matériaux en tout genre pour la construction d'un objet spécial les aidant dans leurs recherches.

Finalement, après cinq minutes de bataille verbale plus tard, le duo de ninjas fut autorisé à rentrer, ce qu'ils firent sous peine d'énerver une Haruno, ce qui était en soi un suicide. En rentrant, Naruto jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur l'ensemble de la pièce, laquelle était ronde, et qui faisait quelques mètres de rayons. Une pièce assez grande, mine de rien. Des murs peints en blanc, un parquet à moitié démoli, tout comme le bureau en bois. Il y avait quelques tableaux présents sur les murs, et étonnement, il n'y avait rien dessus. Hinamori était inclinée pour montrer son respect, ou plutôt sa peur, envers sa supérieure hiérarchique.

- "C'est vous que Chisato a envoyé ? Putain pas trop tôt ! Ça fait deux bonnes semaines que tout ce gros bordel règne, et elle m'envoie deux gringalets qui ont à peine l'âge d'être ninjas ! Non mais elle me prend pour une conne ou quoi ?" vociféra la supérieure de Hinamori.

Naruto la regarda. C'était une femme qui devait avoir l'âge de Chisato, peut-être un ou deux ans de moins. Elle avait des cheveux roses coiffés en une queue de cheval. Elle avait des yeux bruns, contrairement à ce que Naruto pensait. Elle était vêtue d'une blouse blanche, arrivant presque au niveau des genoux de la femme, et qui était ouverte, laissant voir une tenue de ninja semblable à celle de Chisato Kubaya, c'est à dire chemise réglementaire avec une jupe, c'est fois-ci beige.

- "Vous vous présentez pas ?" continua de vociférer la descendante de Sakura.

- "Euh, je suis Naruto Uzumaki, chûnin de Konoha." Dit poliment Jinchuriki de Kyûbi.

- "Taiyô Mizuro, Jonin de Konoha, également capitaine du duo que nous formons." Se présenta le chauve.

- "Bien. Je suis Azami Haruno, je suis l'actuelle directrice d'Onhsaï. Bien, maintenant, expliquez moi une chose." Commença doucement la dénommée Azami. "Pourquoi m'a-t-elle envoyé deux gamins, alors que je voulais des Anbu ?" vociféra la rose de plus belle.

Taiyô et Naruto allaient se justifier, quand quelqu'un rentra dans le bureau sans crier gare. Un homme, vêtu également d'une blouse, portait dans ses bras un corps couvert de sang. En voyant cela, Azami poussa le blond et son capitaine, avant de donner les directives.

- "Hinamori, prépares le matériel. Dîtes aux équipes médicales de se tenir prêtes. Et dîtes également à la sécurité de fermer absolument TOUTES les issues ! C'est clair ?" demanda la directrice du centre de recherche.

Elle reçu pour simple réponse, non pas des mots, mais tout le monde présent qui se mit à l'œuvre. Puis la rose se tourna vers Naruto et Taiyô, et leur envoya des oreillettes.

- "Mettez ça. Comme ça, on pourra vous guider à travers la base, dès qu'un signal sera perçu. Je veux des résultats, je me moque des manières. Arrêtez ce petit emmerdeur, et tuez le, sans discuter avec lui." Expliqua Azami, d'un ton qui se voulait être glacial.

Le chauve et le blond acquiescèrent en alliant la parole et le geste. Ils dépassèrent tous deux la rose et sortirent. Juste après avoir franchi la porte, la Haruno les interpella.

- "Et si vous pouviez ramener leurs cadavres, ce serait sympa, sinon je m'occuperai personnellement de vous." Demanda-t-elle, un sourire effrayant accroché sur son visage.

A ces paroles, le blond et le chauve déglutirent un peu, avant de se remettre en marche. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient, ils se posèrent tous deux la même question. Qu'allait leur faire la directrice du centre de recherche s'ils ne tuaient pas l'intrus ? Sans aucun doute des choses affreuses, donc ils mirent leurs pensées de côté. Une voix se fit entendre dans l'oreillette de Naruto et de Taiyô. C'était la voix d'Hinamori.

- "L'intrus a été aperçu dans le quatrième sous-sol. Donc allez à votre droite, vers la grande porte en acier, puis passez dans le trou et descendez de trois étages. Grâce à votre chakra, on peut voir votre position, et en croisant avec les infos des caméras, on peut vous guider aisément." Expliqua la voix de l'assistante via l'oreillette.

- "Bon ben allons-y !" déclara Taiyô en liant parole et geste, suivi par Naruto.

Naruto et Taiyô suivirent les indications données par Hinamori et ils arrivèrent, après avoir passé la porte indiquée, dans une sorte de fossé énorme, que Naruto observa. C'était une trou circulaire d'une trentaine de mètres de rayon, avec plein de structures métalliques pour assurer le transport des différents outils et matières au bon développement des projets de ce laboratoire.

Les deux ninjas sautèrent dans le vide, mais ils aperçurent qu'une plaque recouvrait l'ensemble du trou, et cette plaque se trouvait justement à l'étage où ils devaient s'arrêter. Les deux s'y réceptionnèrent et attendaient de nouvelles instructions, qui ne tardaient pas à venir.

- "Prenez la section H, c'est par là qu'ils sont allés." Ordonna Hinamori.

- "Ils ?" demanda Naruto, tandis que lui et le chauve prenaient le chemin indiqué par l'assistante de la directrice d'Onhsaï, chemin se trouvant devant eux.

- "Oui. On en a identifié deux. L'un a un visage complètement noir, et l'autre a un visage à l'opposé du premier, totalement blanc. Ils sont plutôt grands et ont la même tenue, un pantalon noir et une cape noire. Méfiez-vous. Mademoiselle Haruno m'a dit de vous prévenir qu'elle viendrait elle-même en renfort dès l'opération pour le chercheur blessé gravement sera terminée." Déclara la brunette.

- "Il faut les prendre en tenaille. Ce sera le plus efficace, tout en remplissant l'objectif. On va bloquer leurs issues. Hinamori, guidez-nous." demanda Taiyô.

Naruto et Taiyô reçurent rapidement des directives pour appliquer le plan conçu expressément par le jônin. Naruto allait bloquer l'avancée des intrus en les contournant, puis en les bloquant dans un couloir. Le blond fit un multiclonage par sécurité, histoire de prendre quelques sorties de ce plan en plus.

L'avancée des intrus était efficace. Ils ne perdaient pas de temps à tuer les scientifiques qu'ils croisaient. Puis, à la grande surprise de ceux qui les surveillaient, les deux intrus se firent bloquer par des clones de Naruto devant et sur les côtés, et Taiyô était dans le couloir derrière eux.

- "On dirait bien qu'ils sont rapides, ces deux là." déclara l'intrus tout blanc.

- "Vous êtes qui ?" demanda un des Naruto sur un ton inquisiteur.

- "Tu nous reconnais pas, Naruto Uzumaki ? Étonnant, de la part de celui qui ne faisait que penser à Sasuke." déclara celui en noir.

Naruto les détaillait. Celui de gauche était tout blanc, avec des cheveux un peu verts. La partie gauche du visage de cet intrus était étrange, car elle était uniquement composée de peau, il n'y avait pas d'œil, et seule la bouche et le nez était visible. Il avait un œil tout blanc sur la partie droite de son visage. Il était vêtu d'une cape noir avec un pantalon de la même couleur.

L'intrus de droite était l'opposé du premier. Tout d'abord il était totalement noir, seule la partie droite du visage visible, l'autre partie camouflée par sa peau, cachant donc, comme son allié, le reste de son visage.

L'intrus en blanc soupira, avant de fixer Naruto intensément, avec son seul œil.

- "Et si on te donne quelques indices ? Du genre Akatsuki." déclara le noir en souriant.

Aussitôt, tous les Naruto serrèrent si fort leurs poings que les phalanges en devenaient blanches. Naruto venait de comprendre. Il se rappelait bien de cette chose. Il l'avait appelé "tête d'épine", car il venait de dire à Tobi que Sasuke venait de battre Itachi Uchiha.

- "Tête d'épine..." déclara mollement l'original.

- "Appelles-nous Zetsu. On préfère être appelé par notre vrai nom." déclara le blanc.

- "Comment es-tu arrivé aussi loin ?" demanda Naruto.

- "Comme vous tous." répondit au tac au tac les deux Zetsu.

- "Nous tous ?" demanda Naruto, ne comprenant pas ce que cela voulait dire.

- "Oui, comme toi, et comme Sasuke." déclara Zetsu blanc.

- "Que... Sasuke est dans cette époque ?" s'exclama Naruto, ne comprenant plus rien à la situation.

- "Nous seuls connaissons la vérité. Nous savons le pourquoi, nous savons le comment. Nous savons tout." annonça la partie noire de Zetsu avec un sourire. "Et si tu veux savoir la vérité sur ce qu'il s'est passé après ton enfermement, tu sais ce que tu dois faire." continua le noir en souriant tel un malade mental.

- "Ouais, je sais. Je vais vous exploser. Même si je souhaite plus que tout tirer un trait sur mon ancienne vie, je ne peux pas le faire tant que je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé." déclara le blond, annulant ses clones, et se mettant en position de combat.

Taiyô, qui avait observé la discussion entre les deux intrus et le blond, se mit lui aussi en garde.

- "Tu risques d'avoir besoin d'un coup de main, non ?" déclara le chauve au blond en souriant.

Naruto sourit suite à cette question. La partie noire de Zetsu se sépara de quelques pas de la partie blanche, et tandis que la partie blanche souriait, l'autre avait un visage sombre, sans aucune émotion.

- "Viens chercher tes réponses, Naruto Uzumaki." demandèrent les deux parties de Zetsu en même temps.


	11. La puissance de Zetsu !

Naruto et Taiyô observaient les deux Zetsu, et vice versa. Naruto fit le premier mouvement, prenant ainsi l'initiative de l'attaque. Le blond jeta trois kunais horizontalement en direction des Zetsu, kunais que les deux renvoyèrent. Taiyô esquiva d'un simple pas de côté les kunais, et ceux-ci s'aplatirent dans l'air, n'y laissant aucune trace.

Le Jinchuriki était étonné. Comment Taiyô avait fait ça ? Cependant, il n'eut pas sa réponse, car Zetsu blanc fonça sur lui. La main droite du blanc était devenue une sorte d'épée, et quand Zetsu donna un mouvement de bras pour couper le blond, celui-ci eut pour réflexe de sortir deux kunais affûtés avec du chakra de type vent pour contrer l'attaque de son ennemi. Naruto bloqua l'attaque du blanc avec les deux kunais qu'il tenait, et malgré cela, la force de Zetsu se fit ressentir, car le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi dut se retenir pour ne pas reculer d'un pas.

- « D'où lui vient une telle puissance ? » se demanda Naruto.

Mais Naruto n'avait pas le temps de poser des questions ou de s'en poser, car Zetsu noir arriva dans son dos, avec sa main gauche aiguisée comme la droite du blanc. La partie noire allait frapper, quand Taiyô arriva sur l'épaule de Naruto, et tendit les mains vers ses deux ennemis.

- « Atsuton (art de la pression), Jomei (expulsion). » déclara le Mizuro.

Des mains du jeune homme chauve sortit un coup de vent incroyablement puissant, qui obligea les deux Zetsu à reculer, car à chacun des endroits où les deux se trouvaient, un trou d'un bon mètre s'y trouvait.

- « C'était quoi ? » demanda Naruto.

- « Mon Kekkei Genkai, l'élément pression. Je peux libérer une matière comprimée à l'extrême, et ainsi faire des dégâts colossaux à mes ennemis. » expliqua rapidement Taiyô.

- « Impressionnant. » siffla le blond, avant de se concentrer dans la suite du combat.

Les deux Zetsu se positionnèrent devant les deux ninjas de Konoha. Le noir regardait avec énervement Naruto et Taiyô, tandis que le blanc avait un regard hagard.

- « Un ninja du clan Mizuro. Donc un Kekkei Genkai. Un des rares restants, par ailleurs. » déclara le Zetsu noir.

- « Allons-y, Taiyô. » déclara le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi.

Naruto fit tourner ses kunais autour de ses deux index, avant d'y insuffler du chakra de vent, ce qui créa deux lames de vent tournant autour des doigts du blond. De son côté, Taiyô fit le mudra du tigre, et le sol sous ses pieds se fissura.

Les deux konohan se regardèrent et acquiescèrent, ayant apparemment un plan pour réussir à battre les Zetsu. Cependant, ceux-ci ne restèrent pas plantés sur leurs positions comme des imbéciles. Zetsu blanc fonça sur Naruto, tandis que le noir fit une vingtaine de mudras.

- « Katon, Hi no ryû (feu du dragon) ! » s'exclama l'ancien d'Akatsuki.

De la bouche de Zetsu sortit un feu extraordinairement violent. Le Zetsu laissa un amplificateur de chakra, qui fit gonfler encore plus le feu, pourtant déjà puissant auparavant. Puis il sauta pour esquiver le torrent de feu produit par le noir, tout comme Naruto. Taiyô, de son côté, fit quelques mudras.

- « Atsuton, Hôden Kabe (mur de rejet). » déclara le chauve en écartant ses bras.

Le torrent de flammes de Zetsu noir se fit bloquer par une sorte de mur invisible. Le feu ne s'éteignit pas pour autant et continua durant quelques dizaines de secondes.

De son côté, c'est à dire sur le plafond à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus du sol, Naruto et Zetsu blanc se battaient. La sorte d'épée qui était fixée au bras de cette partie du monstre d'Akatsuki n'était pas bloquée par le chakra de vent du blond, chakra émanant des deux kunais de celui-ci.

Un combat au taijutsu avait débuté. Naruto tenta un coup de pied horizontal, mais celui-ci fut bloqué par la main non tranchante de l'ennemi du blond, puis Zetsu blanc essaya de couper pied du blond, mais celui-ci réagit à une vitesse époustouflante.

- « Rasengan ! » cria le blond.

Les yeux de Zetsu, qui fixaient bêtement la main de Naruto dans laquelle le dit Rasengan devait se former, mais à sa grande surprise, il ne vit rien venir, ni apparaître. Le blond en profita et donna un coup de pied, de sa jambe libre, en plein le menton de son adversaire, ce qui fit chuter Zetsu du plafond.

Taiyô fonçait en direction de Zetsu noir, tout en évitant ses attaques Katon, quand tout à coup Zetsu blanc tomba tête la première un mètre et demi devant le jeune Jonin. Zetsu blanc se réceptionna sur ses mains et marqua un petit temps d'arrêt.

Le konohan réagit dans le timing parfait et sortit un kunai du rangement positionné sur sa cuisse droite, et tenta de trancher horizontalement les jambes du blanc.

Cependant, Zetsu blanc prit appui sur ses mains qui se trouvaient à plats sur le sol pour se lancer dans le dos de Taiyô. Et à la grande surprise de Taiyô, devant lui se trouvait désormais Zetsu noir.

- « Merde, ils m'ont pris en tenaille ! » s'exclama intérieurement le jeune Jonin.

- « Ecartes-toi, Taiyô ! » cria une voix.

L'appelé répondit aussitôt en levant la tête, et aperçut Naruto en train de tomber sur lui et les deux parties de Zetsu, et cela en poussant un gigantesque Rasengan. Le chauve remarqua les yeux de Naruto, qui étaient désormais étrangement rouges et fendus.

- « Oodama Rasengan ! » cria Naruto en faisant s'éclater l'énorme orbe sur le sol.

Une grosse explosion se fit entendre plusieurs étages plus haut. Cette explosion était si puissante qu'elle fit trembler les tables et bureaux, y compris dans la salle d'opération dans laquelle des opérations chirurgicales étaient en train de se dérouler.

Azami Haruno se trouvait dans son bureau et tentait vainement de réfléchir, mais cette secousse était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Azami détestait le fait de ne pas pouvoir réfléchir en paix, si en plus quelqu'un s'amusait à foutre le bordel dans tout Onhsaï, elle ne tenait plus.

- « Hinamori ! » cria la jeune femme aux cheveux roses en se levant de sa chaise.

Ce fut avec un enthousiasme peu montré que la peureuse Hinamori se montra, juste à l'entrée de la pièce. La peur dans ses gestes se fit sentir quand elle s'apprêta à voir un bureau arriver sur elle, mais rien de cela n'arriva.

- « Nous participerons nous aussi. » dit posément Azami, tenant un minuscule carré de verre, dans lequel se trouvait une substance bleutée.

- « C'est à cause de ça ?" demanda doucement la jeune assistante, ce qui créa un silence entre les deux scientifiques.

- « Oui. » répondit calmement Azami, rompant le silence qui avait duré une bonne demi-minute.

Puis Azami inséra le carré bleuté dans une fente sur son bureau, laquelle semblait-il avait été prévue à cet effet. Hinamori rentra, beaucoup plus confiante désormais, et ferma la porte sur son passage. Les lumières s'assombrirent, et une image apparut à l'écran.

Il s'agissait d'un bureau bien éclairé, au contraire de celui d'Azami, avec, au premier plan de la vidéo, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, Chisato Kubaya, l'actuelle kage du village de la feuille.

- _« Azami Haruno. Si tu reçois ce message, c'est que la guerre ne va plus tarder. Je conçois que tu aies du mal à te décider au vu de notre adversaire, mais je tiens tout de même à te le redemander. » Chisato marqua un petit temps d'arrêt. « Je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire, que tu ne veux pas être impliquée dans cette guerre, qu'elle va à l'encontre des procédés de nos ancêtres, mais je te demande de choisir ton camp. » demanda Chisato._

Aussitôt, le message s'arrêta, la lumière revenant dans la pièce. Hinamori, qui avait été absorbée par la vidéo, remarqua seulement à ce moment-là, ce bruit si distinctif pourtant, de gouttes tombant sur le sol.

- « Haruno-sama ? » demanda Hinamori en s'approchant de quelques pas, ne sachant que faire.

- « Hinamori... toi qui est mon assistante, je pense que tu me comprends. » déclara Azami, séchant tant bien que mal ses larmes.

- « ... » Hinamori resta silencieuse.

- « Il a fait de lui un monstre, je me dois d'intervenir. Je sais que tu seras prête à obéir à n'importe quel ordre, donc fait quelque chose pour moi. » demanda la Haruno.

- « Quoi donc ? » demanda Hinamori.

- « Occupes-toi de la base du temps que je me défoule. J'ai besoin de me libérer de quelques poids qui traînent. » répondit Azami à son assistante.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto et Taiyô se battaient encore contre les deux Zetsu, mais ils semblaient perdre du terrain au fur et à mesure. Lors d'une attaque Katon de Zetsu noir, les oreillettes les liants aux scientifiques d'Onhsaï avaient dues court-circuiter à cause de la chaleur produite.

Le travail d'équipe des deux anciens d'Akatsuki était tellement parfait que toute attaque des deux ninjas de Konoha ne semblait pouvoir les atteindre.

Taiyô transpirait à grosses gouttes, tandis que Naruto était un peu essoufflé. Le blond regarda Taiyô, avant de poser une main sur l'épaule du chauve.

- « Je m'occupe du reste. Va chercher des secours. » demanda Naruto, d'un ton définitivement sérieux.

Le chauve le regarda les yeux grands ouverts, à cause de la surprise de cette demande de la part du blond. Puis le Jonin se concentra à nouveau sur le blond, essayant en quelque sorte de sonder l'esprit du récemment admis ninja de Konoha. Le blond compris ce que voulait dire Taiyô à travers ce message.

- « T'inquiètes, je vais rien faire de stupide, et je tiendrais jusqu'à ton retour. » déclara d'un ton encore plus sérieux l'Uzumaki.

Taiyô s'éloigna en courant à grande vitesse, faisant entièrement confiance au blond. Pendant ce temps, Naruto fixa les deux Zetsu. La partie blanche avait quelques coupures sur son bras en forme d'épée, ainsi qu'une marque d'un coup de poing sur la joue. La partie noire n'avait, quant à elle, rien qui montrait la moindre égratignure.

- « Pourquoi lui as-tu demandé de partir ? Tu vas avoir plus de mal, maintenant. » souligna la partie blanche du monstre d'Akatsuki.

- « Ca me parait logique. Vous êtes très fort, et connaissant mon secret, vous auriez pu le dévoiler à Taiyô lorsque je serai allé à fond. » expliqua Naruto en se remettant en position de garde.

- « Ca se tient. Mais pourras-tu seulement nous tenir tête ? » demanda la partie noire de Zetsu.

- « Question bête. » souligna le blond.

Pendant ce temps, Taiyô avait rejoint le premier niveau de Onhsaï, et se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice de la base, quand tout à coup elle apparut devant lui, et la première chose que Taiyô put apercevoir fut les yeux noir de colère de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

- « Haruno-sama, je… » commença Taiyô, mais son interlocutrice le coupa.

- « Tais-toi, et dis-moi où ils sont. » demanda la jeune femme.

- « Ils sont descendus d'un étage, à cause d'une explosion. Sinon ils sont au même endroit, au niveau de la position, qu'avant. » expliqua Taiyô.

- « Bien. Hinamori, je compte sur toi. » expliqua la directrice d'Onhsaï.

- « Oui, Haruno-sama. » acquiesça la brunette.

Azami Haruno rentra dans les méandres d'Onhsaï pour attraper les deux Zetsu. Taiyô la regarda partir, avant de commencer à bouger à son tour, retournant au combat. Hinamori était devant lui. Il la dépassa sans la regarder.

- « Vous ne devriez pas faire cela, Taiyô-san. » expliqua la brunette.

- « Pourquoi ? Je dois aider mon équipier. » expliqua à son tour le chauve.

- « D'accord. » dit Hinamori, ce qui surprit Taiyô.

Puis Taiyô sentit un coup lourd sur sa nuque. Il tomba à genoux, incapable de répondre à cette attaque. Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes, il croyait peser des tonnes. Puis il sombra dans le sommeil.

- « Je n'aime pas faire ça, mais c'est pour votre bien, Taiyô-san. » déclara l'assistante de la chef d'Onhsaï, un ton triste et monotone dans sa voix.

- « Et merde… » pensa Taiyô, honteux de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu.

De son côté, le blond recommençait le combat, mais préférait user de plusieurs techniques, notamment la kage bunshin, très utile dans les combats avec plusieurs ennemis. Cependant, ses adversaires étaient très redoutables en détection de chakra et en infiltration, donc aucune feinte basée sur le kage bunshin et le henge (métamorphose) n'était possible.

- « Comment je peux faire pour les feinter ? » se demanda Naruto.

Sentant une présence dans son dos, le blond se baissa, et un kunai, apparemment très aiguisé, passa là où se trouvait le cou du blond une milliseconde plus tôt.

- « Rapide ! » siffla le blanc.

- « Je pensais pas qu'il le sentirait. » s'étonna le noir.

Naruto suait désormais. Le duo de ninjas avait réussi à presque le tuer alors que le un contre deux n'avait même pas commencé. Mais, en s'étonnant en premier, il avait esquivé.

- « Tu regrettes de combattre tout seul, Naruto ? » demanda Zetsu noir, voulant se délecter de la peur éventuelle que le blond éprouvait.

En guise de réponse, Naruto éclata de rire. Les deux anciens sous-fifres de Madara Uchiha se demandaient ce qu'il allait se passer, ou plutôt ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit du blond.

- « Du regret ? » demanda le blond entre deux rires, à moitié essoufflé.

Le Jinchuriki du démon renard à neuf queues se calma, mais ce ne fut que pour mieux crier. Le chakra rouge de Kyûbi se mit à couler à flot dans le corps du blond, un peu fatigué de discutailler avec ses ennemis, seulement pour des renseignements qu'il pourrait avoir de la part de l'Hokage, par exemple.

- « Du regret ? » explosa Naruto. « Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi excité ! Un handicap aussi important, c'est justement ce qu'il me fallait pour me tester à fond ! » cria le blond, l'excitation du combat se faisant sentir dans le ton de sa voix.

Les deux Zetsu regardaient la gangue de chakra se formant autour du blond. Elle comportait six queues de chakra, et une septième était presque terminée.

- « Jamais, et je dis bien jamais, des petites merdes comme vous pourraient me mettre ne serait-ce qu'à genoux ! » cria le blond ses yeux d'un rouge presque noir, sa gangue à neuf queues complétement terminée.

Désormais, les dés étaient lancés. Ce serait le secret de Naruto dévoilé, ou alors sa sécurité subsisterai quelques minutes de plus, au minimum.

Le blond se jeta sur le duo à une vitesse incroyable, mais les deux arrivèrent à le suivre sans aucune difficulté, et tentèrent de le prendre en tenaille, mais ce fut sans compter sur la détermination du blond, et de sa puissance monstrueuse due au renard à neuf queues.

- « Rasenrengan ! » cria le blond en formant deux énormes orbes tourbillonnants rouges dans ses mains.

Zetsu blanc prit l'attaque de plein fouet, tandis que l'attaque qui se dirigeait vers le noir disparut, comme si elle avait été absorbée par une quelconque capacité de cette partie de Zetsu.

- « Qu'as-tu fait ? » demanda le blond, tandis que Zetsu fit un bond magistral en arrière pour marquer une pause dans le combat.

- « Secret, Uzumaki. Ou plutôt renard, vu d'où vient ta puissance actuelle. » ajouta le noir.

- « T'as vu comment j'ai démonté ton pote blanc ? Je vais faire pareil avec ta sale gueule ! » cria avec véhémence le jeune homme qu'était Naruto.

- « T'as cru qu'il était mort ou quoi ? » demanda Zetsu, surpris par les paroles du blond.

- « Quoi ? » se demanda intérieurement le blond

Zetsu blanc s'était accroché au blond, l'empêchant de faire tout mouvement. Du sang coulait du corps du blanc. Enfin, cela était sans doute du sang, vu que ça sortait du corps du blanc, mais au vu de la couleur de ce sang, Naruto en doutait.

- « C'est terminé, Naruto. » sourit le blanc.

- « C'est que le début, tu veux dire ! » cria le blond, tentant de se dégager de la prise de la moitié blanche du monstre d'Akatsuki.

Le blond n'arriva pas à se défaire de la prise de Zetsu blanc. Pourtant il y avait mis toute sa force. Mais c'est à ce moment-là que le blond aperçut le plus gros changement chez le blanc. Désormais, ce n'était qu'un tas de muscle blanchâtre, avec un seul œil, et accroché à son bras, était toujours présente cette lame qu'il avait auparavant. Cependant, cette même lame devait avoir doublé de taille. Le blond déglutit sous la vision qui venait de s'imposer à lui : son corps, inerte au sol, au-dessus d'une mare de sang.

Le blond redoubla d'efforts pour casser la prise du blanc, mais il n'y arriva toujours pas. Pire, la gangue de chakra qu'il avait à disposition diminuait à l'œil.

- « Quoi ? » demanda à voix haute Naruto.

- « Ma capacité principale, est d'annihiler le chakra, avec en plus la faculté de cette lame de tout couper, sauf le chakra, je suis presque imbattable. » déclara le noir en s'approchant. « Ma capacité, je peux en augmenter l'effet, mais elle ne marche que sur un certain type de chakra. Celui… » continua le Zetsu noir.

- « Des démons. » finit le blond.

La gangue avait perdu presque toute sa puissance. Il ne restait désormais que deux petites queues de chakra, lesquelles s'estompaient sous les yeux des trois combattants. Mais la colère grondait de plus en plus dans l'esprit de Naruto.

- « C'est exact. » ajouta le blanc. « Quant à moi, ma force est illimitée, en plus d'être insensible aux attaques de ton « mode démon ». » souligna le blanc. « Et pour finir, cette lame coupe le chakra, jusqu'à couper les attaques produites avec. » expliqua gentiment le blanc.

Naruto venait de comprendre. En créant ce monstre, Akatsuki s'assurait de créer un duo imbattable, tant par sa force, sa vitesse, ses capacités particulières, et ce travail d'équipe incroyable.

- « Enfin tu es là… » félicita Zetsu noir, levant la tête vers le trou fait à l'étage du dessus.

Naruto ne savait pas qui le noir était en train de féliciter de son arrivée. Un ami ? Un ennemi ? Taiyô ? Ou encore une personne venue du passé ? Naruto commençait sérieusement à stresser.

- « Azami Haruno. » termina le noir après dix bonnes secondes d'attente.

Zetsu blanc et Naruto regardèrent au-dessus d'eux, et virent avec étonnement la directrice d'Onhsaï, Azami Haruno.

- « Une Haruno ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'en avait pas tué ! » s'exclama le blanc. « Depuis la septième Hokage Haruno Sakura. » compléta le blanc.

Le blanc partit dans un rire, et la force tenant le blond semblait se relâcher, donc le blond passa entre les mailles du filet et fit un saut en s'écartant des trois autres personnes.

- « T'as dit quoi ? » demanda Naruto, d'une voix sans aucune émotion.

- « On a tué Sakura Haruno. Une vieille Hokage. C'était très marrant. La terreur sur son visage, le sang s'écoulant de son cœur jusqu'à ses pieds. Les… » continua Zetsu noir cette fois-ci, pour provoquer Naruto.

- « Ta gueule. » ordonna doucement Naruto. « Désolé, Kyûbi, mais je vais prendre le risque. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer après ça, alors… » pensa Naruto.

- « Tu es sûr ? Moi, je peux revivre, mais toi… » répondit le renard à neuf queues.

- « Tu gonfleras mes réserves de chakra une fois que j'aurai fait la technique. Ok ? » demanda le blond à son démon, lequel répondit par un grognement signifiant son accord. « Merci. »

Naruto fit le mudra du tigre. Puis le blond déchira les manches de sa veste. Puis, sûr de sa décision, le blond annonça une technique qu'il prenait le risque d'exécuter.

- « Nagare Hanten*. » déclara le blond.

Aussitôt, une sorte d'aura noire recouvra le corps du Jinchuriki de Kyûbi. Cette aura était en fait une gangue de chakra. Les yeux de Naruto étaient devenus noirs, le blanc autour était devenu rouge, comme injecté de sang. Ses canines s'étaient allongées de quelques millimètres, faisant ressortir un aspect bestial du jeune ninja.

- « On va voir qui va tuer qui ! » s'exclama Naruto, d'une voix étonnamment grave.

- « Il a l'air d'avoir changé. Quelle est cette technique ? » se demanda le Zetsu noir.

- « Ce gamin. Il est dangereux. » pensa Azami. « Mais pas question d'être contre lui pour le moment. » continua la femme aux cheveux roses dans ses pensées.

Azami sauta dans le trou pour rejoindre Naruto. Une fois à ses côtés, elle remarqua que le blond se moquait de sa présence. Elle décida donc de lui parler d'un plan.

- « As-tu un plan ? Ils sont très puissants. Je doute que tu y arrive seul. » remarqua la femme aux cheveux roses.

- « Si t'as peur pour moi, fais ce que tu veux, mais ne restes pas sur mon chemin. » rétorqua Naruto.

La descendante de Sakura se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé avec le blond, qui semblait d'un naturel à travailler en équipe. Il était agressif, colérique et prêt à tuer. Cette sensation d'envie de meurtre se sentait de loin.

- « Parles-moi meilleur, tu veux ! » s'énerva Azami.

- « Si tu veux. Si t'as un plan, fais-le toute seule. Moi, je vais les démolir, de face. » expliqua Naruto.

Le blond fit craquer ses phalanges, tandis qu'Azami semblait prête à le suivre. Les Zetsu se préparèrent eux aussi. Le véritable combat allait commencer.


	12. Un kinjutsu terrifiant ! Le vent noir !

Naruto regardait avec attention les deux Zetsu, se préparant à un combat mortel. Azami Haruno, de son côté, surveillait les Zetsu, mais aussi Naruto, qui avait l'air d'avoir terriblement changé. Zetsu noir regardait intensément les yeux noirs du blond, ne reflétant uniquement la haine que ressentait le blond à l'égard du duo monstrueux d'Akatsuki. Enfin, Zetsu blanc observait tout le monde en ayant une sorte de rictus le faisant sourire dans une situation dans laquelle le rire n'était pas une option recommandable.

Soudain, Naruto disparut de la vision des trois autres ninjas. Seul un bruit de pas se fit entendre, mais ce bruit était très léger, tellement léger qu'il ne semblait pas être réel. Pourtant, ce bruit devenait de plus en plus cadencé, jusqu'à devenir une vraie rafale de bruits de pas.

Le blond réapparut devant le blanc, surprenant tout le monde, surtout celui qui semblait avoir été choisi par le blond comme première victime. Une force tellement impressionnant qu'elle pouvait empêcher un Jinchuriki de résister à une des attaques du blanc.

- « Je vais commencer par toi. » déclara le blond.

- « Et comment ? » demanda Zetsu blanc.

Un coup de poing d'une puissance phénoménal rugit dans le ventre de Zetsu blanc, qui se mit immédiatement à genoux. Au-dessus de lui se trouvait Naruto, avec ces mêmes yeux noirs avec le blanc devenu rouge, et cette gangue de chakra, sans queues représentant l'usage du chakra de son Bijû. Le visage de Naruto montrait clairement le mépris qu'avait Naruto envers l'assassin de son ancienne équipière.

- « Tu parleras quand on te le dira. Maintenant, tu vas seulement fermer ta gueule. Compris ? » demanda Naruto, d'un ton clairement meurtrier.

Le noir apparut derrière Naruto, profitant de la perte d'inattention du blond pour le trancher en deux avec sa lame pouvant couper tout ce qui était consistant. Seulement, au moment où sa lame allait trancher le cou de l'Uzumaki, un coup de poing dantesque le fit aller s'encastrer sur le mur d'en face.

- « C'est moi ton adversaire ! » rugit Azami Haruno, poing tendu vers le noir.

- « Haruno. Encore une fois, tu nous gênes. D'abord ton ancêtre pour sauver Sasuke, mais maintenant toi pour l'Uzumaki. » déclara le noir d'un ton monotone.

Le noir se détacha du mur dans lequel il se trouvait. Puis, tout comme son autre moitié, il se mit à changer radicalement de forme. Il devint plus grand d'un bon mètre, bien plus large, mais également plus musclé. Sa lame sur sa main gauche devint alors immense, aux alentours de deux mètres, et semblait être plus tranchante que jamais. Mais chose plus étrange, la lame fut recouverte d'un feu noir, brûlant comme l'enfer.

- « Tout comme tes ancêtres, tu n'es qu'un boulet pour tes amis, ta famille, ton village ninja. » continua le noir, voulant être vexant pour faire perdre son sang-froid à la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

- « Je vois que tu es piquant à souhait. » déclara dans un fin sourire la directrice d'Onhsaï. « Mais fort ou pas, je compte te démolir pour ce que tu dis de mes ancêtres ! » cria la descendante de Sakura avec détermination dans sa voix.

Azami fonça sur le noir, prête à frapper avec son poing. Zetsu s'avança à une vitesse folle en manqua de couper la rose de peu. Celle-ci avait esquivé l'attaque d'une roulade sur le côté. Elle profita de l'ouverture pour lancer un kunai étrangement bleuté sur Zetsu.

Celui-ci se contenta de couper l'étrange kunai et une drôle de substance bleue sembla s'évaporer au contact de la lame rongée par le feu noir de Zetsu. La Haruno fronça alors les sourcils, l'air pensive.

- « Comment a-t-il pu faire fondre ce kunai ? Aucune technique Katon ne l'a jamais fait chauffer ! » pensa Azami.

Azami était à la fois effrayée par la puissance à disposition de Zetsu noir, mais aussi elle était curieuse. Elle se demandait d'où pouvait lui venir tout ce pouvoir.

De son côté, Naruto semblait prendre son temps. Il voulait faire payer le blanc pour ses paroles, ses actes, voir même pour le simple fait qu'il soit encore en vie. Il voulait le tuer à petit feu, mais une partie de son esprit voulait la mort immédiate du blanc.

Le blanc devait avoir plusieurs côtes brisées, au vu de sa posture. Il avait reçu une bonne dizaine de coups de poings sur le visage, ce qui expliquait les marques rougeâtres.

- « Il est fort… niveau puissance de coup, il ne peut pas me battre. Mais niveau vitesse, il est sans doute meilleur que Tobi… c'est pas de chance. » pensa le blanc, cherchant un moyen de s'extirper de cette situation au plus vite.

Naruto s'élança en avant, prêt à faire crier vengeance à chaque coup qu'il allait infliger au blanc. Zetsu, dans un geste purement défensif, tenta dans un premier temps, de donner un coup de poing en avant, mais Naruto esquiva en passa par le côté droit du blanc, lequel eut pour réflexe de refermer sa garde sur son visage, pour éviter de se faire briser la mâchoire, par exemple.

Naruto, sans aucun scrupule, mais avec un sentiment de vengeance s'accomplissant, semblait profiter du bruit si caractéristique qu'était celui du brisement des côtes du blanc. Un autre coup de poing du blond, porté en plein le diaphragme du blanc, finit alors de couper le souffle de celui-ci.

- « Il sait vraiment bien se battre. Il est très fort. Je vais devoir y avoir recours. » pensa d'un air sombre la moitié habituellement si joyeuse de Zetsu.

La garde de Zetsu se défit, cela du au choc produit par le dernier coup de blond. Lequel ne s'arrêta pas ainsi. La garde de l'assassin de Sakura devenu tellement ouverte, le blond en profita pour lui donner un coup de pied magistral en plein dans la mâchoire, ce qui aurait dû le faire décoller du sol. Mais rien de cela n'arriva.

Le blond se demanda ce qu'il se passait, mais put remarquer, tandis que le blanc partait dans un rire infernal, des sortes de racines sortait de ses pieds et semblaient s'être plantées dans le sol.

- « Ça, c'est du vrai Mokuton. » comprit aussitôt le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi.

- « Tu voulais un combat, non ? » demanda le blanc, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Naruto vit alors la grande lame de Zetsu s'approcher rapidement de lui. Le blond retira son pied droit de la mâchoire de son ennemi pour faire un saut en arrière. En se réceptionnant, il sentit une faible douleur dans sa jambe. Il regarda et put apercevoir une petite coupure à travers son pantalon.

- « Il reste un adversaire de taille. Tant pis Kyûbi, je sais que toi et mon autre moi, vous ne voudriez pas que j'utilise ce répertoire de technique, mais contre du Mokuton, je suis obligé. » expliqua Naruto dans ses pensées.

- « De toutes façons, vous êtes tous les deux pareils, c'est juste que le rajout de mon chakra dans toute la partie yin de ce corps t'a rendu comme ça. Et puis, ces techniques ont été créées pour affronter un élément fusionné, comme le feu noir des Uchiha, par exemple. » rétorqua la voix sombre de Kyûbi.

- « Je sais tout ça, pas besoin de discours pour que tu me le rappelles. » sourit dans son esprit le blond.

- « N'oublies pas qu'elles consomment beaucoup de chakra, ces techniques. » compléta Kyûbi dans son explication.

Naruto sourit en rompant le fil de la discussion. Le blond aux yeux toujours noirs ornés de rouge sang se mit alors à faire une bonne trentaine de mudras, série se terminant sur le mudra du dragon.

- « Kinjutsu, Kokufû (technique interdite, vent noir). » déclara Naruto.

C'est alors qu'un courant d'air anormalement frais circula dans toute la base d'Onhsaï. Le blond se mit en position de taijutsu, avant de se jeter sur le blanc, toujours avec la même vitesse, mais Zetsu commençait à s'habituer à cette vitesse, jusqu'à arriver à en voir les ficelles.

Naruto, tandis qu'il s'approchait de Zetsu, aperçut des racines arriver de tous les côtés. Cependant, un sourire provocateur se fit apercevoir sur le visage désormais démoniaque du blond. Visage démoniaque de par ses yeux rouges et noirs, ainsi que de ses canines.

- « Kuro Higi, Kyozetsu (Arcane noir, rejet). » déclara Naruto.

Aussitôt, une aura de vent noir s'installa par-dessus celle de chakra du blond. L'aura se mit à grossir, tandis que l'attaque Mokuton de Zetsu blanc s'approchait dangereusement du Jinchuriki de Kyûbi. L'aura de vent noir devint alors une sphère de vent, laquelle engloutit toute l'attaque de Zetsu. Les racines du Mokuton disparaissaient en entrant en contact avec la sphère de vent noir. Une fois l'attaque de Zetsu annulée, la sphère se dissipa, mais le blond n'était nulle part. Zetsu blanc s'insultait lui-même : le blond avait utilisé un arcane de son ninjutsu en guise de feinte, et cela pour échapper à la vision du blanc.

De son côté, Azami essayait encore de briser le mystère de la défense sans failles de la partie noire de Zetsu. Il faut dire que le noir avait bien des avantages. Cette capacité à annihiler un certain type de chakra, mais ça, seul lui, son double et Naruto était au courant. Mais il lui restait bien des choses. Cette gigantesque lame imbibée de feu noir, faisant fondre toute arme ou attaque à distance de la descendante de Sakura, était sans aucun doute l'atout principal de ce monstre.

Ensuite, le bougre était sacrément rapide, malgré sa taille qui avait doublée. Il suivait très facilement les attaques de la Haruno. Et pour finir, le noir disposait d'une intelligence assez élevée pour briser tous les pièges à plusieurs niveaux que préparait Azami. A vrai dire, ce combat relevait plus d'un oiseau contre un ver de terre que d'un combat d'égal à égal. Zetsu noir jouait le rôle de l'oiseau, intouchable de par sa hauteur, et sa toute-puissance à faire ce qu'il veut d'Azami, puisque il avait les capacités pour en finir rapidement avec la jeune femme.

La Haruno en était bel et bien consciente, mais ne pouvait s'expliquer pourquoi elle allait au-devant de ce monstre de combat. Ses mouvements montraient bien que son expérience à lui était sans doute celle d'un kage, voire même plus.

- « Pourquoi t'obstines-tu ? Tu sais d'avance que je vais te tuer. » déclara Zetsu noir.

- « Si seulement Hinamori était là… » râla mentalement Azami.

Tandis que Zetsu noir observait Azami en attente de la prochaine attaque, il put apercevoir la jeune femme ouvrir en grand ses yeux.

- « Mais c'est bien sûr ! Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ! Hinamori est parfaite dans ce genre de situation ! » s'exclama mentalement Azami, se maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses sortit une petite télécommande d'une des poches de sa tenue et appuya sur un petit bouton bleu y étant dessus. Le vrai combat commencerait bientôt, c'était sûr.

A l'infirmerie d'Onhsaï, une brunette donnait des directives à propos d'un patient. Deux hommes semblaient être en train de l'écouter, mais en même temps, les propos que les deux tenaient envers Hinamori semblaient la vexer un peu.

- « J'ai fait ça pour ne pas qu'Haruno-sama ne le blesse gravement ! » se justifia Hinamori.

- « Oui, mais pourquoi ne pas le réveiller pour qu'il aille aider Haruno-sama ? De plus, vous auriez pu donner les directives, puis aller aider Haruno-sama. » constata un des deux interlocuteurs d'Hinamori.

Tandis qu'elle allait répliquer aux deux hommes, elle sentit un objet vibrer dans sa poche. Elle le prit et le colla à son oreille. La jeune assistante de la directrice d'Onhsaï reconnut immédiatement la voix de sa chef.

- « Hinamori, je te parle avec l'objet relié à mes pensées, comme tu dois t'en douter. Je suis à l'endroit indiqué par le Mizuro. Je vais avoir besoin de toi, mais aussi de lui. Donc tu le réveilles et vous venez ici. C'est clair ? » demanda inutilement la voix d'Azami.

- « Réveillez-le ! Haruno-sama a besoin d'aide ! Ensuite prévenez Santô de prendre la direction de la base le temps de notre absence. » ordonna d'une voix ferme Hinamori.

Taiyô sentit une sorte de liquide couler dans son organisme. Le liquide était froid, voire même gelé. Ceci eut pour conséquence de réveiller le chauve dans un geste brusque. Devant lui se trouvait Hinamori, qu'il regarda d'un regard de tueur.

- « J'ai fait ça pour t'aider, mais maintenant, tu peux venir au combat. Haruno-sama et ton équipier ont besoin d'aide. » expliqua Hinamori.

Taiyô ne répondit pas, mais étrangement, il savait que la petite brune ne mentait pas. Le chauve bougea dans un mouvement vif et suivit l'assistante d'Azami dans la base d'Onhsaï, afin de prendre, à leur tour, part au combat.

- « Vous m'avez injecté quoi tout à l'heure ? » demanda l'équipier du blond.

- « De l'adrénaline pour booster tes capacités au combat. On a soigné tes blessures mineures et t'avons injecté du chakra pour compenser ce que tu avais perdu. » expliqua Hinamori.

- « Je vois. Quelle est la situation ? » demanda ensuite le chauve.

- « Haruno-sama affronte un des deux ennemis. Celui qui est noir de peau. Uzumaki-san affronte de son côté la partie blanche de cet ennemi. » raconta la brunette.

- « D'accord. Je pense que Naruto s'en sortira. Par contre, pour Haruno-sama, je ne sais pas. Son adversaire est l'horreur incarnée. Avec sa lame, il peut tout couper. Ses techniques Katon sont dévastatrices, et il est très rapide. » expliqua Taiyô, ce qui fit prendre à Hinamori un air terriblement inquiet pour sa supérieure.

Zetsu blanc venait de voir reparaître Naruto, exactement à l'endroit où le blond avait disparu deux minutes avant. Le blond avait un sourire sur son visage. Zetsu put remarquer cependant que le rouge qui remplaçait le blanc des yeux du Jinchuriki était moins vif qu'auparavant, comme s'il s'estompait.

- « Ne m'en veux pas. J'avais quelques préparatifs à faire pour la fin du combat. » déclara Naruto en apercevant l'air insatisfait du blanc.

Le blond réapparut dans le dos de Zetsu, cherchant à attaquer son angle mort. Cependant, des racines sortirent du sol très rapidement pour empêcher Naruto de toucher sa cible. Le blond dut sauter très haut en l'air pour ne pas se retrouver enchevêtré dans le Mokuton de son ennemi. Cependant, la technique de Zetsu le suivit dans le saut.

Mais le pire fut que Naruto ne pouvait plus voir le blanc à travers tous ses branchages. Une dizaine de mètres séparaient le sol et Naruto. Entre eux deux se trouvaient tous les branchages du Mokuton de Zetsu. Naruto fouilla sa poche arrière et sortit un parchemin, parchemin qu'il déroula.

Le blond se mordit le pouce pour faire sortir un peu de son sang. Puis il apposa son pouce sur le parchemin, et un grand shuriken Fûma, à quatre lames, un peu moins grand que le blond, apparut devant celui-ci. Naruto se saisit du grand shuriken et sembla se concentrer au centre de celui-ci.

Un orbe grisâtre se forma au centre du shuriken. Puis l'orbe recréa un shuriken de la même forme que le premier, mais par-dessus celui-ci. Naruto saisit le shuriken et le lança sur l'enchevêtrement de branches. Le shuriken fait d'acier fut stoppé par une grande branche, mais le shuriken de chakra continua sa route, tranchant toutes les branches sur son passage. Une fois que l'orbe fut arrivé à mi-chemin entre Naruto et le sol, le blond fit le mudra du tigre.

- « Kinjutsu, Henkô Rasenshuriken ! (Technique interdite, Orbe shuriken modifié) » déclara Naruto.

L'orbe se mit à prendre du volume, jusqu'à devenir une sphère d'un bon mètre de rayon, puis se rétracta en une minuscule sphère, laquelle explosa, telle une étoile s'effondrant sur elle-même.

Le blond soupira, il avait réussi à modifier le Rasenshuriken pour en faire une arme d'une puissance folle, bien plus imprévisible qu'autrefois, mais les conséquences allaient être elles aussi incroyables, à l'image de la technique du blond.

Naruto se réceptionna au sol, puis se mit à tenir fermement son bras droit, avec lequel il avait formé l'orbe destructeur. La douleur était incroyablement élevée, bien plus qu'avec l'orbe shuriken d'antan. Naruto essaya de constater sa blessure. Sans aucun doute, son bras devait être brisé. Même avec l'aide de Kyûbi, il lui faudrait une bonne semaine pour être entièrement réparé. Naruto put apercevoir Zetsu sortir d'une branche épargnée par la technique du blond. Le blanc sourit alors en direction de Naruto, sachant pourquoi le blond se tenait le bras.

- « Tu as mal ? » demanda dans un sarcasme le Zetsu blanc, se ruant sur le Jinchuriki du démon renard à neuf queues.

De son côté, Azami esquivait tant bien que mal les attaques de Zetsu noir, lequel semblait s'amuser avec la descendante de Sakura. Il la faisait suer en changeant de style d'attaque à chaque fois. Cette fois, il fonça sur la jeune femme pour la découper avec sa gigantesque lame ornée de feu noir. Azami se baissa pour esquiver la frappe horizontale.

Zetsu, ayant dépassé de quelques mètres la rose, sauta en l'air pour se retrouver au-dessus de sa victime. Le noir fit des mudras à pleine vitesse, et ce d'une seule main.

- « Katon, Karyû Endan (souffle du dragon de feu) ! » s'exclama la partie noire du monstre créé par l'Akatsuki.

Zetsu noir souffla un jet de flammes comparable à celui d'une éruption, enflammant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui sur une grande zone.

La rose leva les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps, ni la technique, pour parer l'attaque de Zetsu. Ces assauts continuels l'avaient épuisée.

- « C'est terminé… je suis désolée. Kagi, je n'ai rien pu faire pour toi. Pardonnes-moi. » murmura la rose pour elle-même.

Les flammes n'étaient plus qu'à deux mètres de la rose, qui pouvait ressentir la puissance des flammes qui allaient la carboniser. Par pur réflexe, la rose ferma les yeux, résolue à sa défaite. Mais la chaleur qui émanait des flammes ne se rapprocha pas. C'était comme si…

- « Atsuton, Hôden Kabe ! » cria une voix.

Azami ouvrit les yeux et put apercevoir Taiyô Mizuro au-dessus d'elle, comme s'il était en lévitation. Il s'était interposé avec sa technique du mur de rejet, empêchant ainsi Azami de subir un sort plutôt préoccupant.

- « Il fait quoi ici ? Il s'était pas enfui ? » demanda à voix haute Zetsu.

- « Pas de chance pour toi ! » s'exclama une vois derrière Zetsu.

Le noir tourna la tête vers la voix, et il put apercevoir Hinamori, laquelle frappa dans le dos de Zetsu avec une force phénoménale, malgré son apparence plutôt maigrichonne. Le noir se retrouva propulsé vers Taiyô et Azami Haruno. Mais Zetsu ne se laissa pas enchaîner et retourna la lame présente sur son bras en direction du sol.

Azami et Taiyô esquivèrent en roulant sur le côté, tandis que la lame percuta le sol dans un bruit sourd, provocant par la même occasion un grand écran de fumée. Une fois l'écran de fumée dissipé, le trio de ninjas de purent voir un Zetsu noir apparemment fou de rage.

- « Vous allez tous mourir. Abandonnez de suite, je suis plus fort que votre Hokage. » déclara Zetsu noir avec nonchalance.

- « Plus fort qu'un Hokage ? » se demanda Taiyô.

- « Impossible ! Il serait plus fort que Chisato ? » pensa la Haruno.

- « Pour vous punir de m'avoir provoqué, je vais vous tuer, un après l'autre. » déclara la partie noire de Zetsu avec un sourire montrant son sadisme.

Le combat entre eux allait commencer, quand un bruit assourdissant, un peu semblable à une explosion, les fit tous détourner la tête.

- « Disparais, Uzumaki Naruto. » déclara Zetsu blanc, tenant sa lame sur la gorge du blond.

Le blond était au sol, et son épuisement se faisait sentir, en plus de ses autres blessures. Mais le combat n'était pas terminé, pas encore. Naruto sourit à son adversaire, avant de faire un simple claquement de doigt.

- « Kinjutsu, Kuro Higi, Kuroi Tsuya (technique interdite, arcane noir, éclat noir) ! » s'exclama Naruto.

Immédiatement, des petites lucioles noires firent leur apparition, flottant tranquillement autour de Zetsu et Naruto, dans une zone de quelques mètres autour du blond. Zetsu put alors remarquer des parchemins de Fûinjutsu déployés à même le sol. Le blanc sembla alors comprendre tout le stratagème du détenteur de Kyûbi.

- « C'est à ce moment-là, que tu as pu placer tes parchemins. » décréta Zetsu.

- « Exactement. Quand j'ai utilisé mon Kyozetsu en guise de feinte. J'ai disparu de ta vue pour placer les parchemins. » expliqua Naruto, marquant une petite pause.

Zetsu remarqua que de plus en plus de ces petites lucioles étaient présentes dans la zone autour du blond. Il regarda les six parchemins placés autour d'eux deux. Trois avaient le même kanji inscrit, signifiant éclat. Les trois avaient inscrits le kanji Sora, signifiant vide. Tout devint clair dans l'esprit de Zetsu.

- « Trois parchemins pour la technique elle-même, et trois autres pour m'empêcher de fuir, c'est ça ? » demanda le blanc.

- « Pas tout à fait. Les parchemins avec le kanji du vide sont là pour limiter la déflagration de la technique. Mais tu peux aussi voir ça comme une technique pour t'empêcher de fuir. » expliqua Naruto.

Zetsu regardait d'un air étrange Naruto. Naruto avait pris tous les risques pour finaliser un plan. L'orbe shuriken modifié avait été utilisé pour faire croire au blanc qu'il prenait l'avantage sur le Jinchuriki.

- « Tout ce plan pour me battre ? » demanda Zetsu.

- « J'avais beau te briser les côtes, tu es revenu dans le combat avec le Mokuton. Ensuite, mon orbe shuriken modifié ne t'a pas inquiété une seule seconde. Enfin, c'est ma technique la plus puissante, sans avoir recours à mon autre source de chakra. » expliqua de long en large le blond.

- « Je vois. Ton plan est donc sûr de me faire d'énormes dommages. » constata Zetsu blanc, un air impassible sur son visage.

Désormais, il y avait tellement de lucioles qu'il était impossible de voir ce qu'il se passait dans la zone dans laquelle se trouvaient Naruto et le Zetsu blanc.

Naruto fit appel à Kyûbi. Une gangue de chakra à une queue recouvra le blond, qui avait encore ses yeux de la même couleur, mais le rouge qui remplaçait le blanc s'était presque estompé. Zetsu blanc ferma les yeux, un fin sourire ornant son visage à un seul œil.

- « C'était un beau combat, Uzumaki. » déclara Zetsu.

- « … » Naruto resta silencieux.

- « Pour Sasuke, il est à… » commença Zetsu.

Zetsu blanc ne put terminer sa phrase, car la technique de Naruto se déclencha, créant une explosion dévastatrice dans la zone définie par les parchemins au kanji du vide.

Les quatre autres combattants regardèrent le spectacle horrifiant. L'explosion ne semblait pas s'arrêter. Taiyô, Azami et Hinamori restèrent silencieux, mais le silence fut rompu par Zetsu noir.

- « Maintenant que l'Uzumaki est hors-jeu, on peut reprendre ? » demanda le noir, faisant virevolter sa lame dans l'air.

Cette question replongea les trois ninjas de Konoha dans le combat. Les trois se reconcentrèrent pour battre celui qui était, sans aucun doute, le plus fort des deux Zetsu.


	13. Sept jours

Loin de la base d'Onhsaï, à Konoha, pour être précis, une femme dans un bureau était en train de flâner un peu. Du moins en apparence. Chisato Kubaya, l'Hokage du village des feuilles réfléchissait en attendant son demi-frère, Kazuya Kubaya. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs venait de prendre sa décision. Tandis qu'elle se demandait comment se passait la mission du blond, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

- « Entrez ! » s'exclama l'Hokage.

La porte s'ouvrit et Kazuya Kubaya entra dans la pièce. Kazuya avait des cheveux noirs un peu en pic, des lunettes cachaient un peu ses yeux noirs. Une fois la porte fermée, les deux Kubaya se fixèrent quelques secondes, avant que l'Hokage ne se décide d'agir en prenant la parole.

- « Prévient les clans. » ordonna Chisato.

- « Combien de temps ? » demanda le demi-frère de la jeune femme.

- « Sept jours. » déclara d'un ton sérieux la femme aux longs cheveux noirs.

Sur ces paroles, le jeune homme sortit de la pièce, laissant la jeune Hokage à ses réflexions. Celle-ci se dirigea vers la fenêtre de son bureau, lui laissant une vue de choix sur le village.

- « Cette ville… » commença Chisato.

Elle observa avec attention la ville. C'était l'heure de pointe. Des gens courraient sur les larges plateformes reliant les immeubles. La plupart des gens semblaient être heureux, heureux de se trouver dans cette ville. Le quartier riche de Konoha était encore en pleine utopie. Tout leur semblait parfait dans le monde, leur position, celle des pauvres. Pour eux, tout était prédestiné à être comme cela l'était. La ville, d'après les bourges de Konoha, était un havre de paix, un lieu idyllique dans lequel on pouvait vivre en paix. Cette mentalité était ancrée depuis tellement de temps qu'elle ne choquait plus personne.

Les Reiseigers volaient dans toutes les directions, venant et partant de la base de Konoha, quittant les quelques chantiers de la ville. Et ainsi les marchands itinérants rentraient chez eux.

- « …ne sera plus jamais la même. » finit Chisato.

La jeune femme regarda le trou qui se profilait à perte de vue, menant aux entrailles de la ville de Konoha. A partir de son élection au poste de Hokage, le daimyô avait signé son arrêt de mort. Le lendemain de son élection, le clan Kubaya avait été élevé aux plus hautes sphères du monde ninja, rejoignant les Uchiha, ainsi que les Haruno. Leur puissance était désormais source de peur et de méfiance. Le changement avait été radical. Passer de la zone interdite de Konoha, soit la partie des plus pauvres, à la partie des riches, avait transformé la vision de la vie de Chisato.

Il avait par ailleurs fallu plusieurs années à Chisato et les autres membres de son clan pour perdre l'habitude de se retourner au moindre bruit. Cette méfiance de vivre chaque jour au bord du gouffre qu'est celui de la mort, les nobles et ceux vivant dans les hautes sphères de Konoha ne l'avait plus, ils étaient craints. Mais pourquoi ? Leur force ? Certainement pas, ils n'étaient pas plus puissant. Leur charisme ? Surtout pas, car si les habitants de Konoha avait eu le choix, ils n'auraient pas choisi un daimyô pareil. La raison était simple. Ceux qui vivaient en bas, dans le monde des pauvres, ne pouvaient pas voir le manque de méfiance dont faisait preuve ceux d'en haut.

Il fallait quelqu'un pour changer tout ça. En étant Hokage, elle était la personne parfaite pour remplir ce rôle. Une bonne influence car faisant partie des clans de Konoha, un poste élevé dans la hiérarchie, et de ce fait, Chisato pouvait passer la plus inaperçue au niveau du daimyô. Il lui a juste fallu obéir comme un gentil chien.

La jeune femme s'approcha de son bureau, prit une tasse de café, laquelle se trouvait au milieu du bureau rempli de feuilles de dossiers et de missions, et la but d'une traite.

- « Dans sept jours, l'heure sera à la guerre. » pensa la jeune femme en se remettant au travail.

Pendant que Chisato ruminait ses pensées, dans la base d'Onhsaï, l'heure était encore au combat. Azami, Hinamori et Taiyô affrontait le monstre de puissance qu'était Zetsu noir.

- « Attention ! » cria Hinamori, tous ses sens en alerte.

- « Raiton, Rairyû (dragon de foudre) ! » cria le noir en faisant une trentaine de signes.

Un immense dragon de foudre se créa dans la pièce, électrocutant Hinamori qui avait prévenu ses alliés, situés un peu en retrait. Mais en plus d'être électrocutée, la brunette se retrouva paralysée quelques secondes. Quelques secondes de trop. Elle sentit que Zetsu noir se trouvait au-dessus d'elle, la pointe de sa lame pointant sur le cœur de la jeune adolescente.

Le noir amorçait sa descente en direction du cœur d'Hinamori, quand Taiyô apparut entre eux deux et donna un coup de pied dans l'abdomen du noir. Celui-ci ne fut que ralentit, mais il se contenta de rire au nez du chauve.

- « C'était quoi ? J'ai senti la force d'une mouche, là ! » rit le noir, avec un sourire provocateur.

- « Qui a dit que ça devait faire mal ? Tu n'as pas du mal à bouger ? » demanda Taiyô, un air encore plus provocateur que celui de Zetsu.

- « Que… » commença Zetsu.

En effet, Zetsu n'arrivait presque pas à déplacer le moindre de ses membres. Le noir se demandait ce qu'il n'allait pas, mais cela devait se voir sur son visage, puisque ce fut Taiyô qui lui répondit.

- « J'ai changé la pression autour de toi, mais seulement un petit filet, qui t'empêches de te déplacer. Pour le créer, je dois être en contact avec ma cible. Par chance, tu as été trop confiant pour la suite du combat, que… » expliqua Taiyô.

- « Que quoi ? » demanda Zetsu, d'un ton hargneux.

- « Que t'as pas remarqué que tu vas déguster ! » cria une voix.

Zetsu ne put qu'apercevoir de longs cheveux roses sur son côté droit. Il comprit ce qui allait se passer, et malgré sa toute puissance dans le ninjutsu, il n'était pas pourvu de la même force physique que son alter égo, lequel aurait pu agir.

- « Et mer… » commença Zetsu noir, avant de prendre l'attaque de la Haruno.

Le noir prit un coup de poing chargé au maximum en chakra, et en même temps, Taiyô redescendit la pression autour du noir à la pression atmosphérique, ce qui eut pour effet de faire partie Zetsu droit dans le mur, traversant ainsi plusieurs pièces des différents laboratoires de la base.

- « Hinamori ! Ca va ? » demanda Taiyô en redescendant au niveau de la jeune assistante d'Azami.

La brunette cracha un peu de sang avant de se relever, peu à peu. Une fois sur ses jambes, elle fit un petit sourire au chauve.

- « Il revient. » déclara Hinamori. « La même ruse ne marchera pas deux fois. Notre ennemi est intelligent. » continua la brunette.

- « Hinamori, que préconises-tu ? » demanda la directrice d'Onhsaï.

- « Vous savez très bien ce que je préconise, Haruno-sama. » sourit Hinamori.

- « Tu as raison. Je fais une bien piètre menteuse, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Azami, en souriant à la brunette.

- « Nous devons faire ça. » déclara Hinamori.

- « Très bien. Mais fais attention, sinon on peut se compter tous les trois pour morts. » prévint Azami.

- « De quoi vous parlez ? » s'exclama Taiyô, qui en avait marre de ne rien suivre à la discussion des deux scientifiques.

Le chauve se demandait ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez les scientifiques. Il eut rapidement sa réponse, quand Azami se dirigea Hinamori.

- « Prête ? » demanda Azami.

- « Quand vous l'êtes. » répondit Hinamori.

Azami fit trois mudras, puis posa ses mains sur les épaules de son assistante. Au même moment, Azami récupéra quelque chose sur Hinamori. Taiyô, un brin méfiant, recula de quelques pas.

- « Hinamori, ça va bien ? » demanda Azami.

- « Oui, très bien même. » répondit tranquillement l'adolescente.

A cet instant, Zetsu noir était revenu à la charge. Il explosa littéralement le mur par lequel il était passé, puis se jeta sur la première personne qu'il aperçut, laquelle fut Azami Haruno. Il allait la transpercer de part en part, quand tout à coup, Hinamori s'interposa entre le monstre noir d'Akatsuki et la directrice d'Onhsaï.

Ce fut dans un bruit de chair transpercée, et dans une grande giclée de sang, qu'Hinamori se retrouva transpercée de part en part par la lame de Zetsu noir.

- « J'ai mal au crâne… » murmura une voix.

Naruto était par terre, allongé. Il regarda à côté de lui, se trouvait le corps de Zetsu blanc, apparemment sans vie. Le blond avait fini le combat. L'Uzumaki essaya de bouger, mais il avait des difficultés.

- « Aïe, j'ai mal au bras. Il doit être brisé, mais j'en suis pas du tout sûr. » continua de murmurer le blond.

Naruto regarda le reste de son corps. Quelques marques de coups étaient présentes, le bas de ses jambes semblait être passé au lance-flammes. Il n'avait plus, ni chaussures, ni bas de pantalon. Le blond regarda ensuite le corps du blanc à ses côtés, et il s'aperçut qu'il était bien chanceux, comparé à son voisin.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » se demanda à voix haute le blond.

- « Tu m'as laissé la place. » déclara une voix dans l'esprit de Naruto.

- « Kyûbi ? C'est toi ? » demanda Naruto.

Aucune réponse. Naruto semblait être incapable de parler avec le renard à neuf queues. Mais pour quelle raison le renard renierait-il le blond ?

- « Hinamori ! » cria Taiyô.

Zetsu allait retirer sa lame du corps tremblant de la brunette, quand une paire de mains l'en empêcha. Le noir remonta sa vue pour voir Hinamori, avec un grand sourire, retenait avec force la lame du noir, empêchant celui de se débloquer.

- « Mais… comment ? » demanda Zetsu, complétement ahuri.

- « Maintenant ! » cria Hinamori.

La directrice d'Onhsaï se jeta sur le noir, le poing en avant. Le noir savait quoi faire, et ce quoi, il le fit immédiatement. Il poussa sur Hinamori de toutes ses forces en avant, espérant ainsi faire basculer le coup mortel de la Haruno.

- « Naruto Uzumaki ? » demanda une voix, appartenant à une jeune femme.

Naruto regarda à sa gauche. Une jeune femme d'environ son âge se tenait sur un débris de plafond, se contentant de regarder le blond. Le blond observa la jeune femme, mais à peine avait-il remarqué sa chevelure noire qu'une paire d'yeux rouges le firent sombrer dans un sommeil. Le blond aurait voulu se sortir de ce genjutsu, mais il semblait que Kyûbi ne répondait plus à ses appels.

La jeune femme était vêtue d'une tenue de ninja de Konoha, l'emblème ayant été cousu sur le devant de la tenue. Elle avait des cheveux noirs coiffés en une tresse lui arrivant au bas du dos, et formant une frange au-dessus de ses yeux, lesquels étaient passés du noir au rouge une fraction de seconde, pendant laquelle le blond s'endormit.

- « Décidément, tous des incapables… » murmura la jeune femme, se redressant.

Elle n'était pas bien grande, mais elle souleva le blond sans aucun mal et le plaça sur son épaule, tel un sac à patates, et l'emmena vers les niveaux supérieurs d'Onhsaï.

- « Moi qui croyais qu'il était fort, je me suis trompée. » pensa la jeune femme.

Des gouttes de sang. Pas une ou deux, mais tant de gouttes que ça en était devenu un véritable flot de sang. Zetsu se tenait au milieu d'une belle embuscade. Belle si elle n'avait pas échouée. Autour du noir de l'Akatsuki, se trouvaient Azami Haruno, le bras empalé dans la lame du noir, Hinamori, tranchée aux deux-tiers par cette même lame, et maintenant, elle gisait au sol, dans une marre de sang.

- « Vous manquez d'expérience. Vous pensiez vraiment que cette méthode fonctionnerait ? On dirait que vous êtes tellement découragés que vous utilisez des stratégies suicidaires. » railla le noir.

Puis Zetsu éclata de rire. D'un rire malsain, dirigé par un esprit tordu. Cet éclat de rire dura une bonne minute, puis fut brisé.

- « Tu croyais avoir gagné ? Ton expérience joue peut-être énormément, mais nous avons la volonté ! » cria Azami.

D'une main rageuse, la directrice d'Onhsaï attrapa avec toute la rage possible le cou de Zetsu noir, l'étranglant par cet acte. Zetsu utilisa sa main libre pour se débattre.

- « Taiyô, maintenant ! » cria la jeune femme.

Zetsu tiqua. La Haruno et Hinamori avaient mis de côté le Mizuro exprès pour finir le combat ? Le jeune homme chauve tomba dans le dos du noir.

- « Atsuton, Shôgeki-atsu (technique de pression, pression d'impact) ! » rugit Taiyô.

Le chauve posa les paumes autour du crâne de Zetsu noir. Celui sentit la température monter doucement autour de sa tête. Mais ce qu'il ne remarqua pas, il ne tarda pas à le ressentir. Le jeune Mizuro enleva doucement ses mains du noir.

- « C'est terminé. Tu ne dois plus m'entendre désormais. » déclara nonchalamment le chauve.

Zetsu n'entendit rien en dehors d'un bourdonnement constant dans ses oreilles. Le monstre de l'ancienne organisation qu'était Akatsuki tomba au sol, et compris aussitôt. Il sentit un liquide chaud couler de ses oreilles.

- « Il a brisé mes tympans… » compris Zetsu.

Contrairement à ce que pensait Taiyô, le noir se releva. Difficilement, certes, mais il se releva. Le chauve regarda ses alliées. Azami, qui était sévèrement blessée au bras, avait soigné son bras au minimum, et elle s'était ruée sur le corps d'Hinamori, pour soigner du mieux qu'elle pouvait la blessure béante de son assistante.

- « C'est donc du un contre un. » soupira Taiyô.

Le jeune Mizuro savait qu'il avait un avantage et un désavantage. L'avantage en sa possession était qu'il avait littéralement « tué » un des cinq sens de Zetsu, à savoir l'ouïe. Mais il avait pour désavantage de ne pas savoir si son adversaire, vieux de plusieurs siècle, n'avait pas déjà eu ce genre de blessures, et donc, Taiyô ne savait pas si Zetsu savait gérer cet handicap ou non.

- « Je ferais mieux de me retirer. Le Mizuro n'est pas ma cible… » pensa Zetsu noir. « De plus, même si j'arrive à lire sur les lèvres, sans l'ouïe, je risque d'avoir un peu de mal. » enchaîna le noir.

Tout d'un coup, l'expression du visage de Zetsu noir devint étrange. Il chercha du regard l'endroit où se trouvait Zetsu blanc. Une fois son double en vue, il n'aperçut pas Naruto. Où était passé le blond ?

Voyant son ennemi énervé, Taiyô tiqua. Naruto avait disparu. Le chauve n'avait pas fait attention lors de leur combat, et quelqu'un avait emmené Naruto quelque part. Soit un allié l'emmenait se faire soigner, soit un ennemi voulant du mal au blond.

- « Où est passé Naruto ? » demanda à voix haute le capitaine de Naruto.

- « Il s'est fait prendre. » répondit une voix faible.

Taiyô regarda dans la direction de la voix, et il aperçut Zetsu blanc. Celui-ci avait horriblement maigri. Son corps semblait s'effriter sur lui-même, des marques de coupures et de brûlures étaient présentes sur le corps du blanc.

- « Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda le noir.

- « Une femme… de votre âge… » dit Zetsu blanc avant de s'écrouler sur ses genoux.

Le noir détourna la tête, semblant ignorer ce que disait le blanc. Taiyô se rapprocha avec toute la méfiance possible, et une fois à un mètre du blanc, il entendit quelques mots.

- « Shari…Uch…Tsu… » fut ce qu'arriva à dire Zetsu avant de tomber face contre terre.

- « Quoi ? Shari, Uch et Tsu ? » demanda Taiyô.

- « Il est mort. » déclara la voix du noir. « Je prends le corps. Partez en vie pour cette fois. » déclara Zetsu noir avant de prendre le corps du blanc. « Tous ces indices, ça mène droit à Sasuke. Direction après soin des blessures : Konoha. » pensa le noir.

Taiyô comprit alors que le noir n'était nullement désavantagé par ses tympans brisés. Zetsu disparut dans un éclair, laissant Taiyô, Azami et Hinamori dans la zone de combat. Le chauve se rapprocha d'Azami, qui portait Hinamori sur son dos.

- « Je vais la porter. Vous êtes blessée. » décréta Taiyô.

Azami ne fit aucune objection et laissa le Mizuro s'occuper de l'assistante de la rose.

Pendant ce temps, au pied de la base d'Onhsaï, une jeune femme rentra dans un Reiseigers. Elle posa un corps inerte, car endormi, à l'arrière de l'engin, bien ligoté, pour éviter les dérapages de situation. Puis la jeune femme se posa sur un des sièges de l'engin, soupirant.

- « Fatiguée ? » demanda une voix.

La brune regarda à sa gauche. Un homme, vêtu de la même tenue qu'elle, avec des cheveux noirs tirés en arrière et tenus par un bandeau blanc. Ses yeux étaient marrons et fendus en leur milieu.

- « Pas du tout. » répondit la jeune femme. « En tous cas partons d'ici, Kagi. » déclara-t-elle par la suite.

- « Comme tu voudras, Mina. » acquiesça l'homme, mettant en marche le moteur de l'engin.

Un vrombissement se fit entendre dans le véhicule, faisant trembler tout l'intérieur. Puis l'engin pris de l'altitude, petit à petit. Kagi tourna son visage vers Mina, laquelle fixait d'un regard étrange le blond qui se trouvait à l'arrière du Reiseigers.

- « Lui… qu'a-t-il de si spécial ? » pensa Mina.

- « Pourquoi l'observes-tu ? » demanda Kagi.

Mina se ressaisit et observa celui qui dirigeait le Reiseigers. Celui-ci ne la regardait pas, il savait déjà ce que pensait la jeune femme.

- « C'est pas tes affaires, le vieux. » cracha Mina.

- « Oh, Uchiha, on se calme ! » s'exclama doucement Kagi, un sourire sur le visage.

- « T'aimes pas être traité de vieux ? » railla la dite Uchiha.

Kagi était en train de rire. Mina le prit pour un fou. Comment un ninja pouvait rire tandis que la guerre était à leurs portes ? La jeune Uchiha, du haut de ses dix-sept ans, se redressa et gifla l'Inuzuka. Le Reiseigers ne changea pas sa trajectoire, qui était devenue celle d'une croisière. Le silence régna dans l'engin pendant quelques secondes, lesquelles étaient comme des heures pour l'Inuzuka et l'Uchiha.

- « Pourquoi tu ris ? Avec tout ce qu'on t'a fait, t'arrives à rire ? » cria la jeune Uchiha en pointant du doigt l'Inuzuka.

- « Il faut rire. Le rire permet de ne pas sombrer dans la folie. » expliqua Kagi en fixant Mina dans les yeux.

La brune se contenta de laisser l'Inuzuka parler. Elle le fixait avec ses Sharingans activés. Le brun avait dévié son regard, craignant que Mina ne le plonge de force dans un genjutsu dont elle avait le secret.

- « Dans ce monde, il y a bien des atrocités dont la majorité ignore l'existence, ou bien le sens. Les Onheil, le Newel Wou, les expériences qui se passent sous Konoha… » énuméra Kagi, tout en manœuvrant le Reiseigers.

- « Et toi, t'en sais plus que les autres peut-être ? » demanda Mina d'un ton inquisiteur.

- « Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je dis simplement qu'il faut pas croire tout savoir. Car même aussi grands et puissants sont les Uchiha et autres clans, ils ne savent pas tout ce qu'il se trame dans leurs dos. » expliqua Kagi, avec un énorme sous-entendu.

- « Le clan Uchiha ne se laissera pas avoir ! Ni par les lèches-culs du daimyô, ni par l'Hokage ! » vociféra Mina.

- « Et toi ? » demanda Kagi, un faible sourire incrusté sur son visage d'Inuzuka.

- « Moi ? C'est différent ! Je fais ça pour que le clan Uchiha soit craint par tous les autres ! » s'exclama la brune après un petit laps de temps.

Kagi allait répondre sur un ton cinglant, mais il s'était aussi préparé au pire. Mina avait sa main gauche sur un étui à kunai, et elle était prête à faire une effusion de sang. Kagi, quant à lui, avait déjà des shurikens dans sa main droite. Un rien pouvait faire déraper l'histoire. D'autant plus que le Reiseigers dans lequel ils se trouvaient se trouvait au-dessus d'une forêt recouverte par le Newel Wou.

Puis un bruit brisa ce moment de tension extrême. La radio venait de s'enclencher. Mina se dirigea vers l'arrière du véhicule, fermant une cloison pour la séparer de l'Inuzuka, tandis que celui-ci répondit à la radio.

- « Vous avez le spécimen ? » demanda la voix de la radio.

- « Ouais. Elle l'a récupéré. » répondit calmement Kagi.

- « Bien. Si tout se passe comme prévu, on enlèvera toute modification à vos corps et vous pourrez récupérer une vie normale. » décréta la voix.

- « D'accord. » acquiesça Kagi.

La voix de la radio venait de raccrocher. Kagi fit de même. Il ne voulait pas s'énerver pour une simple discussion avec une Uchiha. Il ne fallait pas. Surtout là où ils se trouvaient. Le moindre accident pourrait se transformer en carnage, comme ce jour-là.

Kagi secoua la tête. Il devait arrêter de penser à ce jour. C'est ce jour-là, pour la dernière fois, qu'il avait obéi aux ordres, aussi cruels étaient-ils, d'une personne qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps. Cet accident qui datait de douze longues années était encore gravé dans l'esprit du brun. Il avait condamné, de par ses actes, les Inuzuka, Yamanaka et Haruno à subir un sacré bordel. Morts des dirigeants du clan Yamanaka, exil d'une des deux héritières du clan Haruno et discréditation du clan Inuzuka. Kagi était alors rentré dans un jeu perdu d'avance. Il était pris au piège. Il était manipulé, et même s'il le savait, il ne pouvait rien dire, ni faire, contre son ennemi. Le frère de Furuo se savait littéralement dans la merde.

Pendant ce temps dans un laboratoire souterrain de Konoha, un scientifique souriait à pleine dents. Il était de taille moyenne, avait des cheveux bruns tombant sur ses yeux noirs. Son plan, qui était accessoirement celui du daimyô, allait comme sur des roulettes. Kagi Inuzuka et Mina Uchiha avaient récupérés le sujet tant convoité.

- « Akio-sama, vous allez vraiment retirer les modifications de leurs corps ? » demanda un assistant qui traînait par là.

Pour seule réponse, le dénommé Akio éclata de rire, d'un rire malsain. Ce n'était pas seulement son expérience qui allait bien, mais aussi leur plan. Akio savait déjà que l'Hokage ne céderait rien, tout comme le daimyô, et comme les rebelles.

- « On aura droit à une belle effusion de sang. » murmura le brun, un sourire démoniaque pendu à ses lèvres. « N'est-ce pas, Sagin ? » demanda l'homme à un mannequin de la taille de sa main.

Au même moment, dans la base d'Onhsaï, Taiyô, Azami, et Hinamori arrivèrent devant une grande porte, laquelle permettait l'accès aux salles de contrôles et autres pièces et bureaux du rez-de-chaussée. Azami ouvrit la porte, et ce fut une vision d'horreur qui l'emporta.

- « Impossible… » murmura Azami.

Taiyô se précipita, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas blesser Hinamori en bougeant trop brusquement. Arrivé à la hauteur de la rose, il put voir ce résultat effrayant. Du sang, sur les murs, le sol, avec cette odeur caractéristique qu'était celle de la mort.

Les corps étaient amoncelés à divers endroits. Certains semblaient être en train de se reposer, assis sur leur chaise, la main tenant une fourchette. D'autres s'étaient écroulés en plein travail, comme par exemple un homme en train de pousser un chariot d'ustensiles.

- « Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Azami, n'attendant aucune réponse.

Un toussotement se fit entendre. Les deux qui étaient en train de discuter cherchèrent l'origine de ce toussotement. Ils découvrirent rapidement que c'était un survivant. Du moins pas pour longtemps. Ses blessures semblaient présager le pire. C'était un homme, d'une trentaine d'années. Son bras gauche avait été découpé, son poumon gauche avait été transpercé de part en part.

Azami s'agenouilla auprès du blessé grave. Elle regarda ses blessures. Un objet cylindrique avait dû le transpercer. L'homme respirait bruyamment. Azami et Taiyô attendirent alors le récit de l'homme.

- « Désolé Haruno…sama. » furent ses seules paroles.

L'homme tomba sur le côté, inerte. Taiyô ferma les paupières encore ouvertes de l'homme. Le chauve se releva, cherchant d'autres miraculés, mais à peine avait-il fait un pas, qu'une main lui agrippa le bras, le forçant à ne pas bouger.

- « Ne cherches même pas. » prévint la Haruno. « Il n'y aura pas le moindre survivant. Et tu le sais. » évoqua Azami.

Taiyô déglutit. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de morts autour de lui, même en mission. Tout ce sang le répugnait, le code des ninjas lui interdisait de laisser sortir ses émotions, et ce quelle qu'elles soient. Pourtant, sa gorge se faisait sèche, tout ce liquide rouge l'empêchait d'avoir les idées claires.

- « C'est donc à ça que ressemble une guerre ? » demanda Taiyô, de but en blanc.

Azami observa le jeune homme. Si jeune, et pourtant, déjà ninja, mêlé à une guerre dont les enjeux le dépassaient. Tant de secrets reposaient encore sur Konoha, et surtout dans Konoha. Azami soupira, se leva, puis posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du chauve.

- « C'est la réalité de la guerre. » répondit Azami. « Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Aucun mort ? Que des blessés ? » demanda la rose.

- « Non, je sais que c'est une guerre. Mais la bataille n'a pas commencé, et voyez par vous-même. Combien de personnes sont décédées aujourd'hui ? » demanda le Mizuro.

- « Aux alentours de six cents. » répondit sans émotion Azami. « Je crois que tu ne comprends pas. Dans une guerre, on n'attend pas la bataille pour faire du dégât. C'est à ce moment-là, avant la grande bataille, que tout se joue. » expliqua Azami d'un air grave.

Azami observa le décor sanglant autour d'elle, et ne put se résigner qu'à une seule chose. La bataille décisive allait commencer incessamment sous peu. Il ne tenait qu'à elle d'aller d'un côté ou de l'autre. Le choix, quelle terrible chose en soi. On rêve de l'avoir, mais une fois qu'on a ce choix, on ne sait plus quoi en faire.


	14. Shûra ?

Le Reiseigers arrivait sur la plate-forme prévue à cet effet. Les médecins se précipitèrent pour récupérer leur colis. Un brancard se positionna devant la porte arrière de l'engin, porte ouverte dès l'atterrissage.

- « Faîtes attention, c'est un sujet important pour nos recherches ! » vociféra un chercheur avec un mannequin de la taille de sa main dans sa poche.

- « Oui, Akio-sama. » acquiesçèrent les médecins chargés de descendre le colis.

Un jeune homme blond, avec des marques de naissance sur les joues, était désormais sur le brancard. Il fut immédiatement transféré sur l'ordre du chercheur au mannequin. Puis ce furent deux personnes qui descendirent du véhicule, mais par les portières avant.

- « Vous en avez mis du temps ! Il vous a fallu deux jours pour arriver ici ! » cria Akio.

- « C'est bon, tu l'as, ton cobaye, donc lâches-nous les basques ! » rétorqua un homme.

Kagi Inuzuka avait répondu à Akio d'un ton sombre et qui se voulait tout de même tranchant. Akio ne releva pas quand il aperçut la deuxième personne. Une jeune femme, avec de longs cheveux noirs attachés en une tresse descendant le long de son dos, avec deux yeux rouges ayant trois tomoe chacun.

- « Mina-chan, cela faisait longtemps ! » s'exclama avec enthousiasme le chercheur aux cheveux bruns.

Akio s'approcha tranquillement de Mina Uchiha, mais au moment où il était à deux mètres d'elle, il s'arrêta, suspicieux. Il ne fallait pas chercher une Uchiha, surtout quand il s'agissait de Mina Uchiha. Dieu seul savait à quel point ses genjutsu pouvaient être terrifiants.

- « Tu m'approches, manigances dans mon dos, me touches, je te mets dans le genjutsu le plus horrible et le plus long que t'auras jamais vu. » prévint la brune. « C'est clair ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Très clair, Mina-chan. » répondit Akio, tout sourire.

Le chercheur s'éloigna de leur chemin en repartant vers son laboratoire, dans lequel l'attendait beaucoup de travail, tandis que Mina et Kagi partaient vers leurs chambres.

- « Quel chef d'œuvre, cette Uchiha ! » s'enthousiasma Akio. « Si seulement je pouvais travailler une nouvelle fois sur un chef d'œuvre comme ça, ce serait un régal ! » rigola-t-il ensuite.

Akio entra dans son laboratoire. Sur la porte, quelques affiches étaient collées, celle qui était au-dessus des autres avait d'écrit dessus : _Expérience n°134 : Néo-Génèse_. Le chercheur aux yeux noirs ferma brutalement la porte. Sur le lit d'hôpital, présent en plein milieu de la pièce, se trouvait un corps recouvert d'une couverture. Le chercheur regarda son bureau, bordélique comme jamais. Et dire qu'il comptait le ranger avant la guerre, mais avec ce gamin, il aurait un travail suffisant pour un petit moment.

- « Voyons voir, mon petit cobaye… que nous réserves-tu ? » murmura d'un air sadique Akio, saisissant un scalpel trainant sur un plateau en métal.

En plein milieu de l'après-midi, dans le bureau de l'Hokage, un ninja chargé de la surveillance des entrées et des sorties du village fit son rapport. Il avait constaté une entrée non-autorisée dans le village, mais il avait clairement distingué trois chakra, dont un relativement faible. Si ça n'avait été que ça, rien de très grave pour aller prévenir l'Hokage. Cependant, Chisato Kubaya, Nijû-nidaime Hokage, avait reçu, quelques minutes auparavant, un message plutôt inquiétant d'Azami Haruno. Et le message avait été clair.

- _« Base d'Onhsaï, trois survivants. Uzumaki Naruto enlevé. Un assassin encore en vie, le deuxième est mort. » étaient les informations données par Azami Haruno, descendante de Sakura Haruno._

- « Donc nous n'avons aucune information relatant du ninja qui a disparu. » finit le ninja au rapport. « Mais pourquoi s'inquiéter plus de ce nouveau ninja que des morts à la base ? » demanda le ninja.

- « Tais-toi. Ne dis rien de ce que tu sais. Il en va de ta vie. C'est clair ? » demanda l'Hokage, d'un ton froid.

L'homme ne put qu'acquiescer aux paroles de Chisato, avant de sortir aussi rapidement qu'il put. La femme aux longs cheveux noirs frappa sur son bureau avec son poing. Le daimyô actuel l'avait bien eue. Il savait qu'elle serait obligée de l'envoyer en mission à l'extérieur, car aucun ninja n'échappait aux règles communes, même s'il était dans les petits papiers de l'Hokage. Puis il suffisait d'envoyer des pions assez forts pour battre le blond après qu'il ait déjà livré un combat.

- « Quel connard ! Il a vraiment bien calculé son coup ! » vociféra la femme aux cheveux noirs. « Dire qu'à six jours de la guerre, il arrive à faire ça ! » pensa la Nijû-nidaime Hokage de Konoha.

L'Hokage souffla un grand coup. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroit où le daimyô pouvait cacher quelque chose. Ses appartements personnels dans la plus haute tour de la ville n'étaient pas assez discrets, une cachette dans son bureau, n'en parlons même pas. Le seul endroit où Naruto pouvait être enfermé était le second lieu le plus sécurisé de tout Konoha, après le domicile du daimyô, cela va de soi. Une véritable forteresse, protégée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, toute l'année, par des soldats de niveau Anbu.

Mais de toute manière, Chisato n'avait pas le choix. Perdre un élément de choix comme Naruto dans cette guerre serait en sa défaveur. Elle se moquait de l'avenir de ce gamin après la guerre, mais il était indéniable qu'elle avait actuellement besoin de cet adolescent. Mais l'Hokage de Konoha était maintenant acculée. Elle devait réagir dans les quelques heures qui venaient, afin de reprendre la main. Et son choix serait vite fait.

- « Kazuya ! » s'exclama l'Hokage.

Aussitôt appelé, le jeune demi-frère de l'Hokage rentra dans la pièce, prêt à obéir aux ordres de sa supérieure hiérarchique. Elle l'observa longuement, et put lire dans les yeux de Kazuya une certaine appréhension de ce qui allait suivre.

- « Préviens les Uchiha. Je suis d'accord avec leurs conditions, et je veux voir leur chef. » ordonna Chisato.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le demi-frère de Chisato Kubaya partit en direction de la demeure du clan Uchiha, le clan le plus craint de tout Konoha, avec les Kubaya et les Haruno.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans un des plus grands immeubles de Konoha, un homme était assis à son bureau, épluchant quelques dossiers se trouvant sur celui-ci. Il devait avoir la quarantaine. De plus, il était grand, avec un bas noir, et un haut de ninja blanc, avec à l'arrière de celui-ci le symbole tant connu des Uchiha, leur éventail qui avait fait trembler tant de personnes. Ses Sharingan n'étaient pas activés. Il avait également des cheveux noirs lui arrivant au niveau du cou, avec des mèches retombant sur les côtés de son visage, visage marqué par quelques rides.

- « Sasuke-dono, un représentant de l'Hokage est là. » dit alors une voix, venant d'un interphone.

Le dénommé Sasuke leva un sourcil à cette phrase, s'étonnant que l'Hokage n'ait envoyé qu'un représentant. Il pensait que la jeune Chisato Kubaya viendrait directement le voir, pour avoir toutes les chances de son côté. Mais elle ne semblait pas être si attachée que ça à la victoire.

- « Fais le rentrer. » dit alors Sasuke d'une voix grave.

La porte face au bureau de Sasuke s'ouvrit alors sur Kazuya Kubaya. Kazuya avait, comme à son habitude, ses cheveux noirs en pétards, avec des lunettes pour la vue, et sa tenue habituelle de ninja. Le jeune demi-frère de l'Hokage s'inclina devant Sasuke pour lui montrer son respect, tandis que le chef du clan Uchiha ne s'était pas levé.

- « Que me-veux Chisato Kubaya ? » demanda Sasuke, d'un ton inquisiteur.

- « Elle m'a demandé de vous dire que nous étions d'accord avec vos conditions, et qu'elle voudrait vous voir pour finaliser l'alliance entre nous. » expliqua d'une traite Kazuya.

Sasuke était surpris. Ce n'était pas peu dire. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir une réponse aussi rapide et aussi claire de la part du clan Kubaya. Il n'appréciait pas les parents de Chisato, ne les trouvant pas dignes de diriger leur clan, il n'avait pas la stature à la base. Mais leur fille, et accessoirement l'héritière du clan, serait parfaite pour diriger leur clan. Sasuke sourit et se leva, tout comme Kazuya.

- « Nous verrons ça demain, je suis fatigué. » déclara Sasuke, un peu pâle, comme à son habitude ces derniers jours.

- « Dans ce cas, je me retire pour prévenir Hokage-sama. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me recevoir, Uchiha-dono. » remercia poliment Kazuya avant de sortir.

Sasuke soupira. Il savait déjà que la Kubaya allait lui demander quelque chose en plus. L'Uchiha en était bien conscient. Mais bon, Sasuke voulait le voir. Vérifier si c'était bien lui. Vérifier si elle avait dit vrai, s'il n'était pas mort quand il avait affronté ce fameux dieu.

Le chef du clan Uchiha traversa l'ensemble de la demeure Uchiha, et nota un élément qui pouvait paraître anodin à n'importe qui, mais pas lui. Le terrain privé d'entraînement aux katas du taijutsu des Uchiha était vide. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines déjà qu'elle avait disparue. Mina Uchiha, héritière du clan Uchiha, et également la fille de Sasuke Uchiha.

Dans tous les cas, celui ou celle qui lui avait ravi sa fille allait subir le courroux des Uchiha, le seul clan capable de faire trembler toute la péninsule du monde shinobi. Le clan maudit auparavant est revenu à son ancienne gloire. Mais pourrait-il aller encore plus haut ? Seul le temps comptait le dire.

- « Je t'avais dit MAINTENANT ! » vociféra la voix de l'Hokage aux oreilles de Kazuya.

- « Ouais mais n'oublies pas qu'on ne peut rien dire. Si l'on se met les Uchiha à dos, il sera impossible de gagner cette guerre. » déclara le demi-frère de Chisato.

- « Je m'en fous, mais à un point ! » s'exclama une nouvelle fois l'Hokage, faisant trembler de peur son demi-frère. « Cette histoire ne peut attendre demain ! »

Chisato s'assit sur son fauteuil. Elle avait les choses en main, mais venait de perdre la main. Elle ne débutait plus la partie. Elle était, littéralement dans la merde. Portant sa main gauche à son front, elle souffla. Elle devait relativiser, désormais elle savait que le clan Uchiha serait avec elle, et c'était un avantage de choix. Enfin, si on veut.

Dans son laboratoire, Akio observait le corps du jeune homme blond. Il avait le choix de la recherche. Soit sur le chakra du blond, ou plutôt celui du bijû, ou encore étudier les conséquences de plusieurs siècles dans un état complètement latent, congelé. Et pourquoi pas…

- « Allons-y, mon petit cobaye. On va voir combien de temps tu peux tenir face à Sagin. » déclara le chercheur aux cheveux bruns.

L'homme fit quelques mudras, avant de placer ses deux mains en direction de son petit mannequin. Un sourire sadique naquit sur son visage. Il espérait que cela deviendrait amusant, comme ça l'avait été avec Mina Uchiha.

- « Ninpô, Karada no dôga (animation des corps). » murmura le chercheur.

La poupée de la taille de la main du chercheur se leva d'elle-même. Akio le regarda se mouvoir avec stupéfaction. Il trouvait ça tellement amusant de voir cette poupée se remuer dans tous les sens.

- « Tu vas faire comme d'habitude, n'est-ce pas Sagin ? » demanda Akio à la poupée.

Celle-ci acquiesça. Le chercheur sourit d'un air de grand psychopathe, avant de faire une quinzaine de mudras, avant de diriger ses mains vers Naruto, toujours inconscient.

- « Ninpô, Seishin tôsha (projection mentale). » murmura une nouvelle fois Akio.

Le mannequin arrêta de bouger. Puis il se fit comme aspirer dans le crâne de Naruto. Akio sourit, il avait, comme à son habitude, hâte de voir ce que pourrait faire le blond contre son arme favorite.

Naruto ouvrit ses yeux. Que se passait-t-il ? Le blond se savait dans son esprit, de plusieurs faits. D'abord, il était sur une étendue d'eau, puis les murs étaient blancs, mais ce qui ne trompait pas, c'était cette odeur de mort nauséabonde, cette sensation de chaud et froid, et surtout, cette atmosphère oppressante, produite par la présence de Kyûbi.

- « Qu'est-ce que je fout ici ? » demanda à voix haute Naruto.

Puis le blond se rappela de ce qu'il s'était passé. Le combat contre Zetsu blanc et noir, et ce moment pendant lequel il ne se rappelait plus de rien, pour retrouver ensuite son corps complètement meurtri par le combat, et le corps sans vie du monstre blanc de l'Akatsuki. Et enfin, ce Sharingan…

- « Sasuke… » murmura le blond. « Etait-ce toi ? » se demanda le blond.

Le sol se mit à trembler à intervalle régulier, faisant réagir Naruto, qui se leva immédiatement. Derrière lui se trouvait la seule pièce que personne ne devait jamais voir, au péril de sa vie, la salle du sceau. Devant lui, le blond put apercevoir une sorte de poupée immense, sans doute de plusieurs mètres de haut, en train de s'approcher de lui. Rapidement, le blond se trouvait à environ quatre mètres de la poupée.

Le blond, sur ses gardes, se demandait ce qu'il se passait pour qu'une sorte de poupée, sans doute contrôlée, puisse rentrer ainsi dans son esprit. Quand soudain, une voix émana de la poupée, faisant presque sursauter Naruto de surprise.

- « Bonjour à toi, Uzumaki Naruto ! » s'exclama une voix enjouée. « Je m'appelle Akio, et je suis chercheur. Ton corps et surtout ton chakra m'intéresse énormément. » expliqua gentiment Akio à travers la poupée.

- « Que veux-tu ? » demanda Naruto.

- « C'est évident. Je veux tout savoir de toi. Ton passé, ton chakra, tout. » expliqua Akio.

- « … » le blond gardait le silence.

- « Je vais te briser. Tu me supplieras d'en finir avec toi, comme tous les autres auparavant. » murmura d'une voix rauque Akio avant d'éclater de rire.

Naruto avait écouté attentivement les paroles d'Akio. Les paroles d'un fou qui ne semblait pas savoir ce qu'il faisait. Le blond se mit à sourire, avant de se préparer au combat face à la poupée contrôlée.

Mentalement, le blond souriait. Il savait tout de la nature de son esprit, rempli de pièges en tout genre. Son corps à lui était un piège en soi. Détenteur de Kyûbi no Yoko, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'approprier cette aura meurtrière appartenant au bijû.

- « Tu m'as l'air d'être à point ! » cria Akio avant de lancer le mannequin à l'assaut.

Naruto fut surpris de la vitesse incroyable à disposition de Sagin, le mannequin d'Akio. Le blond se demandait comment un être manipulé pouvait aller aussi vite. Sagin frappa à l'endroit où se trouvait Naruto, mais frappa uniquement le sol. Naruto avait esquivé en passant sur le côté.

- « Rapide et puissant… C'est bien ma veine… » soupira intérieurement le blond.

Les assauts se répétèrent pendant une petite minute, Naruto se contentant uniquement de décrypter la technique d'attaque de son adversaire pour le moins particulier.

- « Il fait toujours les mêmes mouvements. » remarqua Naruto.

Au moment où le poing de Sagin heurta le sol, Naruto créa un Rasengan dans sa main droite et monta sur le bras de Sagin, qui le remonta dans un énième mouvement identique.

- « Bouffe ça ! Rasengan ! » hurla le blond, approchant son orbe tourbillonnant du visage de Sagin.

Mais au dernier moment, Sagin tomba tout seul en arrière, faisant ainsi revenir son pied vers Naruto, qui le prit de plein fouet à une vitesse ahurissante, le faisant voler sur un mur, avant de s'écraser au sol.

- « Comment il a fait ça ? » se demanda Naruto, frustré.

Mais à peine le blond avait relevé les yeux, que le mannequin essaya de le frapper à nouveau. Le blond, pour s'échapper, roula sur le côté, avant de se remettre sur pieds et contrattaquer. Sagin fonçait sur lui. Le blond ne pouvait qu'admirer la puissance, la vitesse, la technique que ce mannequin avait, mais avant tout, le blond voulait surtout en finir avec ce combat et ne pas prendre de risque concernant sa situation de Jinchuriki.

- « Kyûbi, files-moi du chakra. » murmura le blond.

Aussitôt, une fine couche de chakra rouge fit son apparition sur le blond, surprenant Akio, toujours aux manettes du mannequin nommé Sagin. Le blond aussi était étonné. Kyûbi n'avait jamais été un grand fournisseur de chakra par rapport à son capital, mais là, il devenait franchement radin ! Naruto constata qu'il n'avait qu'une seule queue de chakra.

- « C'est quoi ce bordel ! » pensa le blond. « Mais bon, ça suffira pour lui. » murmura le blond en souriant.

Le blond pouvait voir arriver son ennemi, contrairement à précédemment, puisqu'il se contentait d'écouter, en quelque sorte, son instinct. Mais maintenant, la différence était énorme. Le blond pouvait se battre à égalité avec Sagin.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle du sceau du démon renard à neuf queues, Kyûbi observait les mouvements du chakra de Naruto. Son esprit était plutôt mitigé. Une partie du démon souhaitait plus que tout sortir de cette prison, et une autre partie de ce démon sans pitié voulait voir jusqu'où irait ce gamin, fils du Yondaime Hokage.

Mais pour voir la suite de ce jeune homme qui n'était pas dans son époque, Kyûbi voulait limiter son influence. Les démons sont immortels, contrairement aux humains. Même si le démon renard influait directement sur les capacités de Naruto, qu'elles soient physiques, comme son endurance, soit sur la réserve de chakra du blond, le démon renard voulait voir ce qu'il pouvait faire avec le minimum d'aide. S'il pouvait vivre, et surtout survivre.

- « Naruto… montres-moi quel genre de Jinchuriki tu es ! » murmura Kyûbi.

Soudainement, une ombre apparut devant la cage de Kyûbi. Le démon regarda avec intérêt l'ombre qui venait de s'installer en tailleur devant la cage, hors de portée des griffes du démon-renard.

- « Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda avec agressivité Kyûbi.

- « Eh bien, tu es as des manières envers moi. » rigola l'ombre. « C'est ta faute si je suis ici. » décréta l'ombre.

- « J'y peux rien, je n'avais pas prévu que Naruto allait utiliser le Nagare Hanten sur lui-même. D'ailleurs, il faut être fou pour le faire. » maugréa le démon.

- « S'il n'était pas un Jinchuriki, de toi par-dessus le marché, il en serait mort. » déclara l'ombre sur un ton très sérieux, contrastant amèrement avec le ton hilare d'auparavant.

- « Je sais, et c'est bien pour ça que je lui ai enseigné. » répondit d'un ton cinglant le renard.

- « Si tu lui as enseigné, alors tu dois, soit avoir péter les plombs, soit être enfermé ici depuis belle lurette. » décréta l'ombre, cherchant à comprendre le pourquoi.

- « Ca fait cinq cent soixante-treize ans, sept mois et vingt-quatre jours que je suis enfermé ici. » déclara Kyûbi, observant la réaction de l'ombre.

- « Dis donc, il te tiens en laisse ! » rigola l'ombre, dont le rire montrait bien qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. « Comment ? » reprit-il, sérieux comme jamais.

- « Il faut que tu lui demandes, Shûra. » répondit simplement le démon renard à neuf queues, fermant les yeux, pour faire mine de dormir.

L'homme camouflé se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, mais s'arrêta avant de la franchir. Shûra voulait laisser Naruto s'occuper de ses affaires. Il n'interviendrait uniquement si Kyûbi et l'existence de Naruto était mise en danger.

- « Shûra, tu penses que je pourrais, un jour, sortir d'ici ? » demanda Kyûbi.

- « Je n'en sais rien. Je sais que tu sortiras dès que tu le pourras. » sourit Shûra derrière son camouflage.

- « Hum. » acquiesça Kyûbi.

- « J'ai une question cependant. Tu lui as montré ? » demanda Shûra d'une voix grave, sonnant presque comme un démon.

- « Non. Et je ne le ferais jamais. Ca m'a coûté déjà assez cher par le passé. Je la garde pour moi. » répondit Kyûbi, avec une certaine amertume dans sa voix.

- « Je vois. » soupira Shûra avant de s'allonger au sol, et faisant mine de s'endormir.

Kyûbi l'imita, replongeant dans ses pensées. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour le moment, car seuls Naruto et Shûra connaissaient son existence en ce bas monde.

En parlant de Naruto, celui-ci se battait avec la gangue de chakra à une queue de Kyûbi depuis quelques minutes déjà. Et pourtant, rien n'était à faire, il n'arrivait pas à surpasser la puissance et la vitesse de cette marionnette d'Akio, ou peu importe comme il s'appelait.

- « Ce combat est intéressant, mais que protèges-tu au fond de toi-même ? Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi hargneux dans ce combat ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas montrer au monde ? » demanda la voix d'Akio, le chercheur.

- « C'est pas tes affaires ! Alors tu dégages de mon esprit ! » ordonna le blond.

Durant le combat, les deux protagonistes s'étaient approchés de la porte menant au sceau de Kyûbi, le démon enfermé dans le corps du blond. Et ils allaient recommencer jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux gagne. Naruto se battrait jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait, et la marionnette d'Akio ne ferait pas moins.

- « Plus le temps passe, et plus j'ai envie d'en savoir plus ! » rigola Akio.

- « Tu ne sauras rien ! » cria Naruto, fou de rage.

Les deux corps se foncèrent dessus, enchaînant des attaques au corps à corps, des techniques de ninjutsu, se frappant, se rapprochant et s'éloignant de la porte de Kyûbi.

Pendant ce temps, dans la demeure Uchiha, Sasuke, toujours à son bureau, regardait une enveloppe froissée qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il avait juré l'emmener à son destinataire. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'il s'agissait de son devoir. Une Hokage s'était sacrifiée pour lui permettre la fuite.

- « Naruto Uzumaki, j'espère vite te voir. Nous avons tant à nous dire. » murmura Sasuke. « J'ai promis, une seule fois dans ma vie. A celle qui ne pouvait vivre sans moi, qui m'a permis la fuite vers cette époque, au péril de sa vie. Juste pour ça, pour une lettre. » pensait le chef du clan Uchiha, posant la lettre sur son bureau.

_Plus de cinq-cent trente ans plus tôt, la guerre faisait encore rage. Madara n'avait toujours pas dit son dernier mot. Il se battait jusqu'au bout, toujours accompagné par des mercenaires, ainsi que ses fidèles membres d'Akatsuki, et les ninjas ressuscités par l'Edo Tensei de Kabuto. C'est pendant cette bataille que tout a changé._

Sasuke rangea la lettre dans un tiroir du bureau, puis se leva, décidant que prendre l'air ne lui ferait que du bien. Il se posta sur le balcon de son bureau, regardant Konoha à travers tous les niveaux, son Sharingan scrutant toutes les zones possibles.

Sagin avançait en faisant reculer Naruto. Il ne restait plus qu'un petit mètre avant de franchir la porte menant au démon renard à neuf queues. Quand soudainement, un mur de chakra noir se dressa à la place de l'ouverture de la porte, faisant trembler tout ce qu'il se trouvait dans l'esprit de Naruto.

- « Qu'est-ce que… ? » commença Naruto.

- « Incroyable ! Ce qui se trouve là se défend automatiquement à la moindre approche ! » sourit Akio, l'air fasciné se faisant sentir dans sa voix.

Naruto put sentir une présence sortir de la salle du sceau. Il se demanda immédiatement si son démon était sorti, mais c'était très peu probable, puisqu'il ne subissait aucun changement. Finalement, Naruto et Sagin, la marionnette d'Akio, purent apercevoir une ombre, ayant la forme d'un corps humain, se diriger vers eux.

- « Voyons, monsieur-la-poupée, c'est pas sympa de me déranger pendant ma sieste. » déclara l'ombre d'une voix rauque, faisant trembler Naruto.

L'aura de l'ombre était impressionnante. Naruto n'en avait jamais senti de pareille. Même Kyûbi, lorsqu'il voulait faire horriblement peur avec son aura, n'en avait pas une comme celle-ci.

- « Qui… » commença la voix d'Akio.

Aussitôt, le bras gauche de Sagin tomba au sol. Akio décida de se taire, histoire de ne pas aggraver le cas de sa marionnette.

- « On parle quand j'autorise. » décréta Shûra. « Je m'appelle Shûra. » continua l'ombre, en répondant à la question qu'Akio voulait poser.

- « Intéres… » commença Akio.

Encore une fois, Akio se fit trancher, mais cette fois-ci, se fut au tour de la tête de la marionnette de se faire décrocher du reste.

- « De toutes… façons… » commença Akio, d'une voix brouillée. « C'est trop tard ! » rigola Akio.

Shûra écrasa la tête de la marionnette à l'aide de son pied, réduisant le rire fou d'Akio au silence. Naruto tremblait encore un peu, avant de sentir une très faible douleur dans la nuque qui s'estompa très vite.

- « Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Naruto.

- « C'est toi qui m'a emmené ici. Avec le Nagare Hanten. » expliqua Shûra.

- « Pourquoi vous êtes une ombre ? » demanda Naruto, avide d'en savoir plus.

- « Ca ne te concerne pas, et tu n'as pas à le savoir, tant que je ne jugerai pas cela comme étant important. » décréta Shûra.

- « D'acc… » commença Naruto.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, le corps de Naruto se mit à bouger tout seul, dirigeant son poing vers Shûra. Celui-ci, ayant le dos tourné vers le blond esquiva au dernier moment, en sentant une présence très proche.

- « Que fais-tu ? » cria Shûra, plein d'incompréhension.

- « Je sais pas, mon corps bouge tout seul ! » se justifia Naruto.

Naruto commença un combat au taijutsu avec Shûra, celui-ci se contentant d'esquiver les attaques les unes après les autres. Après une petite minute, Shûra s'éloigna de quelques mètres.

- « Je vais te stopper, mais pour ça, je risque de devoir t'amocher un peu. » déclara Shûra, puis en voyant l'expression craintive de Naruto, il le rassura. « On est dans ton esprit, tu auras beau avoir mal, tu ne peux pas mourir ici, sauf si tu disparais complètement. » expliqua l'ombre.

- « Et c'est sensé me rassurer ? » s'alarma le blond.

- « Ben un peu ! » vociféra en retour Shûra, plus amusé qu'énervé.

Le corps de Naruto fonça vers Shûra, qui se mit à l'attaque, arrivant à une vitesse inimaginable devant le blond, et lui explosa littéralement le ventre avec un coup de poing. Naruto cracha du sang, malgré que la douleur ne soit pas vraie, mais le plus inquiétant était ce bouillonnement de chakra sur le ventre déjà meurtri du blond. Ce fut une véritable bombe de chakra qui lui arracha un hurlement de douleur. Mais il était encore vivant. Et c'était l'essentiel. Inconscient dans sa propre conscience, mais vivant, et sans danger.


	15. Mélodieux requiem !

Kyûbi regarda Shûra, l'ombre qui était apparue quelques minutes plus tôt, déposer Naruto au sol, dans la salle du sceau. Kyûbi se renfrogna immédiatement, et le fit savoir à l'ombre qui sifflotait tranquillement.

- « Enlève-moi ce déchet, j'en ai marre de le voir ici. » ordonna le démon.

- « Cela fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Shûra.

- « De quoi ? » demanda le démon.

- « Que tu n'as pas pris ta véritable forme. » répondit simplement Shûra.

Kyûbi se renfrogna encore plus que d'habitude. Normalement déjà, ce démon n'était pas très loquace, mais là encore moins. Shûra se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

- « Le temps ne t'as pas arrangé, Kyûbi. » rit Shûra.

- « Et toi, ton arrivée ici a aggravé ton cas. » répondit d'un ton cinglant Kyûbi, malgré son sourire en coin.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Shûra n'aimait pas se retrouver seul avec ce démon, surtout si Kyûbi prenait sa véritable forme, celle d'antan. Celle d'une époque légendaire, l'époque de Jûbi, du Rikudo Sennin, de la création du ninjutsu.

- « Le vieil homme voulait des nouvelles. » déclara Shûra. « Vu que tu reviens immédiatement à la vie après être mort, il voulait que j'en prenne. » continua Shûra.

- « Ca y'est, tu les as, tes nouvelles. » répliqua Kyûbi.

- « Mais je vais également t'en donner. Hachibi est encore en vie, je ne connais pas sa position exacte, mais fais attention si ton Jinchuriki venait à le trouver. » raconta Shûra, avant de s'étirer, et s'endormit.

A l'extérieur du corps de Naruto, deux journées s'étaient écoulées. Le temps passait, pour tout le monde. Tous les camps se préparaient. Que ce soit ninjas à la botte de l'Hokage, ou bien les ninjas qui servaient le daimyô. Un certain nombre de missions avaient été stoppées, celles restant étant les plus urgentes et graves. Il y avait déjà eu quelques émeutes, mais ce n'étaient que des cas isolés. A part cela, rien de vraiment choquant à Konoha, en dehors d'une surveillance plus étroite de la ville, le nombre de soldats dans les enceintes ayant augmenté de manière significative. En somme, rien n'inquiétait la population de Konoha, totalement ignorante de la guerre à venir.

L'alliance entre les Uchiha et le groupe de l'Hokage s'était bien déroulée, Sasuke posant ses conditions, puisque le père de Mina Uchiha se savait en position de force. Chisato Kubaya avait besoin de la puissance des Uchiha. Chisato, quant à elle, n'avait pu qu'accepter les demandes du frère d'Itachi. Ces demandes étaient au nombre de trois. D'abord, la survie de Naruto Uzumaki après la guerre, ensuite, la survie de la fille de Sasuke, même si elle avait bel et bien fait un massacre à la base d'Onhsaï. Et enfin un rôle plus important pour les Uchiha dans le conseil du village. Les deux dernières requêtes avaient été facilement acceptées, puisqu'elles paraissaient logiques, mais la première ne semblait pas tout à fait normale pour Chisato Kubaya.

- _« Pourquoi ? » demanda Chisato au dirigeant du clan Uchiha._

- _« Si je vous dis que j'ai du courrier d'une de ses connaissances du passé, vous allez me croire, Hokage-sama ? » demanda Sasuke, avec un faible sourire ironique._

Dans cette question, il y avait la réponse, mais à vrai dire, Chisato s'en foutait pas mal, de tout ça. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de faire tomber le Daimyô et de mettre en place un régime normal pour la communauté shinobi du village de la feuille. Il était temps pour les shinobis de se relever face à leurs _dirigeants_, ceux-là même qui tremblaient de peur à l'idée de voir un ninja les menacer des plus grandes souffrances. En évoquant ceci à Sasuke, celui-ci s'était mis à sourire. Un simple sourire ? Il y avait sans doute quelque chose de caché derrière ce mystérieux sourire.

- « Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il pense ? » se demanda Chisato.

L'actuelle Hokage était dans une véritable partie d'échecs. Elle venait de choisir certaines de ses pièces les plus importantes. A savoir les Uchiha, les Yamanaka et les Haruno. Les Haruno étaient les tours de l'Hokage. Il était impossible de les bloquer, mais pouvant se déplacer dans seulement deux directions, quitte à faire des détours. Ce déplacement représentait leur mode de pensée. Les Yamanaka étaient les cavaliers. Leurs techniques de contrôle d'esprit étaient plus redoutables les unes que les autres. Enfin les Uchiha étaient les fous, se déplaçant dans une voie infranchissable pour les autres ninjas. Et enfin, la reine était ce fameux Sasuke Uchiha. L'homme qui aurait dû être nommé Hokage, mais qui a préféré laissé sa place.

- _« Je préfère avoir ma liberté pour agir paisiblement. » avait rétorqué l'Uchiha._

Et Naruto ? A l'heure actuelle, il s'agissait d'un simple pion. Mais qui sait ? Peut-être pourrait-il franchir tout l'échiquier et devenir une dame, ou la pièce qu'il choisirait d'être. Et ce serait peut-être plus dangereux à ce moment-là, qui sait…

- « Entraînement terminé. » avait annoncé la voix robotique.

Mina se retourna vers la porte d'entrée de la salle, Sharingan activés. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Kagi rentra. La jeune femme fronça ses fins sourcils. Kagi se contenta de lui jeter une bouteille d'eau. La jeune femme l'attrapa aisément, et se mit à boire. Elle avait beaucoup transpiré, pendant cet entraînement. Sa veste en sueur n'avait servi à rien d'autre à part un feu, et du coup, Mina se retrouvait en simple débardeur noir pour le haut, et en tenue de ninja réglementaire pour le bas. La tresse noire de la jeune Uchiha commençait à se défaire. Après avoir bu plusieurs gorgées d'eau, elle fixa l'Inuzuka, apparemment plongé dans ses pensées.

- « Que t'arrives-t-il ? » demanda la descendante de Sasuke, sans montrer sa faible inquiétude.

D'habitude, ce n'était pas la peine de chercher Kagi pour qu'il ne parle de lui-même, même pour charrier, rabaisser, insulter, faire la morale. Mais là, Kagi semblait tout bonnement être perdu dans ses pensées, comme s'il était déconnecté.

Kagi doutait, tout simplement. Faisait-il les bons choix ? A vrai dire, avait-il le choix ? Non, il ne l'avait pas. Il ne pouvait pas avouer ce qu'il s'était passé lors du massacre des dirigeants du clan Yamanaka. Il savait que si le monde shinobi apprenait la vérité à ce sujet, les chiens du Daimyô se précipiteraient pour la tuer, elle, l'exilée pour laquelle Kagi s'était sacrifié en se désignant coupable, sous la menace du Daimyô.

- « Aïe ! » s'exclama Kagi, se frottant le crâne.

- « Ça t'apprendra à pas me répondre ! » s'exclama Mina.

Mina regarda Kagi, lequel commençait à se plaindre que Mina l'aie frappé juste parce qu'il réfléchissait. Il ne changeait pas, même quand la jeune femme était dans son équipe, lors de sa formation. Toujours cette attitude d'amuseur de galeries, mais aussi cet air mélancolique aussi présent qu'absent autour de lui.

- « Kagi-sensei… » commença Mina.

Le brun arrêta de se plaindre. Il était extrêmement rare que Mina l'appelle ainsi, mais quand elle le faisait, le sujet était la plupart du temps très sérieux. Enfin, presque tout le temps.

- « T'es un idiot. » termina Mina avec un sourire.

Kagi bloqua un instant. Avant de se révolter, comme d'habitude, envers la fille de Sasuke Uchiha. Comme quoi, même aux portes de la guerre civile, les gens arrivaient à se détendre, ou du moins essayaient.

- _« Je compte sur toi. » murmura une voix de femme._

Sasuke se réveilla d'un sursaut. Sa secrétaire était devant lui, en train de s'inquiéter, mais le dirigeant Uchiha ne prit pas le temps de la rassurer et alla droit au but.

- « Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda le dirigeant du clan.

- « Nous avons retrouvé votre fille. » déclara la secrétaire de l'Uchiha.

- « Où est-elle ? » rugit Sasuke, se levant sur le coup.

- « Elle est dans le rang du Daimyô. » se contenta de répondre l'Uchiha à son chef de clan.

Merde. Juste ce fait remettait tout en question. Se pouvait-il que la propre fille du chef se retourne contre le clan ? Non, Sasuke savait qu'il avait bien enseigné à sa fille les devoirs d'un Uchiha, le premier étant de respecter son propre clan. Sasuke soupira. La situation avait complètement changé la donne. Que devait-il faire ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Le frère d'Itachi engouffra sa tête dans ses mains, avant de plonger dans ses pensées.

Intervenir, ou ne pas intervenir ? Attendre les quelques jours demandés par Chisato pour se préparer, ou bien foncer dans le tas ? Foncer dans le tas, ce serait la méthode de Naruto. Aucune stratégie, juste une cible, un panel de techniques, et c'est tout. Le brun se mit à sourire, il était temps.

- « Mademoiselle, allez prévenir l'Hokage. » ordonna Sasuke.

- « De quoi monsieur ? » demanda la jeune femme.

- « Les Uchiha entrent en guerre. » prononça solennellement Sasuke.

La jeune sortit au pas de course, tandis que Sasuke quitta lentement la pièce. Cette fois-ci, un bain de sang allait avoir lieu, et il faudrait blâmer uniquement les responsables du kidnapping, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, de sa fille. L'heure était à la guerre, et cette fois, pas de pitié.

Une grande sirène se mit en route. Les gens se mirent à courir dans une seule et même direction, les abris de Konoha, situé dans la partie la plus basse de la ville, là où il fallait tuer pour survivre. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il resterait de Konoha après cette guerre. Les ninjas s'arrêtèrent à leur tour. Que signifiait cette sirène ? Une intrusion d'Onheil ? Ou bien la fameuse guerre civile qu'aurait complotée Chisato Kubaya, l'actuelle Hokage ? Mais cela importait peu, car tous se bousculèrent pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Dans son bureau, le daimyô écouta silencieusement la sirène. Il était donc l'heure. Il se leva, tandis qu'une jeune femme, sans aucun doute sa secrétaire, rentra pour l'avertir.

- « Monsieur, le clan Uchiha a lancé un assaut ! » s'exclama la jeune femme.

- « Hum. Prévenez Akio, qu'il envoie ses _outils_ en soutien des Anbus et ninjas réguliers. Et faîtes annoncer que les membres du clan Uchiha devront tous mourir. » annonça le daimyô.

- « Oui monsieur. » obéit la secrétaire en sortant de la pièce.

- « Bien, bien. Maintenant que tu as fait le commencement, Sasuke Uchiha, laisse-moi en finir avec ton clan. » déclara le seigneur du pays.

L'homme se fit entourer de quatre Anbu qui l'accompagnèrent pour le mettre en sécurité. La guerre commençait, et la note serait salée, pour tous les côtés.

- « L'objectif est de tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'Hokage et de ses alliés ! » s'exclama Sasuke, en sautant sur le toit d'un immeuble.

Environ une vingtaine de membres de son clan l'avaient rejoint, à proximité du toit de l'immeuble. Ils avaient une vue imprenable sur le reste de Konoha. Surtout sur la cinquantaine de ninjas se dirigeant vers eux. Il était temps de débuter ce festin à l'honneur du Shinigami !

- « Les non-alliés de l'Hokage sont nos ennemis. » déclara Sasuke dans un murmure.

- « Katon, Gôkyakû no jutsu ! » s'exclamèrent les membres du clan, sauf leur chef, en même temps.

Tous prirent une grande inspiration, avant d'envoyer une vingtaine de fois la même technique, l'amplifiant énormément. Les ninjas arrivant face à eux devinrent blancs comme neige. Un Katon aussi puissant n'était pas facile à stopper, donc ils s'écartèrent pour esquiver la gigantesque boule de feu, qui s'écrasa sur un immeuble qui semblait être un gigantesque centre commercial.

- « A l'assaut ! » crièrent tous les ninjas d'une seule voix.

Les kunais s'entrechoquèrent, les poings frappaient les visages, les pieds les côtes. Les lames de katana étaient sorties. C'était le premier d'une longue série de contacts. Sasuke souriait déjà. Depuis combien d'années il n'était pas aussi excité par un combat ? Depuis Naruto, sans aucun doute. Le Raikage n'avait rien changé, la même chose pour la Mizukage. Il avait beau failli mourir, il n'avait pas ressenti ne serait-ce une once d'excitation. Mais maintenant, cette excitation était belle et bien présente dans l'esprit de l'Uchiha.

- « Hum ? » demanda un brun vêtu d'une blouse.

- « Le Daimyô demande s'_ils_ sont prêts. » répéta l'homme.

- « Oh. Oui, j'en ai déjà fini avec ce gamin. Il était intéressant un petit moment, mais rien de bien terrible. » se plaignit Akio.

- « Nous pouvons l'y envoyer ? » demanda l'homme au seuil de la porte.

- « Oui, vas-y. » répondit simplement Akio.

L'homme prit Naruto sur ses épaules, et repartit sans voir le sourire gigantesque que faisait Akio dans son dos.

- « Oui, vas-y, et fais-toi tuer comme les autres, imbécile. » murmura le brun avec un air de folie.

- « Déjà ? On a pas le temps de se reposer ou quoi ? » s'étonna Mina Uchiha.

- « Désolé, mais l'assaut des clans a commencé. » expliqua un Anbu.

- « Qui ? » demanda simplement Kagi.

- « Les Uchiha. » répondit l'homme en toute honnêteté.

La bouteille d'eau que tenait Mina explosa à ce nom. Son père devait avoir appris qu'elle était détenue en _otage_ par le Daimyô. Cependant, si elle faisait quoi que ce soit contre celui-ci, son corps en payerait le prix fort. Mais elle aviserait au moment voulu.

- « Qu'en est-il des autres clans ? » demanda Kagi.

- « Les seuls en dehors des Uchiha à avoir bougé sont les Kubaya et les Haruno. L'Hokage se dirige, seule, en direction de Sasuke Uchiha, et les Haruno font un siège dans l'hôpital. » expliqua l'Anbu d'une traite.

- « Combien de morts ? » demanda Mina d'une voix absente.

- « Depuis dix minutes que la bataille a commencé, il y a un Uchiha morts, deux Haruno, treize ninjas de notre côté, et un Anbu. » fit l'Anbu.

- « J'en conclut que mon père n'a pas commencé à se battre. » pensa Mina, avant de se ruer vers la sortie.

- « Mina, attends ! » se précipita Kagi en poursuivant sa jeune élève.

Kagi rattrapa l'Uchiha dans un couloir, tandis que la sirène retentissait toujours. Il lui attrapa le bras et la força à se tourner vers lui. La jeune femme tremblait.

- « Que t'arrives-t-il ? » demanda l'aîné.

- « Je dois voir mon père. Il est le seul capable de me mettre inconsciente, avec l'Hokage. » expliqua Mina en soupirant.

- « Hum. Je vois. » fit Kagi.

Le frère de Furuo lâcha le bas de l'Uchiha, à la grande surprise de celle-ci, qui semblait dire merci, mais aucun mot ne sortit de ses lèvres. Elle s'enfuit à grands pas.

- « Sortez de là. » déclara Kagi.

Deux ombres sortirent de la pénombre. Kagi se tourna, et un fin sourire s'afficha sur le visage de l'Inuzuka, qui se mit en posture de combat.

- « Ca fait un bail, Furuo, Nodoka. » déclara Kagi en souriant.

- « Nous sommes là pour en finir avec les expériences du Daimyô. » se contenta de dire Furuo à son frère cadet. « Nodoka, recules-toi. » ordonna Furuo dans un murmure.

- « Frangin, tu n'as pas compris ? » demanda d'un air grave Kagi. « Seuls ceux qui ont la puissance nécessaire pour me battre peuvent m'empêcher de te tuer. Comme ce Naruto. » expliqua le plus jeune des deux frères.

- « En parlant de lui, sais-tu où il est ? » demanda le chef d'équipe de Naruto.

- « Il a sans doute servi d'expérience pour Akio. » se contenta de dire Kagi.

Puis plus rien. Nodoka regardait la scène. Elle était choquée de voir qu'une amitié fraternelle pouvait être réduite en cendres à cause de gens comme les chercheurs du Daimyô. Puis ce fut le tilt. La jeune fille prit la parole.

- « Akio ? Comme Akio Yamanaka ? » demanda Nodoka.

Les deux Inuzuka sursautèrent. Que voulait dire la demoiselle en évoquant Akio comme étant un membre du clan Yamanaka ? Les deux frères la regardèrent avant qu'elle ne se décide à parler.

- « Quoi ? » demanda la brune.

- « Akio est un Yamanaka ? » s'étonna Kagi.

Tandis que le frère cadet de Furuo sourit, sa main droite se dirigea vers son étui à kunais, et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il jeta trois kunais sur Nodoka. Kunais qui furent stoppés par l'épée de Furuo.

- « C'est intéressant ! » s'exclama Kagi. « Finalement, tuer les Yamanaka n'est pas une mauvaise idée ! » s'exclama-t-il.

- « Tu avoues donc que tu as tué les dirigeants du clan ? » demanda Nodoka.

- « Je ne vais pas dire la vérité. Je n'ai pas le droit ! » s'exclama Kagi avec fureur.

- « Et pourquoi ? » demanda Furuo.

Un silence de quelques secondes prit place entre les deux frères. Chacun fixait les yeux de l'autre. Après ce petit silence, Furuo émit un petit rire étouffé.

- « Je vois. Haruno Azami. C'est elle, la raison de ton silence ? » demanda Furuo.

- « Tu ne sais rien, Furuo. Tu m'entends ? Tu ne sais RIEN ! » cria Kagi en se ruant sur son frère.

Furuo se mit en garde, tandis que Kagi lança son poing droit dans la joue de son frère. L'ainé para en décalant le poing sur le côté, et en donna un en retour à son petit frère. Kagi recula sur le coup.

- « Je sais des choses. Pas tout, je le conçois. » répliqua Furuo. « Je sais que tu étais amoureux d'elle, et qu'au moment où elle était menacée, tu as préféré te faire condamner ! » expliqua Furuo.

Suite à cette réplique, Kagi se mit à rire, doucement. Le rire n'était entendu que par Nodoka et Furuo. C'était un rire jaune, clairement. Mais pourquoi Kagi avait-il dû faire tout cela ? C'était la question qui traînait en tête de tout le monde.

- « Comme d'habitude, tu crois tout savoir alors qu'il te manque des pièces du puzzle ! » rétorqua Kagi avec véhémence.

- « Alors explique ! » ordonna Furuo.

- « Tu ne comprendrais pas ! » répondit le cadet des Inuzuka.

- « Tant pis. » soupira Furuo.

Cette fois-ci, Kagi n'affronterait pas son frère mais un autre homme. Furuo Inuzuka n'était plus dans cette bataille. Maintenant, seul le ninja était présent dans ce fin couloir.

- « Pourquoi Chisato-san vous a envoyé seulement à deux ? » demanda Kagi d'un ton inquisiteur.

- « Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Nodoka, met-toi à l'abri. » ordonna Furuo à son élève.

Une fois la Yamanaka à l'abri, les deux frères se préparèrent, autant mentalement que physiquement. Par moments, tous deux se disait exactement la même chose : « pourquoi ? » Tant de questions, et si peu de réponses.

- « Tsuga ! » rugirent-ils en même temps.

La rotation s'enclencha pour les deux ninjas du clan Inuzuka. L'impact fut encore plus impressionnant que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient affrontés. Avec une parfaite égalité, les deux s'arrêtèrent de tourner, voyant bien que c'était inefficace, autant d'un côté que de l'autre.

Kagi fut le premier à récupérer ses appuis au sol, et en profita pour lancer son pied gauche sur son frère qui, malgré sa rotation, parvint à saisir le pied de son petit frère, et Furuo se propulsa ainsi derrière Kagi et tenta de lui planter un kunai dans la nuque, kunai qui fut malheureusement esquivé par Kagi qui sauta devant lui, pour mettre de la distance entre lui et Furuo.

Furuo ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Le couloir était trop étroit pour passer sur les côtés, le seul passage rapide était par en haut, vu que le couloir était tout de même assez haut. Un autre passage aurait été une technique Doton, mais cela prendrait sans doute trop de temps pour l'Inuzuka. Kagi prit un objet dans sa sacoche de ninja, objet qu'il avala. Furuo se mit encore plus en garde, tandis que Kagi fit quelques mudras.

- « Shikyaku no jutsu (Voie de la bête, quatre griffes). » murmura Kagi.

Aussitôt, Furuo remarqua que les yeux de son frère étaient plus perçants que jamais, plus exorbités. Son chakra avait d'ailleurs augmenté, pas énormément, mais la différence se faisait sentir. Les ongles de Kagi se mirent à pousser et étaient plus aiguisés.

- « Passons aux choses sérieuses, Ani-san. » déclara Kagi en souriant.

Quelques mètres seulement les séparaient, mais Kagi les parcourut en un clignement des yeux. Il se retrouva devant Furuo et tenta de le déchiqueter avec ses griffes. Furuo, dans un pur réflexe, mit ses bras en guise de protection et recula du maximum qu'il pouvait. La main de Kagi toucha grandement son bras gauche en passant, et Furuo sentit la douleur le parcourir. L'aîné des deux frères se recula de plusieurs pas, et constata les dégâts. Si son bras était passé dans un mixeur, le résultat aurait été similaire. Le bras de Furuo était ensanglanté, avec un trou tout le long de son avant-bras. Quelques centimètres et c'était l'os et les nerfs qui prenaient toute l'attaque.

- « Je t'ai préparé un requiem, Furuo. » sourit Kagi.

- « T'es vraiment sadique. » murmura Furuo.

L'aîné enleva sa veste, laissant voir un t-shirt noir en dessous. Puis il enleva son bonnet, laissant ses cheveux bruns se barrer dans tous les sens. Le regard de Furuo avait changé. Désormais, ils allaient, en tant que ninjas, se tuer dans un combat final, histoire de bien terminer cette rivalité de toujours entre eux deux.

- « Inuzuka Higi, Zankokuna otoko (arcane Inuzuka, homme bestial) ! » s'exclamèrent les deux ninjas.

Aussitôt, leurs corps devinrent plus fin, plus robuste, uniquement fait d'os et muscles. Leurs chakra respectifs s'amplifièrent énormément, jusqu'à presque devenir des entités à part. Les yeux des deux Inuzuka s'affinèrent jusqu'à devenir deux fentes. Leurs canines s'allongèrent. L'esprit bestial des Inuzuka était bel et bien présent dans ce couloir. Furuo prit son épée d'une main et la lança sur Kagi, commençant ainsi le dénouement final entre eux deux. A la fin de la journée, il ne resterait qu'un seul des deux frères.

Nodoka, au bout du couloir, observait le combat. Elle se sentait complètement écrasée par la puissance des deux frères. Elle savait que son sensei était puissant, et que Kagi était lui aussi terrifiant, mais pas à ce point.

- « Comment voulez-vous que j'y arrive, sensei ? » se demanda Nodoka.

Dans les mains de la future héritière des Yamanaka se trouvait un rouleau de Fûinjutsu. L'adolescente le tenait de ses deux petites mains. Si seulement elle y arrivait, alors ils auraient une chance.

- _« Je compte sur toi ! » lui avait dit Furuo avant cette mission._

Elle ferait selon les ordres. Elle devait y arriver, l'honneur des clans Yamanaka et Inuzuka en dépendait ! La brune retourna à son observation du combat, attendant le bon moment pour bouger.

Kagi esquiva la lame lancée par son frère, avant de se lancer lui aussi à l'attaque. Tous deux avaient les poings serrés comme jamais. Le premier coup donné fut consternant, autant pour Kagi que Furuo. Chacun avait envoyé son poing droit directement dans la mâchoire de l'autre, et avec réussite. Malheureusement, au vu des visages de Kagi et Furuo, ce n'était que le début d'un long combat. Chacun avait un énorme sourire.

- « C'est tout ? » murmura Kagi, provocateur. « Tu m'étonnes que je suis le plus fort ! » s'exclama-t-il ensuite.

- « Ton coup était trop mou, j'ai rien senti ! » rétorqua Furuo, amusé malgré le combat entre eux deux.

Les deux combattants semblaient affronter un clone d'eux-mêmes. Le même taijutsu, la même condition physique, la même technique. Tout était identique sauf leur motivation. L'un se battait pour connaître la vérité, tandis que l'autre voulait s'en débarrasser.

Pendant ce temps, sur l'immeuble où se tenaient les Uchiha plus tôt, Sasuke observait les différents combats en train de se dérouler. La vue de la guerre ne plaisait pas trop à Sasuke, lui rappelant plein de moments plutôt difficiles, comme la mort de ses parents, puis la guerre avec l'Akatsuki contre le monde ninja, et enfin ce retournement de situation pendant la guerre, et son envoi dans le futur.

- « C'est ça que vouliez, Hokage-sama ? » demanda Sasuke dans un sourire.

Un rire léger se fit entendre derrière l'Uchiha, qui se tourna pour voir l'Hokage, en tenue de ninja. L'homme aux cheveux noirs lui sourit faiblement, avant de voir le regard soudainement courroucé de la Nijû-nidaime Hokage.

- « Pourquoi aussi tôt ? » demanda Chisato.

Sasuke sourit un peu plus. Il aimait ce sentiment de tout savoir, d'en quelque sorte savoir les cartes que les autres avaient en main. Il savait qu'il était celui qui pourrait tout faire changer, et cela à n'importe quel moment. Qu'importe les projets de tous ceux qui se battaient, de leur camp, puisqu'au final, seul un camp l'emporterait, celui des Uchiha.

- « Ca vous énerve ? » demanda Sasuke.

- « Maudit Uchiha ! » pensa Chisato, avant de lui répondre. « Oui, et pas qu'un peu ! La stratégie était de capturer les points importants pour nous positionner en cas de siège ! » s'exclama l'Hokage.

- « J'en ai décidé autrement. » déclara Sasuke, son sourire ayant disparu.

- « J'ai vu ça. » marmonna Chisato.

- « La stratégie est simple : fonçons dans le tas. » déclara Sasuke.

- « Quoi ? » s'égosilla l'héritière du clan Kubaya. « Mais vous avez perdu la tête ! » s'exclama-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

- « J'ai une question pour vous. » continua Sasuke. « Est-ce que vous cet appétit du combat ? Cet appétit qui veut que l'on soit excité dans un combat de cette ampleur ? » demanda le chef du clan Uchiha.

- « Je ne vois pas le rapport. » répondit Chisato.

- « Répondez. » ordonna Sasuke.

- « C'est cette excitation que vous cherchez en nous mettant en difficulté ? » demanda la brune en haussant un sourcil.

- « Au vu de votre réponse, je suppose que vous ne l'avez pas. » souffla Sasuke. « Pour avoir cette excitation, un adversaire puissant ne me suffit plus. Il me faut cet élément. Ce petit truc qui fait que le combat prend une toute autre ampleur. » expliqua Sasuke.

- « Je vois. » se contenta de dire Chisato avant de froncer ses fins sourcils.

Sasuke se tourna pour voir ce que Chisato regardait d'un mauvais regard. C'est avec surprise qu'il aperçut une équipe de trois Anbu, accompagnés par une quatrième personne. Sasuke resta indifférent à la vue de cette personne.

- « Père. Hokage-sama. » prononça Mina Uchiha d'un ton solennel.


	16. Duel Familial ! Sasuke vs Mina

- « Père. Hokage-sama. » prononça Mina Uchiha d'un ton solennel.

Sasuke fixa sa fille dans les yeux. Tous deux ayant leurs Sharingan respectifs activés. Chisato fit un pas en avant, pour se retrouver à la même hauteur que Sasuke.

- « Mina Uchiha. Dire qu'avec ton talent dans nos rangs, la guerre serait terminée. » déclara Chisato Kubaya. « Si j'avais su, je t'aurai fait déclarer nukenin de rang S. » sourit l'Hokage.

- « Trop tard, on dirait. » répondit Mina sur le même ton que la chef de la rébellion.

- « Hokage-sama, laissez-nous. » ordonna Sasuke.

L'Hokage regarda Sasuke d'un air étrange. Elle se demandait si le dirigeant du clan Uchiha ne se foutait pas d'elle. Puis elle sourit et avança d'un pas.

- « Messieurs de l'Anbu, on va faire une balade, vous et moi ! » sourit Chisato.

La brune enchaîna les mudras, avant de terminer sa série sur le signe du tigre. Une balle d'air se forma devant l'Hokage, qui la prit dans ses mains avant de tendre celles-ci sur le groupe adverse.

- « Fûton, Atsugai ! (élément Vent, Souffle destructeur) » s'exclama l'Hokage.

Mina haussa les sourcils. L'Hokage était-elle folle ? Utiliser une telle technique était vraiment idiot ! Elle allait sans doute détruire plusieurs bâtiments dans la zone de frappe de cette technique. La fille de Sasuke sauta en l'air, le plus haut possible, et regarda le spectacle destructeur de l'Hokage. La technique ravagea tous les bâtiments devant l'héritière des Kubaya sur une centaine de mètres. Les Anbu avaient esquivé en se laissant tomber de l'immeuble.

- « Sur ce, je vous laisse en famille. » déclara l'Hokage avant de tomber de l'immeuble.

- « Tu ne la suis pas ? » demanda Sasuke à sa fille.

- « Ca n'a pas d'importance, que ce soit vous ou elle, père. » répondit simplement Mina.

Les deux Uchiha se fixèrent longuement, ayant leurs Sharingan respectifs activés. La fille de Sasuke avait les bras le long de son corps, et se contentait d'observer son paternel. Sasuke, quant à lui, avait beaucoup de questions à poser. Pourquoi avait-elle rejoint les rangs du Daimyô ? Pour avoir une satisfaction personnelle ? Non, Mina n'était pas comme ça, et Sasuke le savait, puisque il s'était lui-même occupé de l'éducation de Mina durant toute l'enfance de celle-ci, lui enseignant l'importance du clan.

- « Tu vas te décider à m'expliquer tout ça, Mina ? » demanda Sasuke, ses yeux trahissant son impatience.

- « Je fais ça pour le clan. » murmura Mina en baissant les yeux.

- « Répète. » ordonna le brun à sa fille.

- « Je fais ça pour le clan Uchiha ! Pour que l'on soit craint ! » déclara Mina en braquant les yeux sur son père.

- « J'espère que tu vas assumer les conséquences de tes actes. » continua Sasuke.

Les deux se regardaient. Il était rare de voir deux Uchiha s'affronter, et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un père et de sa propre fille. Le sang s'apprêtait à parler. Le challenge était de taille pour Mina. Elle ne savait pas de quoi était capable son père. Elle connaissait uniquement son aptitude au ninjutsu, aptitude qui était bien plus élevée que la sienne, il faut le dire.

Mina jeta trois shuriken droit sur son père, qui les esquiva en se baissant. La fille jeta une nouvelle salve de shuriken, avant de faire quelques mudras.

- « Katon, Hôsenka Tsumabeni (griffe rouge de la balsamine) ! » s'exclama Mina.

Les shuriken prirent feu, et touchèrent Sasuke, qui se transforma en une buche de bois. La fille du chef du clan Uchiha regarda autour d'elle, son Sharingan scrutant chaque détail pouvant lui laisser un indice. D'un coup le père de Mina apparut dans son dos, prêt à frapper. Sa main avait l'air d'être dure comme la pierre. Mina, grâce à son Sharingan, put deviner le mouvement suivant de Sasuke.

Mais même avec cela, elle ne put éviter une blessure au ventre. La jeune femme s'était reculée pour esquiver, mais son père avait une assez grande allonge pour la toucher. C'est ainsi que le coup de poing la fit reculer de quelques mètres. Mina se tenait le ventre, réprimant la douleur, avant de regarder son père, lequel avait arrêté de bouger.

- « Je connais tes mouvements par cœur, ma fille. » expliqua Sasuke.

- « Tu as observé mes entraînements, c'est ça ? » demanda Mina, d'un ton suspicieux.

- « N'oublie pas que je connais la plupart des techniques que tu connais, mais je connais aussi tes faiblesses. » continua le brun.

Sasuke activa la puissance de son Sharingan, lequel se mit à tournoyer. Mina se fissura, avant de se briser. Sasuke regarda derrière lui. Sa fille le tenait en respect avec un sabre court, qui était l'arme de référence des Anbu.

- « Impressionnant. Je ne te savais pas aussi réactive. Ton genjutsu a fait du chemin depuis tes débuts. » félicita le brun.

- « Vos conseils m'ont beaucoup aidée, père. » remercia Mina.

Le regard de Sasuke se fit plus sérieux, plus grave. Mina pouvait sentir que le regard de son père la traversait. Elle sentait cette puissance dans ces yeux rouges sang.

- « Mais il t'en faudra beaucoup plus pour me battre. » déclara Sasuke, dans le dos de sa fille.

Aussitôt, le Sasuke qui était face à Mina se dissipa, créant un écran de fumée. Mina se baissa instinctivement, ce qui lui fit esquiver un shuriken fûma. Sasuke se tenait au bord de l'immeuble, à environ trois mètres de sa fille. Celle-ci le regarda en se redressant, avant de faire une série de mudras.

Sasuke regarda les mudras effectués avec une grande vigilance. Il n'avait pas l'air de connaître cette technique, et vu qu'il se basait sur la vitesse d'enchaînement de ses techniques, Sasuke n'avait appris que peu de techniques surpuissantes, ou longues à effectuer.

- « Ninpô, Hakkyou Kyoukasuigetsu (démence illusoire) ! » cria la fille de Sasuke.

Aussitôt, le Sharingan de Mina se mit à tourner à une vitesse démentielle. Sasuke savait déjà que ce genjutsu était de la même trempe que Tsukuyomi : imparable. Ce n'était pas lui qui était affecté, mais l'environnement. Et de ce simple fait, Sasuke allait avoir un mal fou pour se libérer de cette technique.

Une fois que le Sharingan de Mina s'arrêta de tourner, les deux Uchiha semblaient soudainement être dans l'impossibilité de fuir le combat. Le sol était désormais recouvert d'une sorte de brume, empêchant de voir le bitume du toit sur lequel les deux combattants se trouvaient. L'horizon devint une brume à travers laquelle il était impossible de voir.

- « C'est donc ça, le genjutsu suprême dont tu vantes les pouvoirs ? » demanda Sasuke en fixant sa fille, étonné.

- « Oui père. Ceci est une illusion de laquelle vous ne pourrez sortir. » déclara Mina, avant que son corps ne devienne brume.

Sasuke ne riait pas. Il était dans une mauvaise posture, c'était évident. Il ne connaissait pas ce genjutsu, et en plus, il n'avait aucune idée de comment en sortir.

- « Je vois que tu passes aux choses sérieuses, ma fille. » déclara Sasuke.

A l'étonnement de Mina, Sasuke avait un micro-sourire sur les lèvres. Mais à quoi pensait son père pour qu'il se mette à sourire comme ça ? Le brun ferma les yeux.

- « Ma pauvre fille, la puissance d'un genjutsu est inutile face à ça. » expliqua Sasuke en ouvrant lentement les yeux. « Tsukuyomi ! » s'exclama Sasuke en rouvrant les yeux.

Les yeux de Sasuke n'avaient plus la forme du Sharingan. C'était désormais une rosace rouge, avec trois tomoe, le tout sur le blanc de ses yeux, blanc qui était devenu noir. Sasuke abattait sa carte majeure. Les arcanes lunaires étaient réputés pour être impossibles à bloquer.

- « C'est quoi ces yeux ? » se demanda Mina, intriguée.

A peine la jeune femme s'était demandée cela que sa vision prit une allure étrange. Elle voyait les choses différemment, en négatif pour être précis. Le blanc devient noir, et le noir devient blanc. Perturbée par le genjutsu produit par les yeux de son père, elle n'en démordait pas le sien pour autant.

- « Ma puce, prend soin de ton papa. » demanda une voix.

Mina se tourna, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands. Sa respiration se fit saccadée, ses yeux commencèrent à être inondés de larmes. Devant elle, se trouvait un lit d'hôpital, dans lequel était une femme d'environ trente ans, aux longs cheveux noirs. La jeune femme avait de grandes cernes en-dessous de ses yeux noirs. A ses côtés, sur son lit, se trouvait une enfant d'environ sept ans, avec des cheveux noirs lâchés, des petits yeux noirs.

L'enfant tenait de ses petites mains celle de la femme, avant que la poigne de la femme ne se fasse plus sentir. Un bruit strident, caractéristique d'un cardiographe qui obtient une réponse nulle de son patient.

- « Maman ! » hurla la jeune fille.

Un coup de poing sur sa gauche le fit tomber, mais il se releva comme si de rien n'était. Furuo se rapprocha de son frère et lui colla une droite à faire tomber un ours, et Kagi recula d'un bon mètre.

Les deux frères se regardèrent une nouvelle fois, prêts à en découdre, mais aussi fatigués par ce combat uniquement basé sur la force et la volonté de chaque combattant. Ils se lancèrent l'un sur l'autre. Kagi donna un coup de poing droit devant, Furuo esquiva ce coup en se baissant, puis il tenta de donner un uppercut. Le coup fit mouche, Kagi sentait comme si sa mâchoire allait se décrocher. Mais Furuo ne pouvait rien faire de plus, puisque son frère cadet lui avait mis un terrible coup de genou droit dans le ventre, le faisant tousser et surtout, Furuo recula de deux bons mètres.

- « Tu vas te décider à tout me dire ?! » fulmina Furuo.

- « Il n'y a rien à dire ! J'ai tout fait pour une seule chose ! » répondit avec hargne Kagi.

Furuo s'avança, plus calmement, décidé à faire parler son petit frère, quitte à lui botter le derrière pour ce faire. La détermination luisait dans les yeux de Furuo. La détermination de comprendre, de le comprendre, lui, son frère.

- « Je vais te botter le cul jusqu'à ce que tu parles ! » provoqua Furuo.

- « Je l'ai eue. » déclara Sasuke en reprenant le Sharingan normal.

Mais le brun ne constata aucun changement au niveau du genjutsu dans lequel il était plongé. Pourtant, il avait fait le nécessaire. Il avait mis hors d'état de nuire sa propre fille. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait fait cela de la pire des manières…

Il s'en voulait. User de la faiblesse de Mina pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire. Mais c'était un mal pour un bien. Sasuke connaissait sa fille, et même s'il était plus fort qu'elle, il était aussi plus vieux. Il n'était pas encore à un âge avancé, mais son endurance avait diminué continuellement avec le temps.

Mais l'état de Mina ou ses capacités n'étaient pas importantes en ce moment-là. Il fallait que le brun trouve comment se sortir de ce genjutsu. A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Utiliser Tsukuyomi n'avait pas fait lâcher sa fille, donc il faudrait qu'il arrive à lui porter un coup, ce serait la solution la plus simple, et paradoxalement la plus compliquée.

Un soupir. Deux corps au sol, complètement inertes. Le troisième dans sa main de jeune femme pas loin de la trentaine. Chisato soupirait, même les Anbu n'étaient qu'une partie de plaisir. Enfin, l'Hokage avait beau penser cela, ça n'avait pas empêché les trois Anbu de la ralentir une bonne dizaine de minutes. En plus de ça, la jeune femme avait quelques coupures sur les bras, et les manches de son haut avaient été carbonisées jusqu'aux coudes.

- « Décidément, l'Anbu s'est ramolli, depuis le temps. » rit doucement la kage.

Chisato regarda l'immeuble duquel elle était partie, là où se battaient Sasuke et Mina. Une sorte de brouillard épais rendait impossible de voir ce qu'il s'y pensait.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » se demanda Chisato. « Ninjutsu ? Genjutsu ? » se demanda-t-elle.

L'Hokage jeta le corps qu'elle tenait au sol. Elle se lança vers Sasuke, décidée d'en savoir plus sur la technique employée par l'un des deux Uchiha. En passant sur le toit d'un immeuble, une dizaine de ninjas, tous en uniforme de ninja de base, c'est-à-dire non-Anbu, lui bloquèrent le passage.

- « Je suis de bonne humeur. » sourit l'Hokage.

La moitié des ninjas déglutirent. C'était un fait connu : quand Chisato Kubaya est de bonne humeur, c'est mauvais signe pour les gens qui ont le malheur de l'affronter.

- « Vu vos visages impressionnés, et vos âges, je dirai que vous êtes pour la plupart des Chûnins. » déclara Chisato en souriant. « Parfait. » murmura l'héritière des Kubaya.

Pendant ce temps, dans un couloir du véritable complexe qu'était Konoha, un seul homme se baladait en sifflotant. Akio avait l'esprit léger. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Son travail était presque terminé. Oui, il restait une dernière tâche à faire.

- « Akio Yamanaka. » déclara une voix dans le même couloir.

Akio se retourna, et put faire face avec un homme vêtu d'une longue cape noir, et encapuchonné, empêchant ainsi de voir son visage. Le Yamanaka se mit à sourire.

- « Ah, tu es enfin là. » sourit le chercheur brun.

- « Oui, ils étaient long à tuer. » déclara l'inconnu.

- « Tu as bien utilisé ce que je t'ai donné ? » demanda Akio.

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai fait comme tu m'as dit. C'est juste que j'ai galéré à viser le point qu'il faut. C'est-à-dire qu'ils ne faisaient que bouger. » expliqua l'encapuchonné.

- « Je vois. Maintenant que les fous se sont lancés, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. » déclara Akio avec un sourire maléfique.

Les deux reprirent leur marche, laissant derrière eux la bataille se déroulant dans Konoha.

- « Maman… » murmura Mina.

A genoux, la jeune Uchiha avait laissé ses larmes couler. Dans sa position actuelle, elle ne pensait pas que le genjutsu nommé Tsukuyomi pouvait être aussi dangereux. Non seulement c'était une pure illusion, mais elle se basait sur le vécu des gens. Mina l'avait remarqué, ce genjutsu était d'une autre catégorie, il était imparable.

Une colère sourde monta chez la jeune demoiselle. Elle se leva, Sharingan activés, et avança vers son père. Les larmes de la jeune Uchiha avaient tracé leur chemin sur les joues de Mina. Mais une chose se voyait clairement dans les yeux de Mina.

La haine, sourde et muette, d'une personne qui avait subi la pire des tortures mentales.

Elle se jeta sur son père, lequel était encore sous l'emprise d'un genjutsu. Sabre en main, la fille de Sasuke se prépara, les yeux emplis d'une haine insoupçonnée, à réaliser l'impensable. Sa propre famille, celui sans qui elle ne serait pas là, son père. Elle s'apprêtait à en finir tout ça.

- « C'est ta faute. » murmura la jeune femme. « C'est toi qui l'a tuée. » affirma-t-elle en regardant dans la direction dans laquelle se trouvait son père.

La jeune femme se rua sur son père, prête à le tuer. Elle lança son bras avec toute la hargne qu'elle possédait, droit vers le cœur de son père.

- « Je suis pas un amateur. » sourit Sasuke, sentant un danger.

Le sabre court de Mina se heurta à une sorte de coquille violette, qui se créait autour de son paternel. Mina recula immédiatement, ressentant un grand danger. Un instant plus tard, une lame violette, grande de plusieurs mètres, s'écrasa à l'endroit auquel Mina se tenait moins d'une seconde auparavant.

Sasuke sourit. Malgré ce genjutsu, il semblait pouvoir se fier à une chose, son instinct. Il avait l'air d'avoir activé son Susanoo assez tôt pour parer l'attaque de sa fille. Mais la jeune Uchiha était trop pressée, qu'elle en avait oublié son chakra. Du coup, Sasuke pouvait désormais la tracer, tel un chasseur avec son gibier.

- « Passons aux choses sérieuses, ma fille. » sourit Sasuke.

L'atmosphère était lourde entre les deux Uchiha. Mina jeta un shuriken sur la protection du brun, avant de se mouvoir dans le brouillard de son jutsu. Le shuriken rebondit sur Susanoo, avant que la lame de celui-ci ne bloque Mina dans son mouvement, se plantant sur le chemin de la jeune Uchiha.

- « Tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe. Le seul et unique défaut de ce genjutsu… » expliqua le père à sa fille.

Pendant ce temps, Akio Yamanaka et son allié encapuchonné entrèrent dans un immense hangar, lequel était rempli de Reiseigers, ainsi que de ninjas. Des dizaines de cadavres s'amoncelaient dans la salle.

Les combats de ce hangar semblaient s'être dirigés vers un unique champ de bataille. Entre trois Reiseigers, une dizaine de ninjas se battaient à mort.

- « Akio, si cela ne te déranges pas… » murmura l'homme encapuchonné.

Akio sourit en guise de réponse. L'encapuchonné se déplaça à très grande vitesse en plein milieu du combat. Tous les ninjas présents s'arrêtèrent de combattre, ne sachant pas si c'était un allié ou un ennemi.

- « Disparaissez. » murmura l'homme.

Un clignement d'œil plus tard, tous les hommes tombèrent à terre, inertes. De nombreuses marques du passage d'une lame étaient présentes. L'homme sourit finement.

- « Ca fait du bien de tuer un peu. » murmura-t-il.

- « Tu as réussi à t'amuser ? » demanda Akio, le visage montrant sa perplexité.

- « Il en faut pas beaucoup pour pouvoir s'amuser. Faut voir les différents côtés de la mort avec légèreté. Tu devrais essayer Akio. » plaisanta l'encapuchonné.

- « Bof, je me dis qu'avec mes rats de laboratoire, je m'amuse plus que toi avec ces déchets. » répondit simplement Akio, en haussant un peu ses épaules.

- « Mouais, pas si sûr. » marmonna l'inconnu.

Oui. Mina connaissait le point faible de cette technique. Seul les ninjas sensoriels et les Uchiha pouvaient déjouer ce genjutsu. Elle était d'une nullité flagrante sur un seul point dans ses genjutsu : elle ne savait pas changer sa position dans l'illusion.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre. Elle détestait cette caractéristique de son père, cette capacité qu'il avait à avoir des raisonnements véridiques, mais pourtant basés sur de simples idées. De toute façon, il était désormais inutile d'utiliser ce genjutsu. D'un signe de main, l'illusion se dissipa au fur et à mesure, avant que tout redevienne normal pour Sasuke, ainsi que pour l'environnement.

Sasuke regarda là où se trouvait Mina. Elle semblait en proie au doute, en plus d'être passablement énervée. Le brun stoppa l'armure qui le protégeait, et tenta une approche un tant soit peu pacifiste.

- « Pourquoi es-tu énervée ? » demanda Sasuke, d'un ton non pas inquisiteur, mais curieux.

- « Parce que tu l'as tuée ! » cria Mina, réagissant au quart de tour.

Sasuke comprit de suite ce à quoi sa fille faisait référence. Il voulait rester calme. C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient cette discussion, discussion qu'ils auraient dû avoir plusieurs années auparavant.

- « Et pourquoi l'aurais-je tuée ? » demanda Sasuke.

Il voulait en savoir plus. Il voulait comprendre sa fille pour pouvoir la raisonner. La ramener sur un chemin que lui n'avait pas pris plus jeune.

- « Tu l'as tuée en la rendant malade ! » cria Mina avec véhémence. « Oui ! Elle t'aimait, et toi, dans ton arrogance, t'es contenté du minimum ! » continua la brune, avant de se prendre un coup de poing droit dans la joue, la faisant tomber à terre deux mètres plus loin.

- « Je t'interdis de dire ça, Mina. » murmura d'un air atrocement sombre Sasuke. « Je n'ai aimé que deux personnes par le passé. Une des deux était ta mère. » raconta Sasuke.

- « Tu mens ! Je t'ai jamais vu te morfondre ! Jamais tu n'es allé sur sa tombe ! Jamais, jamais, jamais ! » cria Mina, la voix saccadée par des reniflements. Elle pleurait.

- « Tu ne sais rien. Si j'avais su qu'elle allait tomber malade, j'aurais tout fait pour que ce soit moi qui sois touché par la maladie, plutôt qu'elle ! » cria Sasuke.

Les deux Uchiha se fixèrent longuement, leurs respirations devenues saccadées. Les vérités commençaient à tomber, les unes après les autres. Quelle serait la prochaine ?

- « Je trouve que t'es fatigué, Furuo… » souffla Kagi, complètement épuisé.

- « C'est toi qui parles, tu peines à retrouver ton souffle ! » répliqua Furuo en respirant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Les deux frères étaient complètement épuisés. Leurs corps commençaient à être couverts de sang, en plus de toute la sueur qui était déjà présente.

- « Tu dois la vérité ! » cria Furuo.

- « Je dois rien à personne, surtout pas à toi ! » répliqua le cadet des deux frères.

Les deux se relancèrent dans cette lutte, aussi idiote pouvait-elle être. Le combat irait bientôt à sa fin, le plus déterminé tiendrait jusqu'au bout.

- « Hangar numéro quatorze de Konoha. » déclara une voix de robot.

- « Allons-y ! » cria une voix de femme.

Trois personnes descendirent d'un Reisigers, se ruant vers la sortie du hangar dans lequel ils se trouvaient, quand ils aperçurent deux personnes. Une vêtue d'une blouse blanche, avec des cheveux bruns coiffés en une queue de cheval, tandis que l'autre personne était complètement camouflée par une cape noire avec une capuche, recouvrant l'intégralité de son visage.

- « Prenons-les en tenaille. » murmura une deuxième personne, qui était un homme.

- « C'est une bonne idée. Hinamori, va avec Taiyô. » ordonna une femme aux cheveux roses.

Les deux ninjas contournèrent le duo de ninjas qui ne semblaient rien faire, sauf attendre un évènement quelconque. Le moment semblait propice pour les attaquer. Semblait, c'était bel et bien le mot. Azami Haruno, tandis qu'elle allait attaquer, sentit un métal froid se poser sur sa gorge.

- « Tu fais un geste, je te lacère ce qui te sers de gorge. » murmura une voix grave à son oreille.

Azami déglutit. Il y avait donc un troisième homme dans l'histoire ? A moins que cela ne soit qu'un genjutsu… L'homme qui menaçait Azami d'une lame sur la gorge de la femme se mit à rire doucement.

- « Et oui, celui que l'on voit habituellement n'est qu'un genjutsu. Ingénieux, n'est-ce pas ? » sourit l'homme.

La Haruno jura intérieurement. L'homme se moquait d'elle, et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Encore pire, Hinamori et le Mizuro allait s'attaquer à un seul homme au lieu de deux, mais celui qui restait n'était-il pas plus dangereux ?

- « Mon collègue connait mon petit tour de passe-passe. » murmura l'homme d'une voix sans émotions.

- « Comment ? » demanda très doucement Azami à l'inconnu.

- « Comment je produis ce genjutsu ? C'est simple, je le produis avec le son. Le son est si fin que personne mis à part quelques personnes ne peuvent le discerner. » expliqua l'homme.

La Haruno jura une nouvelle fois. Elle, ainsi que Taiyô et Hinamori étaient dans la merde, à proprement parler.


	17. Shûra, un être tout-puissant ?

L'inconnu regardait intensément Azami Haruno, tandis que celle-ci n'osait pas esquisser le moindre mouvement, se doutant du sort que lui réservait l'homme en cas de mouvement.

- « Regarde-les, ces deux jeunes ninjas, s'effondrer, chuter dans une mort inexorable et douloureuse. Si ce n'est pas triste, tout cela. » raconta l'homme.

- « Qui-es-tu ? » demanda la femme aux cheveux roses.

- « Je réponds si tu réponds à mes questions. » prévint l'homme, et jugeant du silence de la Haruno, il continua. « Si Inuzuka Kagi t'attaque, te défendrais-tu ? » demanda l'homme.

- « Oui. » répondit la Haruno, sans laisser la moindre émotion filtrer dans sa voix.

- « Je suis un renégat. » expliqua l'homme. « Quels sont les sentiments que tu éprouves pour lui ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

- « Aucun. C'est une connaissance, c'est tout. » répondit Azami. « Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? » questionna la rose immédiatement.

- « Je suis curieux de nature. » lui répondit l'homme en susurrant à l'oreille de la femme. « Si je te laisse partir le sauver, laisserais-tu les deux adolescents ici, contre Akio ? » demanda l'inconnu, en souriant grandement sous son camouflage.

- « Il les tuera ? » demanda Azami, perdue dans ses pensées.

Pourquoi cet homme lui demandait cela ? Azami n'en savait fichtrement rien, et ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser, Azami devait trouver un moyen de se sortir de cette situation, et au plus vite. Les secondes lui étaient comptées pour répondre à cet inconnu, puisque Taiyô et Hinamori étaient prêts à passer à l'action.

Chisato était en train d'escalader l'immeuble au-dessus duquel se battaient les deux Uchiha. Bien entendu, elle le gravissait avec son chakra dans la plante de ses pieds. Elle maudissait déjà, ou plutôt encore et toujours, le chef du clan Uchiha pour sa capacité à ne pas respecter les plans établis.

Soudainement, la fenêtre sur laquelle elle allait poser un pied explosa. En réalité, c'est quelqu'un qui l'avait brisée. Avant même que Chisato ne voie la personne qui avait fait l'acte, la personne, vêtue comme un ninja de Konoha, la plaqua, la détachant et entraînant les deux personnes dans une chute inexorable, vers le cœur de Konoha… la basse-ville, le pays de la mort de Konoha. Le pays des pauvres, ceux qui n'ont pas le droit de s'élever au ciel…

- « Qui es-tu ?! » s'exclama Chisato, ne voyant toujours pas le visage de son agresseur.

Le sol s'approcha des deux ninjas. Trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Chisato prit une décision rapidement. Elle concentra du chakra dans sa gorge, et effectua quelques signes.

- « Fûton, Shougeki ! » pensa la jeune Hokage.

L'héritière du clan Kubaya décala sa tête à gauche et souffla d'un coup sec un air condensé à l'extrême. La violence du choc décala le duo de ninjas dans la direction opposée du souffle, amortissant l'impact au sol. Juste avant d'heurter le sol, les deux ninjas se séparèrent brusquement, réussissant à toucher le sol avec le pied pour sauter en arrière puis s'écarter.

Chisato fulminait de rage. Ce ninja l'avait pris par surprise, mais surtout avec une telle hâte, à croire qu'il l'attendait, posté devant la fenêtre. Pourtant, elle n'avait senti aucune présence. Il fallait des explications pour la femme aux cheveux noirs. Ces cheveux blonds en bataille, ces yeux bleus comme le ciel, ces marques de naissances sur les joues.

- « Tu vas m'expliquer tout ceci, Naruto Uzumaki ?! » demanda d'une voix forte la femme aux cheveux noirs.

Un sourire arrogant l'accueillit en guise de réponse. L'Hokage ne le pensait pas aussi vif, impétueux. Il avait sans aucun doute caché ses capacités.

- « Pourquoi t'es-tu rangé du côté du daimyô ? Que va-t-il te donner en échange ? » demanda la brune.

- « Du sang. » répondit le blond d'une voix à faire trembler les morts.

Chisato sentit une aura puissante entourer le blond. Une aura meurtrière. A un tel point qu'un ninja inférieur à l'élite de l'Anbu aurait de grandes difficultés à oser esquisser le moindre mouvement.

- « Tu ne me fais pas peur ainsi, Uzumaki. » déclara Chisato.

Naruto se déplaça très rapidement. En un instant, il se trouvait devant Chisato, prêt à frapper avec ses poings. Chisato remarqua que les poings du blond étaient déjà tâchés de sang, tandis que le blond lança son poing droit directement devant lui. La femme se baissa pour esquiver le coup du Jinchûriki.

Naruto réagit immédiatement. Ni une, ni deux, il lança son autre poing vers la Kubaya qui, à l'aide de ses bras, écarta les deux bras du blond, laissant ainsi l'accès libre au torse du possesseur de Kyûbi, et donc à une multitude de possibilité pour le tuer, dont le cœur, la gorge, et bien d'autres.

Cependant, l'Hokage n'eut pas le temps d'agir, sentant une présence derrière elle, elle se jeta sur le côté, pour apercevoir une copie conforme du blond se jeter à une vitesse effroyable à l'endroit où se trouvait Chisato juste avant, un orbe bleu au bout de son bras, bras déjà complètement tendu.

- « Rasengan ! » cria le blond.

Les deux Naruto explosèrent dans un nuage de fumée, tandis que Chisato sentit une douleur au niveau de la hanche. Un orbe bleu lui déchirait la peau et le vêtement couvrant celle-ci. Naruto était passé au-dessus de la Kage, et était tombé droit au sol avec sa technique de prédilection. Le regard de Chisato croisa celui de Naruto. L'Hokage put y voir une simple envie de tuer, comme si c'était un loisir, ou un simple jeu, sans aucune importance.

Réprimant la douleur de l'orbe, Chisato envoya son pied droit directement dans la nuque de Naruto. Cependant, le blond se décala un peu en arrière, mais suffisamment pour prendre le coup de la belle Hokage dans la joue, ce qui l'envoya valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin. Tandis qu'il se relevait, Chisato avait pris un air sérieux. L'Hokage était prête à montrer le pourquoi de sa nomination au poste de Kage.

- « Tu sais, la plupart des clans ont des techniques particulières. Elles sont enseignées dans l'ensemble du clan. » raconta Chisato. « Dans mon clan, on dispose d'un Kekkei Genkai. Un élément particulier. » expliqua l'Hokage, un sourire scotché aux lèvres.

Naruto répondit en fonçant sur son adversaire, un sourire montrant sa soif de sang. Chisato sauta bien en arrière, avant de concentrer son chakra très minutieusement. Une série de mudras plus tard, tandis que le blond fonçait encore sur elle, Chisato tendit une main ouverte vers le Jinchûriki.

- « Hyôton, Tenkyû. » murmura la femme aux longs cheveux noirs.

Naruto n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de pouvoir toucher sa cible. Deux petits mètres, mais le blond avait été trop lent. Autour de Chisato s'était formé une sphère bleue pâle, grande de cinq mètres. Naruto n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, il était complètement immobilisé. Chisato, quant à elle, sortit de la sphère comme si rien ne s'était passé, avant de se tourner vers le blond, le visage neutre.

- « Tu es coincé dans une sphère de glace. » expliqua Chisato. « Ce combat est terminé. » affirma-t-elle.

Pour le Jinchûriki de Kyûbi no Yoko, ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme cela. Devait-il être vaincu par l'Hokage ? Aussi rapidement ? Non.

- « Ce n'est pas fini ! » pensa le blond.

Akio soupira. Il voyait bien comment se passait la scène sous ses yeux. Les deux adolescents voulaient l'attaquer, tandis que son allié tenait Azami Haruno en respect avec un sabre. La scène le faisait doucement rire, car le chercheur connaissait le secret de son compagnon, et que cette bataille n'était qu'un prélude, le commencement de la fin du monde tel qu'il était connu à cette heure-ci.

- « Nous verrons bien comment ils réagiront… » pensa Akio, reprenant son sérieux.

Chisato soupira. Si elle avait su que Naruto allait s'allier avec le Daimyô, elle l'aurait immédiatement fait tuer par un ninja. Mais quel ninja, sauf elle et quelques autres, aurait pu bouger face à un tel monstre ?

- « Tu as perdu du moment que j'étais désignée comme ton adversaire. » souffla Chisato.

La femme claqua des doigts. Un mouvement tellement anodin, en apparence. En apparence seulement. Naruto, toujours bloqué dans la glace, sentit alors la glace se rétracter sur lui, le tuant lentement, mais avec de grandes souffrances.

- « Il est temps… » pensa le blond, en essayant de garder de la cohérence malgré la douleur qu'il éprouvait.

La vision de Naruto se fit plus sombre, tandis qu'il glissait dans son monde intérieur. Le blond reconnu la disposition de son esprit, tandis qu'il entendait une discussion plus loin. Le Jinchuriki suivit son instinct, ce qui le mena à la salle du sceau.

Reconnaissant la voix rauque de Kyûbi, puis celle du dénommé Shûra, le blond entra dans la salle, se faisant entendre. Les deux s'arrêtèrent de discuter, reportant leur attention sur Naruto. Un silence de quelques secondes se fit sentir, avant que l'un des trois prenne la parole.

- « Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! » s'exclama Shûra vers Kyûbi.

- « Oui, pour une fois que tu as raison… » marmonna le renard géant.

- « De quoi vous parlez ? » demanda Naruto, ne comprenant pas.

- « De toi, idiot. » répondit Shûra, en appuyant bien sur le mot idiot. « Bref, passons. Pourquoi tu viens nous déranger ? » demanda à son tour l'ombre.

- « J'ai besoin de Kyûbi. Ou plutôt de son pouvoir. » répondit le blond avec franchise.

- « Je… » commença Kyûbi.

- « Non. » coupa Shûra. « Si tu veux le chakra de ton Oni, tu dois le mériter. En me battant. » expliqua Shûra.

- « Mais je suis déjà en train de combattre. » tenta de convaincre Naruto.

- « C'est non ! » s'exclama Shûra.

En un instant, Shûra se retrouva devant Naruto, et posa sa main gauche sur le front du blond.

- « Ninshû no jutsu, Sei no bunshin. » prononça Shûra.

Aussitôt, Naruto fut repoussé un peu plus loin, tandis qu'une image similaire au blond se forma. Le blond ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Shûra ne le laissa que peu de temps dans l'incompréhension, car il prit la parole.

- « La technique que je viens d'exécuter produit un véritable clone de toi, qui ne se dissipera que quand je le voudrai. Il a tout de toi, que ce soit souvenirs, intelligence, techniques. Il est toi, tu es lui. Il combattra ton adversaire pendant que toi, tu m'affrontes. » expliqua Shûra.

L'image de Naruto que Shûra venait de créer se tourna vers le blond se tourna vers l'original.

- « Laisse-moi faire, je gère la situation ! » s'exclama le nouveau Naruto avec un grand sourire, avant de se dissiper.

- « Je vais lui laisser juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'il brise la glace. » expliqua Kyûbi.

Un peu de chakra passa à travers le sceau du Shiki Fûin, avant de s'évaporer. Shûra fit quelques signes, avant de diriger ses mains vers Naruto.

- « Je vais te remettre d'aplomb, avant de te mettre tes capacités à leurs maximum. » expliqua l'ombre. « Ninshû no jutsu, Furu Senzai. » annonça Shûra.

Naruto sentit un halo grisâtre l'entourer une dizaine de secondes, avant de se sentir au-delà de ses propres capacités. Une sensation incroyable, un pur bonheur, mais surtout, Naruto avait l'impression de pouvoir aller plus loin, encore et toujours.

Le Jinchuriki se leva, et observa Shûra avec des yeux montrant à quel point il se sentait prêt. Shûra sourit, cela lui rappelait quelqu'un.

- « Tu me rappelles Kyûbi, Naruto… » murmura Shûra.

Shûra et le blond se mirent en garde, la tension montant d'un cran dans la salle. Seul Kyûbi semblait être détendu.

- « Naruto, j'aime ta détermination, mais face à Shûra, tu n'as aucune chance. » pensa le démon.

- « Aucune règle. Si tu meurs, c'est l'esprit que j'ai créé qui te remplacera. » expliqua Shûra.

Naruto acquiesça doucement, avant de se lancer à une vitesse inouïe sur Shûra. Les capacités du blond s'étaient effectivement emballées, au point de presque doubler sa vitesse. Malgré cela, Shûra esquiva, passant au-dessus du blond à l'aide d'un saut parfaitement exécuté. Ni trop court, ni trop long. Les deux se déplaçaient à la même vitesse.

- « Depuis Kyûbi, tu es le seul ayant le potentiel de se déplacer aussi vite que moi. » expliqua Shûra.

Naruto ne répondit pas, et quatre clones apparurent sans aucun mudra. Chacun un Rasengan en main, ils s'attaquèrent à l'ombre. Cependant, les orbes disparurent tous seuls, en même temps que leurs créateurs.

- « Mais ne me compare pas à qui que ce soit. Je suis un ennemi bien à part. » sourit l'ombre.

L'original ne savait pas comment réagir. Ses clones avaient disparus sans aucune raison apparente. La question était donc pourquoi ils avaient disparu comme cela.

- « Ne cherche pas des réponses aux questions qui n'ont pas de réponse, du moins pas pour le commun des mortels. » expliqua Shûra.

La démarche de Shûra était lente, comme si elle était calculée. Le blond, malgré l'amélioration de ses capacités, ne savait pas quoi faire face à un adversaire tel que cette ombre.

- « Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Je ne suis pas immortel, mais il faut plus qu'un adolescent mentalement instable pour me mettre à terre. » provoqua l'ombre.

- « Qui ne tente rien... » commença Naruto, se relevant. « N'a rien ! » s'exclama-t-il une fois debout.

- « Oui, c'est ça... » murmura Shûra, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le blond fonça sur Shûra. L'ombre sentit l'aura du blond se réduire au minimum possible. L'ombre comprit alors ce que tentait Naruto. Une offensive à double-tranchant.

- « Et suicidaire, en plus de ça... » pensa l'ombre.

- « C'est fini... » pensa Kyûbi, observant la chute inexorable de son Jinchûriki.

Naruto concentra tout son chakra dans la paume de sa main gauche. Tandis qu'il ne restait que quelques mètres entre lui et son adversaire, un orbe blanc comme la neige se créa à l'endroit où Naruto avait concentrait son chakra.

- « Il a mis tout son chakra là-dedans ? » se demanda Shûra.

- « Il le fait tourner à une vitesse trop élevée. Il ne va pas pouvoir le maintenir… » murmura Kyûbi.

Le bras se dirigea vers Shûra, qui se décala sur le côté, ce qui lui fit esquiver l'attaque du blond. Cependant, l'ombre sentait de faibles vibrations émanant de l'orbe.

- « C'est terminé ! » cria Naruto.

En un instant, l'orbe perdit sa vitesse, et éclata, créant une sphère de pur chakra dans laquelle les deux combattants se trouvaient. L'explosion dura une quinzaine de secondes, après quoi seule une tâche de sang tomba au sol.

- « Je ne suis même pas étonné du résultat... » soupira Kyûbi.

- « C'était tout de même bien joué, Naruto... » souffla Shûra.

C'est avec un trou dans le cœur que Naruto s'écroula, tandis que Shûra enlevait son bras, recouvert d'hémoglobine, du corps désormais sans vie du jeune homme blond.

- « Ca ne peut pas finir ainsi. » pensa Naruto, son esprit dérivant dans le sommeil.

- « Ce n'est pas fini ! » s'exclama le blond, une aura rougeâtre autour de lui.

La sphère blanche le recouvrant se brisa d'un coup sec, faisant se retourner Chisato dans un élan de surprise. Comment avait-il fait ? L'Hokage n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que trois clones du blond l'assaillaient au taijutsu.

- « Il veut m'empêcher d'utiliser mon Hyôton. Et il utilise son clonage pour pallier à son taijutsu. » pensa Chisato.

La blond recula de plusieurs mètres, voulant mettre la distance suffisante pour utiliser son Hyôton avec efficacité et sans risques.

- « Tu vas voir ! » pensa Chisato. « Tu vas payer pour ce coup de traître ! » souffla-t-elle d'un air sombre.

Shûra détourna son regard du corps sans vie de Naruto. Même si ôter la vie d'un innocent ne lui plaisait pas, l'ombre trouvait inadmissible le fait qu'un Jinchûriki se repose sur son démon. Le Rikudo Sennin se retournerait dans sa tombe s'il savait cela.

- « Tu es sûr que c'était le bon choix ? » demanda le démon, toujours dans sa cage.

- « Il n'y a pas de bon ou mauvais choix. Rikudo nous l'a enseigné. Il n'y a pas de destin prédestiné. On ne peut savoir ce qu'il va se passer. » répondit Shûra avec sagesse.

- « Tu sais, ça fait des siècles que je suis ici. » commença Kyûbi, avec une petite pointe de mélancolie dans sa voix.

- « C'est pour me voir que tu lui as enseigné le Nagare Hanten ? » demanda l'ombre.

- « En partie. Je voulais le voir évoluer, aller à des sommets que je n'ai pas vu depuis l'époque du Rikudo. » raconta Kyûbi.

- « Pourquoi lui ? » questionna Shûra.

- « Sa détermination est d'acier. Il est bon généreux avec ses amis et son entourage. Et il a le talent pour. » expliqua le renard.

Shûra s'autorisa un regard vers le corps de Naruto. L'ombre ne croyait pas trop à ce que venait de lui raconter Kyûbi. Dans le court laps de temps pendant lequel Naruto et Shûra avaient parlé, celui-ci avait senti une amertume dans sa voix, qui se transmettait dans son aura. Le gamin n'était en rien digne d'être un Jinchûriki. Il était devenu en quelque sorte instable.

- « Il n'est pas digne d'être le nouveau Jinchûriki qui réunira les autres. » déclara Shûra.

- « Alors, si je comprends bien, tu veux faire ça ? » demanda Kyûbi avec un sous-entendu dans sa voix.

Le noir total. Que se passait-il ? Il se sentait bien, à flotter dans le vide ainsi. Il ne voulait pas bouger. Il ne se sentait que trop bien dans cette position. Il ne faisait pas chaud, ni froid. Il était juste heureux de se reposer, sans avoir à penser à quoi que ce soit. Il voulait juste dormir. Après tout, Shûra avait créé un esprit pour le remplacer, alors pourquoi ne pas lui laisser la place, à ce fameux esprit ? C'était une question rhétorique. Désormais, il s'en moquait, il voulait juste dormir. Dormir…

- « Naruto. Mon petit Naruto… » chantonna une voix faible.

Le blond ne voulait pas répondre. Il ne voulait plus répondre. Il en avait marre, marre d'être un bouc émissaire pour tout le monde, qu'ils soient amis, ennemis, ou même juste des civils, ou des inconnus.

Il rêvait d'être normal, avoir une vie normale. Mourir au combat s'il le fallait, il l'aurait fait. Mais avec sa condition, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. C'était impossible. Que se passerait-il pour Kyûbi ?

- « Tu ne vas tout de même pas abandonner, Naruto ? » demanda la même voix que précédemment.

Abandonner ? Abandonner quoi ? Sa vie, qui a été pleine de souffrance et de haine ? Son nouveau monde, qui ne connait pas son secret et qui doute de lui ? Son démon, désormais accompagné par Shûra et son nouveau « lui » ? Le blond était résigné. Si Shûra l'avait empalé avec son bras, directement en plein cœur, il y avait une raison. Et c'était sans aucun doute une bonne raison.

- « Tu ne devrais pas penser à tout ça, mon petit Naruto. » chantonna la voix, désormais un peu plus forte. « Pourquoi ne te laisserais-tu pas porter, pour une fois ? » demanda la voix, désormais forte.

Se laisser porter ? Par qui ? Ou par quoi ? Le blond ne voulait plus comprendre, ni même essayer de comprendre.

- « J'en ai marre… » murmura Naruto tellement bas qu'il ne s'entendit pas lui-même.

- « Marre ? De vivre ? » demanda la voix.

- « De tout. » murmura de la même manière le blond.

- « Laisse-moi te porter, Naruto… » murmura la voix.

Naruto se sentit être soutenu par quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas savoir qui faisait cela, ni pourquoi.

Quelques instants plus tard, le blond se sentit au chaud. Cependant, il sentit le sol sous lui. La position lui étant inconfortable, il se décida à ouvrir les yeux et à se lever. Tout autour de lui était d'un blanc immaculé. Tout sauf une chose. Une personne se tenait devant Naruto, à deux petits mètres de distance.

- « Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Naruto, se surprenant lui-même de vouvoyer une inconnue.

La personne face à lui était une femme, qui devait avoir aux environs de vingt-cinq ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux, avec des yeux gris-violets. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche sans manches, avec un col et une fermeture éclair, au-dessus de laquelle se trouvait une sorte de tablier vert foncé.

- « Tu as les cheveux et les yeux de ton père, Naruto. » sourit la femme face à lui.

Dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, Naruto se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Le sourire de la femme face à lui ne lui indiquait aucun piège ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Il avait cette impression de connaître cette personne. Mais pourquoi donc ?

- « Que faîtes-vous ici ? » demanda Naruto, le ton de sa voix un peu inquisiteur.

- « Sais-tu où tu te trouves ? » demanda la femme face au blond.

Devant le silence du Jinchûriki, la femme lui fit signe de regarder tout autour de lui. Mais pourquoi cette espace était-il d'un blanc parfait ? Pourquoi le blond était-il ici ?

- « Tu te trouves à un lieu de ton esprit auquel tu n'as pas accès normalement. Le plus profond de ton esprit. » expliqua la femme.

- « Impossible. Le plus profond de mon esprit, c'est là où se trouve Kyûbi. » répliqua Naruto, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

- « Non. C'est ce lieu. Preuve : ce fameux Shûra t'a tué dans ton esprit. Tu ne devrais plus faire partie de ce monde, et pourtant, te voici, face à moi. » raconta la femme avec un sourire tendre.

- « Mais vous-êtes qui ?! » s'exclama Naruto. « J'en ai ma claque, moi, d'être un Jinchûriki ! Marre de passer des siècles entiers enfermé dans un cocon de glace ! Marre de tout ! » cria Naruto avant de tomber au sol, des larmes s'accumulant dans ses yeux.

- « Je suis désolé, mon petit Naruto. Minato et moi ne voulions pas que tout cela t'arrive. » s'excusa la femme.

Naruto releva la tête. En quoi cette femme était reliée au Yondaime Hokage ? Le blond se releva lentement, et observa méticuleusement celle qui lui faisait face.

- « Tu dois nous détester, non ? » demanda la femme en baissant les yeux. « Nous avons été horribles, de te faire subir ça… » murmura-t-elle ensuite.

Naruto tilta immédiatement. Voir la femme regretter ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, la manière dont elle était en train de parler du Yondaime, et le « mon petit » qu'elle ajoutait devant son prénom.

- « J'ai honte d'être ta… » commença la femme.

Mais elle s'arrêta, sentant autour d'elle deux bras. Naruto la tenait aussi fort qu'il pouvait, sans toutefois lui faire du mal. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir, pas maintenant.

- « Maman… » murmura Naruto.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte, heureuse d'être reconnue par son fils.

Traductions des techniques :

- Fûton, Shougeki → Technique du vent, Impact

- Hyôton, Tenkyu → Technique de glace, sphère céleste

- Ninshû no jutsu, Sei no bunshin → Technique Ninshû (créée par Rikudo Sennin), clone d'esprit

- Ninshû no jutsu, Furu Senzai → Technique Ninshû, Plein potentiel


	18. Désolé, Onee-san

Shûra fixa le corps inerte de Naruto au sol. Kyûbi pensait vraiment que le jeune homme blond pourrait devenir le nouveau Rikudo Sennin ? Aucune chance ! Shûra ne voulait pas croire que Naruto serait le prochain Jinchûriki de Jûbi, ou du moins qu'il en avait le potentiel.

- « Kyûbi… » demanda l'ombre.

- « Quoi ? » grogna celui-ci, apparemment de mauvaise humeur.

- « Tu y croyais vraiment ? » demanda Shûra.

Furuo reprit son souffle une énième fois. Cette fois-ci, il était presque à sec au niveau du chakra, et son endurance avait été poussée à bout lors de son combat. Mais Kagi semblait être dans le même état. L'aîné sourit alors au cadet.

- « Cette fois-ci, on va voir qui est le meilleur… » déclara l'aîné des Inuzuka.

Kagi, malgré sa fatigue, reprit du poil de la bête. Leur combat ne déterminera pas la fin de la guerre, mais il restera néanmoins le combat qui aura déterminé si la vérité devait restée cachée ou pas. Serrant leurs poings, les deux frères se lancèrent dans un ultime assaut. Leur ultime coup. La fin des fins.

Azami regarda du mieux qu'elle pouvait son adversaire, tentant de le dévisager derrière son camouflage, mais rien n'y fit. Il ne répondrait à sa question que si elle répondait à la sienne. Soufflant un tout petit peu, elle prononça un mot.

- « Oui. » répondirent-ils en même temps.

La pression de la lame sur le cou d'Azami se relâcha, tandis que l'homme au camouflage disparut de sa vision, pour se retrouver à l'endroit d'origine.

- « Que… » commença Azami.

- « Je ne vois rien. » sourit l'homme, laissant Azami à ses choix.

Le dernier choix pour Azami fut vite fait. Elle savait déjà qu'Hinamori était prête à donner corps et âme pour elle, tandis qu'elle ne connaissait presque pas Taiyô. Elle recula, d'abord d'un pas fébrile, puis se retourna vivement et partit en courant.

- « Je suis désolée ! » pensait-elle.

- « Il est temps de jouer, mes oisillons… » murmura Akio, souriant tel un enfant devant le sapin de Noël.

Naruto se sépara de sa mère, des larmes encore plein ses yeux. Il voulait savoir tellement de choses. Il y avait tellement à savoir, à rattraper. Sa mère le regarda d'un air triste et heureux à la fois.

- « J'aimerais tellement que l'on parle, mais tu dois d'abord t'occuper de ce Shûra. » décréta la mère du blond.

- « Mais comment veux-tu que je fasse ?! » s'exclama le blond. « Il est tellement fort… à côté de lui, je suis qu'un vermisseau. » déclara Naruto.

- « C'est faux ! Tu es loin d'être un vermisseau, mon petit Naruto. » répliqua sa mère.

- « Et comment veux-tu que je le batte ? » demanda le Jinchûriki.

- « Cette fois-ci, je vais te filer un coup de main ! » s'exclama la femme face au blond.

Naruto ouvrit ses yeux de surprise. Sa mère allait l'aider ? Il ne connaissait pas la force de sa mère, mais peut-être que cela allait lui permettre de saisir sa chance pour venir à bout de cette ombre.

- « D'accord ! » s'exclama le blond.

L'impact du poing dans sa joue fut d'une telle fureur qu'il fut mis au sol, inerte. Chakra épuisé. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait perdu, malgré sa volonté de garder son secret. Tout le monde allait savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé le jour de la mort des dirigeants du clan Yamanaka. Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse envers lui-même.

- « Tu as perdu, petit frère. » constata Furuo, qui s'assit face à son frère cadet.

Kagi ne répondit rien. Il voulait juste se reposer un peu. Un repos sans doute bien mérité.

Taiyô et Hinamori virent Azami s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Que faisait-elle ? Elle les trahissait. Le chauve ne put retenir son énergie plus longtemps.

- « Traîtresse ! » cria-t-il, se mettant à découvert.

- « Mizuro-san, je crois que nous avons un problème. » déclara Hinamori, collant son dos sur celui du jeune homme.

- « Je sais… » murmura le jeune homme.

Face au chauve se tenait Akio Yamanaka, et face à la jeune assistante d'Azami Haruno se tenait l'homme camouflé.

- « Alors, on veut jouer ? » demanda Akio, tout sourire.

Mina jura, une nouvelle fois. Elle n'arrivait décidément à rien dans cette situation. Son père la surpassait dans tous les domaines, que ce soit taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu. Elle n'avait pas une chance, dans sa situation, et pourtant, il fallait bien en finir avec _ça_.

- « Tant pis… » murmura-t-elle.

Plongeant la main dans sa poche à outils, elle en sortit une petite télécommande avec un seul et unique bouton.

- « Désolé père, mais il faut en finir. » déclara Mina.

La jeune femme appuya sur le bouton. Une faible onde de choc se fit sentir, tandis que Mina semblait être perdue dans ses pensées. Sasuke la scruta avec son Sharingan. Il n'en revenait pas ses yeux. C'était tout bonnement impossible…

- « Fais chier… » murmura le père de Mina.

Au même moment, une onde de choc similaire était survenue sur Kagi. Furuo se demandait ce qu'il se passait, avant de comprendre. Cette aura rougeâtre, bouillonnante, faisant trembler n'importe quelle personne. Cette aura était similaire à celle de leur précédent combat.

- « Kagi… » murmura Furuo en voyant son petit frère se lever, apparemment au top de sa forme.

- « Furuo, soit prêt… on attaque le second round ! » s'exclama Kagi.

En alliant la parole au geste, Kagi donna un majestueux coup de poing directement dans la mâchoire de Furuo, faisant décoller celui-ci du sol. Le plus jeune des deux Inuzuka enchaîna en tenant Furuo par les épaules, avant de lui donner un puissant coup de genou dans le ventre, faisant déglutir son aîné.

- « C'est pas fini ! » s'exclama Kagi.

Le brun donna un coup de pied dans le ventre déjà meurtri de son frère, l'éjectant quelques mètres plus loin. L'aîné des Inuzuka, déjà épuisé de son combat, ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose face à Kagi.

Celui-ci s'approcha de Furuo, prenant son temps. Le combat était fini, Furuo ne pouvait plus rien faire, son frère allait le tuer. C'était fini…

- « Adieu, Nii-san. » déclara Kagi, serrant son poing avec force.

Le brun allait abattre son poing sur son frère quand il sentit quelqu'un juste derrière lui. Kagi fit valser son poing dans le potentiel ennemi qui se trouvait dans son dos, mais la personne bloqua son poing.

- « Toi ? Tu viens aider mon frère ? » demanda Kagi, autoritaire.

- « Minako... » prononça Furuo, fatigué.

Devant Kagi se trouvait Minako Aburame, Jônin de Konoha, mais aussi meilleure amie de Furuo Inuzuka. On pouvait deviner le regard sérieux de l'Aburame derrière ses lunettes de soleil, tandis que ses habits avaient désormais une teinte ensanglantée, et ses cheveux s'étaient en partie emmêlés.

- « Si tu te pointes, c'est que tu veux ta part de coups, c'est ça ? » demanda Kagi, d'un ton joueur.

L'Aburame sourit, avant de repousser le poing de Kagi vers celui-ci. Le message était on ne peut plus clair, Minako Aburame allait se battre contre Kagi Inuzuka, et Furuo ne pouvait qu'observer cela, impuissant.

- « Furuo, te fais pas de bile. » déclara Minako. « Je vais lui faire regretter sa crise d'adolescence. » sourit Minako.

Malgré sa fatigue, Furuo sourit un peu. Minako avait toujours le chic pour faire de la pure provocation, même dans des situations vraiment difficiles. Kagi sourit avant d'attaquer l'Aburame. Un coup de poing qui fut bloqué par les insectes de Minako, qui avaient surgi tels la cavalerie au secours de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Une infime partie du chakra recouvrant le corps de Kagi fut absorbée par les insectes de Minako. Celle-ci s'interrogea de la nature du chakra de Kagi.

- « Ton chakra n'est pas normal. » prononça-t-elle, en reculant d'un bond, pour mettre de la distance entre elle et le jeune Inuzuka.

- « C'est pour ça que je suis exceptionnel. » se vanta Kagi.

- « Exceptionnel, toi ? » se moqua ouvertement Minako.

- « Oui, je suis exceptionnel, contrairement à toi. » affirma Kagi.

Kagi avait une vitesse très élevée, sans doute trop élevée, pour que Minako puisse suivre. Mais pourquoi donc avait-elle fait cela ? Kagi lança son poing gauche à l'attaque sur l'Aburame, mais se retrouva sur un rouleau de Fûinjutsu.

- « Fûinjutsu, Suitai no Inkan (sceau d'affaiblissement) . » prononça calmement Minako.

- « C'est le sceau qui se trouvait dans le rouleau que j'ai donné à Nodoka. » comprit Furuo.

Kagi retira son poing, mais le chakra de Kyûbi qui se trouvait à sa disposition se retrouva réduit à une simple couche, à peine visible à l'œil nu.

- « De suite, quand ce chakra est diminué, tu te sens beaucoup plus éreinté, n'est-ce pas, Kagi ? » demanda Minako.

Kagi reprenait difficilement son souffle. Minako disait vrai, il était épuisé. Son combat contre Furuo l'avait épuisé physiquement, et sans le chakra du démon renard, il ne pourrait tenir debout. Il devait battre Minako rapidement, pour en finir avec Furuo.

Sasuke fixa sa fille, mais surtout, il observait ce chakra qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis très longtemps. Depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Naruto, plus de cinq siècles auparavant. Le chakra était identique, sur tous les aspects.

- « Mina, où as-tu eu ce chakra ? » demanda Sasuke.

- « _Ils_ me l'ont fourni. » répondit la fille.

Mina avait désormais un manteau de chakra rouge, avec deux queues de chakra se baladant dans l'air, tandis que ses yeux avaient changé de forme, arborant désormais une pupille rouge fendue verticalement, entouré de trois tomoe. Très rapidement, Mina s'était rapprochée dangereusement de son père. Celui-ci, dans un automatisme, recula d'un pas en activant Susanô dans la même forme qu'avait Itachi, soit avec le miroir de Yamato et l'épée de Totsuka, pouvant sceller ce qu'elle transperce. Le Susanô donna un coup d'épée vers Mina. Sasuke ferma les yeux un instant, pensant sa fille vaincue par Susanô. Cependant…

- « C'est tout ? » demanda Mina d'une voix un peu plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et put voir, à sa plus grande stupeur, que Mina avait bloqué l'attaque. Elle venait de réaliser un pur exploit. En temps normal, un être touché par Totsuka serait déjà sceller, mais elle venait de réaliser l'impossible, bloquer la lame de Totsuka à mains nues. La fille sourit avait de mettre toutes ses forces sur l'épée.

- « Elle ne compte pas faire ça ? » se demanda Sasuke.

A peine le brun eut fini de se questionner que l'épée se retrouva brisée en deux, et disparut quasi-immédiatement. Sasuke était complètement ahuri. C'était donc ça, la vraie puissance de ce chakra démoniaque ? Le brun soupira, il n'avait pas le choix et devait briser mentalement Mina.

- « Désolé, ma fille… » souffla Sasuke. « Tsukuyomi. » déclara le père.

Aussitôt, Mina reconnu l'endroit dans lequel elle avait été déjà brisée. Elle pria pour que Sasuke ne recommence pas les jeux psychologiques avec la mère de Mina. Malheureusement pour elle, cela recommença. La vision de sa mère morte, devant son corps d'enfant. Son père apparut devant elle, la transperçant avec un katana.

- « Ici, tu vas souffrir pendant soixante-douze heures d'affilées. » déclara Sasuke sans aucun ton particulier.

Mina commença par se retrouver attachée à un arbre, entourée de copies de son père. Tous tenaient un katana, et regardaient Mina d'un air mélancolique. La jeune fille se fit transpercer une nouvelle fois, ce qui marqua le début de son calvaire de trois jours dans la dimension de son père.

Quelques secondes plus tard, dans la réalité, Sasuke désactiva son Mangekyô Sharingan, ainsi que son Sharingan normal, voyant Mina s'effondrer au sol, inerte. Le père se méfia une dizaine de secondes, avant de voir Mina se tourner sur elle-même. Elle pleurait des larmes longtemps refoulées.

- « Une fois tout ceci terminé, nous aurons une longue discussion, toi et moi. » prévint le chef du clan Uchiha.

Mina ne put qu'acquiescer avant de s'évanouir, brisée psychologiquement par son propre père. Sasuke soupira. Il ne voulait pas aller aussi loin dans ce combat. D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas aller aussi loin, mais dans ces conditions, il avait le choix entre la tuer mentalement avec Tsukuyomi, et la tuer physiquement avec Amaterasu. Le choix fut rapidement fait pour le père de Mina.

Chisato soupira, une nouvelle fois. Elle venait tout juste d'esquiver un énième Rasengan de Naruto. Le blond était persévérant, et l'endurance de la belle Hokage commençait vraiment à lui faire défaut. Habituellement, elle n'avait pas de mal à aligner de longs combats, mais là, face à quelqu'un comme Naruto, elle commençait sérieusement à patiner.

- « Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ! » s'exclama encore une fois Naruto.

Deux clones apparurent aux côtés de Naruto. L'original recula de quelques mètres, et s'assis en tailleur, ne bougeant plus. Chisato sorti un kunai de sa poche à outils, et s'aperçut avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait de son dernier kunai. Une seule opportunité de l'attaquer assez rapidement. La brune fit circuler une quantité assez importante de chakra de vent pour que celui-ci puisse transpercer un immeuble de part en part, avant de le jeter de toutes ses forces en direction de l'original. Les clones se firent transpercer comme s'il s'agissait d'une feuille de papier.

Un cri de douleur ne fut pas réprimé. Naruto n'avait pas eu le temps d'atteindre le mode ermite. Pourtant, quelques secondes de plus auraient pues être suffisantes au blond. L'épaule gauche transpercée, le blond se releva difficilement. De plus, la blessure ne se résorbait pas grâce au chakra de Kyûbi. Gros problème en perspective.

- « Je ne voulais pas l'utiliser dans Konoha, mais tant pis. » déclara le blond, son bras gauche pendant le long de son corps.

Naruto concentra du chakra dans sa main droite, et un orbe tourbillonnant s'y forma. Chisato se demanda pourquoi il disait cela à propos du Rasengan, vu qu'il n'avait fait que l'utiliser.

- « C'est la fameuse technique plus évoluée que le Rasengan ? » se demanda Chisato.

Naruto ne l'avait pas signalé, mais la forme évoluée du Rasengan était véritablement meurtrière. Autant pour l'utilisateur que pour la victime, enfin à quelques détails près.

- « Je n'y suis jamais parvenu à une seule main… » pensa Naruto.

Le blond mit du chakra de vent dans l'orbe, lequel commençait déjà à devenir instable. Naruto se concentra beaucoup plus intensément, et l'orbe regagna sa stabilité, avant de commencer à faire un bruit grésillant, comme s'il était saturé. Finalement, le blond regarda Chisato dans les yeux, avant d'annoncer le nom de sa technique.

- « Fûton, Rasenshuriken. » déclara Naruto.

L'orbe était plus clair qu'auparavant, et il y avait quatre pointes blanches qui en sortaient. Naruto courut vers Chisato, qui sauta sur un immeuble bien en arrière. Mais Naruto s'arrêta, et prit le plus gros risque qu'il eut pris jusqu'ici. Il lança l'orbe shuriken, espérant que celui-ci ne s'arrête pas de tourner en plein chemin. Heureusement pour lui, surtout par un miracle, l'orbe franchit la distance séparant le blond et Chisato sans s'arrêter de tourner.

- « Chisato, bouge ! » cria une voix.

Chisato ne put voir que les deux paramètres qui étaient à côté d'elle. D'un côté, l'orbe shuriken était à un moins d'un mètre de toucher la belle Hokage, et de l'autre se tenait Kazuya, son jeune demi-frère. Celui la poussa de toutes ses forces, tandis que Chisato s'entendit elle-même crier.

- « Kazuya ! Non ! » cria-t-elle, désespérée.

L'orbe s'arrêta de tourner et explosa, faisant sortir toute sa puissance de sa minuscule sphère. La débâcle avait sonné pour Kazuya Kubaya, le demi-frère de Chisato Kubaya.

- _« Kazuya-kun, je te présente Chisato, ta nouvelle sœur. » déclara Daiki Kubaya, le nouveau mari de Urara Taïkone, la mère de Kazuya._

- _« Hum. » se contenta de répondre Kazuya, alors âgée de six ans._

- _« Enchantée, Kazuya-nii. » sourit Chisato Kubaya, âgée de quatorze ans._

_Kazuya haussa les sourcils, surpris. A peine Chisato l'avait vu qu'elle l'appelait « Kazuya-nii », comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis tout petits. Puis le jeune enfant marmonna quelque chose avant de sortir, sans oublier de faire claquer la porte derrière lui._

- _« Kazuya-nii, est-ce que tu… non, oublies. » déclara Chisato, quelques années plus tard._

- _« Quoi, Chisato-san ? » demanda Kazuya, désormais âgé de dix ans._

- _« Est-ce que tu me détestes ? » demanda la désormais jeune femme._

- _« Quoi ? » demanda Kazuya, surpris de la question._

_Chisato sembla râler contre elle-même pour avoir posé cette question. Mais après tout, quoi de plus normal, puisque Kazuya ne l'avait jamais considéré comme sa sœur._

- _« Maman, pourquoi tu t'es mariée avec lui ? » demanda Kazuya, désormais âgé de douze printemps._

- _« Je l'aime, et c'est une raison suffisante, non ? » demanda en souriant la mère de Kazuya._

- _« Hum. » répondit Kazuya, plongé dans ses pensées. « Il t'arrive de penser à papa ? » demanda indiscrètement Kazuya._

_Urara était gênée de la question de son fils unique, mais il était normal qu'il se pose des questions. Après tout, il allait rentrer dans l'adolescence. La femme de Daiki Kubaya regarda son fils avec tendresse._

- _« A dire vrai, oui. Il m'arrive de penser à lui, à combien il serait fier de toi s'il te voyait. » négocia la mère._

- _« Arrête maman. » demanda Kazuya avec les larmes aux yeux._

- _« Maintenant que je t'ai répondu, peux-tu me répondre ? » demanda Urara._

_Le jeune Kazuya fixa sa mère. Elle semblait très sérieuse, et d'ailleurs cela l'inquiétait. Il n'avait que rarement vu sa mère ainsi. Il acquiesça donc à répondre à sa mère._

- _« Est-ce que tu détestes Daiki et Chisato ? » demanda Urara._

_Kazuya fut surpris, mais étrangement, il s'y attendait un peu, à cette question. Depuis le remariage de sa mère, il n'avait jamais considéré Daiki comme son père, ni Chisato comme sa sœur._

- _« Non, je ne les déteste pas. » répondit Kazuya. « Pour tout te dire, j'ai l'impression de voir mon ancienne famille, avec toi et papa, être mise dans un tiroir, pour être oubliée. » expliqua Kazuya comme il pouvait._

- _« Faisons une promesse, Kazuya. Je n'oublierai jamais papa, et toi tu fais des efforts avec Daiki et Chisato. C'est d'accord ? » demanda Urara._

_Kazuya acquiesça, il ne pouvait jamais faire céder sa mère, c'était un combat perdu d'avance._

L'orbe tourbillonnant du vent déchira son corps tout entier, passant outre les vêtements, les lunettes, les cheveux, les chaussures. Kazuya se fit complètement déchirer par la technique de Naruto. Criant tant qu'il pouvait, il sentit son corps lacéré tomber dans le vide, l'orbe ayant fini son travail. Tandis qu'il s'attendait à mourir à cause de la chute, il se sentit chuter sur quelque chose de plus doux. Il remarqua que Chisato avait amorti sa chute.

- « Kazuya-nii, espèce d'idiot. » commença la jeune Hokage. « Je suis Hokage, t'as oublié ? Je sais me défendre. » réprimanda la brune.

- « Pour toutes ces années, pendant lesquelles je te considérais comme extérieur à ma famille… » commença difficilement Kazuya.

- « Tu ne dois pas parler ! Je vais envoyer un message d'alerte pour les Haruno ! » s'exclama la demi-sœur de Kazuya.

Kazuya porta sa main tremblante sur la joue de sa sœur. Celle-ci regarda intensément le jeune homme. Celui-ci lui adressa un petit sourire.

- « Désolé, Onee-san. » déclara Kazuya.

Sa main retomba au sol. Chisato, les yeux remplis de larmes, vérifia les battements du cœur du jeune brun, et souffla un grand coup. Il était seulement évanoui. Puis la brune vérifia l'état de son demi-frère. Des petites coupures avaient lacéré en petite partie son côté gauche, tandis que son côté droit était dans un état terrible. La grande majorité de ses vêtements étaient détruits, et il devait sans aucun doute avoir perdu beaucoup de sang. La jeune Hokage se pressa et prit une petite radio de sa poche à outils ninja.

- « Chisato Kubaya à Nanami Haruno. J'ai un blessé grave, Kazuya Kubaya. » déclara à la radio.

- « _Où êtes-vous, Hokage-sama ?_ » demanda la voix à la radio.

- « Secteur trois, au niveau du sol. » répondit Chisato.

- « _J'arrive avec d'autres médecins._ » déclara la voix.

Naruto retomba en arrière. Il n'avait pas battu la jeune Hokage, et en plus de ça, il n'avait presque plus de chakra. En fait, son chakra était littéralement parti en fumée avec le Rasenshuriken. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à retourner dans son esprit. Chose qu'il allait faire de ce pas.


	19. La vraie forme de Shûra !

Shûra s'assit, observant toujours le corps inerte de Naruto. Kyûbi ne lui avait toujours pas répondu. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire, que Kyûbi y croyait ou qu'il ne souhaitait même pas y penser tellement cette pensée le répugnait. Après quelques minutes d'un calme étonnant dans l'esprit de Naruto, le démon renard soupira.

- « Si tu veux tout savoir, je veux finir ce calvaire. » déclara le démon.

- « Tu veux en finir ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Shûra, craignant la réponse du démon à neuf queues.

- « Redevenir la personne que j'étais avant que le Rikudo ne m'oblige à prendre cette place. » répondit Kyûbi.

- « Je me doutais de ta réponse. Pour te répondre, je dirais que même le Rikudo n'est pas contre cette idée de faire un nouveau Rikudo, mais _ils_ hésitent encore. Peut-être que le monde n'est pas prêt à accueillir un nouvel ermite des six voies. » expliqua l'ombre.

Un tremblement brusque survint. Tout semblait devenir instable. Que se passait-il ? Shûra s'était relevé d'un coup sec, et allait quitter la salle du sceau, quand Kyûbi le retint.

- « Il n'a presque plus de chakra. T'inquiètes pas, le terrain est instable, mais en dehors de ces tremblements de terre, rien à craindre. » déclara tranquillement le démon.

Un Naruto entra dans la salle du sceau, complètement épuisé, sur le point de s'écrouler. Il regarda Kyûbi avec ses yeux qui avaient perdu de leur éclat. Soudainement, un choc survint dans la pièce, comme s'il l'on donnait un gigantesque coup de masse sur un mur.

- « C'est la chaos, dans cet esprit. » murmura Shûra.

- « Kyûbi, passe-nous du chakra, que l'on puisse survivre. » déclara le Naruto qui venait d'entrer.

- « Naruto, cet ennemi est très fort. C'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir à retourner dans la salle principale de ton esprit. » expliqua Kushina Uzumaki.

- « Et comment alors ? Tu m'as dit qu'il fallait passer par là pour retourner au sceau ! » s'exclama le blond en fonçant une énième fois sur le mur, et s'écroula encore une fois en arrière.

- « Laisse-moi faire. » déclara la mère de Naruto.

Kushina tendit une main vers la paroi invisible, et tout d'un coup, une chaîne avec une pointe au bout sortit de sa main et se dirigea avec vive allure sur la paroi. Une fois en contact avec la paroi, la chaîne sembla exploser. Une sorte d'encre noire recouvrit une surface assez importante de la paroi.

- « **Uzumaki Higi, Inku Kado** (Porte d'encre). » déclara Kushina.

L'encre se mit à couler rapidement sur la paroi, jusqu'à dessiner une grande porte noire, avec deux lourdes poignées, et devait faire dans les quatre mètres de hauteur pour deux de large. Kushina regarda son fils, toute souriante.

- « Tu passeras par là. Mais avant que tu n'y ailles, j'aimerai faire quelque chose pour toi. » déclara la rousse.

- « Quoi donc ? » demanda Naruto.

Sa mère s'approcha de lui et lui embrassa le front. Puis elle recula pour observer Naruto. Toute sourire, elle le poussa tendrement vers la porte.

- « Vas-y, je ne peux pas venir t'aider directement, mais je compte bien t'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre ! » s'exclama la mère de Naruto.

Naruto acquiesça aux paroles de sa mère et s'avança vers les portes. Il allait commencer son deuxième combat face à Shûra, et cette fois-ci, il comptait bien remettre les compteurs à égalité.

Dans la salle du sceau, c'est avec l'incompréhension la plus totale qu'une porte noire, haute de quatre mètres, apparut sur le côté. Shûra, Kyûbi et l'autre Naruto était restés de marbre, mais observaient avec attention la porte s'ouvrir, et tous furent étonnés de voir Naruto en sortir. Aussitôt, le clone de l'esprit de Naruto, créé par Shûra, se désagrégea.

- « Tu es vivant ? Comment as-tu survécu ? » demanda Shûra, intrigué.

- « C'est pas tes oignons. » déclara Naruto.

- « T'as l'air différent d'auparavant. Que s'est-il passé pour un tel revirement ? » demanda Shûra.

Shûra pouvait désormais voir que l'intérieur de l'esprit de Naruto était plus lumineux, à l'image du propriétaire de cet endroit. Mais plus le temps passait, plus le terrain devenait instable.

- « Tu veux retenter ta chance ? » demanda Shûra.

- « Je ne tenterai pas… je compte réussir à te battre ! » s'exclama Naruto.

Shûra se mit en garde, tout comme Naruto. Le second round allait commencer incessamment sous peu, quand un tremblement d'une puissance sans pareille affecta toute la pièce. Le sol se remuait dans tous les sens. Shûra regagna rapidement sa stabilité, contrairement à Naruto qui peinait encore à tenir sur ses appuis. L'ombre fonça alors en direction du jeune blond.

- « Désolé. » murmura Shûra pour le blond.

Soudainement, l'ombre s'arrêta. Une chaîne avait frôlé le camouflage de l'ombre à une vitesse folle, laissant apparaître une infime parcelle de peau blanche. Shûra jura intérieurement, et observa la chaîne disparaître dans la première paroi rencontrée. Kyûbi reconnut immédiatement ce chakra. C'était celui de Kushina Uzumaki, celui de son précédent hôte. Le démon renard sourit, ressentir ce chakra ramenai tellement de souvenirs.

- « C'est quoi ? » se demanda Shûra.

- « Regarde devant ! » s'exclama Naruto. « **Rasengan **! » cria le blond.

Shûra bloqua l'attaque du blond en retenant le bras de celui-ci. Cependant, une chaîne essaya de l'attaquer. Cette fois-ci, Shûra sauta en l'air, plusieurs mètres au-dessus du blond, qui tapa le vide. Au-dessus de l'ombre, arriva un clone de Naruto, qui donna un puissant coup de pied, qui propulsa Shûra au sol, malgré le fait que celui-ci aie bloqué le coup de pied.

- « C'est tout ? » demanda Shûra.

L'ombre se réceptionna au sol avec grande aisance, puis s'aperçut du piège. Désormais, les chaînes de Kushina avaient entouré l'ombre. La voix résonnante d'une femme se fit entendre.

- « **Kinjutsu, Shômetsu** (technique interdite, annihilation). » déclara Kushina.

Aussitôt, Shûra fut pris dans une explosion délimitée par les chaînes de Kushina. Dans l'explosion, tout son camouflage se faisait désintégrer, avant que l'ombre ne se décide de réagir. Il concentra son chakra dans tous les pores de sa peau, avant de l'expulser de tout son corps. La technique de la rousse s'arrêta, comme si elle était contrôlée par Shûra.

- « Quoi ? » s'exclama Naruto, en regardant l'apparence de son adversaire.

Taiyô et Hinamori s'écroulèrent au sol, ensanglantés et soufflés par la puissance de leurs adversaires. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas la moindre égratignure. Pourtant, Taiyô était certain d'y être allé à fond, mais les blessures importantes de Hinamori les empêchaient de se battre à cent pour cent.

- « Ils étaient coriaces, pour des gamins. » sourit Akio Yamanaka.

- « Ouais, mais ils ont encore du chemin à faire pour nous toucher. » déclara l'inconnu aux côtés du Yamanaka.

Akio sourit. S'il avait eu le temps, il aurait pris leurs corps pour les étudier, mais il avait déjà tout ce dont il avait besoin pour ses futures recherches, grâce notamment à Naruto, Kagi et Mina.

- « Avez-vous fini, messieurs ? » demanda une voix féminine.

- « Oh, Mikazuki-chan, cela faisait longtemps ! » s'exclama l'inconnu en voyant la femme qui venait d'arriver.

Celle-ci était vêtue d'un pantalon bleu marine, avec un haut auburn, et des bottes noires. Ses cheveux étaient bleu foncés et coiffé en une queue de cheval lui arrivant aux omoplates, et elle avait des yeux vairons, soit un œil bleu et un œil vert.

- « Oui, cela faisait longtemps. Combien de mois, précisément ? » demanda-t-elle, souriante.

- « Ninjas, allons-y ! » s'exclama une voix autoritaire.

Un homme habillé d'un costard arriva derrière Mikazuki. Le crâne dégarni, des lunettes, et un regard de gouverneur. L'homme tenait une grosse mallette noire en cuir.

- « Oui, Daimyô. » acquiesça la femme aux cheveux bleus, perdant son sourire.

- « Va chercher un Reisigers pour nous amener au point de rendez-vous. » ordonna Akio à l'inconnu.

Celui-ci disparut immédiatement. Mikazuki regarda Akio d'un œil critique, avant de s'avancer vers lui. Elle approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du chercheur. Akio sourit de plus en plus grandement.

- « Tu comptes enlever ton déguisement ? » demanda la femme, dans un murmure.

- « Pourquoi ne puis-je pas le garder encore un peu ? » lui répondit le chercheur.

La femme s'éloigna et haussa les épaules. Elle se dirigea vers les portes extérieures des hangars, avant d'appuyer sur un interrupteur. La porte s'ouvrit, et l'on avait désormais une vue panoramique de Konoha. Un Konoha avec quelques immeubles envahit par les flammes, avec un immeuble, celui du daimyô, qui avait brûlé en grande partie. Heureusement, les zones d'habitations n'avaient souffert que de peu de dégâts.

- « Dommage, Konoha était une belle ville. » soupira Mikazuki.

Le daimyô, suivi par Akio, et enfin Mikazuki, montèrent dans le véhicule pris par l'inconnu du groupe. L'engin s'envola dans les hauteurs de Konoha, se faisant remarquer de tous.

- _« Hokage-sama, le daimyô tente de prendre la fuite ! »_ s'exclama une voix dans la radio.

- « Merde ! » s'exclama celle-ci.

- « Vous pouvez nous laisser ici, Hokage-sama. Nous nous occupons de votre demi-frère. » retentit la voix d'un médecin.

L'Hokage ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et se mit à courir le plus vite possible en direction des sommets de la ville, pour tenter d'intercepter le fuyard. Une voix en haut de son bâtiment, elle remarqua que le dit fuyard avait presque quitté Konoha. Elle sauta d'immeuble en immeuble, se rapprochant inexorablement de sa cible.

- « J'y suis presque ! » pensa Chisato, se maudissant de ne pas l'avoir rattrapé à temps.

Cependant, la brune pouvait encore agir. Elle fouilla rapidement dans sa poche pour y trouver l'objet tant recherché. Un mouchard, aussi simplement que ça. A défaut de capturer le daimyô, elle pouvait au moins le suivre avec ça. Elle jeta son mouchard sur l'engin, et remarqua qu'il s'y était effectivement accroché.

- « Fait chier ! » s'exclama haut et fort la belle Hokage.

Dans le véhicule dans lequel se trouvait le daimyô, Akio était aux commandes, avec son camarade toujours camouflé. A l'arrière du véhicule se tenait le daimyô, avec la femme aux cheveux bleus. Le seigneur désormais rejeté de son propre pays tenait avec hargne sa mallette, comme s'il s'agissait de son bien le plus précieux.

- « Daimyô-sama, que contiens cette mallette ? » demanda avec curiosité Mikazuki.

- « Ceci ne concerne que votre daimyô. » rétorqua le daimyô en jetant un regard noir à la femme.

Akio regarda le collègue assis à ses côtés. D'un accord commun, Akio mit en place la paroi pour empêcher Mikazuki et le daimyô de les entendre. Ce fut le rire d'Akio qui se fit entendre en premier lieu, suivi par celui de son compagnon.

- « Ce vieux est fou, provoquer Mikazuki-chan de la sorte. » rit l'inconnu.

- « Elle le tuera s'il continue. » déclara Akio, ayant repris son sérieux.

- « Décidément, Mikazuki-chan est vraiment épicée ! » rit une nouvelle fois l'inconnu.

- « Je vais enlever la paroi, calme-toi. » sourit Akio.

La paroi s'abaissa. A l'arrière du véhicule, se tenait Mikazuki, qui tenait le daimyô par la gorge. Celui-ci voulait faire croire qu'il n'était pas inquiété par la femme aux cheveux bleus, mais tout le contraire se lisait dans ses yeux.

- « Vous m'avez bien comprise, daimyô ? Traitez-nous avec du respect, car si mon pays n'avait pas accepté votre demande, vous seriez mort. » murmura Mikazuki à l'oreille du daimyô, avant de le lâcher.

L'inconnu aux côtés de Mikazuki intervint en se plaçant entre les deux personnes. Il tint Mikazuki par les épaules et l'incita à s'assoir aux côtés d'Akio. Une fois celle-ci assise à côté du chercheur, celui-ci mit en place la paroi pour ne rien entendre de la conversation entre le daimyô et l'inconnu de l'engin.

- « Daimyô, dans votre situation, je ne ferais pas le fier. » déclara sérieusement l'inconnu. « Si Mikazuki-chan l'avait voulu, vous seriez mort en un instant. » déclara-t-il ensuite.

- « Qui est-elle ? » demanda l'homme.

- « Elle est sans aucun doute la kunoichi la plus douée en terme d'infiltration et de discrétion. Malgré ses dix-neuf ans, elle est dans l'Anbu, et sera sans doute le prochain Kage de mon pays. » expliqua l'inconnu.

- « A son âge ? Elle ne sera jamais approuvée par votre daimyô. » critiqua le daimyô déchu du pays du feu.

- « Elle est déjà recommandée par notre Kage, mais il préfère attendre un peu, histoire qu'elle mûrisse encore. » raconta l'inconnu, avant de laisser le daimyô pantois.

- « Quoi ? Tu pensais que je n'étais pas humain ? » rit Shûra.

Naruto resta bouche bée. Shûra avait une apparence normale. Des cheveux noirs en bataille, un kimono rouge sang, avec des flammes noires au bas de celui-ci. Shûra était un peu plus grand que Naruto, mais ce qui avait le plus choqué le blond, c'était ses yeux. Ceux-là, ils les connaissaient bien, très bien, voire même trop. Les yeux de Shûra étaient violets, avec trois cercles concentriques.

- « Pourquoi as-tu le Rinnegan ?! » cria Naruto, ne comprenant pas.

- « Ce n'est pas le Rinnegan. Je ne suis pas au niveau de l'ermite. » répondit Shûra. « Ce que tu vois est une sous-évolution. » expliqua Shûra.

Aussitôt, Shûra tendit une main vers le blond. Des petites sphères rouges et blanches s'y regroupèrent, pour former une grosse sphère rouge sang. Un grognement de Kyûbi attira l'attention de Naruto. Le blond regarda avec attention son démon, et put voir une sorte d'affolement dans le regard du renard.

- « Shûra ! Arrête ! » cria Kyûbi, rugissant en s'attaquant à la barrière qu'érigeât le sceau.

Naruto fut étonné. Kyûbi no Yoko, le démon le plus connu au monde pour sa fourberie et ses attaques dévastatrices, craignait l'attaque d'un humain.

- « **Rikudo Sennin no Higi, Shuei no Soutou **(Arcane du Rikudo Sennin, Purge Gardienne) ! » s'exclama le brun.

- « Non ! » vociféra Kyûbi.

L'attaque de Shûra fut tout simplement dévastatrice. Un rayon rougeâtre couvrit la totalité de la pièce en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Naruto, en voyant le rayon déferler vers lui, vint arriver tous ses souvenirs dans un grand flash. Il allait mourir, en ce lieu putride. A moins que…

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon petit Naruto. » sourit une voix familière au jeune homme.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux, et put apercevoir sa mère devant lui, exposée au rayon dévastateur de Shûra. Cependant, le rayon n'avançait plus, comme s'il était tenu à distance par Kushina. Naruto voulu avancer, mais sa mère l'arrêta.

- « Naruto ! » appela sa mère. « Tu vas m'écouter, c'est la dernière fois que nous parlerons. » déclara sa mère.

- « Quoi ? » s'étonna le blond. « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Ce que je fais va consumer mon chakra jusqu'à sa dernière goutte. » expliqua sa mère. « Alors écoute les paroles de ta mère, mon petit Naruto. » supplia presque Kushina. « Tu as beau vouloir ce que tu veux, rien ne te fera retourner dans le passé. Tu peux vivre heureux à cette nouvelle époque, alors profites-en. » demanda sa mère. « Concernant le Kyûbi, tu n'as pas à t'en faire plus que ça. Il est gentil, quand il le veut. » sourit la rousse.

La mère de Naruto se tourna vers celui-ci et le regarda. Naruto comprit alors de quoi elle parlait concernant son épuisement du chakra.

- « Tu as le Rinnegan ? Comment ? » demanda le blond.

- « C'est un secret que je me suis promis de ne pas divulguer. » sourit la rousse, avant de se concentrer.

Le rayon sembla diminuer d'ampleur. Shûra, de son côté, ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose était possible, vu qu'il mettait vraiment le paquet dans cette attaque. Il avait bien sentit une autre présence, mais est-ce qu'une seule personne, ou un seul esprit dans le cas présent, pouvait inverser à ce point la tendance du combat ?

- « Naruto, mon fils, vit heureux ! » s'exclama Kushina, réduisant en grande partie le chakra de l'attaque de Shûra.

L'attaque s'arrêta. Shûra venait de la stopper de son plein gré. Il comprit que ce n'était pas la peine de continuer. Il voulait voir qui venait de stopper cette attaque légendaire. Il vit alors la rousse, mais aussi le Rinnegan. L'homme aux cheveux noirs comprit alors et regarda la rousse avec respect.

- « Bonjour à vous, Nidaime Rikudo Sennin. » déclara Shûra.

- « Shûra, c'est ça ? » demanda Kushina, haletante.

- « Oui. Je comprends parfaitement votre fatigue. Vous pouvez vous reposer, je me charge du reste. » déclara Shûra, dans un conseil plein de sous-entendus.

- « Tu as raison, je suis fatiguée. Ne martyrise pas trop mon fils, il a eu du mal, quand il était jeune. » expliqua Kushina.

La rousse se tourna alors vers Naruto et lui fit un sourire chaleureux. Le blond comprit alors que c'était un adieu. La mère ne voulait pas dire ce mot, croyant avec espoir qu'ils se retrouveraient un jour. Une fois les adieux silencieux de Kushina envers son fils finis, elle se tourna vers Shûra.

- « Je compte sur toi. » déclara la rousse.

- « Oui, Nidaime Rikudo Sennin. » acquiesça Shûra, activant sa sous-évolution du Rinnegan.

- « **Kinjutsu, Sennin no Ronbun** (Technique interdite, Mémoires de l'ermite)**.** » déclara la rousse.

Le corps de Kushina devint simplement un pur corps de chakra, et se dirigea dans l'œil de Shûra. Celui-ci, après avoir tout récupéré du chakra, s'assit en tailleur, et effectua un simple signe de main au démon renard.

- « Quoi ? » demanda celui-ci.

- « Tu peux. » répondit simplement Shûra.

Le chakra déferla dans le corps de Naruto, lui faisant ressentir une vague de puissance. Shûra remarqua alors que l'esprit de Naruto s'était en partie calmé. Voir sa mère défunte avait grandement calmé le brun. Le blond se dirigea sans rien dire vers la sortie, quand Shûra l'interpela.

- « Tu sais, ta mère m'a envoyé, avec le chakra qui lui restait, beaucoup de choses que je devrais te dire. » expliqua Shûra. « Mais ce sera plus tard, là, je me sens fatigué. » termina Shûra, avant de s'allonger.

- « Merci maman. » pensa Naruto, s'écroulant les yeux pleins de larmes.


	20. Après la bataille

Mina se réveilla lentement. Son corps était couvert de bandages. Ses forces étaient grandement diminuées, et pourtant elle parvint à se mettre en position assise sur son lit, grimaçante de douleur. Elle remarqua une chaîne bloquant son chakra et l'attachant au lit, au bout du pied. Son père n'y était pas allé de main morte, et pour cela, elle lui en était étrangement reconnaissante. La jeune femme remarqua alors la présence de son paternel, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mina fixa intensément le frère d'Itachi Uchiha d'un œil interrogateur.

- « Bonjour, Mina. » déclara son père, d'une voix dénué de sentiments.

- « Bonjour père. » lui répondit la fille, honteuse.

- « Nous devons parler. Et cette fois-ci, tu n'y couperas pas. » prévint le père de la jeune Uchiha.

Sasuke activa son Sharingan et fixa sa fille. Aussitôt, le Sharingan de Mina s'activa, à la grande surprise de celle-ci. Son père n'aurait en théorie pas pu activer le Sharingan d'une autre personne. La jeune Uchiha fixa son père avec incompréhension.

- « J'avais scellé ton Sharingan, quand tu l'as activé pour la première fois. » déclara platement Sasuke.

- « Quoi ?! » s'exclama Mina.

- « Ta mère me l'avait demandé. » répondit Sasuke. « A la base, ta mère ne voulait pas que tu deviennes une kunoichi. Elle ne voulait pas te voir mourir. Elle m'a donc demandé de supprimer ton Sharingan. » expliqua Sasuke.

- « Mais pourtant… » commença la jeune femme.

- « Je ne peux pas supprimer les pouvoirs du Sharingan. C'est tout bonnement impossible. J'ai donc fait un sceau de pacte sur ton Sharingan. » expliqua Sasuke.

Le père de Mina claqua des doigts, et Mina sentit une petite brûlure au niveau de ses yeux. Un sceau était apparu autour des yeux de la jeune femme. La brune sentit ses yeux redevenir normaux.

- « Le problème, dans l'histoire, c'est que comme je suis ton père, ma puissance dépend de mon Sharingan. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pu que l'empêcher de trop évoluer. » continua le père de Mina.

- « Attend ! » s'exclama Mina. « Comment ça, trop évoluer ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Le Sharingan évolue de diverses manières. Même les Uchiha ne les connaissent pas toutes. L'amélioration jusqu'au troisième tomoe est standard. C'est l'expérience et le talent du ninja qui décidera de quand la pupille évolue. » continua le brun. « Quelque cas d'évolution sont rares au point de n'apparaître qu'une ou deux fois sur un siècle. » raconta Sasuke.

- « Comme ? » questionna la jeune femme.

- « Mon Sharingan, nommé le Mangekyô Sharingan, s'obtient d'une certaine manière, tout comme sa forme encore plus évoluée. Mais la manière d'obtenir l'un ou l'autre est secrète, et je ne veux pas que tu l'obtiennes. » expliqua Sasuke, ses yeux montrant son inquiétude à ce propos.

Sasuke et Mina se fixèrent, un silence gêné naissant entre eux. Le père s'approcha de sa fille, et brisa la chaîne de chakra la reliant au lit. La brune fixa Sasuke, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il faisait cela.

- « Tu restes ma fille, et je ne suis pas sans cœur. Après tout, tu défendais l'honneur des Uchiha, n'est-ce pas ? » sourit Sasuke.

Mina esquissa un sourire. Elle savait que son père n'était pas un sans cœur, mais elle ne voulait tout de même pas le pardonner. Sa mère était morte, et lui il n'avait rien fait pour la sauver ! Sasuke posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa fille.

- « Soigne-toi, et reviens en forme. » déclara l'Uchiha, avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas nonchalant.

Mina fixa son père. C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui disait de bien se soigner. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait chez Sasuke ? Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Sasuke, une fois dans le couloir, croisa un autre chef de clan : Nanami Haruno, une vieille femme aux environs de soixante ans. Sasuke s'inclina poliment.

- « Haruno-dono, il est rare de vous voir, avec toute cette agitation. » déclara Sasuke.

- « Oh, Uchiha-dono ! » s'enthousiasma la femme aux cheveux roses, signe distinctif des Haruno. « Comment va votre fille ? » demanda Nanami.

- « D'après les autres médecins, dans une semaine ou deux, elle aura récupéré ses forces. Néanmoins, elle écopera d'une punition pour ce qu'elle a fait. » répondit l'Uchiha, sérieux.

- « Lui en avez-vous parlé ? » questionna la Haruno.

- « Non, pas maintenant. Si elle savait ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé pour sa mère, elle me tuerait de n'avoir rien fait. » répondit Sasuke.

- « Vous avez changé, Uchiha-dono. A l'époque, un enfant aurait pu vous tuer, tellement vous étiez abattu. Vous vous êtes rendurci, et cela me fait vraiment plaisir. Comment va votre vue ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Utiliser mon Sharingan m'a fatigué, mais je ne suis pas encore aveugle. » rigola le chef du clan Uchiha.

Minako soupira. Face à elle, Kagi n'avait pas eu la moindre chance. Déjà qu'en temps normal, ses insectes étaient tellement hargneux qu'ils pompaient le chakra des adversaires à une vitesse folle, mais cette fois-ci, elle fut elle aussi étonné. Kagi n'avait pas tenu deux minutes, tellement il était épuisé. Seul son chakra, introduit dans son corps de manière artificielle, le faisait tenir debout. A peine Minako avait réduit la gangue de chakra au minimum, que Kagi s'était évanoui. Elle se retrouvait donc à le trainer dans l'hôpital de Konoha, tandis que Furuo était soutenu par Nodoka Yamanaka.

- « Sérieux, Kagi, tu pouvais pas dire la vérité ? » se demanda Minako.

- « Attendez ! » s'exclama une voix.

Minako se retourna et fut complètement ahurie. Comment cette personne était-elle revenue à Konoha, sans l'aval de qui que ce soit ? Impossible qu'elle soit revenue, vue l'état de la base d'Onhsaï à l'heure actuelle.

- « Que fais-tu ici, Azami Haruno ? » demanda Minako d'une voix autoritaire.

- « Que comptes-tu faire de Kagi ? » demanda en retour la Haruno.

- « J'ai fait ma mission. Je rapporte Kagi Inuzuka à l'Hokage. » répondit Minako, lâchant le corps évanoui de Kagi.

La tension grimpa d'un cran quand Minako relâcha doucement ses insectes. La brune regardait la rose d'un regard la défiant de venir tenter de récupérer Kagi Inuzuka. Soudainement, une exclamation se fit entendre.

- « Azami-chan ? C'est toi ? » demanda une voix.

Une vieille femme arriva. Il s'agissait de Nanami Haruno, dirigeante du clan Haruno de Konoha, et aussi la mère de Azami Haruno. La mère se précipita vers la fille et l'entoura de ses bras. Azami ne put que répondre en enlaçant sa mère en retour.

- « Je suis rentrée, maman… » murmura Azami.

Les pleurs de la mère se firent entendre dans le hall principal de l'hôpital. Tous furent attendris par ces retrouvailles entre une mère et sa fille. Minako disparut avec le corps évanoui de Kagi. Elle se dirigea là où elle trouverait son Hokage, soit dans la chambre de Kazuya Kubaya. Arrivée devant la pièce, elle ne put rentrer, car un homme bloquait l'entrée. C'est avec étonnement qu'elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke Uchiha, le chef du clan du même nom.

- « Uchiha-dono, que faîtes-vous ici ? Je croyais que vous seriez près de votre fille. » s'étonna Minako.

- « Elle est en salle de réveil. » répondit simplement l'Uchiha. « Met-le dans une cellule, en attendant que Kubaya-san retrouve son esprit. » ordonna l'Uchiha.

- « Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda sans aucune gêne Minako.

- « Son frère est gravement blessé. » se contenta de répondre Sasuke.

- « Alors ? » demanda Chisato d'une voix terriblement inquiète.

Tout le clan Kubaya était réuni, en dehors des blessés, pour avoir des nouvelles de Kazuya Kubaya, le demi-frère de l'Hokage. La pression régnait, et l'ensemble du clan laissait parler les dirigeants, soient Chisato, Daiki et Urara.

- « J'ai deux nouvelles. Une bonne et une mauvaise. » déclara un médecin, devant la chambre de Kazuya.

- « Dîtes-nous tout. » ordonna Daiki.

- « Kazuya Kubaya est hors de danger, son état est désormais stable. Néanmoins… » commença le médecin.

- « Quoi ? » questionna la mère biologique de Kazuya.

- « Il peut oublier le ninjutsu… il ne sera plus jamais un ninja. » déclara tristement un médecin. « Ses jambes ont subi de lourds dégâts, sans doute irréparables. Quant au reste du corps, je… les Tenketsusont en lambeaux. On doute grandement pouvoir les réparer, même avec le meilleur équipement et les meilleurs médecins. » expliqua le médecin.

- « Vous ne pouvez rien faire ? » demanda Chisato, la première à reprendre la parole.

- « L'opération durerait sans doute plusieurs heures, et serait très risquée, trop risquée même. L'opération a en théorie une chance sur vingt de réussir, mais à ce niveau-là, elle n'a qu'une chance sur cent. » expliqua le médecin. « Il n'est pas encore réveillé, mais vous pouvez aller le voir, pas plus de trois personnes à la fois. Et surtout du calme. » expliqua le médecin avant de partir.

- « Allez-y, Chisato-sama, Daiki-dono, Urara-dono. » déclara un membre du clan. « Vous lui passerez le bonjour de notre part. » continua cette même voix.

Daiki soutenait sa femme, tremblotante, et rentra dans la pièce sans rien dire. Derrière eux, Chisato suivit. Elle avait assisté à cette véritable mise à mort, et avait été incapable de sauver son demi-frère. Elle s'en voulait horriblement. Elle ne pouvait pas voir autre chose que ça. Et si jamais Kazuya était mort, elle n'aurait sans doute pas pu le supporter. La brune rentra dans la pièce. La mère biologique de Kazuya ne pouvait pas rester dans la pièce, tellement la vue de son fils l'avait étouffée. Ainsi, Daiki accompagna Urara à l'extérieur, laissant Chisato seule dans la pièce avec son demi-frère. La belle Hokage regarda l'état de son frère. Il avait un grand hématome parcourant son bras droit. Le bas du corps était couvert par une couverture. Kazuya avait plusieurs perfusions. Les médecins avaient annoncé qu'il ne lui restait que trop peu de chakra, donc une perfusion lui donnait du chakra, dans l'espoir de pouvoir reconstruire les Tenketsu plus tard. Un masque avec un tube aidait le jeune homme à respirer. Chisato s'assit à côté du jeune homme, et le fixa pendant une longue minute.

- « Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? » demanda Chisato dans un murmure.

Seule la respiration stable de Kazuya lui répondit. Chisato sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle serait les poings aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Elle ne voulait pas que ça lui arrive, pas à lui. Il était son petit frère, son seul et unique petit frère.

- « Kazuya-nii, pourquoi tu me fais ça ? » murmura Chisato. « Tu m'as tellement fais peur… j'avais peur de te perdre. » continua Chisato, en se mettant à pleurer.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, dans le couloir, Sasuke s'était appuyé contre le mur et lisait un livre. Le livre semblait être très vieux, au vu de la reliure usée. L'Uchiha tourna la page, avant de fermer le livre d'un coup sec.

- « Itachi… » murmura Sasuke pour lui-même.

Mina Uchiha essaya de bouger ses jambes sans éprouver trop de douleurs, mais sans succès apparemment. Sa jambe gauche la lancinait méchamment. Son père ne l'avait pas ménagée, et elle lui en était grandement redevable. Elle n'aimait pas cette idée d'obéir à un homme avide de pouvoir, comme le daimyô.

- « Maman, est-ce que papa s'est toujours un peu inquiété pour moi ? » se demanda la brune, le regard perdu.

Sasuke avait déstabilisé sa propre fille en lui demandant de bien se soigner. Elle avait rarement eu des démonstrations d'affections de sa part. Son père était très mystérieux, son passé était _étrange_ pour ce qu'en disait la mère de Mina, et en plus de cela, certains dossiers de son bureau n'était possible à ouvrir seulement pour un possesseur d'un Mangekyô Sharingan. Qu'avait-il à cacher ? Qu'est-ce qu'il l'empêchait de dire tout ce qu'il y avait à dire sur son passé ?

Minako posa le corps inconscient de Kagi sur le lit d'hôpital, avant de l'attacher avec une chaîne anti-chakra. Elle le regardait avec amertume. Kagi n'avait pas hésité à se sacrifier pour les autres. Son acte était louable, mais pourtant, maintenant que tout était fini, il ne voulait toujours rien dévoiler. Il n'avait de toute manière pas le choix…

- « Quand tu seras réveillé, tu devras tout dire lors de ton procès… » déclara mollement l'Aburame. « Mais j'aimerais tellement savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça… » murmura la brune.

La journée se finit sur le retour des civils dans l'enceinte de Konoha. Les jours qui suivirent furent consacrés à la réparation des dégâts et des soins des différents ninjas. Le lendemain du combat, Kagi se réveilla et apprit la date de son procès, procès qu'il allait sans doute perdre. Le lendemain, Chisato réunit les membres qui avaient le plus participés à cette guerre civile, dans la chambre de Naruto, pour en finir avec le passé de Naruto, et sa mystérieuse condition, non connue par tous, de Jinchûriki du démon renard à neuf queues. Les médecins avaient annoncé le réveil de Naruto pour ce jour-là, soit deux jours après la micro guerre civile.

Naruto cligna des yeux et grogna. Il était dans un hôpital, pour ne pas dire qu'il était _encore_ dans un hôpital. Il commençait à croire que les hôpitaux avaient quelque chose contre lui. En même temps, Naruto était le type de personne le plus étrange pour un hôpital, vu son statut de Jinchûriki qui lui accordait une guérison rapide de la plupart de ses blessures.

- « Enfin réveillé ? » demanda une voix.

Naruto se releva difficilement sur son lit pour être assis. Face à lui, se tenait plusieurs personnes. D'abord il reconnut la belle Hokage Chisato Kubaya, qui affichait contrairement à son habitude un regard froid et dénué de sentiments. A ses côtés se tenaient Kagi Inuzuka et Furuo, le frère de Kagi. Tous deux avaient des béquilles, et Kagi avaient des menottes l'empêchant sans doute d'utiliser le chakra. De l'autre côté de la pièce, se tenait une jeune femme, que Naruto ne connaissait pas, et qui était elle aussi avec des béquilles, et un plâtre au bras gauche. Enfin, à côté de la jeune femme, se tenait une vieille femme aux cheveux roses, ainsi qu'une femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, avec des lunettes de soleil, et simplement un bandage au bras gauche.

- « Ce qui sera dit ici est classé confidentiel de classe S, alors ne vous amusez pas à vouloir répéter ce qui sera dit ici. » prévint une voix.

La porte s'ouvrit, et un homme rentra. Naruto l'observa. L'homme était en tenue de civil, composée d'un simple pantalon noir et d'un t-shirt blanc à manches longues. L'homme avait des cheveux noirs et était en train de lire un livre.

- « Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda l'Uzumaki.

L'homme referma son livre dans un claquement de pages, avant de le ranger dans son dos. Il effectua trois mudras, et montra sa main gauche en évidence. Aussitôt, des éclairs apparurent sur la main de l'homme.

- « Cette technique… impossible… » murmura Naruto.

- « Raiton, Chidori. » déclara l'homme.

Naruto baissa la tête, complètement interdit. Il ne s'y attendait pas, pas à ce moment-là. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas s'y attendre, à le revoir, lui, son meilleur ami. Sasuke Uchiha. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas revoir ce visage appartenant au passé, peut-être qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas affronter le regard si perturbateur de l'Uchiha.

- « Ca fait un bail, Naruto. » sourit le brun.


	21. Retrouvailles amères

Naruto se pinça le bras pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas dans un genjutsu, ou dans un rêve. Le blond sentit la douleur au bras et en conclu qu'il était bel et bien réveillé, toujours dans le futur. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que Sasuke Uchiha, déserteur du village de Konoha, plus de cinq siècles plus tôt, se tenait devant lui, au milieu de cette salle de l'hôpital de Konoha ?

Tous regardaient Sasuke et Naruto à tour de rôle. Le blond ne laissait paraître aucune émotion, mais il était partagé entre le plaisir de revoir Sasuke, mais aussi de lui coller une bonne droite pour se calmer. Sasuke regardait son ami avec un micro sourire accroché au visage.

- « Tu n'es pas content de me revoir, Naruto ? » demanda Sasuke, s'approchant du lit.

Sasuke s'arrêta une fois au bord du lit. Naruto le regarda, et comprit que le brun n'attendait qu'une seule chose : que Naruto lui colle une bonne rouste pour leurs retrouvailles. Le blond ne se gêna pas, et frappa Sasuke d'un coup de poing dans le visage, aussi fort que le sceau accroché à sa cheville lui permettait. Sasuke retomba en arrière. Tous s'apprêtaient à bouger quand Sasuke leur fit signe que ce n'était rien.

- « Tu fous quoi ici ?! » cria Naruto.

- « Je suis le dirigeant du clan Uchiha, comme je suis censé l'être. » répondit simplement Sasuke.

- « J'en ai rien à foutre ! » rétorqua Naruto. « T'es un nukenin ! Tu n'es pas censé être à Konoha ! » vociféra le blond.

Tout le monde était abasourdi par ce que venait de dire Naruto. Sasuke et lui se connaissait, c'était sûr, mais pourquoi diable Naruto parlait de Sasuke comme un nukenin ?

- « Tu nous as lâchement abandonnés ! Et tu te pointes, dans le futur, et tu oses me dire « Ca fait un bail » ?! » explosa Naruto. « Tu vas me dire quoi, maintenant ? Que tu es rentré à Konoha, que tu as fini ta vengeance ?! » demanda Naruto, ignorant la douleur qu'il éprouvait au ventre.

Naruto s'arrêta, avant de souffler. Crier autant avec les quelques séquelles qui lui restaient l'avait essoufflé. Chisato regarda Sasuke d'un œil critique, avant de donner son ordre.

- « Sasuke Uchiha, expliquez-vous ! » tonna la voix de l'Hokage.

Sasuke sourit, avant de se relever. Il était le centre de l'attention, et cela rendait la chose plus jouissive qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- « D'accord, je vais m'expliquer, mais ça risque de durer très longtemps. De plus, tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire, Naruto. » déclara Sasuke, prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir.

- « Quelle est votre véritable identité ? » questionna Chisato Kubaya.

- « Sasuke Uchiha, fils de Fugaku Uchiha, quatrième dirigeant du clan Uchiha de Konoha. » répondit Sasuke. « Egalement fils de Mikoto Uchiha, épouse de Fugaku Uchiha, et frère cadet d'Itachi Uchiha. » continua-t-il.

- « Quand-est-ce que vous êtes né ? » demanda la belle Hokage.

- « Le 23 Juillet, il y a 566 ans. » répondit Sasuke sans gêne, choquant tout le monde.

- « Êtes-vous réellement un nukenin de Konoha ? » demanda Chisato, restant de marbre.

- « Je l'ai été. Pendant la quatrième Ninken Taisen, je me suis repenti de mes crimes en aidant l'alliance Shinobi, et de ce fait, le Nanadaime Hokage Haruno Sakura m'a accordé son pardon, ainsi que celui deKonoha. » expliqua Sasuke.

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sakura d'une part, avait été Hokage, et d'autre part, elle avait pardonné à Sasuke ses crimes. Le blond savait que sa coéquipière avait toujours aimé Sasuke, mais de là à le pardonner…

- « J'ai une question, Sasuke. » déclara Naruto, coupant le brun.

- « Quelle est-elle ? » répondit l'Uchiha.

- « Qu'as-tu dit à Sakura pour qu'elle te pardonne ? Je sais que tu aurais pu lui faire subir un genjutsu… » maugréa Naruto.

Aussitôt, le blond sentit le Mangekyô Sharingan de Sasuke le fixer dans les yeux. Sasuke ne faisait rien. Il ne faisait aucun genjutsu, aucune technique liée à son dôjutsu, rien.

- « Je pourrais te tuer, là, maintenant. Ne parles pas de ce que tu ne sais pas. » menaça Sasuke, avant de rétracter son Sharingan.

Naruto ne comprit pas pourquoi Sasuke avait dit cela. Le brun était clairement énervé par ce que Naruto venait de dire. Sasuke tira quelque chose de la poche arrière de son pantalon, puis le tendit vers Naruto.

- « C'est quoi ? » demanda le blond, méfiant.

- « Une lettre de Sakura. » se contenta d'expliquer l'Uchiha. « Tu pourras la lire une fois mon récit terminé. » continua le frère cadet d'Itachi.

- « Passons. » reprit Chisato Kubaya. « Pour quel crime avez-vous été jugé nunekin ? » questionna Chisato d'un ton autoritaire.

- « Je me suis enfui de mon village pour poursuivre Itachi Uchiha, déclaré nunekin de rang S à tort. » déclara Sasuke.

L'aura autour de Sasuke s'était obscurcie un court laps de temps, que Naruto eut le temps de saisir, pour le malheur de son ancien équipier, mais le blond ne le mentionna pas.

- « Qui est Itachi Uchiha, et qu'a-t-il fait au village de Konoha ? » demanda Chisato.

- « Il a exterminé la quasi-totalité du clan Uchiha, hormis lui-même, et moi. » répondit Sasuke en toute franchise.

- « Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma première question, Sasuke-san. » constata Chisato.

- « Ce n'est pas important. » décréta Sasuke.

Chisato tourna sa tête vers Naruto et le fixa dans les yeux. Elle savait que le Jinchûriki de Kyûbi connaissait Itachi Uchiha, mais elle ne se doutait pas de ce que Naruto allait lui répondre. Le blond se mit à la fixer intensément, avant d'annoncer sa réponse.

- « Ce n'est pas à moi d'y répondre. C'est les problèmes de Sasuke, pas les miens. » déclara sombrement le jeune homme.

- « Naruto, tu as changé. » se contenta d'annoncer Sasuke. « Hokage-sama, je m'engage à ne pas quitter l'enceinte de Konoha, mais repoussons cette discussion à plus tard. » proposa Sasuke.

- « Quel genre de « plus tard » ? » demanda Chisato.

- « Après le procès de Kagi-san. » répondit Sasuke, avant de commencer à partir.

- « Pourquoi ? » se demanda Chisato. « Sasuke Uchiha, tu es trop insondable. » continua-t-elle dans ses pensées.

- « Mina, on rentre. » ordonna Sasuke à sa fille.

Naruto et les autres regardèrent les deux Uchiha partir. Suite à cela, Minako ramena Kagi dans sa cellule, tandis que la vieille dirigeante du clan Haruno déclara qu'elle allait soigner les autres patients. Tous inventèrent des excuses pour partir, sauf Chisato Kubaya. Une fois la dernière personne partie, un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce.

- « Que… que me veux-tu, Chisato-san ? » demanda Naruto dans ce qui était presque un murmure.

- « Cette fois-ci, tu ne couperas pas à ton interrogatoire. Je veux savoir ce que tu as omis de me préciser lors du premier interrogatoire. De quelque manière que ce soit. » menaça la belle Hokage.

- « Ca dépend des questions que vous avez, Hokage-sama. » répondit poliment Naruto.

- « Tu as le choix, Naruto. Soit tu réponds, soit tu croupis en prison pour longtemps, voir même très longtemps. » proposa Chisato avec un sourire mauvais.

- « Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix… » soupira Naruto. « Que voulez-vous savoir ? » demanda le blond.

- « Explique-moi qui tu es, et comment tu as pu te retrouver dans cette époque, alors que tu es de la même époque que Sasuke Uchiha. » ordonna Chisato.

La brune prit une chaise et s'y assit, avant de sortir un microphone de sa poche, pour enregistrer Naruto. Celui-ci n'approuvait pas ça, mais il n'était pas en position pour négocier avec la belle Hokage.

- « Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, fils du Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. » se présenta Naruto. « Je suis également un être maudit de tous, mais j'ai réussi à survivre malgré les obstacles. » continua le blond.

- « Maudit ? Parce que tu es le fils d'un Kage ? » demanda Chisato.

- « A mon époque, les guerres entre villages ninjas étaient régulières, même si elles s'étaient calmées. Mais la raison pour laquelle je suis maudit n'est pas parce que je suis un fils de Kage. » répondit Naruto.

- « Quelle est-elle ? » demanda la brune.

- « Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? » demanda à son tour Naruto.

Un silence d'une minute se posa dans la pièce. Naruto semblait plus mystérieux que jamais. Comptait-il vraiment dévoiler sa véritable nature à la jeune Hokage qu'était Chisato Kubaya ? Le regard de Naruto devint rapidement d'une profondeur insondable, et Chisato remarqua que l'esprit de Naruto fut plus triste que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

- « Connaissez-vous les Jinchûriki ? » demanda Naruto.

- « Les quoi ? » demanda Chisato, répondant en même temps au jeune homme.

- « Les Jinchûriki. » répéta Naruto. « Ce sont des sacrifiés du monde. Je pourrais même dire qu'il s'agit d'armes de destruction et de dissuasion aux yeux du monde entier. » expliqua Naruto.

- « Pourquoi me parles-tu de ceci ? » demanda la future dirigeante du clan Kubaya.

- « Pour une simple et bonne raison : je fais partie de cette catégorie. » répondit franchement le Jinchûriki de Kyûbi.

Naruto observa Chisato. Celle-ci ne semblait pas être surprise outre mesure. Elle semblait même être de plus en plus intéressée par le cas de Naruto. Etrange, n'est-ce pas ?

- « En tant que Jinchûriki, je n'ai pas de cœur. Je suis censé être un corps inapte à éprouver des sentiments autres que la haine et le ressentiment. » expliqua Naruto. « Je suis un orphelin, longtemps haït par les habitants de Konoha, jusqu'à ce que je les sauve. » déclara Naruto.

- « Pourquoi les Jinchûriki sont-ils maudits ? » demanda Chisato.

Naruto enleva le haut de sa tenue d'hôpital, et tenta de concentrer son chakra, juste pour montrer ce dont il voulait parler. Le sceau apparut avec difficulté, avant de disparaître rapidement. Naruto souffla. Il était difficile de malaxer son chakra avec le sceau se trouvant sur son pied.

- « Qu'est-ce que… » commença Chisato.

- « C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai été maudit. » répondit Naruto en caressant son ventre. « J'ai un démon en moi. Sa vie est liée à la mienne, et la mienne est liée à la sienne. » raconta Naruto.

- « Quoi ? Tu as donc un monstre en toi ?! » s'exclama Chisato, choquée.

Bizarrement, Naruto ne semblait pas être étonné de sa réaction. Il se doutait bien que ça allait choquer la jeune Hokage. Naruto rit d'un rire jaune, pour essayer, en vain, de cacher sa tristesse quand on lui rappelait sa situation. Le blond regarda son ventre et posa sa main dessus.

- « La plupart du temps, il est calme, ne préférant pas se mêler à mes affaires. » expliqua Naruto. « Mais ces derniers temps, il était agité, et faisait tout ce qui se trouvait en son pouvoir pour sortir de mon corps. » continua le blond.

- « S'il sort, que se passera-t-il ? » demanda Chisato, un peu rassurée.

- « Je meurs. » répondit solennellement Naruto.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Chisato. Naruto jouait sa vie en permanence, et personne ne semblait pouvoir lutter contre ça, pas même lui. Pourtant, Naruto était encore vivant, mais pourquoi donc ?

- « Sais-tu ce que tu as fait à mon demi-frère ? » demanda Chisato, changeant le sujet sans avertissement.

Naruto ne dit plus rien. Shûra lui avait transmis la mémoire du clone d'esprit. Il avait vu qu'il avait lancé son Rasenshuriken et que Kazuya l'avait pris à la place de Chisato. Le blond se sentait affreusement coupable. Son esprit avait été manipulé par Akio, mais le blond ne voulait pas se cacher derrière des excuses.

- « Oui. Et j'en suis désolé. » répondit Naruto.

- « Des excuses ne changeront rien ! » cria la jeune femme.

- « Tu as raison, Chisato-san. Ce qui est fait est fait. » déclara Naruto.

- « Tu as failli le tuer ! Il ne sera sans doute plus jamais un ninja ! » vociféra la brune, s'approchant de Naruto.

La brune menaça le blond avec un kunai appuyé sur la gorge de celui-ci. Naruto ne flancha pas. Il se doutait bien que Chisato était en train de souffrir pour son frère.

- « Est-ce qu'il est vivant ? » demanda Naruto.

- « Entre la vie et la mort, tu crois que c'est mieux que d'être vivant ?! » cria la jeune Hokage.

- « A ton avis, Chisato-san… » commença Naruto, fixant la sœur de Kazuya. « Tu penses que Kazuya-san aurait préféré se trouver dans un monde sans toi, avec lui vivant, ou le contraire ? » demanda Naruto.

Chisato ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle était dans le doute. Kazuya préférait-il se sacrifier pour sauver sa sœur, plutôt que de survivre ? La brune jeta son arme sur le côté, avant de s'écrouler en larmes.

- « Pourquoi ?! » demanda la jeune Hokage. « C'est moi, celle qui devait se sacrifier pour l'autre ! C'est lui le plus jeune de nous deux ! » cria la belle brune.

- « Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut penser. » pensa le blond, observant la future dirigeante du clan Kubaya. « Kazuya savait que tu étais la pièce maîtresse de la bataille. Il a préféré te sauver et mettre sa vie en jeu pour que tu puisses survivre. » déclara le blond.

- « Mais pourquoi ?! » cria la brune.

- « La relation entre frères et sœurs n'est pas évidente. » déclara Naruto.

- « Tu avais un frère ou une sœur ? » demanda Chisato Kubaya.

- « Oui, mais on n'avait pas de sang commun. On a eu à peu près les mêmes problèmes dans notre enfance. J'étais rejeté par tous, lui adulé, mais dans le fond, on était exactement pareils. » expliqua Naruto. « Je n'arrive pas trop à poser de mots là-dessus, à part peut-être dire que notre amitié était incroyable. » continua le blond.

Chisato observa Naruto. Celui-ci avait un regard empli de nostalgie. La personne à laquelle il pensait était sans conteste une des personnes les plus chères à ses yeux. Cependant, le blond redevint plus mélancolique.

- « Malheureusement, à cause d'une série d'évènements particuliers, Sasuke a décidé de quitter Konoha. » expliqua Naruto.

- « Attends ! C'était Sasuke, ton meilleur ami ?! » se redressa la jeune Hokage, ses larmes ayant un peu séchées.

- « Oui. Mais tellement de choses se sont passées entre-temps. J'ai à mon tour quitté le village pour m'entraîner avec un grand ninja de Konoha. Je suis revenu deux ans et demi plus tard, endurci physiquement et mentalement. Cependant… » continua le Jinchûriki du démon renard.

- « Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda la brune, intriguée par le récit de Naruto.

- « Une organisation de renégats, nommée Akatsuki, cherchait les gens comme moi pour leur enlever leurs démons. Et comme je te l'ai dit, si on me retire le mien, je meurs. » continua solennellement le blond. « Une chasse à l'homme commença. Entre l'Akatsuki et les Jinchûriki, et entre moi et Sasuke. Sasuke voulait à tout prix tuer Itachi. Moi je voulais ramener Sasuke à Konoha, et Itachi faisait partie de l'organisation qui voulait me capturer. » raconta le jeune homme. « Tu comprends, Chisato-san ? C'était un cercle vicieux. Finalement, c'est Sasuke qui l'a brisé, du moins en partie. » raconta le blond.

- « Comment ça ? Il a tué ce fameux Itachi ? » demanda Chisato.

- « Oui. Après ça, on l'a perdu de vue. Mon maître s'est fait tuer par le chef d'Akatsuki, que j'ai vaincu par la même occasion. Après ça, j'ai été enfermé dans la glace et me suis retrouvé à cette époque. » termina le blond.

Le blond avait versé une seule et unique larme tout le long de son récit. Parler de Jiraya, Sasuke, Itachi et tous ceux de son époque l'avait incroyablement perturbé. La jeune Hokage regarda Naruto dans les yeux.

- « Je ne te pardonnerai pas ce que tu as fait à mon frère. Néanmoins, je dois avouer que tu as une volonté incroyable. » expliqua Chisato. « Si on prend en considération le fait que ce que tu racontes soit vrai. » pensa-t-elle par la suite.

Puis la jeune femme s'éloigna, avant que Naruto ne se mette à l'observer d'un œil attentif et protecteur.

- « Et encore, vous ne connaissez qu'une partie de l'histoire… » murmura Shûra dans l'esprit de Naruto.


	22. Parles-moi de mon père

Il faisait nuit à Konoha. La ville était au repos, et seules les équipes d'Anbu, désormais surchargées de travail, rodaient dans la ville. Cependant, les civils étaient aux aguets, et craignaient les ninjas plus encore qu'ils ne les avaient craint. S'ils s'étaient rebellés contre le daimyô, alors les ninjas pouvaient très bien les tuer.

A l'hôpital de la capitale du pays du feu, la situation stagnait. Les blessés venaient et partaient à la chaîne. Il y avait encore des civils disparus, et des ninjas dont il ne restait aucune trace. Pourtant, plusieurs chambres ne se libéraient pas. Il s'agissait des chambres pour criminels, et les différentes chambres étaient solidement gardées par des Anbu. Deux pour chaque chambre.

Une personne traversa les différents couloirs de l'hôpital de Konoha à l'aide de bequilles. La personne s'arrêta devant une des chambres pour criminels. Les Anbu la fixèrent d'un regard lui intimant de passer son chemin, mais la personne ne fit qu'ouvrir les yeux, avant que les deux gardes ne la laisse passer.

La personne rentra dans la chambre, et put voir celui auquel elle voulait avoir à faire. Un jeune homme blond, aux environs de son âge. Elle prit une chaise et s'assit dessus, se contentant d'observer le jeune homme. Soudainement, et surtout sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, les yeux du blond s'ouvrirent, laissant à l'intruse la chance d'observer deux yeux bleus.

- Qui es-tu ?

Le blond avait demandé cela d'une voix encore un peu endormie. Ce fut à son tour d'observer son interlocutrice. Une jeune femme, ayant physiquement son âge, avec deux yeux noirs comme la nuit, et de longs cheveux noirs coiffés en une longue natte tombant dans son dos. La jeune femme était habillée d'une tenue d'hôpital, tout comme lui.

- Je suis Mina Uchiha.

- Tu es…

- La fille de Sasuke Uchiha, compléta Mina.

Naruto retint un hoquet de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Sasuke avec une fille. Surtout pas avec une fille aussi… charmante. Naruto se surpris lui-même à penser ainsi, et il effaça rapidement certaines pensées de son esprit, maudissant l'enseignement de Jiraya. Après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Naruto secoua vigoureusement la tête, Mina tenta une nouvelle fois d'entamer une discussion.

- Tu connais bien mon père, non ?

Naruto acquiesça et put s'empêcher de souligner le sens stupide de la question à l'Uchiha. Mina était présente quand Sasuke et Naruto s'étaient revus, et elle avait pu sentir la tension devenir électrique entre eux deux.

- Je le connais très bien, en effet. Pourquoi venir me demander ça ?

Naruto avait posé la question instinctivement, et il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction de la part de l'Uchiha. Celle-ci le fixait profondément dans les yeux, et le blond ne put alors que constater cette tristesse dans les yeux de la fille de Sasuke. Après une minute de blanc, la brune répondit au blond.

- Mon père est très cachotier. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de son passé, et… commença la brune.

- Et comme je le connais mieux que quiconque étant vivant, tu te disais que je pouvais te raconter une partie de son histoire. Je me trompe ?

Le blond sourit, tandis que Mina se sentit un peu bête, pour le coup. Le blond lisait en elle comme dans un livre, ou c'était tout comme. Le blond fixa le plafond tranquillement, en soupirant, avant de prendre une nouvelle fois la parole.

- Je ne suis pas Sasuke. Je ne connais pas son histoire aussi bien que lui-même, mais je veux bien essayer de t'aider à le comprendre.

- Merci.

Mina avait dit cela dans un murmure. Elle voulait comprendre son père, celui qui venait du passé. Comment Sasuke était-il parvenu à survivre à de tels changements aussi aisément ? Tant de questions trottaient dans la tête de la fille de Sasuke, et les réponses se tenaient presque toutes devant elle.

- Sasuke et moi avons été dans la même équipe que Haruno Sakura, la Nanadaime Hokage. Nous avons été diplômés de l'académie ninja à l'âge de 12 ans. Au début, je détestais Sasuke. Il était adulé par tout le monde. Il était beau, fort, intelligent, ténébreux. Bref, toutes les filles le voulaient comme petit-ami. Moi, j'étais le cancre de service, celui que tout le monde rejetait.

Mina regarda le blond et se demanda pourquoi tout le monde le rejetait auparavant. Il était loin d'être moche, et son niveau avoisinait, apparemment, celui de Chisato Kubaya, l'actuelle Hokage. La brune réalisa ses pensées précédentes, et cela la fit un peu rosir des joues. Heureusement que Naruto ne pouvait pas percevoir cela dans la pénombre de la chambre. Le blond continua son récit.

- La situation au début était critique. Je voulais jouer au héros, Sasuke me sauvait la mise, et j'étais trop bête pour admettre sa supériorité. Mais au fur et à mesure, je progressais. C'est à partir de l'examenChûnin que tout a changé. Sasuke a appris une technique des plus meurtrières pour de jeunes ninjas comme nous : le Chidori.

Naruto prit une petite pause pour souffler. Sasuke l'avait sévèrement blessé par deux fois avec cette technique. Le blond toucha l'épaule que Sasuke avait empalé avec la technique de Kakashi Hatake, avant de reprendre son récit.

- Il a voulu déserter le village pour poursuivre sa vengeance envers Itachi, celui qui a décimé le clan Uchiha. Sasuke était le seul survivant du massacre perpétré par Itachi. La Godaime Hokage a alors envoyé une équipe de secours pour le rattraper. A la fin, j'ai affronté Sasuke et j'ai perdu. Pendant le combat, Sasuke m'a empalé l'épaule avec le Chidori, puis il m'a aussi touché au niveau du poumon, et j'ai eu de la chance de ne pas avoir de blessures graves. Mais Sasuke s'était échappé. J'ai à mon tour quitté le village pour apprendre auprès de mon nouveau sensei. Je suis revenu deux ans et demi plus tard, et la recherche de Sasuke a recommencé. On s'est rapidement retrouvé confronté à lui. Il m'a battu à nouveau.

Mina avait observé le blond serrer les poings fébrilement, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle devait l'écouter jusqu'au bout. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait demandé au blond de lui raconter l'histoire. Le blond s'arrêta avant de fixer la brune longuement.

- Peu de temps après, Sasuke a tué Itachi, on était sur le point de le retrouver, et de le récupérer, mais un inconnu nous a bloqué la route. Après ça, je ne l'ai plus revu.

Ceci marqua la fin du récit de Naruto. Mina était déjà plus informée sur le passé de son père, mais c'était encore très flou. Naruto lui cachait quelques choses, c'était sûr. Le blond, fixé par la brune, se mit à sourire.

- Je ne vais pas tout te raconter, non plus. Sasuke a le droit de te cacher quelques choses. Après tout, chacun ses petits secrets, non ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as raconté tout ça ?

- Parce que tu me l'as demandé. Sasuke, s'il n'a pas changé, reste très fermé, préférant garder ses propres problèmes pour lui-même. Après tout, il est un Uchiha de l'ancien temps.

Le blond avait dit cela d'un ton léger, comme s'il parlait de la météo. La brune sourit avant de remercier Naruto. Tandis que Mina prit sa béquille pour se lever, Naruto posa une question.

- Qui t'as blessé ?

- Mon père, avoua Mina.

- Sasuke ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

Mina se rassit. Elle pouvait lui donner des explications puisqu'il avait répondu à sa question. La brune fixa Naruto avant de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

- J'ai trahi mon clan.

- Comment ça ?

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Tu n'es pas là depuis longtemps, mais il y a peu, les clans étaient critiqués par les dirigeants du village. Leur autonomie diminuait de plus en plus, les faisant devenir complétement dépendant du reste du système. L'Hokage précédent a voulu changer les choses, mais il mal agit, et du coup, il en est mort. Ensuite, Chisato Kubaya a été nommée Hokage. Elle était le ninja modèle qui agit sans rechigner. Pourtant, personne en dehors des clans ne connaissait son véritable visage, et ses véritables intentions.

- D'où la bataille d'il y a quelques jours, déclara Naruto.

- Exact. Pour ma part, j'ai été kidnappée en mission spéciale pour servir de cobaye pour le daimyô. Tu as failli faire partie de ce genre de personne. Kagi aussi en fait partie. Ils nous ont transfusé du chakra, pour être plus précis ton chakra. Il avait ce qu'ils recherchaient.

- Fais-moi sentir ce chakra, s'il t'en reste.

Mina acquiesça et concentra le peu de chakra de Kyûbi qu'elle avait à disposition. Naruto sentit immédiatement l'aura du démon renard. Bien entendu, l'influence de celui-ci était drastiquement diminuée, voir même annulée. Le blond fit signe à Mina de s'arrêter, ce qu'elle fit dans la seconde qui suivit.

- Vu que tu es la fille de Sasuke, je peux bien te le dire.

- De quoi ?

- Le plus grand secret de Konoha. La plus grande abomination de toute l'histoire de Konoha.

Le blond tenta de faire appel au minimum de chakra qu'il pouvait prendre à Kyûbi. Une aura rougeâtre se forma pendant quelques secondes autour de Naruto. Celui-ci relâcha l'énergie avant de souffler un coup. Les menottes anti-chakra lui empêchaient même de prendre dans les réserves du démon renard.

- Je suis cette abomination, lâcha brusquement Naruto.

Mina retint un hoquet de surprise. Que voulait-il dire par cela ? Voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas, Naruto regarda la brune avec un sourire, avant de lui répondre.

- On a scellé en moi une grande quantité de chakra. Des milliers de fois celle d'un ninja de haut niveau adulte. Je suis né avec, et je mourrai avec.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Mina. Le blond en face d'elle parlait de vie et de mort comme s'il s'agissait d'un truc banal, comme la pluie et le beau temps. Elle le fixa avec un regard étrange, mélange de pitié et d'un peu de peur. Le regard de la brune sembla alors être insoutenable au blond, qui se tourna pour éviter d'affronter le regard de Mina.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. S'il te plaît.

Le blond avait marmonné cette requête, cette supplication. La brune ne comprenait pas pourquoi un regard en partie affolé le surprenait, le désarçonnait.

- _« Je suis né avec, et je mourrai avec. »_ C'était pour dire que ce n'est pas du chakra que l'on-t-a implanté, n'est-ce pas ?

- Arrête, je n'aime pas en parler. Je l'ai fait tout à l'heure pour l'Hokage, et je te l'ai dit juste parce que tu es la fille de Sasuke.

Mina s'arrêta et regarda le dos de Naruto. Celui-ci avait été on ne peut plus clair avec son interlocutrice. Néanmoins, Mina tenta à nouveau d'en parler.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire…

- Arrête.

Ce n'était pas une demande, mais bel et bien un ordre. La brune salua Naruto, avant de prendre sa béquille et de s'en aller, en silence. Naruto ne la regarda pas s'en aller. Puis le blond pensa à une chose.

- La lettre de Sakura ! J'avais totalement oublié !

Le blond prit la lettre sur la table de chevet. L'écriture fluette sur celle-ci était définitivement celle de Sakura. Naruto s'en rappelait encore. Il ouvrit rapidement l'enveloppe et en sortit le papier voulu.

_Sakura Haruno, Nanadaime Hokage de Konoha_

_Cher Naruto,_

_ Si cette lettre parvient jusqu'à toi, cela veut dire que Sasuke a bel et bien réussi à remplir ma requête. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'envoie une lettre. C'est pour te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé après ton _départ_, si on peut exprimer cela ainsi._

_ Après que l'on ait perdu ta trace, on a retrouvé les membres du conseil avec Danzô. Kakashi-sensei étant encore vivant nous a tout raconté, et ils ont été jugés coupables, et ont été enfermés à vie en prison. Cependant, ils avaient effacés toute trace de toi dans leurs souvenirs, et de ce fait, nous n'avons pas pu te retrouver._

_ Ensuite, te souviens-tu de l'homme au masque orange qui nous avait bloqué la route menant à Itachi et Sasuke ? En vérité, il s'agissait du véritable chef de l'Akatsuki : Madara Uchiha. Il a déclaré la guerre aux cinq grands pays ninjas. Il avait avec lui une grande armée. La guerre se déroulait à son rythme, les morts s'accumulaient de jours en jours, puis Madara décida de finir la bataille. Il est venu au quartier général de l'alliance avec Sasuke. Ils se sont longuement battus avec les Kage, puis alors qu'ils allaient gagner, Sasuke l'a empalé. Directement dans le cœur, le coup fut mortel pour Madara._

_ Tu dois te demander pourquoi Sasuke a fait cela, je me trompe ? A vrai dire, même si techniquement c'est Sasuke l'instigateur de l'attaque, je suis l'élément déclencheur. Je l'ai capturé dans son propre domaine : leGenjutsu. Je me suis longuement entraînée pour réaliser une telle prouesse, mais j'ai ainsi pu surpasser la puissance hypnotique de l'œil de Sasuke. Sans alliés supplémentaire, Sasuke a lâché prise. Il ne pouvait pas gagner, et il le savait. Il s'est donc rendu, attendant son jugement, et il se doutait de celui-ci : la condamnation à mort. Cependant, il a d'abord été jugé à sept ans de prison dans la prison de Kumo, la plus sécurisé au monde. Ses Sharingan ont été scellés pendant sa peine. Quant à moi, j'ai continué à m'entraîner, et à vingt-deux ans, j'ai été nommée Nanadaime Hokage. Tu te rends compte, j'ai été Hokage !_

_ A propos de Sasuke, te ramener cette lettre n'est pas sa seule et unique mission. Il aurait pu rester à mon époque. Malheureusement, Tobi, avant sa défaite, avait mis toute sa puissance dans Zetsu, l'horrible chose qui a la moitié du corps noire et l'autre moitié blanche. Puis Tobi, en utilisant son ninjutsu spatio-temporel, a bloqué l'horloge interne de Zetsu, l'empêchant ainsi de veillir. Sasuke devrait t'aider à battre ce dernier ennemi de notre passé._

_ Il ne me reste pas beaucoup de place et j'ai pourtant tellement de choses à te raconter. Mais je vais aller au plus important. Naruto, à l'époque où tu te trouves, nous sommes sans doute déjà tous morts, et je voudrais que tu arrêtes de penser à nous. Tu as une nouvelle chance, et là où tu es tu pourras peut-être réaliser ton objectif de devenir Hokage. Pour une fois, pense à ta vie, ton avenir. Trouve-toi une petite-amie qui t'aimera pour toi, et je te souhaite le plus de bonheur possible durant ta vie._

_Affectueusement,_

_Sakura Haruno_

Naruto souffla un grand coup. La lettre de Sakura répondait à beaucoup de questions que se posait le blond, mais au moins, il savait désormais la raison qui avait poussé Sasuke à venir à cette époque. Néanmoins, il voulait savoir comment ils avaient su comment Naruto se réveillerait, ou plutôt se ferait réveiller, à cette époque. Il devrait poser la question à Sasuke.

- _Naruto, viens dans ton esprit, nous devons parler._

Naruto se concentra pour retourner dans son esprit. Il avança jusqu'à se trouver dans la salle de Kyûbi. Celui-ci était paisiblement installé, et fixait Shûra de ses grands yeux rouges fendus. Shûra, quant à lui, attendait Naruto. Le blond rentra dans la pièce et avança jusqu'à se trouver à quelques pas en face de Shûra.

- Pourquoi m'avoir appelé ? demanda le blond.

- Cela fait assez de temps qu'elle n'est plus là, et j'ai eu le temps de tout assimiler.

- Et ? demanda Naruto.

Shûra regarda le blond avec un sourire amusé, sachant par avance la réaction du jeune homme. L'homme tendit une main vers Naruto, et aussitôt la chambre du sceau de Kyûbi se retrouva remplie par une lumière bleue tamisée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Naruto, intrigué.

- Je réalise les souhaits de feu Nidaime Rikudo Sennin, ta mère. Elle m'a demandé de te transmettre une partie de sa mémoire. Il est temps pour toi de savoir de quoi il s'agit.


	23. Le passé du Nidaime

Naruto fixa Shûra, tout comme celui-ci fixait le blond. Kurama, toujours derrière ses barreaux, ne pouvait que constater les regards sérieux que s'échangeaient les deux humains. Shûra se moquait un peu de savoir le pourquoi du comment de quoi que ce soit, il s'agissait des ordres du Nidaime Rikudo Sennin, donc il se devait d'obéir. Le Rinnegan _est_ la loi.

- Es-tu prêt ? Tout ceci se déroule selon la vision qu'en as eu ta mère, alors accroche-toi.

Shûra fixa les yeux de Naruto, puis le jeune homme se retrouva dans ce qui semblait être une grotte cachée. Au milieu de celle-ci se trouvait un lit, entouré de médecins, et sur lequel se trouvait…

- Maman !

Naruto avait presque crié, mais il se rendit vite compte que personne ne l'écoutait. Kushina, sa mère, était en train d'accoucher. De lui. Après quelques minutes de cris de la part de sa mère, un pleur se fit entendre. Le blond s'approcha pour voir un petit bébé.

- Félicitations, Kushina, Minato.

La voix qui venait de parler était un homme vêtu d'une cape et d'un masque orange marqué de noir. L'homme s'avança, tandis que les Anbu qui montaient la garde tombèrent du plafond, comme si la seule présence de l'homme les avaient tués.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

La voix autoritaire de Minato était pour le moins impressionnante. En un instant, l'homme était apparu devant le bébé, tenu par la femme du Sandaime Hokage. D'un coup de kunai habile, il trancha la gorge de la femme, tandis que Minato prit Naruto dans ses bras pour s'éloigner, ressentant le danger.

- Shinra Tensei !

L'onde de choc dévasta la pièce, soufflant tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient, qu'ils soient morts ou vivant. Une seconde après l'impact, Minato se téléporta à côté de Kushina, la protégeant. Le blond prit la parole.

- Kushina, tu ne devrais pas utiliser le Rinnegan maintenant. Tu es trop fatiguée.

La jeune mère reprit son souffle avant de se lever. Ses yeux violets concentriques étaient déjà prêts. La mère de Naruto posa une main sur l'épaule du père.

- Tuons-le.

Le sourire de Kushina en disait long sur la suite des évènements. L'homme à la cape se concentra sur le combat, tandis que Kushina leva une main vers lui.

- Banshô Tennin !

Son corps fut attiré vers le duo de Konoha. Son corps devint translucide, empêchant Minato de lui porter un coup fatal. Après avoir traversé Minato, il redevint solide, s'attaquant à la rousse. Il tenta de lui administrer un coup de poing dans le visage, mais la mère de Naruto para l'attaque. Aussitôt, une gangue de chakra orangée apparut autour de Kushina. Ses Rinnegan devinrent plus rosés.

- Shinra Tensei !

L'expulsion fut encore plus puissante qu'auparavant. L'homme au masque n'eut pas le temps de redevenir intouchable, et se prit un puissant coup de coude dans le dos, suivit d'un coup de pied qui le fit décoller du sol en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Kushina et Minato sourirent. En dehors de Konoha, ils n'avaient pas besoin de retenir leurs forces. En haut de la pièce, l'homme enchaîna quelques mudras, avant d'envoyer une grande boule de feu en direction du couple et du bébé. Kushina aspira la partie de l'attaque qui lui était porté, tandis que Minato devint un grand flash de lumière. L'homme n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qui lui arrivait, qu'un kunai se planta férocement dans son bras. Malgré la douleur, l'homme étouffa sa plainte et donna un puissant coup de pied dans la mâchoire du blond, le faisant chuter rapidement. L'éclair jaune de Konoha lança des kunai partout dans la pièce, se donnant l'avantage ultime : le choix pour sa téléportation. Une fois revenu au sol, l'homme au masque se mit à rire, au grand étonnement des deux ninjas de Konoha.

- Vous êtes vraiment incroyables, Minato et Kushina. Vous êtes vraiment puissants. Je suis estomaqué.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda alors Minato.

Le blond avait demandé cela en s'approchant de sa femme, laquelle respirait fortement. Utiliser le Rinnegan dans sa condition l'avait complètement épuisée, et elle avait besoin de se reposer. La gangue de chakra s'estompa, et l'homme en profita pour se jeter sur le duo. Minato lui jeta un kunai, mais qui s'avéra inutile, puisque l'homme était devenu intouchable avec son incroyable capacité. L'homme passa le duo, et une fois derrière Kushina, des chaînes entourèrent celle-ci, avant qu'il ne disparaisse avec elle. Le bébé tomba. La vision des choses changèrent, puisque Naruto suivit l'homme au masque et sa mère, étant donné qu'il s'agissait des souvenirs de celle-ci. La rousse s'était pris un coup de lapin directement dans la nuque, la mettant hors course.

Les souvenirs étaient seulement devenus noirs quelques secondes, avant qu'un cri déchirant ne semble réveiller Kushina. Naruto connaissait ce cri. Il en était convaincu. Quand Kushina ouvrit les yeux, devant elle se trouvait ce que Naruto craignait… Kyûbi no Kitsune. Le démon ouvrit sa gueule, tandis qu'une sphère noire se formait devant lui, grandissant chaque seconde. Le démon tira, tandis que Kushina tentait de réveiller son Rinnegan, sans succès. Au moment de l'impact, la rousse observa une série de kunai entourer la sphère, tandis qu'une voix bien connue annonça sa technique.

Jikûkan ninjutsu : Kumonosu Hirashin no jutsu !

Minato Namikaze

La sphère disparut, et réapparut aussitôt à côté du démon renard, percutant celui-ci de plein fouet. Le démon à neuf queues décolla, tandis que la vision de Kushina fut centrée sur un Minato haletant. La rousse le regarda, avant de lui demander d'un ton inquiet comment il allait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'ai prévenu Hiruzen, il s'occupera de Kyûbi le temps que je m'occupe de lui.

- Nous sommes… ?

- Devant notre maison. Je nous avais téléporté pour te sauver d'une attaque de Kyûbi.

- Katon, Gokyaku no jutsu !

Une énorme boule de feu fonça sur le duo, mais Kushina parvint avec peine à absorber l'attaque, faisant sensiblement remonter son niveau de chakra. Minato la regarda, complètement ahuri. Sa femme le regarda avec un sourire.

- Je t'aiderai dans cette tâche, tu es fatigué.

Minato sourit à cette réplique, mais Kushina avait raison. Tous deux étaient terriblement fatigués. Le combat ne devait pas s'éterniser, sinon cela serait un mauvais signe pour eux, et parallèlement pour Konoha. L'homme face à eux exécuta une nouvelle technique Katon, envoyant une spirale embrasée vers le couple. Minato esquiva sur la droite, tandis que Kushina esquiva sur la gauche.

Kushina put voir son mari créer un Rasengan de taille plus que respectable, avant de lancer un kunai à trois branches sur l'homme masqué. Celui-ci se méfia et para l'attaque. Cependant l'arme se changea en Kage Bunshin, qui attaque l'homme avec un puissant coup de pied dans l'estomac. Le vrai Minato tenta de placer son Rasengan, mais l'inconnu esquiva, avant que Kushina ne lui attrape la jambe

- C'est fini !

Le corps de l'inconnu fut broyé par le Rasengan de Minato. Cependant, au dernier moment, il sourit derrière son masque. Kushina sentit du sang couler de sa bouche. Qu'avait fait l'inconnu ? Soudainement, une vague de douleur s'empara de la jeune mère. L'homme masqué avait sa main droite plantée dans son ventre, à l'endroit précis d'un organe : le cœur. La mère de Naruto avait été inattentive une seconde, et cela lui avait coûté la vie…

- Je reviendrai…

Une forme noirâtre sortit par le trou du masque de l'inconnu, avant que son corps ne s'effrite. Que se passait-il ? Naruto essayait de décrypter les informations que cela donnait, mais les détails devinrent rapidement flous. Il ne voyait plus rien, mais il entendait encore à peu près. Sa mère était aux portes de la mort. Et la voix de son père s'éleva dans un murmure que Naruto ne comprit pas.

Une seconde plus tard, Naruto fut de retour dans la salle du sceau. Il y avait trop d'énigmes qui planaient. D'abord cette forme noire qui était sortie du corps de l'inconnu, puis le corps qui s'était effrité, et enfin cette phrase : « Je reviendrai » qui voulait absolument tout dire. L'homme n'était pas mort ce jour-là.

Néanmoins, s'il s'agissait bien du même homme au masque que Naruto avait rencontré à son époque, il n'y avait pas de sens. L'homme était mort face à ses parents, donc il ne pouvait pas être présent. Naruto passa ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de secouer sa tête. Ca n'avait pas de sens. Shûra prit la parole, brisant les réflexions de Naruto.

- Est-ce que tout cela a une importance maintenant ? Cet homme est mort après tout.

Naruto fixa l'homme au Rinnegan inférieur. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de se soucier de cet ennemi, et pourtant Naruto sentait bien l'hostilité de Shûra vis-à-vis du sujet. Kyûbi eut aussitôt fait de lui demander directement.

- Que t'arrives-t-il ? Tu avais l'air… pensif.

Shûra fixa le démon avec un regard perçant. Kyûbi ne se doutait pas de tout ce que cela engrangeait de voir de tels souvenirs, ceux d'un Rikudo.

- Ecoutez-moi. Je connais cette technique.

- Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible ?

- Elle appartient au répertoire de techniques du Rikudo Sennin.

Naruto retint difficilement un hoquet de surprise, tout comme le démon renard. Cependant, le démon réfléchit quelques secondes avant de trouver une réponse.

- Kage Junga no Jutsu.

- Oui. La technique de purification d'ombre. C'est une technique ancestrale qui permet de survivre en quittant son propre corps.

- Quoi ? Mais alors…

- L'âme qui est en dehors du corps ne peut survivre qu'un temps limité. Donc à moins d'avoir un corps de rechange, il est juste impossible de survivre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour survivre à cette technique, tu abandonnes toute volonté de combattre, et le corps que tu dois intégrer doit être celui de quelqu'un qui est mort, expliqua le démon renard. Mais ceci engage une autre question.

Shûra ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les ouvrir. Il prit la parole d'un ton solennel, qui voulait exprimer bien des choses.

- Comment a-t-il eu le Rinnegan ? Et comment a-t-il eu vent d'une telle technique ?

- Serait-ce… ? commença Kyûbi.

- Tu penses à ce à quoi je pense ?

- Le parchemin d'Asura, créé par le Rikudo lui-même. Ce parchemin contient nombre de techniques du Rikudo. Ce qui entraînerait alors un gros problème.

- Lequel ? demanda Naruto.

- Cet ennemi là…

« Est sans doute vivant ! »

Shûra

Naruto retourna dans la réalité l'instant qui suivit. Il était en sueur dans son lit d'hôpital. Comment était-ce possible ? Madara ne pouvait pas avoir survécu comme cela, c'était impossible. Le blond réfléchit rapidement, avant de décider qu'il devait en parler rapidement à Sasuke, et ce dès que possible.

Le blond se leva malgré sa fatigue psychologique et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit et se fit brutalement repousser dans son lit d'un coup sec. Il releva sa tête pour voir la dirigeante du clan Haruno s'avancer lentement dans la pièce, prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?!

- Calme-toi. Tu es un patient, tu ne peux pas sortir de l'hôpital au beau milieu de la nuit. Ce ne serait pas très gentil par rapport à l'accueil que nous t'avons fait.

- Comment ça ?

- A la base, tu aurais dû mourir. Chisato Kubaya, l'Hokage, a failli t'empaler le cœur avec une lance de glace. Je l'ai convaincue de te garder en vie. Mais tout cela est passé, s'empressa de dire la Haruno en voyant la mine déconfite du blond.

- Je ne savais pas… marmonna le blond.

- Tu as failli tuer la personne la plus chère à son cœur, il est normal qu'elle t'en veuille au point de te tuer.

Naruto acquiesça. Néanmoins, cette situation lui rappelait la situation entre Itachi et Sasuke, à peu de choses près. Le blond frissonna d'un coup, se rendant compte qu'il aurait pu mourir. Il n'était pas en état de combattre, n'était même pas conscient, et Chisato aurait pu le tuer aisément, si ce n'était pas pour ceux qui l'avaient persuadée de ne pas le tuer. Voyant que le blond était désarçonné, la mère d'Azami regarda Naruto et lui posa une simple question.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu sortir de l'hôpital ?

- Il… il faut que je voies Sasuke Uchiha.

Nanami Haruno fixa le jeune homme. Il avait fait une scène la veille concernant Sasuke, et maintenant il voulait simplement parler avec lui ? C'était étrange, comme réaction. Nanami s'attendait plus à ce que Naruto veuille fracasser Sasuke au sens littéral du terme.

- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda la Haruno.

- Je dois lui parler de choses importantes. Et cela ne vous concerne pas, expliqua Naruto.

Nanami sourit face à la réaction complètement pensée du jeune homme. Celui-ci ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit ne sache quoi que ce soit sur cette fameuse discussion que le blond voulait avoir avec Sasuke Uchiha. Elle se retourna et sortit de la pièce, laissant Naruto seul, avec une seule phrase lancée dans les airs.

- Attends quelques jours. Après le procès de Kagi Inuzuka, tu pourras en parler à Uchiha-dono.

Naruto sembla dubitatif quelques secondes, avant d'acquiescer, et de se recoucher. Les choses étaient tellement troubles dans l'esprit du jeune homme qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Le combat entre ses parents et l'homme masqué avait été trop court et facile, il était donc possible que l'homme était encore en vie à l'époque de Naruto. Il y avait une chose à savoir, et cela était d'une importance capitale. Comment Madara et Sasuke avaient été vaincu par l'Alliance Ninja ? Et une seule personne pouvait le lui raconter : Sasuke.

Mais si cet homme masqué pouvait ne pas mourir en faisant quitter son âme de son corps, comment le battre ? Seul un adversaire avec le Rinnegan pourrait alors le battre…

Naruto soupira fortement, avant de s'endormir. Il ne servait à rien de réfléchir sur de telles choses tant qu'il ne savait pas si son ennemi était vivant.

Mikazuki s'avança péniblement dans sa chambre. Elle était fatiguée d'avoir surveillé le daimyô du pays du feu depuis tant de temps. Elle voulait se reposer, même si elle savait que ce ne serait que de courte durée, étant donné la nature de la situation. Les chefs d'états se réuniraient sous peu pour savoir ce qu'il adviendrait du pays du feu et de Konoha.

Bientôt, ce serait encore une fois la guerre. Cette fois-ci elle serait peut-être rapidement terminée. Après tout, Konoha était seul cette fois-ci, et aucun pays n'allait se risquer à sauver un pays comme le pays du feu, arrogant depuis tant d'années. Mais cette arrogance avait sa source même dans la même ville où était Mikazuki actuellement. Le daimyô du pays du feu n'avait jamais montré une quelconque humilité quant à sa situation de déchu, ni même par rapport à sa présence avec des ninjas ayant le niveau de Kage.

Ce que le daimyô n'avait pas l'air de prendre en compte, c'était bel et bien le fait que si on leur donnait le feu vert, n'importe quel ninja pourrait le tuer, sans scrupules quelconques.

La jeune femme attrapa une canette de jus de fruit dans son frigo avant de l'ouvrir. Après en avoir bu le contenu et la lança dans une poubelle située à quelques pas. Un sourire machiavélique s'étala sur son visage. La guerre allait recommencer incessamment sous peu, et alors elle pourrait tuer à volonté, sans restriction.


	24. Le procès : Témoins

Mikazuki se réveilla dans le brouillard. Elle tourna sa tête sur sa gauche pour fixer le radioréveil. Elle cligna des yeux une fois, puis une deuxième. Il était déjà dix heures du matin. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas levée aussi tard. Pourtant, elle se leva aisément et bailla au possible. Elle réalisa alors que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle. Le ménage n'allait pas se faire tout seul, et cela la fit soupirer.

Même rengaine depuis quelques années. Mission, ménage, repos, mission, ménage, repos. Cette rengaine épuisante, qui demandait volonté et courage à Mikazuki. Les missions qu'elle exécutait pouvaient toutes lui couter le titre de Raikage. Le nijû-sandaime Raikage et le daimyô de la foudre ne lui donnerait pas le titre si elle loupait une seule de ses missions. Elle l'avait décidé depuis longtemps. Elle abandonnerait tout pour devenir Raikage, elle l'avait promis. Et elle n'était pas du genre à trahir ses promesses.

Au réveil, Naruto se fit tirer du lit. Il regarda qui osait l'enlever à ses doux rêves, et constata qu'il s'agissait de nul autre que Taiyô Mizuiro, le ninja chauve qui était son supérieur lors de la mission de la base d'Onhsaï. Celui-ci était encore couvert de pansements, et semblait être déjà fatigué de la journée qui venait. Le blond regarda le chauve avant de comprendre rapidement pourquoi il se faisait tirer du lit de la sorte. C'était ce jour-là. Le procès de Kagi Inuzuka, le traître.

Naruto était sorti de l'hôpital en compagnie de Taiyô, mais il était tout de même surveillé par quatre Anbu, et cela en permanence. L'effectif des ninjas du village avait chuté, puisque les clans voulaient examiner tous les dossiers des ninjas avant de les réintégrer.

Cependant, le brouhaha permanent dans la ville était principalement dû à un évènement particulier. La vérité allait être dévoilée par le procès de Kagi Inuzuka, celui qui avait trahi les clans. Beaucoup de personnes étaient impliquées dans l'affaire : Azami Haruno, Furuo Inuzuka, les anciens dirigeants du clan Yamanaka, ainsi que Minako Aburame, et sans doute beaucoup d'autres. Naruto avait été invité au procès par la dirigeante du clan Haruno, qui lui avait indiqué que cela serait une bonne occasion pour lui de s'instruire au système actuel.

Bien entendu, la salle du procès était archipleine, remplie de ninjas, de civils et surtout de journalistes, ceux-ci étant ceux qui voulaient avoir le scoop directement à la source. Naruto s'était assis au second rang, le premier étant celui des témoins.

- Kagi Inuzuka, vous êtes ici pour les chefs d'accusation suivants : meurtre prémédité, fuite de vos responsabilités, rébellion envers votre clan, tentative de meurtre avec préméditation.

La personne qui avait dit cela était l'Hokage, Chisato Kubaya. Elle avait une expression du visage ne dévoilant aucunement ses pensées ou ses sentiments. La chef du clan Haruno avait expliqué rapidement à Naruto que le Tribunal Ninja, dirigé par l'Hokage, n'avait pas été ouvert depuis fort longtemps. Seuls les chefs des clans, et les dirigeants de l'Anbu et des Jounin pouvaient faire partie de ce tribunal. Et la chose spéciale dans ce tribunal était qu'il n'y avait pas d'avocats ou autres. Les ninjas se défendaient par leur propre parole.

- Je laisse la parole à Shinryû.

Un homme en tenue de ninja, avec de longs cheveux noirs coiffés en une queue de cheval basse, se leva. On ne pouvait pas discerner son visage à cause de son masque d'Anbu totalement blanc. L'homme parla d'une voix grave.

- Inuzuka Kagi. Nous connaissons tous les rumeurs concernant cette affaire. Je dis que ce sont des rumeurs, car je trouve cela très peu probable.

Kagi resta de marbre, tandis que le chef des Anbu se déplaçait tranquillement dans l'espace réservé à l'affaire. Kagi ne regardait même pas l'homme dans les yeux. Le petit frère de Furuo ne voulait pas se forcer à ça. Il voulait juste en finir avec ce procès et retourner dans sa cellule.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je pense que ce ne sont que des rumeurs ? Je trouve cette affaire trop sombre, alors j'aimerai que l'on débute l'histoire à son tout début. Puis-je, Hokage-sama ?

Chisato acquiesça à la demande de l'homme. Le dénommé Shinryû toussa un grand coup avant de débuter le récit d'une voix claire. Toute la salle était suspendue à ses lèvres. Le véritable procès allait commencer.

- Tout a commencé au départ de cette mission. Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais il y avait dans cette mission, les membres suivants : Haruno Azami, Haruno Miyabi, Aburame Kiyouji, Yamanaka Masaari, Yamanaka Maemi, ainsi que Kotaro Inumi, Jimonji Kanzaki et vous-même. Est-ce la vérité ?

- Oui, grogna l'Inuzuka.

- Bien. Votre mission était une mission de rang A, pour rattraper trois déserteurs du village. Est-ce la vérité ?

- Oui.

- C'est à partir de là que les détails deviennent flous. Alors faisons intervenir notre premier témoin, si les jurés sont d'accord.

Après une affirmation de la part des jurés, Minako Aburame se leva et rejoint la barre des témoins. Le chef des Anbu s'approcha d'elle et la scruta intensément. Cependant, Minako ne se laissa pas intimider.

- Minako Aburame, comment avez-vous connu l'accusé ?

- Je l'ai connu à travers mon petit frère, Kiyouji. Ils étaient de grands amis. Des amis pour la vie, je pense.

- Malgré le fait que votre frère soit potentiellement mort à cause de lui ? s'étonna Shinryû.

- J'ai quelque chose qui démontre le fait que mon frère n'est pas mort avant le carnage.

La déclaration de Minako eut l'effet d'une bombe dans la pièce. Le public s'emballa en grande partie, avant qu'un courant d'air frais ne se fasse sentir dans la pièce. Chisato Kubaya s'était levée, l'air sombre.

- Taisez-vous ! Nous sommes dans un tribunal !

La calme retomba d'un seul coup, tandis que Chisato Kubaya se rassit, énervée par tout ce monde qui n'avait rien de spécial à faire en ce lieu. Mais en reportant son attention sur Minako, elle constata que les insectes de celle-ci étaient sortis du corps de l'Aburame. Elle ouvrit les yeux en grand tandis que Shinryû avertit l'Aburame.

- Minako Aburame, dîtes à vos insectes de retourner en vous.

- Attends, Shinryû.

Chisato s'était levée, et avait parcouru la distance qui la séparait de Minako d'un seul saut. L'héritière des Kubaya observa les insectes, avant de se mettre à sourire.

- Il y a deux types d'insectes dans la totalité, n'est-ce pas ?

Minako se mit à sourire, avant de dissocier les deux types d'insectes. Une partie était rouge vif, tandis que l'autre était rouge pâle. Minako prit la parole, brisant un silence qui n'eut que trop duré.

- Les insectes sont formels. Mon frère n'a pas été tué par Kagi Inuzuka, mais par un des renégats. J'ai réussi à les maintenir en vie grâce à mon chakra.

- Je vois, merci à vous, Minako Aburame. Tout cela nous mène donc au second témoin, j'ai nommé Nodoka Yamanaka.

Nodoka s'avança. Elle n'avait pas l'air très sûre d'elle. La présence des grands ninjas du pays la perturba, mais elle osa tout de même regarder le jury dans son intégralité. Encore une fois, ce fut Shinryû qui l'interrogea.

- Nodoka Yamanaka, êtes-vous bel et bien la fille de Yamanaka Maemi et de Yamanaka Masaari ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi.

- Vos parents sont bel et bien décédés lors de cette mission ?

- C'est exact.

- D'après vous, est-ce que Kagi Inuzuka est coupable ?

Nodoka baissa les yeux, intimidée par la prestance de Shinryû. Désormais, elle doutait de sa propre opinion. Si ses parents voyaient cela, ils auraient eu honte d'elle. Rien que cette pensée la fit déglutir et elle se mit à fixer les jurés, avant de s'exclamer, haut et fort :

- Oui !

- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Shinryû, curieux.

- A vrai dire, j'avais une impression étrange depuis quelques mois maintenant. Puis il y a eu cette mission à Shiroga, pour réparer un sceau lors d'une attaque d'Onheil, expliqua maladroitement Nodoka.

- Que s'est-il passé pendant cette mission ? demanda Shinryû, encore plus curieux.

- J'ai croisé Kagi Inuzuka. Il m'a demandée de le supplier pour qu'il pardonne notre famille, raconta Nodoka.

- Shinryû-san, puis-je ? demanda une voix.

Naruto regarda attentivement Shinryû regagner sa place auprès de l'Hokage, tandis que Sasuke Uchiha s'était levé. Le chef du clan à l'éventail s'était lentement dirigé vers la jeune Yamanaka, laissant une impression attentive et peureuse s'immiscer dans le corps de Nodoka. Elle ressentait la puissance émanant de Sasuke Uchiha, mais elle ne fut pas la seule. Toute la salle était dans le silence le plus total.

- C'est pas joli de ne pas tout dire, Yamanaka-dono, se contenta de dire Sasuke.

- Quoi ? demanda dans un murmure l'Hokage. Sasuke Uchiha, commença-t-elle.

- Hokage-sama, laissez-moi m'expliquer. Je connais mieux que quiconque l'importance et les spécialités de chaque clan. Le clan Yamanaka est spécialisé dans la manipulation de l'esprit. Je conçois que cela parait étrange, mais de telles pensées sont facilement décryptées. Je suis prêt à parier que Nodoka-dono ne nous a pas tout dit, expliqua Sasuke.

- Et comment comptez-vous le prouver ? demanda Chisato, curieuse.

A vrai dire, Sasuke n'avait qu'un seul moyen de prouver une telle théorie : un genjutsu plongeant la salle dans l'esprit de Nodoka. Mais faire ceci drainerait son chakra à une vitesse folle. Néanmoins, il tenta de faire un coup de bluff en activant ses pupilles héréditaires. Aussitôt Shinryû était posté derrière lui, un kunai posé sur sa gorge, tandis que Chisato s'était levée, furieuse.

- Uchiha Sasuke, cet acte est interdit ! cria-t-elle.

- Vous voulez la faire parler ? Moi je vous offre une solution, négocia l'Uchiha.

Un brouhaha commençait à se lever tandis que ni Shinryû, ni Chisato, ni Sasuke ne bougeaient. Naruto demanda à la chef du clan Haruno pourquoi Sasuke n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser son Sharingan, s'il pouvait bel et bien faire parler qui que ce soit.

- Te souviens-tu d'une des premières règles dans la ville ? Pas de jutsu. Quand le daimyo était encore présent, rien que le fait d'activer son Sharingan lui aurait couté la vie, expliqua la descendante de Sakura Haruno.

Nodoka doutait. Ses yeux fixaient le sol, tandis que l'ambiance se calmait petit à petit. Elle n'avait jamais douté de la culpabilité de Kagi Inuzuka jusqu'à sa dernière mission, quand elle l'avait croisé. Et pourtant, elle ne savait plus vers qui elle devait tourner sa haine. Qui avait tué la chose la plus précieuse à sa vie ? Qui allait payer pour ce crime ? En se posant ses questions, Nodoka se rendit compte de plusieurs choses. Oui, ça devenait peu à peu aussi clair que de l'eau de roche. Kagi était tout simplement l'homme idéal pour cette situation. Une situation houleuse avec ses parents, qui dirigeaient le clan Inuzuka, mais également proche des autres ninjas, en dehors des clans. Kagi était tout simplement un bouc émissaire qui avait été choisi. Mais pour quelle raison ? Le daimyo avait dû trouver une corde sensible pour que Kagi obéisse à ses ordres. Mais quelle était cette corde ?

- Yamanaka-dono ? demanda Shinryû.

Nodoka releva les yeux pour fixer l'homme. Elle devait prendre place à l'interrogatoire qui allait prendre place. Elle était prête à tout pour faire éclater la vérité, et si le daimyo était responsable, alors elle le ferait payer pendant toute une vie de souffrance. Sasuke observa les yeux de la jeune femme, et se mit à sourire. Elle commençait à véritablement prendre les allures d'un chef de clan, et cela le fit sourire. L'Uchiha fit revenir ses yeux à la normale tandis que Shinryû relâcha la prise de son kunai. Sasuke allait s'asseoir. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Si Shinryû avait été là une demi-seconde plus tôt, il n'aurait pas eu le temps d'utiliser ce Genjutsu là.

- Je… pense qu'il est innocent, indiqua Nodoka à haute voix, surprenant tout le monde.

- Vous changez d'avis comme de chemise, si je puis me permettre, sourit Shinryû. Et puis pourquoi changer d'avis aussi vite.

- Je vais vous expliquer, commença Chisato en se levant. Kagi Inuzuka, d'après son dossier de ninjas, a eu une entente parfaite avec tous les ninjas avec lesquels il travaillait, qu'ils soient membres de clans ou non. Il était déjà un candidat idéal pour échauffer les tensions entre les deux camps. De plus, la mauvaise entente qu'il avait avec ses parents accentuaient la chose, expliqua l'Hokage.

- De ce fait, on peut dire qu'il est le bouc émissaire de l'histoire, conclut Sasuke.

- Exactement. La seule véritable question est : pourquoi Kagi ? il y avait bien d'autres ninjas influençables dans sa génération. Ils étaient tous encore assez jeune pour être manipulés avec aisance, raisonna Chisato.

- Quelque chose pour le faire obéir fidèlement aux ordres, c'est ça ? demanda Shinryû.

- Oui. Et je pense savoir ce qui le faisait obéir aux ordres. Dernier témoin, Azami Haruno. Avancez-vous, ordonna l'Hokage.

Azami, vêtue en civile, s'avança à la barre des témoins. Contrairement à son habitude, la rose s'avançait d'un pas non assuré, dévoilant le stress qu'il y avait en elle. Elle ne voulait pas être à cet endroit, elle aurait tout donné pour être à sa base de recherche. Mais pourtant, il était temps de faire la lumière sur son cas. Cette fois-ci, ce fut l'Hokage en personne qui était venue l'interroger. Azami ne put qu'admirer ce geste de l'Hokage, qui comprenait mieux que quiconque son cas. Elles étaient amies, et Chisato voulait limiter les dégâts. La chef des ninjas de Konoha s'avança vers son amie, avant de parler à voix haute.

- Quelle était ta relation avec Kagi ? demanda-t-elle en arrêtant de vouvoyer son amie.

- Que… ? commença Azami avant de se refaire couper.

- Dis-moi la vérité, que je sache si ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait par amitié ou par bêtise, ordonna Chisato.

De la glace s'était formée sur la main de Chisato. Azami Haruno pouvait voir la tension extrême présente dans les yeux de l'Hokage. Azami baissa lentement ses yeux, avant de commencer à parler, d'une voix basse et non assurée.

- Je…

- Réponds ! cria l'Hokage.

- …

« Tu l'as fait par bêtise. »

Azami Haruno


	25. Le procès : Genjutsu

« Tu l'as fait par bêtise. »

Azami Haruno

Tout s'était déroulé en deux secondes. Chisato avait levé sa main complètement prise dans la glace et voulut empaler Azami, mais elle se fit bloquer. Shinryû bloquait son bras gauche, ainsi que sa taille en la ceinturant à moitié. De l'autre côté, Sasuke tenait sa main gelée d'une main et de l'autre il appuyait sur l'épaule de l'Hokage, empêchant celle-ci de la bouger.

- Hokage-sama, calmez-vous, demanda Shinryû d'une voix posée.

- Chisato-san, vous ne voulez pas la tuer, ordonna d'une voix posée Sasuke.

Le brun avait activé son Sharingan, et celui-ci s'était mis à tourner dans pupille. L'Uchiha ne voulait pas avoir autant de monde dans la pièce. Une fois que son Sharingan s'était mis à tourner, les personnes non concernées se mirent à partir, les unes après les autres. La Kubaya se mit à parler à voix haute, à la limite de l'hurlement.

- Dis-moi que c'est une putain d'illusion ! Que je n'ai pas fait tout ceci par pure bêtise et ignorance ! cria désormais l'Hokage.

Presque toute la salle était partie. Seuls les ninjas des clans étaient restés. Tous attentifs au prochain mouvement de l'Hokage. Allait-elle rompre le faible équilibre qu'elle avait créé quelques jours plus tôt, pendant la guerre civile qui fut aussi rapide qu'une balle tirée à bout portant. Soudainement, la vue de Chisato devint noire, tandis qu'elle était inconsciente. Shinryû regarda Sasuke, tandis que Chisato se remit droite. Le regard de l'Anbu était critique.

- Pourquoi faire cela ? demanda-t-il à l'Uchiha.

- Si l'on veut savoir le pourquoi du comment, il faut qu'elle soit calme, et je ne voyais pas d'autre solution, répondit sérieusement Sasuke.

- Alors ne perdons pas de temps, proposa Shinryû.

Cette proposition surprit Sasuke. Shinryû était connu pour ne pas céder facilement à coups pareils, surtout quand celui-ci venait d'un membre de clan. Mais le chef des Anbu était au courant de la situation de Sasuke Uchiha. Celui-ci se positionna entre Chisato et Azami, avant de prendre la parole.

- Qu'avez-vous fait pour Azami Haruno ? demanda l'Uchiha.

- Je l'ai envoyée à Onhsaï pour la protéger des plans du daimyo. Ainsi, j'avais une liberté de mouvement accrue, expliqua Chisato d'une voix dénuée de sentiments, littéralement hypnotisée par Sasuke.

- Azami-san, veuillez répondre à la question de Hokage-sama, demanda, ou plutôt ordonna Shinryû.

- Je…

Azami hésita. Devait-elle le dire ? Elle avait pourtant refusé la dure réalité de voir Kagi comme un bouc émissaire. Néanmoins, elle n'aimait se voir dans le miroir, plus depuis qu'elle avait été prise en otage par le daimyo.

- J'étais la petite-amie de Kagi. On se cachait des autres pour avoir notre intimité, mais…

- Le daimyo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, conclut Sasuke. Et comme il avait besoin d'un pantin… continua-t-il.

- Oui, il m'a menacée pour toucher Kagi. Il savait que Kagi ne resterait pas de marbre face à ça. Du coup, il a pu avoir une pièce qu'il pouvait placer à sa guise, expliqua Azami.

- De plus, ne voulant pas éveiller le moindre doute quant à sa liaison avec l'histoire, il a préféré le compter comme nunekin, tandis qu'en vérité, il était confiné chez les Anbu. Malin, très malin, déclara Shinryû.

L'ambiance était calme, mais tout le monde réfléchissait. Le daimyo avait été très malin pour réaliser un tel coup, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas réussi à ne pas mieux choisir ses pièces ? Sasuke fut le premier à parler.

- Il voulait préparer quelque chose, c'est certain. Peut-être savait-il qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner en cas de guerre civile, tenta l'Uchiha. Il faudra fouiller de fond en comble tous les laboratoires classé secret défense, ordonna Sasuke. Mais revenons-en à Kagi.

- A propos de Hokage-sama… ne vaudrait-il mieux pas la laisser revenir à la normale ? demanda Azami, curieuse.

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Le Genjutsu que j'ai utilisé s'appelle Yokusei no Kimochi (Contrôle des sentiments). Ce genjutsu est limité dans le temps, mais Chisato-san ne fera rien et entendra tout.

- Reprenons. Avec tout ce que nous venons d'éluder, tout ce qui nous manque est un aveu de la part de Kagi Inuzuka, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Shinryû à Sasuke, lequel opina.

Kagi, qui avait observé la scène, regarda d'un œil critique l'Hokage. Celle-ci était toujours sous hypnose, mais néanmoins, il pouvait ressentir la rage qui menaçait d'exploser chez la Kubaya. L'Inuzuka fixa ensuite Sasuke Uchiha, puis Shinryu. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ces deux personnes-là. L'Uchiha était connu pour sa capacité à anticiper les choses, mais le contrôle de sa propre fille lui avait échappé. Quant à Shinryu, il s'agissait d'un homme se tenant au sommet des ninjas de Konoha. Tout le monde se doutait que l'Hokage suivant serait l'un de ces deux hommes, tant leurs exploits pour Konoha furent exceptionnels.

- Alors ? Tu nous donnes les aveux ? demanda Sasuke.

Tandis que Kagi semblait réfléchir, Naruto se douta de quelque chose. Un truc ne tournait pas rond, et cela le travaillait. Il se concentra pour en savoir plus à ce propos, et c'est alors qu'il put le voir. Ce poing fermé, rempli de ressentiment, qui naissait chez Chisato Kubaya. Personne ne faisait attention à elle, puisque ses sentiments étaient réprimés par le Genjutsu de Sasuke. Naruto se dirigea rapidement vers l'Hokage. Il devait l'arreter si nécessaire. Tandis que Naruto s'était rapidement approché de l'Hokage et n'était plus qu'à deux pas de celle-ci, tous remarquèrent la présence du blond. C'est à ce moment-là que Chisato sortit de son hypnose, et lança son poing sur Azami.

- Que… ? demanda Shinryu.

Il se tourna vers la scène. Naruto s'était interposé entre Azami et Chisato. Il avait encaissé la main de glace de l'Hokage, et cette main s'était plantée dans son ventre. Chisato prit alors conscience que Naruto avait bloqué l'attaque pour Azami, et son regard devint haineux comme jamais. Sasuke avertit alors Naruto.

- Elle doit etre dans une transe ! Ne reste pas là, Naruto ! avertit l'Uchiha.

Le blond sentit un froid qui se propageait sur son ventre, et put voir que de la glace se formait sur lui. Sasuke tira alors Naruto par le col de son haut, pour le mettre hors de portée, tandis que Shinryu se recula. Sasuke prit alors la parole.

- Aucun mal ne sera fait à l'Hokage, restons calmes. Elle est dans un état second qui ne lui permet pas d'agir normalement, expliqua le brun.

Les membres des différents clans s'étaient en partie calmés, mais les ninjas du clan Kubaya restaient dubitatifs. Naruto enleva la glace de son corps avant de regarder Sasuke. Le blond voulait le remercier, mais c'était encore trop tot. Il ne voulait pas devoir quoi que ce soit à l'Uchiha.

- J'ai à te parler, déclara simplement Naruto.

- Moi aussi. Mais ce sera plus tard. Le Yokusei no Kimochi est une technique bridant les sentiments via Genjutsu, commença à expliquer le chef du clan Uchiha. Cependant, si la cible en sort, ses sentiments sont décuplés, expliqua Sasuke.

- Et donc sa volonté de combattre, conclut Naruto.

- Exact. En utilisant nos capacités ensemble, nous la neutraliserons facilement, continua le brun.

Naruto comprit alors que Sasuke venait de lui dire qu'ils devaient combattre _ensemble_ et meme si le Jinchuriki ne le montrait pas, il n'était pas enchanté par ceci. A vrai dire, Naruto était mi-excité, mi-dégouté par cette conjoncture de devoir se battre avec Sasuke. Le blond s'avança, puis jeta un regard dédaigneux à son ancien équipier.

- Que ce soit clair, ça me fait pas du tout plaisir de me battre avec toi comme allié, expliqua le blond.

- C'est sur que j'aurais aimé ne pas avoir un tel handicap, le taquina Sasuke.

Un instant plus tard, Chisato était devant Naruto, et le trancha en deux à l'aide de sa main gelée. Naruto sourit, tandis que l'hémoglobine coulait à flots dans le tribunal. Sasuke sourit à son tour, avant que Naruto explose en nuage de fumée. Le blond était désormais derrière Chisato, son chakra s'accumulant rapidement dans tous les pores de sa peau. Un coup de coude terrifiant se planta dans le dos de Chisato, l'envoyant sur Sasuke. L'Uchiha sourit, avant d'utiliser son chakra de type foudre pour l'accumuler dans son bras. Chisato rentra directement en contact avec le bras de Sasuke, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le bras de Sasuke se gela, puis tout le corps de Sasuke se brisa comme une glace.

- C'est fini, elle va vite être calmée, déclara Sasuke.

- T'as fait quoi après mon coup de coude ? demanda Naruto.

- Sankaidate no Genjutsu, aussi appelé Illusion à trois étages. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'accumuler plus de chakra dans mes Sharingan. Maintenant je vais pouvoir la calmer, souffla Sasuke.

Le brun posa sa main sur le front de Chisato, qui était désormais au sol, complètement happée par le pouvoir hypnotique du Sharingan. Elle ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il s'agissait là de Genjutsu imbriqués les uns dans les autres, comme une poupée russe. Sasuke brisa l'illusion sur les sentiments de Chisato, avant de commencer à défaire le Genjutsu à étages. La construction de l'esprit d'une personne plongée dans ce genre de Genjutsu était exactement celle d'un immeuble. Si l'on détruit le premier étage avant ceux du dessus, on détruit totalement l'esprit de la personne, et l'on peut ainsi la tuer ou la mettre dans un coma définitif. A la destruction du dernier étage du Genjutsu, Chisato eut un spasme la faisant se soulever. Sasuke tendit ses muscles pour absorber une partie de la douleur que Chisato expulsait hors de son corps. Puis le second Genjutsu s'écroula. Chisato se mit à hurler, et c'est à ce moment précis que Sasuke prit la décision de briser le dernier Genjutsu. Chisato fut envahie de spasmes la faisant se retourner dans tous les sens. La mère d'Azami Haruno, dirigeante du clan Haruno, se dirigea rapidement vers Chisato, et força la belle brune à la regarder.

- Amenez-moi une civière ! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix forte.

- Q…qui… commença Chisato.

- Regardez-moi, demanda la mère d'Azami. Quel est votre nom ? demanda-t-elle.

- Chisato Kubaya, murmura celle-ci.

- Position dans l'unité ninja de Konoha ? demanda le médecin.

- Hokage, répondit Chisato.

La mère d'Azami se releva tandis que la civière arriva. Elle fit son diagnostic rapidement dans ses pensées avant de le soumettre à l'ensemble des personnes présentes en ce lieu.

- Aucun dégât psychologique. Seulement des spasmes émotionnels liés au quadruple Genjutsu, constata la chef du clan.

Tout le monde s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement avant de regarder Sasuke en lui lançant des éclairs avec les yeux. Celui-ci ne se sentait pas concerné, mais il avait l'air fatigué. Le brun s'excusa alors auprès de l'assemblée, avant de se retirer. Mina Uchiha, qui était assise avec les autres membres du clan, le suivit dehors. Une fois dehors, Sasuke prévint alors sa fille.

- Ce soir j'aurai un invité. Interdiction de divulguer l'information à qui que ce soit.

L'ordre était formel. Sasuke ne voulait en aucun cas que cette histoire entre lui et Naruto ne s'ébruite. Mais tout ce qu'il voulait à ce moment-là, c'était se reposer. Mina le comprit et lui posa une simple question.

- Vous aviez plusieurs solutions pour immobiliser l'Hokage, père. Pourquoi avoir choisi le Sankaidate no Genjutsu ? demanda Mina, intriguée.

- Il fallait que je l'utilise pour évaluer mon niveau, expliqua évasivement le père de la brune.

Sasuke s'éloigna sans un bruit, tandis que Mina le regarda s'éloigner, impassible. Si son père avait décidé de vérifier son niveau, c'est qu'il savait que Konoha était aux portes de la guerre. Mais cette fois-ci, la ville de la feuille ne jouerait pas le rôle des gentils, mais bel et bien des ennemis du monde. Ce sera un combat qu'ils devront faire seuls, seuls contre le monde. Et cette fois-ci, Mina comptait bien aider son père. Ses capacités en Genjutsu n'étaient pas en reste, et elle voulait vraiment en finir avec tous ces combats. Mais autre chose lui travaillait l'esprit, et l'Uchiha devait bien avouer que cela ne quittait jamais vraiment ses pensées. Le Jinchûriki la travaillait. Elle ne saisissait pas trop les tenants et aboutissants de cette histoire de démon. Ça lui échappait et elle n'aimait pas ça.

Shinryû fut surpris de la demande de l'Hokage. S'il l'écoutait, il allait y laisser sa peau, à coup sûr. Et pourtant, il devait bien le faire. Après tout, le chef des Anbu doit obéissance à l'Hokage. L'homme enleva son masque, dévoilant une peau blanche comme celle de Sasuke, pale. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme le charbon, mais l'espace d'un instant, ceux-ci parurent blancs. Shinryû allait devoir, encore une fois, jouer au suicidaire.

« Je délivrerai le message aux autres pays, Hokage-sama »

Shinryu, alias ?

- Vous êtes sure, Hokage-sama ? demanda la chef du clan Haruno.

Chisato était assise sur un lit d'hôpital, son regard fatigué et encore marqué par le Genjutsu de Sasuke Uchiha. Oui, il était temps. Il était temps pour Konoha de se lever, pour lutter pour la liberté des Shinobis. Et cette fois, Konoha affrontera le monde…

« Nous tuerons tous nos adversaires »

Chisato Kubaya, Hokage

Kagi se tenait dans sa cellule de prison. Seul sur son lit, il ne pensait qu'au jugement. Il avait refusé tout aveu de quelque forme que ce soit. Il devait faire ce qu'il faisait depuis plusieurs années. La protéger contre vents et marées, de loin ou de près. Après tout, il l'avait protégée contre la volonté surpuissante du daimyo, grâce à l'aide de Chisato.

- Tu dors ?

- Non.

Il avait répondu à la question en sachant pertinemment qui était dans la cellule d'à côté. Azami Haruno tenait les barreaux de ses mains frêles. Chisato, à son réveil, avait ordonné que la jeune femme soit enfermée avant d'avoir une discussion avec elle. Kagi soupira, avant de se mettre à parler.

- Avons-nous fait le bon choix ? demanda-t-il.

- Quels étaient les autres choix ? demanda en retour la rose.

- Peut-être aurions-nous pu… commença Kagi.

- Mourir ? fini Azami.

Kagi soupira une nouvelle fois. Plus le temps passait, et plus il arrivait à se convaincre qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix. Il n'avait pas eu de nombreux choix, mais il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour éviter d'en arriver là.

- Kagi… commença Azami.

- Quoi ? demanda celui-ci.

- Je… commença Azami, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

- Je sais, coupa Kagi. Moi aussi.


	26. Sakura, Experte en Genjutsu

Naruto était devant la porte principale du bâtiment appartenant au clan Uchiha. L'immeuble était grand, au moins une cinquantaine d'étages. Le blond était simplement vêtu d'un jean gris, ainsi que d'un t-shirt bleu sans motif quelconque. Le blond se demandait comment et par qui il allait être accueilli. Alors qu'il appuya sur la sonnette, il entendit une voix qui venait clairement de la porte.

- _Qui êtes-vous et quelle est la raison de votre visite ? demanda une voix féminine._

- Bonsoir, commença Naruto. Je voudrais m'entretenir avec Sasuke Uchiha.

- _Et vous êtes ? demanda la voix._

- Naruto Uzumaki, un ami de longue date, se présenta le blond.

- _Naruto ? Tu peux entrer, autorisa une autre voix._

Le blond put alors voir la porte s'effacer petit à petit, pour ne plus exister tout court. Le Jinchûriki s'avança dans un grand hall. Les murs étaient gris, avec quelques tableaux accrochés dessus, le plafond était d'un blanc immaculé, et le sol était bleu marine, à la limite du noir. Le blond s'avança, et une fois arrivé au milieu de la pièce, quelqu'un vint l'accueillir. Une jeune femme avec une tenue de ninja de Jounin. Des yeux noirs et des cheveux de la même couleur qui étaient relâchés. La jeune femme s'approcha avec un sourire. Naruto n'avait pas reconnu Mina Uchiha, la fille de Sasuke.

- Je ne t'avais pas reconnue, s'excusa le blond.

- Pas grave, rassura la brune. Mon père t'attends dans son bureau, je vais t'y accompagner, expliqua-t-elle par la suite.

La fille de Sasuke ouvrit la marche, et tous deux passèrent devant un bureau. Au passage de Mina, une tète se leva brusquement pour sortir du bureau. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme également, peut-être un an ou deux de plus que Mina. Les cheveux de la jeune femme étaient noirs et étaient coiffés en une queue de cheval. La jeune femme arbora un grand sourire quand elle vit Naruto.

- Alors comme ça, Mina-chan s'est trouvée un petit-ami ? taquina-t-elle.

Mina vit rouge, tandis que Naruto fut simplement légèrement gêné. Mais il y pensa un court instant, et se rendit compte que la brune était une belle jeune femme, et de ce qu'il avait parlé avec elle, elle avait plutôt un bon caractère, pas trop timide, ni trop exubérante. Puis cela frappa Naruto. Mina était la fille de Sasuke. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Puis le blond regarda Mina se tourner vers le bureau, le visage empli de gêne et de colère.

- Mais tais-toi Natsume ! C'est une connaissance de mon père ! se justifia-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est ça, sourit la dite Natsume. On ne me l'a fait pas à moi, rit elle ensuite.

Partie dans un fou rire digne des plus grands psychopathes, Natsume laissa Mina et Naruto s'éloigner. La brune était passablement énervée, et indiqua au blond de la suivre. Ils entrèrent dans un ascenseur et après avoir appuyé sur le bouton du dernier étage, l'ascenseur entama sa montée. Le silence était pesant entre Naruto et la fille de Sasuke. Puis avant que l'ascenseur ne s'arrête, Mina prit la parole, d'une voix étrangement non assurée, qui trahissait sa nervosité.

- Dis, un jour tu m'en diras plus ? demanda-t-elle.

Naruto comprit immédiatement l'allusion. Elle parlait du Kyûbi. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire, elle voulait en savoir plus. Non pas que cela lui était vital, mais simplement qu'elle était curieuse à propos du blond. Mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas que cela s'ébruite jusqu'à son père. Parce que la jeune Uchiha savait déjà que son père lui interdirait d'approcher Naruto pour son propre bien, et il ajouterait à coup sûr qu'elle n'était en aucun cas concernée par la situation de Naruto. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et devant Naruto ne se trouvait qu'une seule porte. Il s'avança, avant de se retourner vers Mina qui était restée dans l'ascenseur.

- On verra ça, Mina-san, lui répondit Naruto avant que les portes ne se referment.

Naruto s'avança, et la porte devant lui s'ouvrit. Le blond entra dans la pièce. Il s'agissait d'un bureau extrêmement grand, avec un sol avec de la moquette. Les murs étaient blancs, et le bureau en bois. De nombreuses étagères se trouvaient sur le côté. Une véranda immense donnait une vue implacable sur Konoha. D'ailleurs, Naruto put le voir, regardant le panorama de Konoha.

- Installes-toi, Naruto. La nuit va être longue pour tous les deux. J'ai fait préparer beaucoup de café, ça nous servira, expliqua Sasuke.

Le blond s'assit, puis Sasuke fit de même. Les deux anciens équipiers se fixèrent longuement, avant que Sasuke ne prenne la parole, entamant le début d'une longue nuit.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? »

Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto réfléchit. Que devait-il demander en premier lieu ? Tobi ? Sakura ? La quatrième grande guerre ? Son arrivée dans le futur ? Il y avait trop de questions, et Sasuke le savait. Le brun se mit alors à parler, ramenant Naruto dans la réalité.

- Commençons par le commencement. Je me doute que tu as beaucoup de questions, donc faisons par étape, expliqua Sasuke.

- Comment es-tu venu à cette époque ? demanda alors Naruto.

- Ah… se contenta de dire Sasuke. Tu veux pas que je sorte le saké plutôt ? Ça va être encore plus long que prévu… souffla Sasuke avec un demi-sourire.

_Plus de cinq siècles auparavant_

_Foret de Hi no Kuni_

_Sasuke fixa Sakura. Le combat entre l'Alliance Shinobi et l'Akatsuki durait depuis plus de quatre ans, dans une guerre devenue désormais embourbée dans les cadavres s'empilant des deux côtés, avec des pertes importantes de chaque côté. Pourtant, au milieu du champ de bataille du jour, Sasuke Uchiha et Sakura Haruno se faisait face. Le brun, plongé dans une haine plus profonde que jamais, voulait trouver Naruto à tout prix._

- _Dis-moi où se trouve Naruto, ordonna Sasuke._

_En guise de réponse, Sakura fonça sur Sasuke, et l'attaqua avec un coup de pied descendant qui fracassa le sol. Un instant plus tard, Sasuke était derrière elle et la tenait en respect avec son katana. Le brun se mit à rire, se moquant ouvertement de la rose._

- _Fin pitoyable pour toi, je suppose, se moqua l'Uchiha._

_Les autres Kage retombèrent autour des deux jeunes ninjas, suivis de près par Tobi. Le combat entre les chefs allait commencer. Sasuke se déconcentra de Sakura une seconde, et en résultat, il prit un coup de poing dans le ventre. Cependant, au lieu de se faire envoyer au loin, Sakura le tenait par le bras. Sasuke était penché en avant, tentant de réprimer la douleur. Sakura leva sa jambe, avant de l'abattre sur Sasuke. Le brun était au sol, avant de se transformer en une buche de bois. Tobi se dirigea vers Sakura, surprenant tout le monde. La rose était dangereuse, et le chef de l'Akatsuki le savait bien. Il devait la tuer, avant que cela ne joue contre lui. Alors qu'il ne lui restait qu'à faire un seul pas, il eut une mauvaise impression. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. C'était…fini. Mais encore une fois, Tobi s'autorisa un rire démoniaque. Toutes ses articulations étaient transpercées par des aiguilles. Personne n'avait vu cela auparavant._

- _Qui a fait ça ? demanda le chef de l'organisation de criminels._

_Sakura sourit. Ce piège était à la base destiné à Sasuke, et ce fut encore plus efficace qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. C'était le chef lui-même qui était tombé dans cette attaque. Toutes ses articulations touchées, Tobi ne pouvait plus rien faire, car même s'il changeait de dimension pour être intouchable, il ne pouvait pas enlever les aiguilles. Sakura s'approcha de lui, un sourire victorieux ornant son visage._

- _C'est fini, Madara Uchiha, sourit-elle._

_Elle planta sa main dans le cœur de _Madara_, mais celui-ci était intouchable. Mais il savait sa situation critique. Il ne pouvait tenir que cinq minutes ainsi, donc il se décida à utiliser un genjutsu pour se sortir de cette situation. Pour ce qui parut cinq minutes à Sakura, Madara resta invisible, puis elle lui broya le cœur. Puis la rose retira son bras, avant de se faire attaquer par Tobi. Une main se trouvait dans son cœur. Allait-elle… mourir ? Le sourire de Tobi s'évanouit._

- _Impossible !_

_L'image de Sakura se fissura, et Madara se retrouva dans la même position de danger qu'auparavant. Madara était frustré au possible, et il avait bien raison. Sakura Haruno, future Nanadaime Hokage de Konoha, venait de battre le meilleur Sharingan de l'histoire dans son domaine de prédilection._

- _Game over, Sakura._

_Sakura cracha du sang en quantité non négligeable. Mais si seulement tout cela avait été réel. Le sabre de Sasuke avait en vérité touché le cœur de Tobi, et ce faisant, il cracha du sang dans son masque. Il avait encore le temps, il devait le faire. Il se déchaina et ses articulations semblaient lui répondre et faisant le mudra du tigre. Sakura venait de se révéler en tant que maitresse des Genjutsu. L'arrogance du Sharingan avait perdu._

- _Vous avez… PERDU ! s'exclama Madara._

_De son corps émana alors une aura noire, avant de ne laisser sur place que le corps d'un vieillard usé avec un Sharingan et un Rinnegan. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Les zones de combats réduisirent d'ampleur, avant de s'éteindre. L'alliance Shinobi avait vaincu ! Du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait._

- Et que s'est-il passé après cela ? demanda Naruto.

- Je me suis rendu, avouant ma défaite. J'étais enfermé à vie, j'aurais dû périr dans les geôles de Kumo no kuni, raconta Sasuke. Cependant, au cours d'une nuit comme les autres, Sakura est venue.

_Geôles de Kumo no kuni_

_Zone classe S, « impartialité du temps »_

_Sasuke fixa le plafond, comme il le faisait depuis trois longues années. Trois longues années d'ennuis, avec son chakra scellé à deux cent pour cent. Il ne pouvait rien faire, même sa force lui avait été retirée. Quel affront pour Sasuke Uchiha ! Lui qui avait été si fort, si arrogant, si tempétueux pendant la guerre. Aucun de ses efforts ne furent récompensés, et cela énervait le brun jusqu'à des sommets. Il frappa le mur en pierre d'un poing sans force._

- _Calme-toi, Sasuke-kun, rit une voix._

_Sasuke se tourna. Bien sûr, il savait que c'était Sakura. Elle tenait de nombreux parchemins dans ses mains. Pourquoi venait-elle maintenant alors qu'elle n'était jamais venue jusque-là. Sasuke la regarda, et décida de cracher son venin, tel un serpent._

- _Que fais-tu ici, t'en as pas eu assez de me voir être réduit à l'état de moucheron ?! agressa Sasuke._

- _Pas tout à fait, Sasuke-kun, sourit la Nanadaime Hokage._

_D'un coup les menottes de Sasuke explosèrent. Que faisait Sakura ? Etait-elle devenue folle ? Libérer le plus grand criminel du monde. Suite à ça, Sakura se mit à genoux, implorant l'Uchiha._

- _J'ai besoin de ton aide, Sasuke._

_La voix suppliante de Sakura étonna Sasuke. Et puis pourquoi avait-elle besoin de lui en particulier ? Sasuke décida, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, d'aider quelqu'un sans poser de questions sur sa motivation._

- _Que puis-je faire pour toi, Sakura ? demanda le brun._

- _J'ai une requête qui nécessite deux actions de ta part, expliqua l'Hokage._

- _Dis-m'en plus._

- _Madara n'est pas mort, j'en suis certaine._

_Lâcher cela de but en blanc étonna Sasuke. Lui-même avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la dernière bataille, pendant laquelle il dut rendre les armes pour la première fois de toute sa vie. Mais il était peu important qu'il soit en vie ou pas, à vrai dire._

- _Et en quoi ça me concerne ? demanda l'Uchiha._

- _Seul un Uchiha peut l'arrêter, or tu es le dernier, expliqua Sakura au brun. Mais même seul, tu n'y arriveras pas._

- _Je t'arrête de suite. Je ne veux en aucun cas faire ce à quoi tu arrives._

_Sakura s'en doutait. Et à vrai dire elle non plus ne voulait pas le faire, plus maintenant. Elle sortit d'une de ses poches un bocal et l'envoya au ténébreux, puis elle jeta des magazines dans la pièce. Celui-ci déglutit puis regarda la rose. Celle-ci se mit à rire avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant Sasuke seul. Plus tard, c'était fait et Sakura était revenu dans la pièce. Désormais, il restait la chose la plus dure à faire. Sakura fit sortir Sasuke de sa cellule, et l'encadra de quatre parchemins complexes. L'Uchiha s'interrogea et le fit savoir à son ancienne équipière._

- _Je vais t'envoyer dans le futur. Tu dois retrouver Naruto et l'aider face à Madara._

- _Et comment tu sais où m'envoyer dans le futur ? demanda l'Uchiha._

- _Je ne le sais pas, mais tu as tout ce que tu dois savoir dans ce rouleau, dit Sakura en envoyant au brun toutes les informations nécessaires. Tu feras des bonds dans le futur successifs d'un nombre d'années variant entre quinze et cinquante, et tu pourras rester jusqu'à un mois avant de décider si tu y restes ou si tu continues. Mais tu ne peux faire que vingt bonds dans le futur, donc fais attention à ne pas être bêtement coincé à une époque._

- _Je vois, et que vais-je devoir faire ? demanda Sasuke._

- _Tout est indiqué dans le rouleau, sourit Sakura avant d'enchainer une longue série de mudras._

_Kinjutsu, Jikûkan Chouyaku_

_Technique interdite – Bonds Spatio-temporels_

_Une lueur bleutée entoura Sasuke, avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse dans un grand flash. Le premier bond venait d'être effectué, et il fallait encore savoir à quand dans l'histoire ce bond l'avait envoyé._

Naruto regarda Sasuke. L'histoire avait été racontée de telle manière que le blond avait été absorbé tout le récit. L'Uchiha lui expliqua alors qu'il avait eu de la chance, car il était à Konoha à chaque bond dans le temps. Il lui expliqua aussi qu'il avait effectué les vingt bonds qu'il pouvait faire, et il comptait transmettre son histoire à sa fille, Mina, pour que celle-ci continue d'attendre Naruto.

- Maintenant, parlons de Madara, continua Sasuke.

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu viennes dans mon esprit pour que l'on parle de ça. J'ai un _invité_, tenta d'expliquer Naruto.

- Un invité ? demanda Sasuke, intrigué.

- Vois par toi-même, je ne ferai aucune opposition avec ton Sharingan, expliqua le blond.

Sasuke utilisa son Sharingan et se retrouva directement dans la salle du sceau de Kyûbi, comme la fois d'avant. Devant lui, quelques mètres plus loin, se trouvait la cage du démon-renard, et Sasuke put remarquer que le démon donnait une impression de lui-même encore plus sauvage qu'auparavant. Juste au-devant de la cage se tenait Naruto ainsi que Shûra. Sasuke s'avança. Et Shûra l'accueillit.

- Bienvenue, Sasuke Uchiha. Je suis Shûra, le gardien de Kyûbi, se présenta l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes au complet, nous pouvons discuter librement, expliqua le démon renard.

- Discuter de ? demanda Naruto.

« Notre stratégie pour vaincre cet homme. »

Kyûbi


	27. Notre Stratégie

- Une stratégie pour vaincre l'homme au masque ? demanda Naruto.

- Bien sûr, répondit Shûra. On ne doit pas prendre cette bataille à la légère. Si tu le tues mais qu'il utilise sa technique, il peut revenir dans le corps d'un mort, expliqua Shûra.

- Très pratique en cas de guerre, éluda Sasuke. Si un ninja puissant est décédé, alors il peut en prendre le contrôle. Cette technique est étrange, soupira l'Uchiha.

Tous furent silencieux quelques minutes. La tâche serait tellement aisée avec un Rinnegan, que Shûra fut déçu de ne pas avoir le premier Rikudo Sennin à ses côtés, ou encore la mère de Naruto. Il avait encore _cette_possibilité, mais Shûra préférait éviter tenter ce genre de techniques très dangereuses. Donner directement un pouvoir lié à son Dojutsu était très dangereux pour les deux parties.

- Que se passerait-il si on scellait son chakra ? demanda le jeune homme blond.

Kyûbi grogna, signe qu'il y avait déjà pensé. Mais Shûra commença à réfléchir à cette idée. Bien que cette idée vienne de Naruto, elle était loin d'être stupide.

- Un sceau justement, ce serait l'idéal, expliqua soudainement Shûra.

- Quel genre de sceau ? demanda le démon renard.

- Un sceau très pratique. On va lier son âme au corps du ninja, commença Shûra, avant de se faire couper la parole par Kyûbi.

- Si on fait ça il sera immortel, ça revient au même. Le sceau que tu veux utiliser à pour défaut de rendre la cible complètement imperméable au temps qui passe, expliqua le démon renard.

- J'ai pas fini, grogna le gardien du démon à neuf queues. C'est là qu'interviendra notre expert en Dôjutsu dans le monde réel, toi, Sasuke Uchiha, expliqua Shûra.

- Moi ? demanda le brun.

- Oui. Tu es un expert en Dôjutsu. Une fois le premier sceau appliqué, on va réaliser quelque chose jamais tenté auparavant… Je vais simplifier les choses pour vous tous, expliqua Shûra avec un sourire mystérieux.

- Double sacrifice ? demanda Kyûbi, intrigué.

- Par mesure de sécurité, je préfèrerai un triple sacrifice, répondit Shûra sérieux comme jamais.

Kyûbi se rua sur la cage, grognant horriblement fort. Naruto et Sasuke plaquèrent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles pour palier à toute future surdité. Le plus étonnant fut la réplique de Shûra, qui fut à un niveau sonore aussi élevé que le hurlement du démon à neufs queues. Après quelques secondes, le niveau sonore redescendit, et les deux amis purent constater que Shûra et Kyûbi discutaient dans une langue qui leur était inconnue.

Shûra et le démon renard retournèrent, après quelques minutes, leur attention commune vers les deux ninjas, qui enlevèrent leurs mains de leurs oreilles. L'homme à la sous-évolution du Rinnegan prit alors la parole.

- Comme je le disais, nous devrons sans doute réaliser un triple sacrifice, expliqua Shûra.

- Comment ça ? demanda le jeune homme blond.

- C'est là que se trouve la partie délicate. Nous allons sacrifier, si vous êtes d'accord, trois choses. La première sera le chakra de Kyûbi, qui servira à influencer le chakra de notre ennemi, commença Shûra.

- T'es d'accord avec ça ? s'étonna le blond en s'adressant au démon.

- Ensuite, nous utiliserons le Sharingan et sa forme la plus poussée pour pouvoir sceller en partie le Rinnegan, continua le gardien du renard en ignorant Naruto.

- Et ensuite ? demanda Sasuke.

- Je ferais le dernier sacrifice pour sceller complètement son chakra, termina Shûra.

Le chakra de Shûra s'amplifia, recouvrant tout l'esprit de Naruto d'une masse noire. Sasuke parût grandement étonné. Même Susanoo ne lui prodiguait une telle masse de chakra. Néanmoins, tous comprenaient ce que voulait dire Shûra avec sacrifice.

- Néanmoins, il faudra que nous nous préparions. Naruto, je t'interdis, à compter de maintenant, d'avoir recours à Kyûbi, décréta Shûra.

Le blond ne parut qu'à moitié étonné. Dès qu'il avait été fait mention du sacrifice du renard à neuf queues, Naruto se doutait bien qu'il ne pourrait plus l'utiliser, car le démon devait accumuler le maximum de chakra dans son corps en attendant le moment fatidique. Naruto acquiesça donc à l'ordre de Shûra, mais lui posa néanmoins une question.

- Si jamais je suis en gros danger, quel chakra devrais-je utiliser ? demanda Naruto.

- Tant que tu n'utilises pas le Nagare Hanten directement sur toi, je pourrais te fournir le mien. Tu en auras en beaucoup moins qu'avec Kyûbi, mais le mien a bien plus d'utilités. Mais nous en parlerons plus tard, puisque tu peux venir ici à ta guise, termina Shûra.

- Pour ma partie, je sais quoi faire, alors ne t'inquiètes pas, informa Kyûbi.

Le démon se replia dans son antre, ne laissant voir que ses deux yeux rouges fendus. Shûra fit le mudra du tigre, et un brouillard noirâtre camoufla complètement le démon renard. De plus, un sceau semblable au Shiki Fûins'apposa sur Shûra. Naruto lui demanda ce dont il s'agissait, et Shûra lui fit une brève explication.

- Le sceau que tu as permet une fusion primaire entre ton chakra et celui de Kyûbi. Grâce à ma technique, j'ai changé le chakra de Kyûbi par une partie du mien. Ainsi, Kyûbi sera à son plein potentiel de chakra au moment opportun, expliqua le gardien.

- Et me concernant ? demanda Sasuke.

- Nous allons nous isoler dans un endroit à part, décréta Shûra, puis il continua en se tournant vers Naruto. Retourne dans la réalité, il faudra que tu surveilles le corps original de Sasuke.

Naruto acquiesça, tandis qu'un cube noir engloba Sasuke et Shûra. Le blond repensa aux évènements tous récents qui s'étaient déroulés, et il trouva ce lieu qu'était son esprit plus vide que jamais.

Sasuke et Shûra se retrouvèrent dans un espace semblable au vide de l'espace. Tout autour d'eux deux était noir comme la nuit. Sasuke s'interrogea sur la création d'un tel espace et en fit part à l'homme face à lui.

- Je t'en parlerai plus tard, il y a plus urgent, décréta Shûra.

- Et quoi donc ? demanda Sasuke.

- Je voudrais savoir si tu es prêt à sacrifier ce que j'ai demandé, déclara Shûra.

Sasuke sourit amèrement. A vrai dire, il se moquait un peu des conséquences. Il était de l'ancienne ère, celle de l'équilibre bancal des premiers villages ninjas. Il avait déjà laissé derrière lui un héritage, sa propre fille, qui le surpasserait un jour, il en était sûr.

Il voulait laisser une chance à Naruto de vivre une vie à peu près normale, du moins bien plus qu'auparavant. Et puis il avait une dernière promesse qu'il avait faite à Sakura, celle qui l'avait envoyé dans le futur. Le brun acquiesça, avant de déclara, tout haut.

« J'irai même en enfer s'il le faut. »

Sasuke Uchiha

Shûra sourit. Exactement les mêmes répliques qu'à cette époque. Il _lui_ ressemblait, c'était indéniable. Mais encore devait-il apprendre à ne pas réitérer les mêmes erreurs. Shûra regarda Sasuke et désactiva ses pupilles, montrant ses yeux, d'une couleur dorée. Il devait bien faire cela.

- Sasuke, ce que je vais te raconter, tu devras le garder pour toi. C'est une supposition de ma part, et je ne veux en aucun cas que tu le répètes à qui que ce soit avant le moment voulu.

Naruto était retourné dans le monde réel. Sa tête lui faisait étrangement mal, et il put voir Sasuke devant lui, inconscient, et avachi sur son fauteuil. Donc ce qu'avait dit Shûra était vrai. Le Sharingan était réellement d'une puissance terrifiante et fascinante, pour réussir à tenir un tel lien spirituel malgré l'absence du blond dans son propre esprit. Le blond soupira. Shûra et Kyûbi lui cachaient des choses, il en était certain. Il n'espérait pas soutirer la moindre information utile venant de Sasuke, car celui-ci ne lui avait pas tout raconté au départ. Le blond sentit un regard se poser sur lui, tandis qu'il émergea de son sommeil.

- Bien dormi ? demanda une voix féminine, que Naruto reconnu comme étant celle de Mina.

Naruto acquiesça en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Mina sourit à ce geste, et regarda le blond… avec tendresse ? Le blond remarqua le regard que lui avait adressé la brune, et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, son cœur rata un battement. Mina, après un silence, se décida à lancer une conversation qui la taraudait depuis un petit moment, et cela, Naruto s'y attendait.

- Je ne veux pas te presser… murmura l'Uchiha.

Naruto la regarda, avant d'ouvrir les yeux, étonné. Il avait déjà tenté d'esquiver le sujet, de manière catégorique, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la fille de Sasuke lui laisse véritablement le temps d'y réfléchir. A vrai dire, la brune s'était surprise elle-même en annonçant à Naruto qu'elle ne voulait pas le presser. Un petit moment de gêne traversa la brune et le blond, et ce fut la jeune femme qui tenta de rattraper l'affaire.

- Un café ? proposa-t-elle.

- Je veux bien, merci, accepta le blond.

Elle se leva prestement, et manqua de renverser la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise. Naruto sourit en regardant l'Uchiha se presser à faire un café pour le jeune homme. Celui-ci remarqua la masse imposante de papier qui trainait sur le bureau de Sasuke. Ces papiers n'étaient pas présents quand il était arrivé.

- Mina-san, c'est toi qui as amené ces papiers ? demanda le blond.

- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda la brune en donnant son café au blond.

Naruto regarda la masse imposante de paperasse qui trainait. Il ne savait pas de quoi il en retournait, mais cela devait être rudement important, au vu de la première page qui était tamponnée d'un URGENT en rouge.

- Il s'agit des différentes réunions qui ont eu lieu durant la nuit. Y'a eu deux réunions, expliqua Mina. La première consistait à faire un compte rendu de la guerre civile, et la deuxième à propos de la guerre qui va arriver.

- La guerre qui va arriver ? demanda le blond, perdu.

- C'est vrai que tu n'es pas de maintenant, toi, soupira Mina. Pour faire simple, tous les pays avec des villes ninjas comme Konoha sont dirigés par les Daimyôs, ceux-ci peuvent appeler à une guerre quand bon leur semble, expliqua Mina.

- Ils vont lancer un assaut sur Konoha ? questionna le blond, et Mina acquiesça.

- Bien sûr. Ils ne se gêneront pas. Après tout, ils sont quatre pays, au paroxysme de leur puissance. En théorie, ils n'ont rien à craindre venant de nous et peuvent nous écraser, expliqua la jeune femme. Nous avons mis la politique des grands dirigeants à défaut chez nous. Ils veulent assoir leur domination en nous écrasant, ce qui est logique.

- Je t'avoue que tout ceci me laisse perplexe, Mina-san. Ils ne craignent peut-être pas le nombre, mais on dit bien qu'il vaut mieux la qualité à la quantité, non ? demanda le blond.

A ce moment-là, Sasuke se réveilla, et donc il quitta l'esprit de Naruto, créant chez celui-ci un mal de crâne épouvantable. Mina regarda les deux amis d'antan et cacha un doux sourire. Son père n'avait pas d'amis à proprement parler, donc le voir passer toute une nuit avec l'Uzumaki avait rassuré Mina sur les problèmes sociaux de son père. Naruto fixa Sasuke dans les yeux, lançant un message silencieux au brun, qui répondit de la même manière.

- Mina, sois gentille et fais préparer une chambre pour notre invité, déclara le chef du clan Uchiha.

Mina regarda son père étrangement, avant de quitter la pièce. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris son père que de laisser Naruto littéralement s'incruster chez eux ? En plus, cela ne faisait qu'attiser la hâte qu'avait la fille de Sasuke d'en savoir plus à propos du démon-renard.

Dans son bureau, Sasuke fixa Naruto. Le blond se demandait ce que son ancien meilleur ami allait lui annoncer. Le sourire de Sasuke fit sourire Naruto.

- Que dis-tu d'un entraînement ? sourit Sasuke.

Mina rentra dans le bureau de son père sans préavis, et elle constata que personne n'était dans la pièce. Elle fit une moue boudeuse avant de voir le mot posé sur le bureau de son père. Elle le prit et lut que Sasuke et Naruto se trouvaient tous deux au niveau des terrains d'entraînement privés des Uchiha. Mina soupira. Pourquoi n'était-elle jamais prévenue quand son père faisait quelque chose ? Une tête passa au-dessus de l'épaule gauche de Mina.

- Oh, alors le petit-ami de Mina-chan s'appelle Naruto ? demanda Natsume avec un sourire démoniaque.

- Natsume… grogna Mina, rouge de colère.

- Je parie que Sasuke-dono n'est pas au courant de ta relation, continua de provoquer l'Uchiha.

- Tu ferais mieux de pas jouer avec le feu, Natsume… continua de prévenir Mina.

- Je parie que vous avez déjà fait des galipettes, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Natsume en se retenant de rire en voyant le visage de son amie.

Les yeux de Mina enclenchèrent le Sharingan. Natsume déglutit et se mit à courir le plus vite possible. Pas le temps de prendre l'ascenseur, la jeune femme se jeta dans les escaliers, suivie par Mina, qui cria à Natsume de l'attendre, mais celle-ci n'était pas suicidaire pour s'amuser à rester avec Mina enragée. Une seule échappatoire, du nom de Sasuke Uchiha…

Naruto esquiva un shuriken, suivi d'un salve de kunai. Sasuke s'approcha rapidement, son corps recouvert de foudre. Le Taijutsu de Sasuke était rapide, enchaînant combo sur combo. Le brun fit une balayette à Naruto qui esquiva avec un salto en arrière. Sasuke jeta un kunai, et Naruto lança un kunai empli de son chakra de type vent. L'arme de Sasuke fut coupée nettement en deux. Le blond avait pris un peu de distance, et cela faisait qu'il était dans son domaine principal, le ninjutsu à mi-distance. Naruto lança un **Fûton – Daitopa**, qui repoussa Sasuke sur cinq bon mètres. Le brun soupira, décidemment, Naruto était plus rapide que lui. Le blond était plus jeune que lui physiquement, et cela se faisait ressentir.

- Alors Sasuke, t'as du mal ? demanda Naruto, un sourire charrieur accroché au visage.

Sasuke sourit, avant de se laisser prendre au jeu. Ce qui était à l'origine un entraînement devint alors un véritable combat entre les deux amis d'antan. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux pour laisser place à son Sharingan, tandis que Naruto augmenta sensiblement son chakra qui lui servait pour le combat, augmentant par la même occasion la tension sur le terrain d'entraînement. C'est à ce moment-là que Natsume apparut, en sueur, mais toujours poursuivie par Mina, dans le même état de fatigue physique. Cependant, Natsume s'arrêta, ressentant la tension extrême entre les deux ninjas devant elle. Mina lui fonça dedans, les faisant toutes les deux tomber à terre. Naruto et Sasuke regardèrent les deux kunoichis qui venaient de s'inviter, avant de reporter leur attention sur leur combat.

- T'es prêt ? demanda Sasuke.

- Très classe de ta part, de me laisser accumuler du chakra, complimenta Naruto avec un sourire.

- Tu sais très bien que si tu n'y allais pas à fond, tu ne pourrais pas reconnaître la défaite… non la branlée que je vais te faire subir, rit Sasuke.

**Round Deux !**


	28. Naruto et Sasuke, génies en Ninjutsu

Sasuke se lança sur Naruto, tandis que celui-ci se clona. Quatre clones basiques fondirent sur l'Uchiha, mais celui-ci n'en avait rien à faire et fonça en direction de l'original. Naruto grogna, avant de saisir deux kunais. Sasuke voulait passer aux choses sérieuses, alors il allait être servi.

**Fûton – Hakujin Furenzoku**

**Fûton – Lames nues discontinues**

Le blond annonça sa technique en même temps qu'il fit des gestes avec ses kunais, comme s'il voulait trancher une menace invisible juste devant lui. En réalité, ses mouvements avaient créé des petites lames de vent. Certes ses lames n'étaient pas imposantes, mais leur nombre palliait à leur manque de puissance. Sasuke, grâce au Sharingan, put esquiver l'attaque de l'Uzumaki, en passant sur le côté droit du blond. Sasuke appuya sa main gauche sur son avant-bras droit, et une lame sortit de nulle part. Le brun se saisit de la lame et y imposa son chakra de type foudre. Le choc entre les deux kunais chargés de vent de Naruto et le sabre de Sasuke fut pour le moins impressionnant. Des étincelles fusèrent du choc, ce qui fit sourire Sasuke, qui gonfla ses joues, avant de lancer un **Katon – Goukyaku no Jutsu**. Naruto pris l'attaque de plein fouet, et recula de quatre mètres, ses vêtements ayant légèrement brûlés.

- Je vois que t'es vraiment sérieux, Sasuke… murmura Naruto.

Le blond tenta une nouvelle offensive. Il laissa tomber ses deux kunais et sortit deux shuriken, avant de les charger d'une quantité non négligeable de chakra de type vent. Sasuke se demanda ce que faisait Naruto, mais celui-ci sembla se contenter de lancer les deux shuriken, avant de lancer un **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. Les shuriken se multiplièrent pour être plus d'une centaine, tournant tous dans des directions différentes. Sasuke comprit alors. Le chakra des deux shuriken se répartissait entre chaque shuriken, et de ce fait, Naruto utilisa à nouveau son **Fûton – Hakujin Furenzoku**, ce qui créa des milliers de lames de vent invisibles à l'œil nu. Grâce au Sharingan, Sasuke put savoir d'où viendraient les lames de vent. Pas le temps pour les esquiver, Sasuke n'avait pas le choix en dehors de se protéger de toutes les lames. Le brun choisit d'exécuter un jutsu de type terre, le **Doton – Doroheki**. Le mur bloqua toutes les attaques de Naruto, mais celui-ci ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant. Il chargea un kunai d'une grande quantité de chakra de type vent, avant de charger en direction du mur. Sasuke put voir la fluctuation du chakra, sentit Naruto foncer dans sa direction. Il sourit en faisant rapidement les mudras nécessaires à la technique. Naruto coupa le mur en deux comme du beurre, quand il vit Sasuke finir sa technique.

**Katon – Sanryûka Endan**

**Katon – Embrasement des trois dragons de feu**

Naruto ne put esquiver l'attaque de son ami. Il se fit engloutir par trois grands dragons de feu. Sasuke sourit. Sur ce coup-ci, il était victorieux. Naruto était pris au piège et brulait, quand tout à coup, le blond explosa en fumée. Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi que Naruto se tenait derrière lui, et le menaçait d'un kunai sur la gorge.

- T'as perdu, Sasuke.

- Tu crois ? demanda celui-ci, tout sourire.

Un instant plus tard, Sasuke se décomposa en boue, avant que Naruto ne se fasse tirer par les pieds, enfonçant son corps dans la terre jusqu'au cou. Sasuke ressortit de la terre, avant de regarder le blond en souriant.

- Tu ne t'en souviens sans doute pas. Il s'agit de **Doton – Shinjû Zanshu no Jutsu**, aussi appelée la décapitation fatale, raconta Sasuke.

- Kakashi-sensei… murmura Naruto.

Le sol gronda légèrement, et Sasuke recula, surpris que Naruto puisse faire quelque chose dans cette posture. Le blond regarda Sasuke avec un air de défi accroché à ses yeux.

- Lors de mon combat contre Zetsu, j'ai utilisé le chakra de Shûra. Pendant cette période, j'étais dans une sorte de transe. Mais ceci m'a permis d'utiliser certaines techniques et d'en créer d'autres, sourit Naruto.

**Fûton – Kaze Tsuya**

**Fûton – Eclat du Vent**

Aussitôt, une sphère de deux mètres de diamètres éclata toute la terre qui emprisonnait le blond. Lors de son combat contre Zetsu blanc, il avait utilisé un arcane interdit : **Kuro Higi – Kuroi Tsuya**. Le blond avait récemment récupéré ses souvenirs de ce combat, grâce à Shûra. Et le Jinchûriki devait bien admettre que pouvoir créer de telles techniques était relativement insensé, dans le sens que ces techniques étaient de véritables moyens de lacérer les gens trop curieux. La différence entre le **Kaze Tsuya** et le **Kuroi Tsuya** était simple : le premier déchirait et déchiquetait, tandis que le second anéantissait simplement tout ce qui se trouvait dans une zone délimitée. Naruto sortit du trou créé par sa technique, tandis que Sasuke regarda avec admiration le jeune blond. Naruto avait muri avec Kyûbi, mais ses talents ninjas étaient devenus incroyables. Réussir à créer une technique et s'inspirant d'un souvenir n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

- Impressionnant, siffla Sasuke.

- Ce n'est que le début, prévint Naruto.

Le blond n'était plus trop habitué à la manipulation de forme du chakra, et même s'il avait maintes formes du **Rasengan** en réserve, il préférait ne pas faire un assaut décisif contre le **Chidori** de Sasuke. Le brun soupira, avant de réactiver son aura de foudre. Naruto le regarda avec un demi-sourire. Une faible onde de choc émana de Naruto. C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait cette technique dans un combat, et il avait de quoi en être fier. Tout autour de lui, il sentait le vent devenir sauvage, indomptable.

**« Kaze Ishi » - « Kaminari Ishi »**

**Aura de vent – Aura de foudre**

Ca n'avait plus les airs d'un entraînement, mais d'un véritable règlement de comptes. Mina et Natsume s'étaient relevées, et toutes les deux regardaient le combat avec un grand intérêt. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elles pouvaient voir le chef du clan Uchiha affronter quelqu'un avec autant de sérieux. Néanmoins, Mina ne voulait pas que ça aille plus loin, et fit un pas en avant, mais Natsume attrapa son bras.

- N'y vas pas, ordonna-t-elle.

- Mais si ça continue… tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

- Si ça continue, on interviendra, déclara platement Natsume. Si Sasuke-dono a laissé ce combat escalader à ce niveau, il avait une raison, alors observes et restes calme.

Mina acquiesça faiblement. Autant Natsume pouvait être franchement lourde avec son côté pervers, autant Mina pouvait lui faire confiance dans ce genre de choses. Après tout, Natsume était, au sein du clan Uchiha, juste au-dessus de Mina, mais sa spécialité n'était pas le Genjutsu, mais le Ninjutsu. Elle était née avec un véritable talent pour cet art. D'ailleurs, ce talent lui valut le surnom de **Ninjutsu no Shufu – Maîtresse du Ninjutsu**, et cela en dépit de son jeune âge. Certains disaient déjà qu'elle ferait partie des prochains concurrents à la course pour le titre de Hokage, chose que la brune du clan à l'éventail eut tôt fait d'affirmer.

Naruto se lança vers Sasuke, et inversement. Les deux ninjas passaient réellement aux choses sérieuses, sans toutefois recourir à leurs solutions extrêmes comme le chakra noir de Shûra ou le Mangekyô Sharingan. Un coup de pied de Sasuke engourdit le bras gauche de Naruto, tandis qu'un coup de poing du blond déchira une parcelle de vêtement de Sasuke. Les deux ninjas, après cet échange bref, s'écartèrent de quelques pas, pour ne plus être à la portée l'un de l'autre. Leurs chakras se concentrèrent rapidement, et chacun annonça sa technique.

**« Raiton - Kaminari Reisu » - « Fûton - Kaze Shindou »**

**« Raiton – Course Foudroyante » - « Fûton – Ebranlement du Vent »**

Sasuke se démultiplia, tandis que Naruto tendit sa main ouverte vers là où se trouvait Sasuke. Aussitôt, les Uchiha présents sur le terrain d'entraînement purent voir l'air vibrer dans tous les sens, créant ainsi un bruit assourdissant, mais surtout une puissance destructrice assez impressionnante. Cependant, Sasuke se multipliait, et à l'aide de mouvements d'une vitesse incroyable, le brun parvint à échapper à la technique de Naruto, avant de lui foncer dessus. Mais deux secondes avant que les deux amis n'entrent en contact, un mur de terre imposant s'interposa entre les deux, les forçant à s'arrêter. Les deux ninjas se relâchèrent en voyant Natsume s'approcher des deux ninjas.

- Sasuke-dono, Naruto-san, je pense que cela suffit pour un entraînement, non ? demanda Natsume avec un sourire.

Naruto sourit à la brune, tandis que Sasuke feignit l'indifférence, signe qu'elle avait plutôt raison sur ce coup. La brune sourit en retour à Naruto, avant que son mur de terre ne disparaisse dans le sol.

- Au fait, Sasuke-dono, je devais vous dire quelque chose ! s'exclama Natsume avec un sourire malicieux.

Natsume sentit alors l'aura maléfique de Mina juste derrière elle, et cela la refroidit automatiquement. Il faut dire que Mina savait y faire avec Natsume, au vu du temps qu'elles avaient passé ensemble.

- N-non c-ce n'est rien ! sourit Natsume.

Sasuke quitta la salle d'entraînement, expliquant aux trois jeunes qu'il avait beaucoup de travail devant lui, avec toutes les réunions qui s'imposaient à lui. Mina, voulant voir des livres à la bibliothèque, suivit son père à l'extérieur, laissant seuls Naruto et Natsume. La fille de Sasuke pria pour que Natsume ne fasse pas circuler de nouvelles rumeurs à son propos, parce que la **Ninjutsu no Shufu** était particulièrement douée dans cet acte.

- Naruto-san. Tu es vraiment doué, félicita Natsume.

- Euh, merci, déclara le blond, prit de court.

- J'ai rarement vu qui que ce soit tenir face à un Uchiha en Ninjutsu, plus particulièrement face à Sasuke-dono, raconta la jeune femme. Pas étonnant que Mina sorte avec toi, sourit-elle.

- Hein ? demanda Naruto, perdu. Je crois que tu te trompes… commença Naruto, mais il ne connaissait pas le prénom de la jeune femme.

- Natsume, compléta-t-elle, puis elle comprit les paroles du blond. Quoi ?! Pourtant je suis sûr que fort comme tu es, ma petite Mina-chan est forcément tombée sous ton charme, rit doucement Natsume.

Naruto sourit face à la brune. Elle était pour le moins étrange, mais cela fit sourire le blond. Natsume semblait être le genre de personne qui s'imaginait tellement de choses qu'elle devait en perdre le fil au fur et à mesure. La brune proposa au blond de manger avec elle, pour qu'ils parlent librement. Le blond accepta, cela ne le dérangeait pas.

- Alors vas te changer et rejoins moi devant l'entrée principale du bâtiment, sourit Natsume, avant de partir en chantonnant.

Naruto se demanda dans quel genre d'histoire il allait encore se faire embarquer. Puis il réalisa qu'il avait bien fait de demander à Sasuke des affaires de rechange avant l'entraînement. Le blond quitta la salle d'entraînement, en constatant qu'il était bientôt midi.

La Tour de la Paix, véritable édifice montrant la puissance des Daimyôs et des ninjas, était un véritable monument de l'ancienne ère. Datant de deux siècles, ce monument avait été créé pour que les ninjas puissent se réunir en terrain totalement neutre. Et avec le temps, la tour s'était modernisée. Tout autour de la tour était disposé le plus puissant bouclier du brouillard qui avait envahi le monde plus d'une centaine d'années auparavant. Les défenses alliées des tourelles de défense automatiques et des ninjas du monde entier se relayaient à la surveillance de cet édifice, symbole de paix et de confiance dans le monde entier. Désormais, il s'agissait du centre de réunion des Daimyôs, et cela dès qu'un cas de crise majeur était signalé.

Un Reisigers se posa sur une plateforme prévue à cet effet. La première personne à en descendre était Mikazuki, la kunoichi de Kumo disposant déjà d'une renommée mondiale. La femme était en tenue de combat, soit un pantalon marron clair, ainsi qu'une veste de Jounin bleu marine. Ses cheveux bleus marine étaient coiffés en un chignon serré, ne laissant en aucun cas se douter de la véritable longueur de ses cheveux. Mikazuki, aussi surnommée **Kaminari no Kage**, l'ombre de la foudre, mais ce titre n'égalait pas le véritable titre de Raikage. Le surnom de Mikazuki était dû à ses incroyables capacités de dissimulation. Certains ninjas de haut niveau de Kumo prétendait qu'elle pouvait devenir invisible, même pour les meilleurs ninjas sensoriels.

Juste après la jeune femme, deux seigneurs descendirent du véhicule. Celui du pays du feu, qui s'était exilé à Kumo lors de la guerre civile de Konoha. Un air arrogant accroché au visage, son costume noir était simple, et l'homme tenait un attaché-case noir. Derrière le Daimyô du feu se tint le Daimyô de la foudre. L'homme était plus grand, mais aussi bien plus jeune. Le seigneur de Kumo ne devait pas excéder la trentaine, sa peau était bronzée au possible, ses cheveux d'or plaqués en arrière, et son costume était comme celui du Daimyô du pays du feu.

- La Tour de la Paix ? se demanda le Daimyô de la foudre. C'est la première fois que j'y rentre, commenta-t-il à haute voix.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Daimyô-sama, elle n'a rien d'effrayant, déclara une autre voix.

Une dernière personne descendit du Reisigers. Un homme, avoisinant les deux mètres de hauteur. L'homme avait des cheveux blonds coupés courts, et des yeux gris. Disposant d'une tenue de ninja équivalente à celle des Jounin, l'homme se différenciait grâce à l'inscription dans son dos : **Nijû-shôdaime Raikage**. Un des cinq meilleurs ninjas au monde, du moins officiellement, car certains ninjas avaient le niveau des Kage, comme Mikazuki, ou encore Sasuke Uchiha. Le Raikage s'avança, guidant les Daimyôs et Mikazuki.

- Allons-y, déclara-t-il, d'un ton calme et posé.


	29. Avant la Bataille

Le Raikage s'avança dans l'énorme bâtisse, suivi de près par les deux Daimyôs sous sa protection, tandis que Mikazuki fermait la marche. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme connaissait déjà la décision finale de cette réunion. La mise au silence pour Konoha. Après quelques minutes de montée, les quatre personnes entrèrent dans une pièce richement décorée. Des tableaux étaient présents sur les murs, représentant les anciens Daimyôs. Tout le monde était présent. Tous les Daimyôs, ainsi que les quatre autres Kage. Cependant, impossible de voir leurs visages respectifs. Mikazuki n'était jamais venu ici, et elle venait de constater que tous avaient utilisé un Genjutsu de haut niveau pour se cacher des ninjas au niveau de Kage. Le Raikage afficha un sourire assuré avant de prendre la parole.

- Bonjour à tous, Daimyôs et Kage. Nous sommes ici pour discuter du cas de Konoha, décréta l'homme aux yeux gris.

Le Daimyô du pays du feu sentit toute l'attention se diriger vers lui. Il se sentit légèrement écrasé par toute cette tension. La situation actuelle était entièrement sa faute, et même s'il le savait, il n'allait pas l'admettre, pour sa fierté.

- Daimyô du Feu, nous espérons que vous saurez mettre votre fuite à bon escient, déclara un des Daimyô des autres pays.

- J'ai les plans de Konoha, tous les effectifs, ainsi que les différents rapports des recherches militaires de Konoha, énuméra-t-il. Cela vous suffira-t-il ? demanda le Daimyô du Feu, acerbe.

- Bien. Pouvons-nous les voir ? demanda le Daimyô de la Foudre d'un ton direct.

- Je m'attendais à cette réponse, répondit le Daimyô. J'ai tout en mémoire, et tant que je n'aurais pas posé tout ceci sur papier, c'est inexploitable, déclara-t-il avec un sourire malsain.

Son plan était en train de se poser. Les bases étaient construites. Tous avaient compris qu'ils devaient protéger le Daimyô et céder à ses requêtes s'ils voulaient écraser Konoha encore plus facilement. Même si les quatre alliés étaient en situation de guerre, ils voulaient limiter les pertes de leur côté.

- Soit, déclara posément le Daimyô identifié comme celui de l'Eau. Que désirez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

« Votre allégeance. »

Daimyô du Feu

Naruto regarda Natsume commander son menu, avant qu'il ne commande le sien. La jeune femme avait emmené le Jinchûriki dans un petit restaurant, qui devait compter une trentaine de table. Le blond était vêtu en civil, comme la veille, et Natsume était vêtue d'une simple tenue de ninja. Le blond l'interrogea à ce propos, et Natsume répondit avec un sourire empli de sadisme.

- Hokage-sama m'a chargée de te surveiller, répondit-elle au blond.

Naruto frissonna au sourire sadique de la **Ninjutsu no Shufu**. Peu de personnes pouvaient désormais se vanter de faire frissonner le blond ainsi. Néanmoins, le sourire de Natsume disparut rapidement, et elle se mit à parler avec l'ami de Sasuke d'une voix assez anxieuse.

- Tu sais, Naruto-san, je sais que Sasuke-dono et toi préparez quelque chose, déclara-t-elle.

Naruto parut étonné, et ne put malheureusement pas le cacher. Son visage montrait clairement sa stupéfaction, avec ses yeux grands ouverts. Natsume n'en tint pas compte et continua de parler.

- Je dois la vie à Sasuke-dono. Il m'a sauvée de la mort à plusieurs reprises, il a même ramené Mina-chan à la raison pendant la guerre civile. Je lui suis infiniment redevable, décréta-t-elle.

- Je comprends, coupa Naruto. Tu veux savoir si tu peux nous aider de quelque manière que ce soit, éluda le blond.

- Oui, admit-elle. Est-ce qu'il y a la moindre chose à faire pour vous aider ? demanda-t-elle.

Naruto laissa tomba son sourire pour adopter une expression bien plus sérieuse que personne ne pouvait suspecter. Le regard de Naruto mêlait son sérieux, son anxiété quant à la situation, mais également… du regret ?

- Je suis sûr que Sasuke sera d'accord avec moi. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser qui que ce soit prendre des risques supplémentaires, expliqua Naruto.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Natsume, un peu inquiète.

- Je suppose que Chisato t'a expliqué ma situation, déclara le blond, et Natsume acquiesça. Il y aura deux fronts pendant la guerre à venir. Konoha contre l'alliance des autres pays, mais un autre sur lequel seuls Sasuke et moi-même pouvons être, continua le blond.

- Je ne comprends pas, admit l'amie de Mina.

- Un ennemi de notre passé commun. Nous devons l'éliminer, même si le prix à payer est la vie, décréta Naruto.

Natsume sonda l'esprit de Naruto à travers son regard. Le blond était le plus sérieux possible, et il n'avait pas dit cela dans le vent. Les poings fermés, le Jinchûriki pensait déjà au combat difficile qu'il y aura entre lui, Sasuke et Tobi. Après une longue minute d'attente, les deux ninjas furent coupés par l'arrivée de leur repas. Naruto redevint alors joyeux comme à son habitude, tandis que Natsume commença à lui parler de Mina avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment tenter ta chance avec Mina-chan, déclara-t-elle en prenant son verre d'eau.

- Encore avec cette rengaine ? demanda Naruto avec un sourire.

- Notre allégeance ? demanda le Daimyô de la Foudre, avant d'éclater de rire.

Le rire du chef de Kumo résonna dans l'ensemble de la Tour de la Paix. Après une longue minute de rire, le Daimyô se leva, avant de regarder froidement son homologue du Feu.

- Souvenez-vous d'une chose, cher Déchu, déclara-t-il en accentuant le mot déchu. Nous sommes assez puissants pour éradiquer le pays du feu en moins d'une nuit, alors vos petites cachoteries ne sont pas importantes, expliqua-t-il.

Un frisson traversa l'échine du Daimyô du Feu. Son calcul était parfait, sauf le détail que Konoha était loin de pouvoir rivaliser avec quatre pays. Deux seraient difficilement faisable, mais alors trois, la ville ne tiendrait pas plus qu'une demi-journée, alors ne parlons même pas des quatre pays réunis sous un seul objectif.

- En êtes-vous sûr ? demanda une voix.

La seule fenêtre de la pièce éclata, et quelqu'un rentra dans la pièce. Les Daimyôs regardèrent l'inconnu avec une arrogance impressionnante, tandis que les Kage et Mikazuki étaient sur leurs gardes. Le Daimyô du Feu sentit un sourire s'étaler sur son visage.

- Shinryû, quelle surprise de te voir ici, sourit le Daimyô.

Shinryû s'avança dans la pièce. Sa présence faisant se méfier les Kage. Un véritable monstre de puissance, et rien qu'en l'observant, le Raikage comprit. Il s'agissait là du bras droit de Chisato Kubaya, Shinryû, aussi appelé **Burakumin**, l'Intouchable. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire. Son dossier médical était vide, pour une simple et bonne raison. Shinryû n'a jamais subi la moindre blessure.

- C'est donc lui, l'Intouchable de Konoha, sourit le Mizukage derrière son camouflage.

- Il fait partie des cinq meilleurs ninjas de Konoha, et des dix meilleurs au monde, décrit Mikazuki.

- Shinryû, je te trouve présomptueux pour provoquer quatre des cinq meilleurs ninjas au monde, décréta le Raikage d'une voix toujours aussi calme et posée qu'auparavant. Tu as beau être le **Burakumin** de Konoha, tu ne sortiras jamais indemne de ce combat contre nous quatre. Tes chances de survie avoisinent zéro pourcent.

Shinryû sourit à cette réplique, avant de se rapprocher de la table de la réunion, dévoilant son visage pâle, ses yeux noirs, des reflets blancs apparaissant dans ses yeux à intervalles réguliers. Sa tenue de ninja de Konoha était pleine de sang. Tous comprirent ce qu'il s'était passé. Un véritable carnage avait eu lieu à la Tour de la Paix. La guerre était déjà déclarée, et même si Konoha était en position de faiblesse, ils avaient lancé l'attaque en premier.

- Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal à vous, chers Kage et Daimyô, commença Shinryû. Je suis ici pour déclarer la guerre, un sourire démoniaque s'étala sur le visage du bras droit de Chisato.

L'homme disparut en instant, puis une grande estafilade de sang tomba sur la table de réunion. Le Daimyô du pays du Feu, le Déchu, cria sa douleur, tandis que son bras gauche tombait au sol, et Mikazuki était repoussée au sol, incrédule. Il s'agissait là de la véritable force de l'Intouchable ? Shinryû sourit sadiquement, avant de s'approcher de l'oreille du Daimyô.

- Ce n'est qu'un tir de sommation, Daimyô-san, sourit le ninja. La prochaine fois, c'est la mort.

Mikazuki avait déjà lancé une rafale de kunais sur le ninja, mais toutes les armes tombèrent au sol, inaptes à toucher leur cible. Shinryû, l'Intouchable, tenait bien son surnom.

- Combien de temps comptez-vous nous laisser ? demanda Shinryû avec l'espoir d'une durée aussi grande que possible.

- Une semaine, décréta le Daimyô de la Foudre. Ni plus, ni moins.

Le ninja de Konoha sourit à la jeune femme avant de disparaître dans une tornade de feuilles. Il était parti aussitôt qu'il avait réalisé ses objectifs.

- Il est fort, très fort, pensa Mikazuki en se relevant, ignorant les cris de douleur du Daimyô qu'elle devait protéger.

- Y'a pas un médecin par-là ? demanda le Daimyô de la Foudre. Il me fait de la peine, le Déchu, sourit-il ensuite.

Toutes les personnes présentes ignorèrent les cris de rage du dit Déchu, attendant qu'un médecin encore en vie ne vienne faire son travail.

- Nous les éradiquerons de cette planète, conclut le Raikage.

- Une semaine… c'est court, commenta Chisato Kubaya, l'Hokage.

- Ça nous laisse du temps pour renforcer nos défenses, préparer des plans de repli, mettre les civils à l'abri, énuméra Sasuke Uchiha.

Dans le bureau de Chisato Kubaya se tenaient tous les chefs de clans. Tous autour du bureau de la belle kunoichi, ils devaient établir un plan le plus rapidement possible, sinon leur révolte n'aurait eu aucun sens.

- Il faudra que tout le monde se serre les coudes, les quatre autres forces mondiales vont concentrer leur puissance sur nous, donc notre pourcentage de réussite est faible, expliqua l'Hokage.

- Honnêtement, nous avons nos chances, déclara Sasuke, tous les regards sur lui.

- Etayez votre pensée, Uchiha-san, demanda la dirigeante du clan Haruno.

- Le classement des ninjas mondiaux est à la fois obsolète et totalement subjectif. Sur les dix meilleurs, nous avons largement la main. Déjà, notre chère Hokage tient bien sa place, avec à priori au même niveau : Shinryû, le **Burakumin**, ainsi que moi-même et Naruto Uzumaki. A un niveau plus bas, on retrouve les autres chefs de clans, ainsi que ma fille et sa sempai, Natsume Uchiha. Je dirai que sur les vingt meilleurs ninjas au monde, nous sommes assurés d'en avoir au moins six, voire plus.

- Ce que vous voulez dire, Uchiha-san, déclara Shinryû, le chef Anbu. C'est que la puissance ne nous fait pas défaut.

- Exactement. Notre défaut est le nombre. Nos adversaires seront bien plus nombreux que nous, et c'est le seul problème vraiment alarmant. En temps normal, ils seraient déjà quatre fois plus nombreux que nous, commença l'Uchiha.

- Mais désormais, ils seront aux alentours de huit fois plus nombreux… murmura Chisato.

Tout était question de pari. Chaque choix avait son importance désormais. Un ninja mal placé pourrait mener à la perte du village. Les points stratégiques étaient vitaux, mais le reste de la défense n'était absolument pas négligeable. Sasuke poussa un soupir. Si seulement des génies comme les Nara étaient encore en vie, alors ils auraient déjà un plan de défense. Chisato posa brutalement ses poings sur son bureau.

- Je veux le nombre total de ninjas dans chacun de vos clans. Shinryû, tu t'occuperas du reste des ninjas. Je veux qu'avant la fin de cette journée, le nombre de ninjas à notre disposition soit clair ! s'exclama l'Hokage.

- Et vous, Hokage-sama, qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda le chef du clan Aburame.

- Je vais, avec quelques Anbu, voir le stock d'équipement disponible. Rien ne doit être laissé au hasard, sinon nous courrons à notre perte, déclara sombrement la belle Kubaya.

Le soir venu, Sasuke se trouvait avec Naruto dans son bureau. Encore une fois, ils devaient discuter de maintes choses concernant leur bataille à tous deux. L'Uchiha regarda gravement Naruto. Le sujet n'était pas Tobi, ou quel que soit son nom, mais la guerre qui arrivait rapidement. Deux conflits en si peu de temps, cela resterait dans les annales des Shinobi, quel que soit le camp qui sortirait vainqueur de cette bataille.

- Tu sais, Konoha est en posture de grande faiblesse, déclara l'Uchiha. Près de la moitié de nos hommes ont pris le parti du Daimyô, et de ce fait, notre effectif militaire à diminuer d'environ quarante pourcent, expliqua Sasuke.

- Problématique, se contenta de dire Naruto. Quatre armées contre une seule, c'est déjà assez problématique comme ça, mais si nous ne sommes qu'à soixante pourcent de nos capacités, c'est comme affronter une escouade Anbu alors qu'on est Genin, fit Naruto.

- Exact. Les probabilités de notre victoire sont très faibles. Néanmoins, nous avons des atouts indéniables, sourit l'Uchiha. Pour commencer, le Sharingan, le Kekkei Genkai des Kubaya, les insectes des Aburame, les animaux du clan Inuzuka, énuméra Sasuke. Mais nous avons un réel avantage, même si celui-ci parait être un désavantage, souffla le brun.

- Et qui est ? demanda le Jinchûriki.

- Nous sommes en état de siège. Ceci inclus un grand nombre de fait à prendre en compte. Nombre de ninjas, espace à protéger, matériel disponible, stratégie de défense, pièges à différents étages, énuméra une nouvelle fois le chef du clan Uchiha.

- La stratégie sera celle décidée par Chisato-san, non ? demanda le blond, et le brun acquiesça. Je pense que l'on devrait s'en sortir. Dans tous les cas, nous serons dans cette bataille, donc inutile de nous retenir, sourit Naruto. Et nous avons un Jinchûriki de notre côté, rit Naruto.

- Tu ne peux pas utiliser Kyûbi, donc tu risques d'être déboussolé en cas de problème, non ? demanda Sasuke.

- On ne peut rien te cacher, décidément, soupira Naruto. Si jamais je rencontre un puissant adversaire, alors j'utiliserai la puissance de Shûra pour me défendre, expliqua le jeune homme.

- Shûra… tu sais te servir de sa puissance ? La dernière fois, tu as perdu la mémoire, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit.

- C'est de l'instinct. Son chakra interagit directement avec le chakra adverse. Peu importe les murailles d'aciers qui peuvent s'imposer à nous, le seul obstacle à ces techniques est le chakra, expliqua évasivement Naruto. Et toi, si tu es en danger, tu as déjà prévu quelque chose ? demanda Naruto.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai tout un panel de techniques pour m'empêcher d'être en gros danger. A vrai, un seul ninja, en dehors de toi et du supposé Madara, peut me dépasser, déclara l'Uchiha.

- Et qui est-ce ? demanda Naruto, intrigué.

- Le Raikage. Ce mec, malgré son jeune âge, maîtrise un panel de techniques très puissantes, sa vitesse est également hors du commun. Mais le plus effrayant chez lui, c'est sans doute sa capacité à encaisser des coups, expliqua Sasuke.

Naruto regarda Sasuke, et le doute le prit. Si le Raikage était le seul qui pouvait dépasser Sasuke, alors le combat serait rude, mais le ninja de Kumo était une cible potentielle à Tobi pour le jutsu de réincarnation. Mais il n'était pas le seul. Si jamais lui ou Sasuke tombait pendant la bataille, alors Tobi ne se gênerait pas pour reprendre le corps…

Mikazuki vérifia pour la douzième fois sa poche d'équipement ninja. Encore une fois, elle constata que tout était à sa place. A côté d'elle se tint Akio Yamanaka, sifflant un air inconnu tandis qu'il affutait un kunai à l'aide d'un autre kunai. Le Reisiger démarra.

Les sept jours étaient désormais passés. Maintenant…

…

…

…

Place à la Guerre !


	30. Konoha contre le Monde

Naruto regarda autour de lui. Il avait été mis en place sur les premières lignes. Chisato lui avait indiqué que c'était pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord pour le punir de ses actes lors de la précédente bataille, pour avoir blessé le frère de l'Hokage. Mais surtout pour son affinité Fûton, utile à toutes les distances pour le combat. Ainsi, Naruto était sûr de pouvoir faire du dégât dans les armées ennemies.

- Comme on se retrouve, Naruto-san… sifflota une voix.

Naruto constata sa voisine dans les rangs de l'armée. Ninjutsu no Shufu, Natsume Uchiha, se tenait droite, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Le sourire de Natsume parut énigmatique pour le jeune homme, et il lui demanda l'origine de ce sourire.

- J'ai entendu une petite rumeur d'après quelques ninjas qui t'ont vu te battre, commença Natsume.

- Abrège Natsume-san, on n'a pas toute la journée, demanda Naruto.

- Bref, de ce fait, un petit nombre de ninjas t'accordent une place dans les dix meilleurs ninjas de tout Konoha, continua la brune.

- C'est trop d'honneur, sourit le blond.

- N'est-ce pas ? demanda la brune en retour. Toujours est-il, certains se sont amusés en disant que tu serais meilleur que moi. Comique, n'est-ce pas ? sourit l'Uchiha. Donc, je suis venue te proposer un défi.

- Quel genre de défi ? demanda le blond, à la fois intrigué et dubitatif.

- La plus grande flotte de Reisigers jamais vue au monde fonce dans notre direction, à l'heure où on parle. Si on voyait qui en abattait le plus ? demanda avec un sourire la brune.

Naruto sourit. Il adorait les défis, et la rivalité entre Sasuke et lui-même n'avait plus le même niveau. Quoi de mieux qu'un challenge en pleine bataille pour stimuler le moral des troupes ? Certains ninjas regardèrent simplement le duo, d'autres murmurant qu'ils étaient fous, tandis que les autres souriaient. Il était certain que plus d'un se lancerai ce défi.

Chisato Kubaya, voyant l'excitation des ninjas présents dans le hangar de regroupement des troupes, se mit à sourire. Ils avaient déjà la motivation, le moral, pour lutter face à quatre armées. La différence du nombre avait beau être faramineuse, mais les ninjas présents l'avaient. La fameuse et longtemps redoutée Volonté du Feu.

- Bon, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici. Vous êtes tous de la première ligne, grâce à vos capacités de combat à moyenne et longue distance. Vous êtes ceux qui permettront à la ville de tenir ! s'exclama l'Hokage.

Une acclamation du millier de ninjas présent fit sourire la belle brune, représentante du clan Kubaya. Cette fois, les choses étaient véritablement lancées, et le moral des ninjas de Konoha était à son paroxysme. En un regard, Chisato remercia silencieusement Natsume, qui lui sourit en retour.

- Chacun d'entre vous sera avec un pilote de Reisigers. Les défenses automatiques des Reisigers seront confrontées contre toutes sortes d'attaques, qu'ils s'agissent de jutsus ou autres, expliqua la jeune femme. Votre objectif est le suivant : détruire le plus d'attaquants possibles. Ne vous jetez pas non plus dans des pièges. Pour les nouveaux dans ce domaine, prenez exemple sur vos sempai et les anciens de ce domaine. Et au signal de repli, exécutez-vous immédiatement.

Les ninjas acquiescèrent dans un cri de guerre, ce qui fit sourire les ninjas de haut niveau. La bataille allait commencer incessamment sous peu. Une lumière rouge indiquait aux ninjas de ne pas bouger de leurs rangs.

- Ennemis en approche ! cria une voix venant d'un haut-parleur.

La lumière rouge passa au vert, tandis que les portes s'ouvrirent sur le grand hangar, réunissant un millier de Reisigers, ces vaisseaux de transports de ninjas, armés de canons et autres. Naruto rentra dans un Reisigerscomme un autre, et reconnu le ninja pilotant le Reisigers.

- Shinosuke-san ? s'étonna Naruto.

- Oh, c'est donc toi que je vais conduire au champ de bataille ? sourit le dénommé Shinosuke.

Shinosuke avait conduit Naruto et Taiyô au centre de recherche d'Onsaï. Le blond savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance envers Shinosuke. Le blond s'assit à côté du conducteur, et le regarda avec un sourire confiant.

- Oh, tu as autant confiance en moi ? demanda le pilote.

- J'ai déjà été une fois avec toi dans un Reisigers, donc oui, j'ai confiance, expliqua le blond, toujours souriant.

- C'est une bataille, donc je ne peux pas garantir ta sécurité, expliqua Shinosuke, sérieux.

- T'inquiètes pas pour moi. Si jamais je suis hors de portée, rentre à Konoha, expliqua le blond, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage.

- Tu as un objectif particulier ? demanda le pilote, intrigué.

- Ouais…

« Les Kage ! »

Naruto Uzumaki

Quelques minutes plus tard, la flotte de Konoha était déjà en l'air, prête à accueillir l'ennemi. Les ninjas dans les véhicules de transport s'interposeraient entre l'ennemi et Konoha. Tous attendaient l'ennemi, qui arriva, couvrant l'horizon de Reisigers.

- Ils sont combien ?! s'exclama une voix dans la radio.

- Ils sont plusieurs milliers, non ? siffla Naruto.

Des ennemis arrivaient à vive allure, tels les cavaliers dans les anciens temps. Les ninjas de Konoha ne bougeaient pas, restant sur leurs position. Sous peu, l'ennemi serait à portée de tir, alors la bataille commencerait.

- La bataille devrait bientôt commencer, soupira Mina.

Affectée aux défenses de la ville, Mina râlait. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une guerre survenait, et c'était une excellente occasion de gagner de l'expérience. Une main se posa sur son épaule, et la brune se tourna, voyant son père à ses côtés.

- Il vaut mieux que tu sois ici. Tes aptitudes de ninjas seraient bridées sur le champ de bataille, sourit le père de Mina.

- Ouais, c'est ça, pensa-t-elle. Et Naruto, il a été… commença-t-elle.

- Oui, il est au champ de bataille, sourit Sasuke en regardant en direction de Naruto, déjà sorti de Konoha. Il s'en sortira, c'est sûr.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi serein ? demanda la fille à son père.

- Ceci n'est que l'entracte de la bataille. La véritable bataille n'est pas commencée, pas temps que les Kage n'auront pas bougé le petit doigt. De plus, il y a ce groupe de Kumo qui sera dangereux…

- Les Berzerker. J'ai entendu parler d'eux. Ils sont réputés dans le monde entier. Aucun de leur membre n'a raté la moindre mission, expliqua la brune. Tous des Anbu, faisant parti des vingt meilleurs ninjas au monde. Ils ont une sacrée réputation.

Sasuke soupira. Techniquement parlant, Kumo serait l'adversaire le plus féroce. Ame étant un membre de l'Alliance depuis peu, ils ne devraient pas dévoiler toutes leurs forces, et c'était là une porte de sortie pour les ninjas de Konoha.

- Première ligne ! Préparez-vous ! s'exclama une voix dans la radio.

Natsume soupira et regarda le pilote de son Reisigers avec un sourire. Celui-ci comprit ce que voulait dire la Ninjutsu no Shufu, et le vaisseau s'avança pour dépasser tous les autres. La brune appuya sur le bouton de sa radio, tandis qu'elle sortit du véhicule pour se positionner au-dessus.

- Naruto-san, que le jeu commence ! s'exclama l'Uchiha.

La jeune femme avait désormais ses adversaires non pas à portée de tir, mais à portée de certains jutsu. Elle sourit, avant d'enchaîner rapidement les mudras. Son chakra se concentra dans sa bouche. Elle allait montrer au monde Shinobi qui était la maîtresse du Ninjutsu.

**Katon – Shagekai**

Tir enflammé

Natsume souffla un torrent de flammes surpuissant, qui fila droit vers les adversaires. La vitesse de l'attaque était telle que les toutes premières lignes ne purent éviter l'attaque. Natsume commença alors à sourire, regagnant l'intérieur de son Reisigers avec un sourire.

- Trente pour moi, zéro pour Naruto, sourit la brune.

- De quoi tu parles, Natsume-san ? Le jeu ne fait que commencer ! s'exclama Naruto dans la radio.

Le vaisseau de Naruto, rapidement suivi de nombreux autres, passèrent outre celui de l'Uchiha, tandis que la flotte adverse se rapprocha intensément. Naruto fit la même manœuvre que Natsume, rapidement suivi par beaucoup d'autres. Le blond appuya sur sa radio.

- Laissez-moi faire, j'ai une surprise pour eux ! s'exclama le blond.

Le blond créa un clone, tandis que celui-ci sourit. Une centaine de mètres, une distance à la fois immense et faible. L'original et le clone enchaînèrent les mudras rapidement, un sourire scotché sur leurs visages.

Fûton – Atsugai/Suiton – Suiryuudan no jutsu

Souffle Destructeur – Technique du Dragon Aqueux

…

…

« Mizu no Atsugai ! »

Souffle de l'Eau Destructrice

Naruto Uzumaki

Un véritable tsunami fondit sur les troupes adverses. Près d'une cinquantaine ne put pas esquiver l'attaque du jeune Uzumaki. Tout le monde était motivé désormais, le moral au maximum. Avant de voir ce qui fondait vers eux…

- C'est… murmura Natsume. Naruto, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour arrêter cette vague ! s'exclama l'Uchiha.

Vers les ninjas de Konoha fonçait la même technique que Naruto avait utilisée juste avant. Naruto et Natsume firent se rejoindre leurs Reisigers, avant d'enchaîner les mudras. Naruto exécuta un **Fûton – Atsugai** encore plus chargé en chakra que le précédent, tandis que Natsume exécuta un **Katon – Dai Karyuu Endan**. Ces deux techniques réunies créa un puissant ouragan de flammes, stoppant net l'attaque d'eau de l'armée de l'Alliance.

L'eau s'évapora, et aussitôt, un brouillard gris et épais se mit en place, surprenant Natsume, qui se maudit intérieurement. Elle se tourna vers l'Uzumaki en activant son Sharingan.

- Naruto, fait gaffe au chef de cette première ligne. Il doit s'agir de… commença la brune.

…

« Kagami Ousen, le Miroir d'Iwa ! »

Natsume Uchiha

- Ousen est en position ? demanda une voix usée par le temps.

- Oui, Tsuchikage-sama. Les derniers rapports indiquent que l'Alliance a perdu près de cent Reisigers, expliqua un homme, sans doute Chûnin.

- Une centaine ?! s'étonna la voix du Raikage. Qui peut bien faire autant de dégâts aussi rapidement ? demanda-t-il par la suite.

- Les rapports indiquent que Natsume Uchiha, la **Ninjutsu no Shufu** tient les premières lignes de Konoha. Il y a également un jeune homme blond avec elle, mais nous n'en savons pas plus que ça pour le moment, expliqua le Chûnin.

Le Raikage sourit à pleines dents. Cette guerre promettait d'être excitante, après tout. Natsume Uchiha, l'élève de Sasuke Uchiha, chef du clan Uchiha… un combat intéressant. Même Ousen aurait sans doute du mal contre une telle kunoichi.

- Kagami Ousen ? C'est qui ? demanda Naruto.

- C'est un des trois ninjas les plus forts d'Iwa, il n'est pas à prendre à la légère, expliqua Natsume, sérieuse.

- Tu connais un peu ses capacités ? demanda le blond.

- Non, je ne l'ai jamais affronté directement. Mais il a une capacité innée, absolument terrifiante, et bien au-dessus du Sharingan.

- Qui est ? demanda Naruto, pressé d'en savoir plus.

- Il peut copier toutes les techniques, quelles que soit leurs affinités ou leurs difficultés. La seule chose pouvant l'arrêter, c'est son manque de chakra.

Naruto soupira. Quoi de plus simple pour un Jinchûriki que de battre un humain normal en terme d'endurance ? Le blond sourit à la brune, avant de lui faire un signe de la main indiquant qu'il allait s'en occuper. Mais avant que Natsume ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, l'armée ennemie émergea du brouillard, dans tous les sens pour empêcher la fuite. Les deux ninjas et leurs vaisseaux de guerre s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, laissant la bataille prendre une nouvelle ampleur après un début sur les chapeaux de roues.

- Ousen-sama, votre technique a fonctionné ? demanda un ninja à travers la radio.

- C'était pas top, se contenta de dire le dénommé Ousen.

Un homme, dans la trentaine, regarda son vaisseau naviguer habilement dans le brouillard. Il pouvait remercier les différents équipements des Reisigers permettant une telle navigation possible.

L'homme avait des cheveux blonds coupés très courts, à la limite d'être chauve. Ses yeux bleus étaient couverts par des lunettes de vue. Son uniforme de ninja d'Iwa indiquait également son affiliation, à l'aide d'un « 3 » brodé au dos de sa tenue. A l'aide d'une main, il lisait un livre et de l'autre, il faisait habillement tourner un kunai autour de son index.

Cet homme répondait du nom de Kagami Ousen, le maître de la copie. Mais plus que la copie, il améliorait les techniques copiées pour en créer des versions plus puissantes. Et même si les attaques combinées posaient un problème à la plupart des ninjas, elles ne lui en posaient pas.

- Partons à l'assaut, et détruisons Konoha, ordonna le chef de la première ligne de Reisigers de l'Alliance.

- Une stratégie ? demanda le pilote du Reisigers de Natsume.

L'Uchiha acquiesça. Il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de venir à bout de Kagami Ousen. Le forcer à utiliser son chakra de manière excessive. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de réaliser ceci.

- Mets-moi sur toute la bande radio de Konoha, ordonna la Ninjutsu no Shufu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Natsume était connectée avec tous les ninjas de Konoha, tandis que les adversaires arrivaient rapidement. La stratégie de combat dans cette zone devait être rapide.

- Ici Natsume Uchiha. Je vais donner l'ordre de combat contre Kagami Ousen, chef de la première escouade, expliqua la brune. Il faut privilégier les attaques rapides et nombreuses, et ainsi, on le fatiguera rapidement.

- C'est la seule méthode ? demanda la voix de Naruto.

- Oui. Tant que notre seconde escouade n'est pas lancée, c'est le seul choix qui s'offre à nous, expliqua l'Uchiha. Pour éviter de se fatiguer en détruisant les Reisigers, les utilisateurs de Fûton les pousserons dans leNewel Won, ou contre d'autres Reisigers. Tuer les pilotes est également une bonne idée, détailla l'élève de Sasuke.

Cent mètres. L'heure de la véritable bataille était atteinte. Les Reisigers des deux camps se lancèrent les uns sur les autres. Les canons accrochés aux différents vaisseaux s'envoyaient des décharges de chakra à un rythmeeffrenné, tandis que les ninjas de chaque vaisseau sortaient pour s'entretuer.

La cinquième Ninken Taisen venait de commencer…

- Hokage-sama ? demanda Shinryû.

- Oui.

- Haruno-dono va commencer ce que vous lui avait ordonné, expliqua l'Anbu avec un sous-entendu compris par la belle brune.

- Bien. Qu'en est-il de la défense de la ville ? demanda-t-elle.

- Le clan Aburame a déployé ses insectes tout autour de la ville. Ils sont cachés dans le Newel Won. Toute l'énergie consommée par la ville, en dehors de notre QG, a été déployé sur le bouclier, expliqua l'Intouchable de Konoha.

- Le clan Uchiha a fini ses préparatifs sur la seconde vague d'assaut, expliqua Sasuke.

- Bien. Pendant l'assaut, nous devons en profiter pour intervenir directement en attaquant les autres Kage.

- A combien ? demanda Sasuke, intrigué.

- Vous, Sasuke Uchiha, et moi, déclara Chisato.

- Deux personnes ? Ce n'est pas trop risqué pour affronter quatre Kage ? demanda l'Anbu.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, commença Sasuke. Il faut que quelqu'un puisse diriger Konoha d'ici. Et il faut qu'il soit des cinq plus forts.

Shinryû acquiesça aux paroles de l'Uchiha. Il devait bien lui donner raison, après tout. Ainsi, même si l'Hokage venait à échouer, ils pourraient tout de même affronter les Kage ultérieurement.

- C'est d'accord. Je m'occuperais des troupes en votre absence, obéit Shinryû.

Chisato acquiesça, quittant la salle avec Sasuke. Leur départ était imminent, et ils devaient faire vite. Maintenant que toute l'attention était centrée sur le combat, ils pouvaient passer dans les mailles du filet pour aller affronter leurs véritables ennemis.

- Que fait l'armée de Kiri ? demanda une voix calme.

- Ils arriveront dans quelques heures, Raikage-sama, sourit une femme.

- S'ils sont là après la bataille, tant pis pour eux, soupira le Daimyô de la Foudre. Quels sont nos effectifs ? demanda le seigneur à la femme qui parlait auparavant.

- Nous avons totalisé sur nos trois armées un effectif total de vingt-trois mille six cent soixante-treize ninjas. Le nombre de Reisigers à notre disposition est de sept-mille huit cents vingt-cinq. En approche du champ de bataille, nous avons cinq mille Reisigers avec une réserve de deux mille huit cent vingt-cinq, expliqua la femme d'un ton monotone.

- Bien, sourit le Raikage. Laissez-nous faire une démonstration de force de nos meilleurs combattants mobiles, continua de sourire l'homme. Mikazuki, va sur le champ de bataille avec les Berzerker. Je veux que cette bataille soit finie avant la tombée de la nuit, décréta le Raikage d'une voix sombre.

- Les Berzerker ? demanda Mikazuki avec un haussement de sourcils. Déjà ?

- Oui, et exécutes mes ordres.

- Oui Raikage-sama ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Mikazuki sortit de la plateforme de réunion des Kage et Daimyô. Les Berzerker… l'unité de destruction totale de Kumo. La seule unité d'intervention invaincue de toute l'histoire des ninjas. La jeune kunoichi regarda le hangar déjà prêt. Cinq Reisigers, avec aux côtés de chacun un ninja, sauf le dernier.

Tout d'abord, le chercheur et traître de Konoha, répondant du nom d'Akio Yamanaka. Ses cheveux toujours coiffés en des mèches brunes retombant sur le visage. Sa blouse blanche allait sans aucun doute prendre une teinte rouge sang dans les heures suivantes.

La deuxième personne venait également de Konoha. Un homme à l'apparence inconnue. Le maître du déguisement. Son camouflage le faisait ressembler à une ombre, tandis qu'un sourire aurait sans doute pu se voir sur son visage.

La troisième personne était un homme, très grand, de plus de deux mètres, très musclé. Vêtu d'une tenue d'Anbu, il portait également un grand canon dans son, semblable à une arme à feu. L'homme était chauve, métisse, et une cicatrice lui barrait un œil.

La dernière personne était une demoiselle d'environ quinze ans. Elle avait des cheveux violets bouclés lui arrivant au milieu des omoplates. Sa tenue était celle d'une Jounin de base de Kumo. Un sourire malicieux trônait sur son visage d'adolescente.

- Alors, Mikazuki-san ? On y va ? demanda Akio Yamanaka.

- Oui, nous, l'unité spéciale de Kumo… on va leur montrer notre niveau ? demanda le chauve.

- Oui…

…

…

« Détruisons Konoha. »

Mikazuki


	31. Naruto Uzumaki VS Kagami Ousen

Ousen Kagami était un soldat assez neutre dans tout ce concernait les affaires d'état. Il se contentait d'obéir aux ordres, mettant ses talents indéniables au service de ses supérieurs. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il devrait un jour diriger un assaut punitif sur Konoha. Pas contre des ninjas voulant changer le système instauré longtemps auparavant. Et cela était à la fois intrigant et débectant pour le Miroir d'Iwa. Lui aussi voulait que ce système change, mais il ne voulait pas recourir à la guerre pour le faire changer. Kagami avait toujours été un diplomate.

Son Reisigers s'arrêta face aux deux premiers venus, quelques mètres les séparant. La raison était fort simple. Natsume Uchiha et Naruto Uzumaki. Les deux avaient décidé de faire tomber Kagami Ousen, pour faire chuter le moral des troupes ennemies. Celui-ci sourit, avant de monter au-dessus de son vaisseau, imité par Naruto et Natsume.

- Alors c'est comme ça ? demanda Kagami.

- Kagami Ousen. Tu es fort, déclara Natsume. Pourquoi te bats-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'obéis aux ordres, c'est tout, répondit le Miroir d'Iwa.

- Je vois, déclara Natsume.

Aussitôt, un sourire malsain naquit sur le visage de la jeune femme. Une myriade de shuriken, kunai, boules de feu et autres fondirent sur Kagami. Celui-ci parut sérieux quelques secondes, avant de faire un mudra.

- **Kagami no Gekido **(Colère du Miroir).

Les attaques disparurent, avant de repartir dans le sens inverse, attaquant leurs créateurs. Natsume fut surprise, mais n'esquissa aucun mouvement, tandis que Naruto eu un rictus surpris sur son visage. Alors c'était ça, la technique du Miroir d'Iwa. Pas étonnant qu'il surclasse beaucoup de monde avec cette technique.

- Surpris ? demanda Ousen à Naruto.

- J'ai compris ton petit tour, déclara Naruto.

Kagami haussa un sourcil. Déjà ? Ce jeune ninja était vraiment impressionnant s'il avait déjà compris le domaine de prédilection du ninja d'Iwa. Naruto prit un objet attaché à sa ceinture, avant de le montrer à Ousen. Il s'agissait d'un parchemin.

- Tu maîtrises le Fûinjutsu, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Naruto.

- Oui. Plus personne ne le maîtrise depuis bien longtemps. Il y a des experts en reconnaissance des sceaux et pour les briser, mais je suis un cas à part. Je peux créer des sceaux. Ce qui n'est pas apparu depuis des siècles.

- Natsume-san, restes à l'abri, ordonna Naruto.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama celle-ci, frustrée d'être mise de côté.

- Contre un utilisateur de Fûinjutsu, je suis l'adversaire rêvé, sourit Naruto. Bien que mes compétences se limitent aux sceaux de rang A, pensa-t-il par la suite.

- _Je vais enfin voir tes capacités héréditaires, Naruto, _déclara une voix dans l'esprit de Naruto.

Kagami regarda Naruto sérieusement. Que voulait-il dire ? Pas le temps de poser plus de questions, car Naruto ouvrit son parchemin, se mordit le pouce pour avoir une goutte de sang, avant de poser sa main sur la partie ouverte du parchemin.

- **Fûinjutsu, Hebi Yûki** **Fûin **(Sceau Serpent Limité) ! s'exclama Naruto.

Kagami voulut bouger, mais ne parvint pas à le faire. Quelques secondes suffirent à Naruto pour se rapprocher sensiblement de Kagami et l'attaquer au corps à corps. Le blond tenta de donner un coup de poing mais il fut bloqué par une force invisible au dernier moment, tandis que Kagami recula sur l'engin.

- Pratique, comme Fûinjutsu, sourit l'Ousen.

Naruto se maudit intérieurement. Si Kagami pouvait copier les Fûinjutsu de rang B, alors il serait obligé d'avoir recours à ses Fûinjutsu de plus haut niveau. Le blond se ressaisit avant de fixer Kagami d'un œil critique.

- Ainsi, tu peux copier mes sceaux limités… soupira Naruto. Je vais devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure…

Naruto enchaîna rapidement les mudras, surprenant Natsume et Kagami. Puis le jeune homme sortit deux parchemins qu'il croisa, avant d'exclamer, haut et fort, le nom de sa technique.

- **Fûinjutsu : Harestû Fûin **(Sceau explosif) ! s'exclama le blond.

Kagami haussa un sourcil, avant de comprendre. La cible de Naruto n'était pas lui, mais son Reisigers. L'explosion détruisit le cockpit instantanément, tuant le pilote sur le coup. Le blond retourna sur son Reisigers, attendant qu'Ousen fasse un mouvement. Mais celui-ci ne fit rien, laissant un sourire énigmatique sur son visage avant de sombrer dans le Newel Won. Une fois qu'il était hors du champ de vision des deux ninjas de Konoha, Natsume regarda Naruto.

- Vaincu ? demanda la brune.

- Non. Il est fort. S'il maîtrise des sceaux de rang B, au minimum, il n'aura pas besoin de pilote, expliqua Naruto.

- Comment ça ? demanda Natsume, surprise.

- Pour ça…commença le jeune homme blond.

- **Fûinjutsu : Taifû Fûin** (Sceau Cyclonique) ! s'exclama une voix.

Aussitôt, la carcasse du Reisigers de Kagami remonta dans les airs, au niveau des deux ninjas de Konoha. Le vent était puissamment concentré sous le Reisigers de l'Ousen. Natsume haussa un sourcil. Le Fûinjutsu avait de tels usages ? Naruto regarda Natsume droit dans les yeux.

- Natsume, combats les autres, je m'occupe de lui, ordonna Naruto.

L'Uchiha ne répliqua pas, tandis que le Reisigers en lambeaux d'Ousen contraignit celui-ci à se concentrer en partie sur sa stabilisation. Mais Naruto ne devait en aucun cas se précipiter, sinon il savait qu'Ousen aurait vite fait de le mettre au même niveau que lui, sur son Reisigers. Natsume s'en alla, laissant les deux experts en Fûinjutsu s'affronter. Ousen fut le premier à agir. Il déroula un de ses parchemins, envoyant une pluie de shuriken sur Naruto, qui se contenta de sourire avant d'exécuter une technique Fûton qui repoussa les armes blanches. Ainsi, Ousen put copier la technique de Naruto pour les lui envoyer à nouveau. Le vaisseau de Naruto se décala sur le côté, échappant à l'attaque de Kagami.

Naruto sourit avant de dérouler un parchemin. Il s'agissait de sa carte maîtresse, celle qui lui permettrait de vaincre Ousen, il le savait. Un sceau spécial, de rang S. Son seul et unique sceau de rang S. Le blond enchaîna les mudras rapidement, avant de joindre ses mains dans le mudra du tigre, les index et majeurs collés.

**Fûinjutsu – Shotô Zettai Fûin**

Sceau Elémentaire Absolu

Natsume était heureuse. Depuis que Naruto retenait Ousen, elle pouvait relâcher son Ninjutsu sur ses ennemis, faisant prendre l'avantage à Konoha d'une manière légère, puisque l'écart numérique des armées était tout simplement ahurissant. Mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais réussir à repousser la quasi-totalité de l'escouade d'Ousen la dérangeait un peu. Si l'ennemi avait voulu l'éradiquer sans peine, ils auraient pu envoyer toute leur armée. La cohésion dans cette armée internationale ne semblait pas si forte que la kunoichi semblait le croire. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle vit que les vaisseaux des ninjas de Konoha revenaient vers leurs positions. L'escouade d'Ousen avait donc perdu. Seul leur commandant restait en vie, mais pour combien de temps ?

- Natsume-san, on a un problème ! s'exclama une voix à la radio.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda l'Uchiha.

- Les Berzerkers arrivent. Ils ont des Reisigers modifiés, ils ne doivent pas passer la défense ! On compte sur votre escouade ! s'exclama la voix dans la radio.

- Le vrai combat commence… soupira la jeune femme.

Ousen haussa un sourcil. Quelle était cette technique que le blond face à lui venait d'annoncer ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions, puisqu'un éclair frappa un mètre à côté de lui. Que se passait-il ? Une vague de flammes se dirigea vers lui, et au lieu de faire rebondir l'attaque vers Naruto, il esquiva. Le sourire de Naruto naquit, tandis qu'un clone tombait sur Kagami, un **Rasengan** en main. Le clone allait frapper, mais au dernier moment, le pied du ninja d'Iwa passa derrière son cou, et appuya sur la nuque du clone pour passa au-dessus de celui-ci. Kagami était fort, Naruto l'admettait avec plaisir. Il sentait la puissance qui émanait du ninja.

- Ne me sous-estime pas, déclara Kagami, un air grave accroché sur son visage.

Naruto souffla un grand coup, avant d'actionner à nouveau son sceau. La puissance de l'eau se fit sentir, car une grande vague d'eau se dirigea vers le ninja d'Iwa. Celui-ci savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'esquiver, et être de l'élément Terre alors qu'il se battait en l'air était un désavantage. Mais il lui restait une arme.

_Trois mois auparavant_

_Iwa_

- _Ousen, tu ne dois te servir d'une telle technique qu'en cas de mort, souffla le Tsûchikage._

_Le vieil homme faisant office de Tsûchikage était au sol, haletant. Il ne croyait en aucun cas à la technique qu'Ousen venait de lui montrer. Un tel potentiel de destruction, surpassant de loin le Hyôton des Kubaya de Konoha._

_Kagami Ousen sourit au Tsûchikage. Il lui obéirait, encore et toujours, à lui. Cet homme lui avait sauvé la vie lors d'une énième invasion d'Onheils. Kagami n'avait alors que huit ans à cette époque, et il comptait bien rendre la pareille à son sauveur, le Tsûchikage, Ichiro._

- _Tu m'entends bien, Kagami. Tu ne dois en aucun cas te servir d'une telle technique en dehors d'un cas de vie ou de mort, ordonna le vieil homme._

- _Oui, Tsûchikage-sama, répondit Ousen._

- Tsûchikage-sama, regardez-moi ! s'exclama Ousen.

Kagami sauta en direction de Naruto. Le Reisigers ne bougerait pas, car Naruto et son pilote ne pouvait pas voir que Kagami jouait le tout pour le tout. Le voyant émerger de la vague, Naruto comprit alors. Il s'apprêta à sauter à son tour, pour l'empêcher de détruire son moyen de transport. Malheureusement, Ousen était trop rapide, même pour Naruto.

…

…

**Kinjutsu – Chôshinsei no Yurumu**

Technique Interdite – Descellement de Supernova

Le corps d'Ousen se mit à trembler, avant qu'une puissance explosion de chaleur ne submerge l'air, annihilant le Reisigers de Naruto, ainsi que son pilote. Le blond, s'éloigna le plus possible en sautant dans la direction opposée d'Ousen. Un Reisigers allié le récupéra au vol, avant d'essayer de se mettre hors de portée. Naruto porta la main à sa radio.

- Eloignez-vous le plus possible d'Ousen ! s'exclama le blond.

Kagami Ousen, troisième meilleur ninja d'Iwa, venait de sacrifier la totalité de son chakra pour créer une attaque sans pareille. Une véritable supernova, qui brula tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Naruto fit un clone, qui se lança vers la supernova, surprenant tout le monde. Mais que faisait-il ? Le clone enchaîna les mudras, avant qu'une sphère de vent ne se crée autour de lui. Il s'agissait du **Fûton – Kaze Tsuya** (Eclat de Vent) de Naruto. L'original, encore dans son Reisigers, enchaîna les mudras, avant de lancer un puissant dragon d'eau sur son clone. Celui-ci modifia la technique de vent en l'alliant avec le **Fûton – Kaze Shindou **(Ebranlement du Vent). Ainsi, un grand mur de vent se créa, et il fut gelé par la fusion réalisée par Naruto. Le blond, épuisé par l'utilisation de fusions en si peu de temps, en plus du Fûinjutsu et du Ninjutsu de haut niveau, posa un genou au sol.

- Bonne idée ! s'exclama un Jounin à la radio. Ceux qui pratiquent du Doton, soutenez la structure avec un mur de pierre, proposa-t-il.

En réaction, une dizaine de ninjas enchaînèrent les mudras, et un gigantesque mur de pierre se créa derrière le mur de glace, protégeant ainsi les ninjas. Ousen, encore stabilisé en l'air à l'aide de son Taifû Fûin, regarda la défense créée par les ninjas de Konoha. Ils le sous-estimaient ! Il concentra encore plus de chakra dans son attaque, celle-ci rongeant déjà le Hyoton de Naruto. Après une minute, le mur Hyoton avait totalement fondu, ainsi que le mur de pierre. Néanmoins…

- Je n'ai plus… commença Ousen.

Son sceau cyclonique s'arrêta, il commença à tomber en direction du brouillard. C'était donc ici que Kagami Ousen, le miroir d'Iwa, allait mourir. Dans le Newel Won. Au milieu du brouillard sauvage, achevé par les Onheils, ces bêtes qu'il détestait tant. Il regarda celui qui l'avait surpassé avec un regard mêlant fierté et honneur. Kagami était heureux d'avoir eu l'occasion d'affronter Naruto Uzumaki. Celui-ci le salua d'un simple hochement de tête.

- Adieu, Kagami Ousen, murmura Naruto. Tu as été un formidable adversaire, pensa-t-il par la suite.

Le ninja d'Iwa disparut dans le brouillard, voué à une mort certaine. Mais à peine cet adversaire disparu, un véritable vrombissement se fit entendre, surprenant tous les ninjas. Natsume, déclaré par la majorité comme générale de l'escouade, se fit entendre par tous au travers de leurs radios.

- Resserrez les rangs, ce n'est pas le moment pour rigoler ! Les Berzerkers arrivent ! s'exclama l'Uchiha, activant son Sharingan.

- Les Berzerkers ? demanda Naruto.

- Le groupe d'élite de Kumo. Cinq ninjas, pas plus. Leurs Reisigers seront plus rapides que les nôtres, mais il ne faut en aucun cas les laisser passer ! ordonna Natsume.

Au loin, cinq Reisigers arrivaient à une vitesse impressionnante, surprenant tous les ninjas de la première ligne de Konoha. Cette fois, le défi serait sans doute trop difficile, même pour eux tous réunis. Naruto eut soudainement une mauvaise sensation qui lui rappelait quelque chose. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il comprit et se rappela de qui il s'agissait.

- Akio Yamanaka, sale enflure, grogna Naruto.

A sa demande, le Reisigers de Naruto se déplaça pour être devant tous les autres. Natsume l'y rejoignit rapidement, lui demandant ce qu'il comptait faire. Naruto lui sourit d'une manière assurée, avant de lui expliquer rapidement qu'il avait un compte a régler avec Akio Yamanaka.

- Pourquoi ? demanda alors la Ninjutsu no Shufu.

- Il m'a contrôlé pour que j'attaque Chisato pendant la guerre civile, expliqua Naruto.

- Alors ne l'affronte pas. Replis-toi, ordonna-t-elle.

- T'es pas sérieuse ?! s'exclama Naruto, la menace approchant.

- S'il t'a contrôlé par le passé, tu peux t'assurer qu'il le refera, sans aucun doute. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de perdre un élément comme toi. Désolée, déclara-t-elle.

Naruto allait répondre, quand il sentit que les ennemis arrivaient rapidement. Ils étaient proche, les cinq Berzerkers. Naruto repéra rapidement Akio Yamanaka, dont il avait vu une photo dans les dossiers des ninjas ennemis. Il ordonna à son nouveau pilote de l'y emmener. Celui-ci fut retissant mais obéis quand même à l'ordre. Une fois face à face avec son ennemi, le blond l'accosta.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda simplement Akio.

- Salaud, tu m'as contrôlé pour tuer l'Hokage ! s'exclama Naruto.

- Ah oui, toi. C'était amusant quelques secondes, mais tu vas te pousser, ordonna le Yamanaka avec un sourire démoniaque.

- Non ! Tu ne… commença Naruto.

Naruto se surpris lui-même. Il avait été de nouveau contrôlé par le Yamanaka, et ainsi, son corps avait sauté dans le Newel Won, tandis que le chercheur brun continua sa route. Alors, c'est ainsi qu'il allait perdre ? D'une manière complètement idiote ? Non. Naruto n'avait pas le choix, il devait gagner pour continuer sa route. Tandis qu'il se sentit rentrer dans le brouillard, il tourna la tête pour voir les Onheils l'attendre avec impatience.

- Shûra ! s'exclama mentalement Naruto.

En guise de réponse, le chakra du gardien de Kyûbi coula à flots dans son corps. Sa puissance grimpa exponentiellement, et tandis qu'il allait bouger, le blond sentit le temps se figer tandis qu'il s'évanouit. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi le chakra de Shûra le faisait s'évanouir ?

Le blond rouvrit les yeux. Il observa ses alentours, pour constater que tout le paysage était noir et blanc. Il devait se trouver dans une sorte de palais, au vu de l'entrée devant laquelle il était. D'épais piliers en pierre soutenaient un étage. Le bâtiment était large, et de nombreuses marches lui intimaient de monter vers les deux grandes portes arborant un symbole que Naruto connaissait. Celui du Yin-Yang. Cela étonna le blond, mais il regarda derrière lui, pour voir qu'il n'y avait que du vide.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait monter les marches face à lui. Une fois en haut de celle-ci, les portes s'ouvrirent, le laissant entrer. Un salon se trouvait face à lui, très classieux, avec deux grandes bibliothèques sur les côtés, un piano au milieu de la pièce, et un canapé en cuir à côté. Le blond scruta la pièce, pour seulement voir une ouverture en face de lui. Il s'y dirigea, pour se trouver dans un grand jardin. Ce jardin avait de nombreux arbres aux divers fruits, ainsi que de nombreuses fleurs. Le blond sentit une odeur de vanille parcourir l'air.

Quelques enfants courraient dans ce gigantesque jardin. Ils semblaient jouer au chat, mais s'arrêtèrent à la vue de Naruto, pour se diriger vers lui. Ils étaient huit et l'entouraient en souriant, malgré le fait que Naruto devait être deux fois plus grand qu'eux. Ils semblaient tous être excités comme jamais.

- Onii-chan, tu es rentré ! s'exclama une petite fille.

- Viens jouer avec nous, Onii-san ! s'exclama un autre enfant.

Tous les enfants lui demandèrent de venir jouer avec eux, que cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Ils lui crièrent dessus en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas été gentil d'être parti aussi longtemps. Naruto était complètement perdu, et ne savait pas quoi répondre, quand une voix intervint.

- Ca suffit les enfants. Il viendra jouer avec vous juste après, ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit un homme.

Naruto regarda l'homme devant lui, avant de froncer les sourcils. Il se contenta de le regarder, attendant que celui-ci ne prenne la parole.

- Ces enfants sont tout le temps comme ça, ne t'inquiètes pas, sourit-il.

- C'est quoi ce bordel, Shûra ? demanda Naruto en réponse.


	32. Rencontre avec la légende

Shûra se tint devant Naruto. Le blond l'avait facilement reconnu, avec son teint pale, son kimono identique en tous points avec celui qu'il portait dans l'esprit du Jinchûriki. Mais c'était surtout les yeux du brun qui avaient indiqué à Naruto l'identité de l'homme face à lui. Le sourire de Shûra était légèrement moqueur, au grand détriment de Naruto.

- Que veux-tu savoir ? demanda Shûra.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda le blond.

- Choix intéressant comme question, constata Shûra. Comment t'expliquer simplement ? se demanda-t-il à haute voix.

- N'y vas pas par quatre chemins. demanda Naruto.

- D'accord. Pour le poser simplement, tu es dans un monde parallèle, expliqua évasivement Shûra.

- Un monde parallèle ? demanda Naruto.

- Oui, répondit Shûra. Viens avec moi, ordonna-t-il au blond.

Shûra marcha dans le jardin, rapidement rattrapé par Naruto. Le jardin, comme tout le reste, était blanc comme la neige, et cela intriguait Naruto, il devait bien l'admettre. Une minute de marche plus loin, le jeune Jinchûriki reprit la parole.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ? Où sommes-nous ? demanda le blond. En dehors de ton explication de monde parallèle, je veux dire.

- Pour le dire autrement, nous sommes dans la demeure de mon maître, expliqua le gardien du démon renard.

- Ton… maître ? demanda le blond, incertain.

- Tu vas bientôt le voir. Lui aussi voulait te voir depuis un moment, expliqua évasivement Shûra.

Les deux hommes sortirent d'une allée pour rentrer dans ce qui semblait être un coin de paradis. Quelques arbustes séparés de plusieurs mètres. Au bout de l'espace, une source chaude et quelques mètres devant Naruto, se trouvait une personne en train de déjeuner sur une table. Cette personne se leva pour accueillir Shûra et Naruto. Un homme grand, dépassant Naruto d'une tête, avec des cheveux blancs en bataille. L'inconnu était vêtu d'un kimono bleu pâle. Ce qui surpris Naruto furent les yeux de l'inconnu. Le Rinnegan. Qui était-il ? Shûra s'inclina en signe de respect, tandis que Naruto dévisagea l'inconnu.

- Enfin, Shûra, sourit l'homme.

- Bonjour maître, salua Shûra.

- Et tu dois être Naruto Uzumaki, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le maître du gardien.

- Oui. Vous êtes ? demanda Naruto.

- Comme mon ami Shûra l'a indiqué, je suis son maître, mais pour quelqu'un comme toi, tu peux m'appeler le Rikudo Sennin, bien que je trouve ce surnom assez cocasse, sourit l'ermite.

* * *

><p>Natsume n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant les premières défenses de Konoha, une véritable armée déchaînée arrivait. Ils avaient déjà perdu une centaine de ninjas, soit dix pourcent de l'escouade, et l'Uchiha jura. Devant eux se dressait plus de quinze mille Reisigers, faisant trembler certains ninjas.<p>

- Quinze mille contre mille ? Ca me va ! s'exclama la brune.

- Mais ne nous oubliez pas non plus, sourit une voix.

Devant la jeune brune se tenait un homme du groupe des Berzerkers. Un homme chauve, qui tenait une sorte de fusil avec un canon disproportionné. Une cicatrice à l'œil gauche, et une tenue d'Anbu de Kumo. Natsume jura mentalement. Un gros obstacle lui barrait la route.

- Shinji Hotamo… un des cinq Berzerkers. C'est bien ma veine, soupira l'Uchiha.

- Natsume Uchiha, voyons voir qui de nous deux le mérite… commença le dénommé Shinji.

- Oui, voyons voir qui le mérite… commença Natsume.

…

…

…

**« Le titre de Ninjutsu no Kami ! »**

Shinji Hotamo / Natsume Uchiha

Natsume lança une flopée de kunai sur Shinji, qui les esquiva en se baissant, tout en exécutant une série de mudras. Une onde de choc sembla heurter le Reisigers de Natsume, qui ordonna au pilote de reculer. Celui-ci s'exécuta, tandis que Natsume enchaîna les mudras pour envoyer une grande boule de feu sur le Reisigers de Shinji, mais qui fut esquivée. Shinji pointa son canon en direction de la belle brune, et appuya sur la gâchette. Un rayon de foudre en sortit en frappa le Reisigers, ayant presque tué le pilote en passant quelques centimètres à côté de la tête du dit pilote. Natsume grogna alors, mécontente du niveau technologique de Kumo. Mais Konoha n'était pas en reste. L'Uchiha prit une poignée d'objets qu'elle lança devant elle. Elle enchaîna les mudras, avant de s'arrêter sur le mudra du tigre. Puis la jeune femme concentra son chakra dans ses mains, avant de les tendre en avant.

- **Katon, Colère des flammes** ! s'exclama l'amie de Mina.

Shinji ouvrit ses yeux de surprise, avant de donner un ordre à son pilote. Un puissant et large rayon de flammes sortit des mains de l'Uchiha, avant de toucher les objets qu'elle avait lancés auparavant. Aussitôt Shinji comprit. Une dizaine d'amplificateurs de chakra. Elle comptait le toucher avec une attaque surpuissante à la base, mais en la décuplant plus de dix fois. Il jura, tandis que les flammes se dirigèrent vers son Reisigers. Pas le temps pour celui-ci d'exécuter la manœuvre pour éviter tous les dégâts à son Reisigers, lequel déclencha une sorte de bouclier bleu, sans doute composé de chakra. Le chauve sauta le plus haut possible, et esquiva les flammes de quelques dizaines de centimètres. Une fois les flammes passées, il put de nouveau voir son vaisseau pour retomber dessus, mais Natsume arriva en l'air et lui infligea un puissant coup de pied descendant, le faisant chuter dans le Newel Won. Malheureusement, le chauve fut rattrapé in extremis par son pilote.

- J'avais oublié que vos Reisigers étaient plus rapides, maugréa la jeune Uchiha.

- Puissante attaque Katon, mais tu ne m'as pas eu, sourit l'Hotamo.

- Je ne te visai pas, sourit Natsume.

Aussitôt, il comprit. Il aurait pu arrêter l'attaque de la Ninjutsu no Shufu, à une seule condition, avoir le temps pour contrer. Mais il était bien le seul à pouvoir le faire. Shinji se tourna, pour voir combien elle en avait touché. L'homme au canon enclencha sa radio, et demanda combien d'unités étaient touchés par l'attaque surpuissante de l'Uchiha. La réponse le fit se raidir. Mille. Mille Reisigers détruits en une seule attaque. Une colère significative prit place sur le visage de Shinji, mêlant également son excitation, son appréhension, sa volonté de combattre une telle kunoichi.

- Pourquoi vouloir cette pseudo-liberté ? demanda Shinji.

- Parce que nous sommes des êtres humains, déclara Natsume. Nous ne voulons pas être soumis par un tyran qui n'a pas la force de diriger.

- C'est un cercle vicieux, se contenta de dire l'Hotamo. Rappelles-moi quel village avait renversé les Daimyôs de l'ancienne ère ? demanda le chauve avec un sourire.

- Itsuki Sarutobi, Jûdaime (Dixième) Hokage de Konoha, se contenta de répondre la belle brune.

- Ce cercle se répètera, encore et toujours, tant que personne n'a la décence de réfléchir sur le long terme. Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler philosophie, si ? demanda-t-il.

* * *

><p>Sasuke regarda Chisato s'installer à ses côtés à bord d'un Reisigers spécial. Le vaisseau de transport était noir, et semblait être beaucoup plus rapide et résistant que les autres. Sasuke sourit tandis que Chisato ordonna leur départ.<p>

- Vous avez tout ce qu'il nous faut ? demanda la voix de Sasuke Uchiha.

- Oui, nous pouvons y aller, se contenta de répondre la belle Hokage à ses côtés.

- Bien, marchons sur nos ennemis, comme nous sommes supposés le faire, sourit Sasuke.

Le vaisseau sortit de Konoha, apparemment camouflé par une sorte de voile invisible à l'œil nu. Sasuke regarda à travers le hublot du Reisigers. Les combats faisaient rage, tandis que la seconde escouade de Konoha, composée d'un autre millier d'unités, sortit de l'enceinte de Konoha pour aider la première escouade à repousser l'envahisseur. Mais face à tant d'unités, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que leurs ennemis ne passent le bouclier de la ville.

- Vous êtes inquiet pour votre fille ? demanda Chisato, l'air de rien.

- Bien sûr. C'est la première fois qu'elle sera confrontée à autant d'ennemis.

- Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de la laisser en ville ? Ce n'est pas la seule raison, j'imagine, déclara l'utilisatrice du Hyoton.

- Non, en effet. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle soit traumatisée à vie par la guerre. Je ne veux pas que ce soit comme sa mère, déclara l'Uchiha.

- Votre femme ? demanda Chisato.

- Oui. Elle venait d'un village au sud de la capitale d'Iwa. A cette époque… commença l'Uchiha.

- La Guerre des Maudits ? demanda Chisato, et quand elle vit Sasuke acquiescer, elle continua. Je n'ai vu que les dossiers, j'étais encore très jeune à l'époque. Une guerre à grande échelle contre les Onheil, du jamais vu. Ca parait tellement…

- Surréaliste, coupa l'Uchiha. Pourtant, une nouvelle fera bientôt surface, déclara l'Uchiha.

- Comment ça ? demanda la Kubaya.

- Nous en parlerons plus tard, déclara Sasuke. Tout ce que l'on a à savoir, c'est qu'il faudra se tenir prêts pour nous battre contre des Onheil à tout moment, déclara l'Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Naruto fixa l'autoproclamé Rikudo Sennin d'un œil critique. Pouvait-il le croire ? Même s'il faisait confiance en Shûra, rien ne lui indiquait que ce n'était pas un mensonge. Mais avant que le blond ne se pose plus de questions, il fut invité à aller manger avec lui. Une fois les trois hommes assis, Naruto attendit que l'ermite prenne la parole, mais celui-ci ne fit rien.<p>

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? demanda soudainement le blond.

- Voilà une question intéressante, sourit l'ermite. Pour faire simple, _je_ t'ai fait venir ici pour t'expliquer certaines choses.

- Enfin des explications, soupira le Jinchûriki.

- Tu ressembles vraiment à ta mère, sourit l'ermite aux six voies.

- Vous avez vu ma mère ? demanda Naruto, surpris.

- Bien sûr, ce monde parallèle est le passage obligé des ermites, expliqua le Rikudo. J'ai créé ce monde avec le Rinnegan, afin de m'acquitter de ma dernière tâche.

- Votre dernière tâche ? demanda Naruto.

- Oui. A notre mort, nous, les possesseurs du Rinnegan, sommes ici et pouvons intervenir uniquement sur une chose, peu importe le temps qu'il nous faut attendre. Prends ça comme une sorte de condition sine qua non pour avoir le repos éternel, expliqua le Rikudo, trempant un croissant dans du lait.

- Si c'est le cas, pourquoi seuls vous et Shûra êtes ici ? demanda Naruto. Shûra n'a pas le véritable Rinnegan, et d'autres utilisateurs du Rinnegan devraient être ici, souligna le blond.

- Perspicace, en plus de ça, sourit Shûra.

- Pour faire simple, Shûra a utilisé une technique interdite avant de mourir, afin d'avoir une dernière tâche à accomplir, expliqua évasivement l'ermite. Concernant Nagato Uzumaki, le Sandaime, et Kushina Uzumaki, la Nidaime, ils ont déjà réalisé leur tâche respective, donc ne sont plus ici, expliqua l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

- Quelles étaient leurs tâches ? demanda le Jinchûriki, intrigué.

- Nidaime devait te guider pour te faire avancer en cas de problème, tandis que Sandaime devait te donner un cadeau, déclara le Rikudo.

- Un cadeau ? demanda le blond.

- Oui, un cadeau concernant ton chakra et sa liaison avec celui de Kurama, expliqua Shûra.

- Kurama ? demanda Naruto, perdu.

- Le vrai nom de Kyûbi, répondit Shûra. Tout était calculé.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Pour que tu réalises ce que l'on n'a pas pu réaliser. déclara le Rikudo, sérieux.

Naruto haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas le sous-entendu du Rikudo Sennin. Et puis, si cela était vrai, qu'il devait réaliser une chose que l'ermite des six voies n'avait pas pu faire, comment un Jinchûriki comme lui pouvait réaliser cette même chose ? Cette question trotta dans la tête de Naruto, avant que la légende ne lui réponde.

- Tu dois l'arrêter, Naruto. Tu dois arrêter cet homme qui se fait appeler Tobi, déclara l'ermite.

- En parlant de lui, qui est-il ? demanda le blond.

- Je vais le poser simplement, déclara l'ermite. Il s'agit de… commença l'ermite.

…

…

…

« Mon fils aîné, Shin »

Rikudo Sennin

* * *

><p>Une vague d'eau passa entre Natsume et son Reisigers. Shinji Hotamo était tenace, très tenace. Cela faisait dix longues minutes qu'ils s'affrontaient, tandis que les pertes augmentaient drastiquement des deux côtés. Les attaques de Natsume en étaient grandement responsables. Ses techniques Katon créaient de véritables fossés dans les formations adverses, en plus d'être trop rapide pour être esquivées.<p>

Shinji pointa son arme en direction de Natsume, envoyant un rayon de foudre que la brune ne put pas totalement esquiver. Sa cuisse gauche fut éraflée par l'attaque, lui faisant sentir une forte douleur. Le chauve face à elle était satisfait. Il venait de restreindre les mouvements de l'Uchiha, ce qui lui rendait les choses bien plus faciles. La brune soupira, avant de tenir difficilement debout.

- Alors, tu vas avouer que je suis le meilleur ? sourit Shinji.

- Tu peux crever. Non, je vais te tuer, sourit diaboliquement Natsume.

_Natsume était dans le bureau de Sasuke Uchiha. La jeune femme avait quelques années de moins, et était bien plus petite et encore innocente. Sasuke n'était pas vraiment différent, son visage était moins creusé par l'âge, mais voilà tout. La jeune Natsume avait été convoquée par Sasuke dans son bureau, tandis que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon._

- _Pourquoi m'avoir appelé, Sasuke-dono ? demanda l'adolescente._

- _Je suis conscient de ton traumatisme, Natsume, commença l'Uchiha, faisant déglutir Natsume. Je sais que tu ne souhaites pas en parler, et je ne te forcerais pas. Je veux juste te demander une chose._

- _Quoi donc ? demanda la brune._

- _Ne l'utilise qu'en cas de combat que tu ne peux pas gagner, ordonna Sasuke._

_Natsume resta silencieuse. Ils avaient discuté longuement de son traumatisme et de ce que ça avait engendré chez elle. La future Ninjutsu no Shufu acquiesça lentement, avant de demander pourquoi._

- _C'est un des secrets noirs de notre clan. Et en dehors de toi, je veux que personne d'autre ne connaisse son existence. Pas même l'Hokage._

- _D'accord, Sasuke-dono. _

Natsume ferma lentement ses yeux. Son arme suprême, qui montrait bel et bien qu'elle était la digne élève de Sasuke Uchiha. Après quelques secondes de concentration de chakra dans ses yeux, elle les ouvrit. La pupille rougeâtre disposait d'un épais triangle noir. Les sommets de ce triangle étaient rouges comme la pupille.

Shinji se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi Natsume Uchiha n'avait pas un Sharingan identique à celui du clan ? Pourquoi semblait-elle si sûr d'elle, alors qu'il venait de la blesser à la jambe, l'handicapant sérieusement pour la suite du combat.

- Shinji Hotamo, je suis heureuse de t'avoir affronté. Je peux maintenant dormir sur mes deux oreilles, en sachant que je suis la déesse du Ninjutsu, sourit Natsume.

…

…

…

**« Amaterasu ! »**

Natsume Uchiha

Shinji sentit son pied gauche le brûler, tandis que Natsume posa ses mains sur ses yeux. Le chauve tenta d'éteindre les flammes noires avec un jutsu Suiton, mais rien à faire. Les flammes s'étendaient de plus en plus, faisant légèrement paniquer l'Hotamo. Il ne pensait pas que l'Uchiha avait un tel pouvoir dans sa manche. Un éclair de folie passa dans la tête du Berzerkers. Il n'allait pas mourir carbonisé !

Natsume rouvrit ses yeux, la douleur provoquée par l'Amaterasu s'étant dissipée. Ses yeux avaient repris la forme du Sharingan classique, et ce qu'elle vit en premier chez Shinji la choqua. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il le ferait.

- C'est tout ? demanda Shinji sur un ton moqueur.

Shinji s'appuyait sur son fusil pour tenir debout. Il avait opté pour une mesure radicale, se couper la jambe gauche à partir du genou. Et même si Natsume était limitée dans ses mouvements, elle ne perdait pas de sang comparé à Shinji.

- Tu vas perdre, sourit l'Uchiha.

- Peut-être, rien n'est encore joué, sourit l'Hotamo.

Natsume allait répliquer quand quelque chose passa deux mètres à côté d'elle, en direction du bouclier de chakra de la ville. Elle tourna la tête, pour voir de quoi, ou plutôt de qui il s'agit. Ces cheveux bleus coiffés en une queue de cheval… Aucun doute, Mikazuki y mettait de son grain de sel. Natsume sentit une douleur la traverser, avant de s'écrouler, se tenant le ventre. Le sang coulait lentement d'un trou percé par un rayon de foudre de Shinji. Natsume jeta un regard glacé au chauve.

- On dirait bien que je suis le vainqueur, finalement, sourit-il.

Natsume commença à se relever, lentement mais sûrement. Cette fois-ci, elle n'abandonnerait pas ! Elle enchaîna quelques mudras, avant de crier dans sa radio.

- Repli général ! ordonna Natsume.

Tous les ninjas de Konoha s'arrêtèrent et obéirent aux ordres de la Ninjutsu no Shufu. Si une personne devait mourir sur ce front, c'était bien elle. Son chakra s'amplifia, tandis que les Reisigers de Konoha se repliaient rapidement. Si elle devait mourir, autant détruire d'autres ennemis !

- **Uchiha Kinjutsu, Gueule du tigre noir** ! s'exclama l'Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Mina attendait, comme tous les autres ninjas, que la défense ne soit plus opérationnelle pour agir. Deux milles de Konoha ninjas étaient dehors, et autant étaient à l'intérieur de la ville. La jeune Uchiha se demandait comment cela se passait, quand un trouble se fit sentir. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Puis elle remarqua.<p>

Le bouclier de chakra s'éclaircit. Signe qu'il diminuait en puissance. Mais Mina remarqua l'origine de cette perte de puissance. Elle maugréa en sautant de son immeuble en direction de ce qu'elle avait vu. Soudainement, le bouclier s'effrita, signe qu'il ne fonctionnait plus.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la kunoichi de Kumo, Mikazuki, s'arrêta face à Mina Uchiha. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent dans les yeux, tandis que le Sharingan de la brune s'activa, montrant fièrement ses troistomoe.

- Mina Uchiha, la talentueuse fille de Sasuke Uchiha. Quel combat de choix pour commencer, sourit sadiquement la femme aux cheveux bleus.

- Mikazuki, la future Raikage, déclara simplement Mina.

Les deux kunoichi s'élancèrent l'une sur l'autre. Mina tenta de donner un coup de pied dans le ventre de Mikazuki, qui esquiva en passant en dessous, avant de remonter pour donner un uppercut à Mina, esquivé par un saut sur le côté. Mikazuki sentit sa vision se troubler pour être remplacée par une ville en ruines. La femme aux cheveux bleus sourit, avant de faire un mudra, et sa vision redevint normale.

- Bon Genjutsu, sourit-elle.

Et pour continuer ce combat, Mikazuki s'élança, avant d'utiliser son chakra dans la plante de ses pieds, la faisant accélérer pour atteindre une vitesse quasi-sonique. Elle passa derrière Mina et s'apprêta à frapper sa colonne vertébrale pour l'achever. Mais encore une fois, Mina esquiva en effectuant un salto arrière, grâce à la prédiction de son Sharingan. En l'air, la jeune Uchiha enchaîna les mudras, créant un dragon de feu qui se dirigea vers Mikazuki. Malheureusement, la femme aux cheveux bleus avait à son tour esquivé en sautant en l'air. La kunoichi de Kumo répliqua avec une vague d'eau qui repoussa Mina sur quelques mètres.

Les deux kunoichi se fixèrent, avant d'entendre un écho d'explosion, loin de Konoha. Ceci ne les dérangea pas, pas plus que les centaines de Reisigers de l'Alliance qui rentrèrent dans Konoha. La tension était palpable. Et le combat ne faisait que commencer.


	33. Naruto : Eveil

Suite à la demande de Suna (en review), je mets un récapitulatif des personnages et de leur situation : entre () : combat, en_ italique_ : état physique.

* * *

><p><span>Alliance Shinobi :<span>

**Berzerkers :**

**Mikazuki :** Chef des Berzerkers (Duel : Mina Uchiha)

**Shinji Hotamo :** Berzerkers (Duel : Natsume Uchiha) – _Jambe amputée_

**Akio Yamanaka :** Berzerkers

Konoha :

**Défense de la ville :**

**Mina Uchiha :** Fille de Sasuke Uchiha (Duel : Mikazuki)

**Shinryû : **Général en chef des défenses de la ville – Chef de l'Anbu

**Premières lignes :**

**Naruto Uzumaki :** Jinchûriki de Kyûbi– _Bloqué dans une dimension parallèle_

**Natsume Uchiha :** Elève de Sasuke Uchiha (Duel : Shinji Hotamo) – _Chakra épuisé, blessure moyenne à la jambe_

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto : Eveil<strong>

Shinji ouvrit les yeux, complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il vint de se passer derrière lui. Tandis qu'il croyait que toute son escouade allait rentrer dans Konoha pour finir le travail, il avait tort. Un arcane du clan Uchiha, utilisé par Natsume Uchiha, venait de renverser la situation. Les Reisigers et les ninjas avaient brûlé, criant leur haine envers la jeune femme, qui arborait un sourire énigmatique.

- C'était quoi ? murmura l'Hotamo.

- Ma plus puissante technique, développée avec Sasuke-dono, sourit Natsume, à bout de souffle. Haru, on se barre, j'ai fait mon boulot ! cria-t-elle à son pilote.

Aussitôt, le Reisigers de Natsume commença à s'éloigner. Elle venait de finir sa mission, tandis que Shinji, encore choqué, n'en crut pas ses oreilles. On venait de lui annoncer le nombre de morts durant cette attaque de la belle Uchiha. Quatre mille. Au total, et à elle seule, Natsume avait anéanti plus de cinq mille ninjas de l'armée de l'Alliance. L'Hotamo hurla, avant d'ordonner à son pilote de suivre l'Uchiha.

- Tu vas mourir, Natsume Uchiha !

Le Reisigers du Berzerkers se lança à la poursuite de Natsume qui, complètement épuisée, était tombée sur le dos, sur le toit de son Reisigers. Elle avait gagné assez de temps pour les défenses de la ville, et devait désormais prendre un avantage pour achever Shinji Hotamo.

* * *

><p>Mina fixa Mikazuki. Le visage amusé de la femme aux cheveux bleus énerva la jeune Uchiha, qui enchaîna rapidement les mudras. Mikazuki fut plongée dans un Genjutsu, duquel elle se détacha simplement, tandis qu'il s'agissait de la spécialité de la jeune Uchiha. Mais à peine sortie du Genjutsu, la femme de Kumo dut sauter en l'air, afin d'éviter d'être carbonisée sur place. En effet, une grande boule de feu était passée par là, brûlant le toit de l'immeuble sur lequel se tenaient les deux Kunoichi auparavant. A peine son saut terminé, Mikazuki encaissa à l'aide de ses bras un coup de pied descendant de Mina, la déstabilisant. En pleine chute, la femme aux cheveux bleus enchaîna rapidement les mudras. Elle ralentit sa chute à l'aide d'une technique Fûton, avant de s'élancer vers la jeune Uchiha, à une vitesse alarmante. Un coup de poing tonitruant se logea dans les côtes de Mina, la faisant décoller du sol pour se loger dans un immeuble. Elle se releva difficilement, se tenant d'une main les côtes touchées. La puissance de Mikazuki était tout simplement effrayante. La fille de Sasuke se passa une main dans les cheveux, tandis que ses yeux reprirent la pupille du Sharingan.<p>

- Tu es résistante, félicita Mikazuki, rentrée dans l'immeuble par le trou de Mina.

- Tu es puissante, déclara en retour Mina. _Je vais en avoir besoin_, soupira mentalement la brune.

Une bombe lumineuse troubla Mikazuki, ce qui permit à Mina de s'échapper. Prenant les couloirs de l'immeuble, la jeune Uchiha prépara son chakra. Elle n'avait pas le choix et devait utiliser ses jutsu les plus puissants sous peine de se faire battre et de ridiculiser par la même occasion son père.

…

…

Genjutsu – Illusion à huit étages

* * *

><p>Shinji poursuivait Natsume dans Konoha, tentant de la tuer dès que possible. Mais le pilote du Reisigers de la brune était habile, et il esquivait tous les tirs de Shinji avec une extrême précision. Cela fit déjà quelques minutes que la course-poursuite eut débuté, et Shinji commença à être extrêmement énervé. Il enchaîna les mudras, avant de vociférer sa technique. Il ne voulait pas utiliser une de ses cartes maîtresses, pas contre Natsume Uchiha. Pour lui, cette technique était celle qu'il aurait dû utiliser pour battre Shinryû, le meilleur combattant de Konoha actuellement dans la ville.<p>

- **Raiton, Cassure Foudroyante !**

Un rayon de foudre partit de Shinji en direction du Reisigers de Natsume, mais fut encore une fois esquivé. Haru, le pilote du Reisigers, se rendit compte trop tard que l'attaque n'était pas une attaque unidirectionnelle, mais multidirectionnelle. Une sphère de foudre entoura le véhicule. C'était fini, ils ne pourraient jamais esquiver une telle attaque.

…

…

« Adieu, Natsume Uchiha. »

Shinji Hotamo

* * *

><p>Mikazuki cligna des yeux, tandis qu'un air étonné se trouva scotché sur son visage. C'était impossible ! Comment Mina Uchiha avait-elle put créer une telle dimension, apparemment basée sur les souvenirs de la femme aux cheveux bleus. Une jeune enfant était dans un appartement, seule, en train de manger un simple repas, tandis qu'une atmosphère sinistre prenait place. Les poings de Mikazuki se serrèrent. Elle voulait tout faire pour ne plus être seule, abandonnée, quitte à devoir rayer un pays de la carte.<p>

Soudainement, la version plus jeune de Mikazuki posa sa fourchette sur l'assiette, avant que des larmes n'apparaissent sur le coin de ses yeux. Le chakra de Mikazuki commença à gonfler, tandis que l'illusion se brisa. La femme aux cheveux bleus avait une expression haineuse collée sur son visage.

- Tu vas payer, Mina Uchiha…

Soudainement, les couloirs se mirent à trembler, tandis que de l'eau était présente jusqu'au genou de la femme aux cheveux bleus. Encore un Genjutsu, Mina était vraiment forte dans ce domaine, et Mikazuki s'en rendit de plus en plus compte. La femme de Kumo commença à ne plus respirer, étant bloquée au sol par des chaînes qu'elle ne put étrangement pas casser. Dans l'eau, elle put distinguer des requins fondre sur elle, prêts à la dévorer. La Kumo-nin ferma les yeux, avant de murmurer quelques paroles.

- Trembles, et écroules-toi, maudit Genjutsu…

* * *

><p>Akio Yamanaka s'avança tranquillement, tuant des dizaines de ninjas de Konoha. Néanmoins, il esquiva un kunai qui failli lui trancher la nuque. Il se tourna vers l'origine du kunai, et ouvrit les yeux de surprise, avant d'avoir un rictus amusé sur son visage.<p>

- L'Intouchable de Konoha, Shinryû, chef de l'Anbu, sourit l'homme à la poupée.

- Akio Yamanaka, le traître. Quelle chance que je sois tombé sur toi, sourit l'Anbu.

Shinryû avait enlevé son masque d'Anbu, dévoilant son visage aux traits durs, mais assez jeune. Ses yeux noirs possédaient quelques reflets blancs, et ses cheveux noirs étaient tirés en arrière. Shinryû était imposant, Akio pouvait bien le reconnaître. Alors que l'ancien Konoha-nin allait foncer sur l'Anbu, une ombre se plaça entre les deux ninjas.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Akio à son partenaire inconnu.

- Je le connais, laisse-nous ! ordonna l'inconnu.

Akio ne posa pas plus de questions et s'éloigna, laissant les deux ninjas face à face. Le camouflage de l'inconnu se décomposa lentement, laissant apparaître un ninja à la peau noire, aux cheveux blonds courts et coiffés en pics, tandis qu'un bandeau troué au niveau des yeux était accroché à son visage. Le ninja était assez jeune, et devait avoir l'âge de Kagi Inuzuka, soit un peu au-dessus de la vingtaine, près des vingt-cinq ans.

Shinryû parût étonné. Mais rapidement, il se ressaisit et son chakra se montra, faisant trembler le décor de ce combat. Entre quatre immeubles, à l'ombre. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire, et les deux ninjas le savaient déjà.

- Seijuro Ôtaki, murmura Shinryû.

- Le seul et unique. Le seul ninja au monde qui peut venir à bout de vos techniques, sourit le dénommé Seijuro.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le seul élève que j'ai eu que tu pourras me battre, décréta l'Anbu de Konoha.

Les deux ninjas se fixèrent avant que Seijuro ne se lance rapidement en direction de Shinryû. L'Anbu se baissa, évitant ainsi un kunai chargé de chakra de type vent. Un coup de pied fila droit vers son menton, mais une sorte de barrière dévia l'attaque, faisant valser le Berzerkers sur le côté.

Néanmoins, Seijuro se rattrapa pour exécuter une tornade de vent, prenant les deux ninjas dans un combat aérien. Des lames de vent étaient lancées sur l'Anbu de Konoha, mais celui-ci se déplaçait dans les airs avec grande aisance, à un tel point qu'il semblait presque être plus à l'aise en l'air que sur la terre ferme.

Shinryû s'élança rapidement sur son adversaire, avant de le frapper d'un puissant coup de poing, directement sur la mâchoire de Seijuro. Celui-ci retomba au sol, l'attaque ultra-rapide de Shinryû l'ayant surpris au plus haut point. Le blond se releva, tandis qu'un soudain tremblement de terre surpuissant sévit, faisant trembler toute la ville. Que se passait-il ?

* * *

><p>Devant Konoha, une myriade de Reisigers s'étaient arrêtés, observant les effets du tremblement de terre. Il y avait de nombreux ninjas lambda de l'armée de la Coalition. Néanmoins, il y avait le dernier membre des Berzerkers. Une demoiselle aux cheveux violets, arrivants au niveau de ses omoplates, se tenait droite, sans aucune expression sur son visage. Les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, la jeune kunoichi semblait être mécontente. Devoir rester devant la ville, et assister à la débâcle de Konoha ne l'enchantait guère, mais les ordres de Mikazuki étaient clairs.<p>

Mais ce tremblement de terre était étrange, et ne semblait pas vouloir diminuer en puissance. Au contraire, la puissance du séisme s'accentuait, faisant trembler les immeubles pendant de longues minutes. La bataille continua tout de même. Pas de temps d'arrêt, quelle que soit la raison. Mais soudainement, le séisme s'arrêta.

- _Que se passe-t-il ? _pensa la jeune kunoichi.

Une explosion de chakra eut lieu, et elle fut tellement puissante que tout le monde s'arrêta sur le champ de bataille. La jeune kunoichi se tourna vers la forêt de Konoha, afin d'observer un pilier de chakra de couleur grisâtre. Et rien qu'en observant ce chakra, la jeune fille eut des frissons. Le chakra semblait être à la fois doux et violent, calme et surpuissant. Qui ou quoi que ce fut, ce n'était pas un bon signe pour eux.

Le pilier se stoppa, laissant le calme prendre place sur tout Konoha et ses alentours. Le silence était devenu stressant pour tous, et tandis que la jeune fille de Kumo commença à prendre la parole, une voix résonna dans l'atmosphère.

…

…

…

« Vous n'auriez pas dû me réveiller… »

Une explosion de chakra ravagea le lieu où se trouva le pilier quelques secondes auparavant. A peine cette explosion terminée, quelqu'un émergea de la fumée produite par l'explosion, flottant en l'air grâce à un artifice. Des cheveux blonds indisciplinés, deux yeux bleus avec des cercles concentriques. Le chakra gris du pilier de chakra émanait de son corps. Il était vêtu d'une tenue de Konoha, ce qui fit tiquer de nombreux soldats de l'alliance. Plus de cinq cents vaisseaux s'élancèrent sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci les regarda sans aucune expression visible sur son visage, avant de tendre la main vers eux.

- **Hakaiton**** (Art de la Destruction) – Fracture Vitale,** soupira Naruto.

Tout autour de Naruto fut englobé dans une lumière blanche, illuminant fortement tout le monde. Quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière s'arrêta, et ceux qui n'avaient pas été englobés purent voir les Reisigers et les ninjas sur ceux-ci tomber au sol, dans un endroit dans lequel le Newel Won avait également disparu. Naruto regarda rapidement les autres adversaires lui faisant face, les analysants, avant de s'arrêter sur la vision de la jeune Berzerkers.

Un instant plus tard, il se trouva devant son Reisigers, la surprenant. Il flottait en l'air, un sceau blanc était visible sur sa tenue de ninja. Le blond fixa la kunoichi d'un œil critique, avant de prendre la parole.

- Tu es la plus forte ici, non ? demanda le blond.

- …

- Ne pas me répondre ne t'avancera à rien.

- Que vas-tu faire, le cas échéant ? demanda la violette.

- Simple. Dans une bataille, si le général tombe, les soldats s'arrêteront. C'est aussi simple que cela, expliqua Naruto.

La violette explosa de rire, se tenant l'estomac sous le regard étonné du blond. Avait-il dit quelque chose de drôle ? Elle s'arrêta après quelques secondes, avant de regarder le blond.

- Sur ce côté du front, je suis la plus forte. Mais si tu veux arrêter cette bataille, il te faudrait tuer les Kage et Mikazuki. Et franchement, ce ne sera pas de la tarte, sourit-elle au blond.

- T'es aveugle ? demanda Naruto. Après ce que je viens de faire, tu ne comprends pas ma puissance ? demanda-t-il.

- La puissance ne fait pas tout, sourit-elle mystérieusement.

Des pics de pierre tombèrent sur le jeune blond, en nombre conséquent, mais le blond se mit à sourire. Il tendit une main au-dessus de lui.

- **Sôzôton**** (Art de la Création), Barrière Unique**, sourit Naruto.

Un mur noir se dressa entre Naruto et les pics de pierre, qui n'arrivèrent pas à traverser le mur pour blesser Naruto. Celui-ci sourit, avant de claquer des doigts, faisant disparaître la barrière construite précédemment. Le regard du jeune blond devint joueur, tandis qu'il sourit plus grandement en direction de la kunoichi de Kumo.

- Avant de commencer, nous devrions nous présenter, déclara le blond.

- Tu as raison, ce serait impoli de ma part de te tuer sans que tu saches mon nom, provoqua-t-elle. Je suis Kimiko Osuzai, kunoichi de Kumo et membre de l'unité d'élite des Berzerkers, se présenta la violette en s'étirant.

- Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, ninja de Konoha, et également…

…

…

…

**« Nidaime Haiiro-shin »**

Naruto Uzumaki – Second « Dieu Gris »

* * *

><p>Natsume ouvrit les yeux. Comment pouvait-elle être encore en vie ? Son Reisigers, et elle, auraient dû être carbonisés par le <strong>Raiton – Cassure Foudroyante<strong> de Shinji. Alors qu'elle souffla lourdement, une voix de femme reconnue par Natsume se fit entendre.

- Heureusement qu'on est là pour te sauver les miches, hein Natsume ? demanda une voix.

Natsume regarda en direction de la voix, et se mit à sourire faiblement. Elle détestait qu'on la raille de cette manière alors qu'elle faisait la grosse partie du boulot.

- Je t'attendais pas pour me sauver, Minako, sourit-elle.

Minako Aburame se tint entre Shinji et Natsume, mais elle n'était pas seule. Avec elle se trouvaient Furuo Inuzuka, l'air plus sérieux que jamais, ainsi que Taiyô Mizuiro, le maître de l'**Atsuton**** (Art de maîtriser la Pression)**. Un trio assez impressionnant par la réputation de Minako et Furuo, mais également très équilibré au niveau des techniques et des styles de combats. Minako regarda Natsume, avant de lui tirer la langue.

- Reposes-toi, Natsume. On prend la suite en main, rassura-t-elle l'Uchiha.

Shinji tira sur Minako, pour tenter de la tuer, mais l'épée de Furuo bloqua le rayon de foudre. Shinji observa ses trois adversaires, les uns après les autres, avant de mesurer la dangerosité de sa situation. Il n'avait pas le choix que de soigner, mais ils ne le laisseraient pas faire. Il lança son arme dans le ciel, avant de composer de nombreux mudras.

- **Kinjutsu – Restructuration Corporelle**, souffla Shinji.

De l'eau se créa en formant la jambe manquante de Shinji, étonnant les Konoha-nin. Le sang présent sur le toit du Reisigers de l'Hotamo fut pris dans cette jambe d'eau, ainsi Shinji donnait presque l'impression que sa jambe n'avait pas été coupée. Puis la peau de Shinji se reforma, finissant de créer la jambe manquante du Kumo-nin. Minako soupira de dégout, tandis que Furuo et Taiyô sentaient déjà leur passage à l'hôpital se rapprocher dangereusement.

- Alors, on peut commencer ? demanda l'Hotamo avec un sourire franc.

* * *

><p>- Second Dieu Gris ? Tu n'es pas du tout imbu de ta personne, toi, se moqua Kimiko.<p>

- En termes de puissance pure, si je devais me comparer à toi, je dirais que j'ai deux cents fois ta puissance, environ, précisa l'Uzumaki.

La Kunoichi de Kumo sentit une veine battre furieusement sous sa peau. Ses adversaires aimaient souvent se moquer de son jeune âge, mais tous, sans exception, le regrettaient amèrement. Mais ce blond était étrange, elle devait bien l'admettre. Il était même terrifiant, à vrai dire. Le chakra suintait de tous les pores de sa peau, exactement comme de la transpiration. Mais un être composé uniquement de chakra était encore une prouesse non réalisée, ou que ce soit. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de…

- Je vois, sourit-elle, reprenant son calme. Tu es l'_anomalie_ dont a parlé le Daimyô déchu de votre pays, provoqua-t-elle.

- Anomalie ? demanda le blond, surpris.

- Ton chakra est étrange, d'après tous les rapports. Tu as le rapport inverse de chakra positif et négatif. Ceci expliqua donc ta terrifiante puissance, soupira-t-elle, à la fois déçue et rassurée.

Aussitôt, l'air trembla, produisant un son désagréable, tel un insecte extrêmement agaçant. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas d'un insecte, mais bien de Naruto. Son chakra augmenta en densité, prenant une teinte plus noire qu'auparavant. Il regarda la jeune fille, avant de prendre la parole.

- Tu m'excuseras pour la couleur de mon chakra, je n'arrive pas trop à gérer mon chakra **Hakaiton**, s'excusa prestement le blond. Par contre, ça sera plus que suffisant pour t'anéantir, gamine.

* * *

><p>NB : Je sais que certains vont trouver Naruto complètement over-cheaté, mais en vérité, il est loin de l'être (par rapport à d'autres personnages).<p>

Fin de chapitre !

Je vous remercie d'avance pour tous vos commentaires, et j'essaierai de répondre à toutes vos questions - tant qu'il n'y a pas de spoil, je peux répondre.

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !


	34. Mort

**Alliance Shinobi :**

**Berzerkers :**

Mikazuki : Chef des Berzerkers (Duel : Mina Uchiha)

Shinji Hotamo : Berzerkers (Combat : Minako Aburame, Furuo Inuzuka, Taiyô Mizuiro)

Akio Yamanaka : Berzerkers

Kimiko Osuzai : Berzerkers (Combat : « Nidaime Haiiro-Shin » Naruto Uzumaki)

Seijuro Otaki : Berzerkers (Combat : Shinryû)

**Konoha :**

**Défense de la ville :**

Mina Uchiha : Fille de Sasuke Uchiha (Duel : Mikazuki)

Shinryû : Général en chef des défenses de la ville – Chef de l'Anbu

Furuo Inuzuka : Jounin de Konoha (Combat : Shinji Hotamo)

Aburame Minako : Jounin de Konoha (Combat : Shinji Hotamo)

Taiyô Mizuiro : Jounin de Konoha (Combat : Shinji Hotamo)

**Premières lignes :**

Naruto Uzumaki : Jinchûriki de Kyûbi, Nidaime Haiiro-Shin (Second Dieu-Gris)

Natsume Uchiha : Elève de Sasuke Uchiha (Duel : Shinji Hotamo) – Chakra épuisé, blessure moyenne à la jambe, hors-combat

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 34 : Mort…<strong>_

Shinji esquiva une boule de feu de Minako, puis il fut rapidement poussé contre un mur par la maîtrise de la pression de Taiyô. L'impact contre la paroi fut puissant, ce qui fit que Shinji cracha du sang. L'Hotamo était épuisé, et pourtant il voulait vaincre ces ninjas arrogants de Konoha. Ceux-là même qui pensaient pouvoir s'abstenir de l'Alliance Mondiale. Ceux-là même qui détestaient les autres ninjas, les autres pays.

Furuo s'élança sur le ninja de Kumo, prêt à le déchiqueter avec son épée, quand Shinji ouvrit les yeux, sa douleur passée. Il allait les tuer, foi d'Hotamo ! Il enchaîna rapidement les mudras, avant de tendre une main en arrière, touchant le mur de l'immeuble. Un chakra Raiton se déclencha tout autour de lui, trouant l'épaisse paroi. Le chauve rentra dans l'immeuble, rapidement suivi par l'Inuzuka.

A peine eut-il posé un pied à l'intérieur que Furuo fut attaqué par un Shinji acharné, et dont la volonté était plus qu'impressionnante. Un puissant coup de poing se logea dans les côtes du brun, lui faisant régurgiter son petit-déjeuner. La puissance de l'attaque était supérieure à celle de Kagi à pleine puissance, ce qui effraya légèrement Furuo. Shinji Hotamo était aussi puissant que ça ? Et ce n'était pas la chose pour laquelle il était le plus réputé. Les canines de l'Inuzuka devinrent légèrement plus longues qu'auparavant, et son chakra devint plus féroce qu'avant, prenant au passage une légère teinte rouge. Shinji haussa un sourcil, étonné du changement d'impression qu'il avait de l'Inuzuka, et décida de reculer de quelques pas en un saut rapide.

- Qu'as-tu fait ? demanda l'Hotamo, méfiant.

- **Arcane Inuzuka, Homme Bestial**, sourit Furuo.

Les pupilles de Furuo s'étaient dilatées, laissant apparaître deux fentes bien discernables d'un œil normal. Les muscles de Furuo semblaient avoir changés de forme, lui permettant sans doute des mouvements rapides et concis. Les arts secrets des Inuzuka semblaient être empreints d'une envie de meurtre, à un tel point que ça en devenait effrayant. Mais Shinji sourit, avant de rire pendant quelques secondes.

- Intéressant ! s'exclama le Kumo-nin. Montre-moi ton envie de meurtre, Furuo Inuzuka !

Furuo n'attendit pas plus, et il se lança sur Shinji, tentant de lui asséner un puissant coup de poing, mais l'Hotamo esquiva d'un pas de côté, avant de donner un puissant uppercut sur Furuo, le faisant décoller du sol. Puis le Kumo-nin sourit, avant d'enchaîner rapidement les mudras. Il souffla une boule de feu vers l'Inuzuka, profitant de l'occasion pour brûler le Konoha-nin vif. Mais l'attaque fut bloquée par un mur invisible. Les flammes se dissipèrent, tandis que Furuo toucha le sol, mais il fut bloqué dans sa tentative de contre-attaque par ses équipiers, Minako et Taiyô. Le jeune Mizuiro regarda Shinji, avant de prendre la parole.

- **Atsuton, Mur de Rejet**, déclara posément le manieur de pression.

Aussitôt, un rayon de foudre traversa l'épaule du jeune Jounin, tandis qu'un sourire provocateur naquit sur les lèvres de Shinji, tandis qu'il porta son arme sur son épaule. Ne jamais, ô grand jamais, laisser une marge de manœuvre à son adversaire. Une des premières règles du combat entre ninjas. L'Hotamo s'élança vers ses adversaires. Il avait le choix. Taiyô se tint l'épaule, tentant de masquer sa douleur. Minako semblait sur ses gardes, tandis que Furuo ne semblait qu'être guidé par la colère dans son esprit. Un seul des trois ninjas de Konoha était assez attentif. Il fonça en direction de Minako, préparant une attaque digne des plus grands maîtres de Taijutsu. Le coup de pied de Shinji failli se faire attraper par la main de Minako, mais Shinji le retira au dernier moment, avant de donner un coup de canon sur l'épaule de la brune, l'alignant avec Furuo. Il pointa son arme sur le cœur de l'Aburame, avant d'annoncer sa technique.

- **Juukiton (Art des Armes à Feu), Canon Meurtrier** ! s'exclama Shinji.

Un puissant tir de chakra sorti de l'arme du Kumo-nin, suivi d'une flaque de sang non négligeable sur le sol, tandis que le sourire de Shinji s'accentua, dévoilant un air diabolique sur son visage. La situation devenait intéressante à ses yeux.

* * *

><p><em>Taiyô et Furuo discutaient tranquillement, comme à leur habitude, à l'intérieur d'un parc de Konoha, profitant du calme avant la tempête. Le soleil était présent, en cette période magnifique qu'était l'été. Pas un seul nuage n'était venu de la journée, rendant celle-ci encore plus appréciable.<em>

_- Furuo, est-ce vrai que Minako-san est enceinte ? demanda Taiyô._

_Furuo fut surpris de l'approche de son second dans son équipe, mais il se mit à sourire avant d'acquiescer à la question du Mizuiro. Minako et Furuo avaient caché leur relation aux yeux de tous, et Taiyô faisait partie des rares privilégiés qui connaissaient l'existence de la relation entre Furuo et Minako. Soudainement, Furuo se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents, avant de prendre la parole._

_- A propos de ça, j'en ai parlé avec Minako, et j'aimerai, ou plutôt nous aimerions te demander quelque chose, déclara l'Inuzuka._

_- Quoi donc ? demanda le jeune ninja._

_- Nous aimerions…_

_« Que tu deviennes le parrain de notre enfant. »_

* * *

><p>Minako ouvrit ses yeux. Ses pupilles prirent un air affolé, tandis que la brune réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer. Shinji s'était légèrement éloigné, souriant de toutes ses dents, tandis que devant elle et son amant, Taiyô était là. Immobile, les yeux dans le vague, sa respiration lourde. Le jeune chauve était devant la brune, et l'avait protégée avec son corps. Et désormais, il avait…<p>

Le cœur perforé…

* * *

><p>Kimiko se réceptionna difficilement sur un Reisigers. Son adversaire jouait avec elle, et il ne se le cachait même pas ! D'une seule main, il parait tous les stratagèmes de la jeune Kumo-nin, et il se déplaçait trop rapidement pour qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Mais Naruto semblait être extrêmement déçu, ennuyé. Le blond, après une courte réflexion, décida de finir de s'entraîner sur cette gamine et de mettre un terme à la bataille.<p>

- J'ai assez joué avec toi, soupira Naruto.

Le Nidaime Haiiro-Shin enchaîna rapidement les mudras nécessaires à sa technique, avant de pointer la violette de son index droit. Le sourire de Naruto était encore plus marqué qu'avant, et il se doutait bien que cette technique allait finir cette mascarade qu'était ce combat.

- **Hakaiton, Barrage Blanc**, déclara Naruto.

Aussitôt, une centaine de billes blanches se créèrent devant Naruto, illuminant encore plus que le soleil au zénith. La jeune fille en face de Naruto sentit son stress monter en flèche, tandis que les billes blanches s'élancèrent dans sa direction à une vitesse affolante. Sa vie défila lentement devant ses yeux. Allait-elle… mourir ?

- **Doton, Muraille Impériale** ! s'exclama une voix.

Un épais mur de pierre s'interposa entre le blond et la violette. Celle-ci ne put que contempler la puissance destructrice de l'Uzumaki. Le mur, épais de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, avait été anéanti par l'attaque. Mais Kimiko avait eu de la chance, l'attaque de Naruto s'était arrêtée quelques dizaines de centimètres avant de toucher le Reisigers de la violette.

- Toi… maugréa la Kumo-nin.

Un homme, d'une cinquantaine d'années, se posa à côté de la kunoichi des Berzerkers. Sur sa tenue d'Iwa-nin se trouvait le chiffre deux. Il avait des cheveux gris gominés et des yeux noirs. L'homme était très musclé, ce qui était étonnant pour son âge.

- C'est l'anomalie ? demanda-t-il à la violette, qui acquiesça.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda Naruto.

- Je suis le Dragon Céleste d'Iwa, Iko Otabi. Je suis le second du Tsuchikage et également le second meilleur combattant d'Iwa. A qui ai-je à faire ? demanda-t-il.

- Naruto Uzumaki, Second Dieu-Gris, et également un des cinq meilleurs combattants de Konoha, même si maintenant je dois être premier ex-aequo avec Sasuke Uchiha, se présenta le blond.

En guise de réponse, des centaines d'épines de pierre foncèrent sur le blond, venant de toutes les directions. Celui-ci exécuta une technique similaire au **Sôzôton – Barrière Unique**, mais cette fois-ci, la barrière pris la forme du sphère, pour protéger le jeune blond de toutes les attaques. A peine toutes les épines furent plantés sur la barrière noire, la voix grave de Naruto s'éleva.

- Vous commencez à m'agacer… maugréa-t-il. **Sôzôton, Armure des Dieux**.

Le chakra de Naruto était visible à l'extérieur de la sphère le protégeant. Celle-ci s'écroula sur elle-même, laissant apparaître Naruto avec un second épiderme noir comme la nuit. Le blond était désormais très ressemblant à Zetsu noir, disposant de la même couleur de peau. Le chakra du blond s'était tellement condensé qu'il laissait des trainées noires dans l'atmosphère. Un sentiment de peur s'introduisit au sein des troupes de l'Alliance Shinobi. Un adversaire aussi puissant était vraiment face à eux ? Iko, voyant cela, se mit à hurler d'une voix grave et puissante.

« Pourquoi montrez-vous vos faiblesses ?! Pourquoi avoir peur ?! Certes, nos ennemis sont puissants, mais nous avons la volonté pour créer une paix mondiale ! Et avec cette volonté, même les plus puissants des adversaires ne sauront nous tenir tête ! Si vous êtes fiers d'être de vrais ninjas et kunoichis, montrez votre volonté à Konoha ! Ne fuyez pas, montrez votre courage et votre volonté ! Aujourd'hui, nous rentrerons vainqueurs ! »

Iko Otabi

- Vous n'avez rien compris… soupira Naruto.

Les ninjas de l'Alliance foncèrent sur lui, tandis que son chakra s'accumula à une allure folle dans tout son corps. Ils allaient vite comprendre à quel point ils ne peuvent rien contre la volonté de liberté présente chez Naruto. Le blond tendit ses dans deux directions diamétralement opposées, avant de murmurer le nom de sa technique.

**Hakaiton – Ebranlement Vital**

* * *

><p>- Taiyô !<p>

Le chauve n'entendait plus rien, et il ne put que voir la femme enceinte le regarder d'un air affolé. Quoi, qu'avait-il fait de si étrange ? Après tout, il était le parrain de cet enfant, non ? Ce fut les pensées qui traversèrent l'esprit du Muzuiro.

- Je compte… sur vous. Furuo-sensei.

C'était ainsi. La vie était une véritable jungle, et la seule loi était celle du plus fort. Mais Taiyô fut fier. Il avait eu la chance de choisir comment et pourquoi il allait mourir. Il avait eu la chance de protéger une personne qu'il considérait comme une sœur, mais également le futur enfant dont Taiyô aurait été le parrain. En plus, il mourrait pour protéger une prochaine feuille de l'arbre qu'était Konoha. En clair, Taiyô Mizuiro avait eu la meilleure mort qu'un ninja pouvait espérer.

Un instant plus tard, Shinji put voir Furuo foncer sur lui tel un monstre avide de sang. La colère chez Furuo était plus que compréhensible, et cela attrista légèrement Shinji, qui donna un coup de poing dans les côtes de Furuo, le faisant valser sur le côté.

- Et maintenant, comprenez-vous ma colère et ma volonté ? demanda-t-il.

Des insectes l'entourèrent, mais des éclairs en grillèrent la moitié sur place, laissant une occasion à Shinji de s'échapper sur le côté, mais alors qu'il vint de sortir de la sphère d'insectes, un coup de poing surpuissant se logea sur sa joue. Il sentit sa mâchoire se déloger, et Shinji dut se retenir de ne pas hurler de douleur. Envoyé valser à cinq mètres, Shinji se releva péniblement. Le coup de Furuo avait fait mouche, et avait calmé les ardeurs du Kumo-nin.

Plus loin, à l'abri derrière un mur, une brune observa la situation. Elle n'avait pas le choix, venait de voir le corps inerte de Taiyô. Elle put voir le désespoir dans les yeux de Furuo et Minako. La haine, également. Et Nodoka Yamanaka devait agir rapidement. Elle s'éclipsa rapidement, sachant où aller.

* * *

><p>Shinryû esquiva une boule de feu, se réceptionnant sur un mur. Aussitôt, le mur tomba, touché par une technique Doton de Seijuro, l'ancien élève du Konoha-nin. Les deux croisèrent leurs regards, se comprenant au-delà de la parole. En guise de réponse, Shinryû leva un doigt, et un cube de pierre se détacha du sol, avant de tomber en direction de Seijuro. Celui-ci sourit, avant de concentrer son chakra. Il posa sa main contre la pierre, avant de murmurer nom de sa technique.<p>

- **Fûton, Main Coupante**, murmura l'Ôtaki.

La pierre fut scindée en deux, surprenant Shinryû. Celui-ci ne se doutait pas que son élève avait progressé, mais il ne s'attendait pas à une telle différence. Mais cela fit sourire l'Anbu de Konoha. Enfin un adversaire s'approchant de son niveau. Il enchaîna rapidement les mudras, avant de tendre une main vers le Kumo-nin.

- **Katon, Impulsion de Cendres**.

Un grand nuage gris apparut de nulle part, surprenant Seijuro. Quelle était cette technique ? Plus important encore, il devait en sortir rapidement. Le Kumo-nin sorti du nuage sans prendre de précautions, et tandis que le nuage explosait, il ne put que voir le sabre s'abattre sur son visage.

Une flopée de gouttes de sang trouva son chemin jusqu'au sol. L'œil droit de Seijuro était désormais blessé, verticalement, ce qui l'empêchait de pouvoir utiliser sa vue à cent pourcent de ses capacités. Et pourtant, dieu sait qu'il en aurait besoin contre un adversaire du calibre de son ancien Sensei.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi fort, sensei, complimenta le Kumo-nin.

- Non, j'ai légèrement régressé depuis le temps. A une époque, une erreur comme ça t'aurais coûté la vie contre moi.

- En plus de ça vous êtes modeste, sourit Seijuro. Vous avez déjà utilisé votre technique particulière, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il par la suite. Ca reste toujours aussi impressionnant, malgré le temps qui passe.

- Pourquoi prends-tu part à cette guerre ? demanda Shinryû. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu détestes les affrontements majeurs comme ceux-ci.

- Je désire une chose plus que tout au monde, voilà pourquoi je me bats.

- Intéressant, et quelle est cette chose ? demanda l'Anbu de Konoha.

- Me mesurer contre vous. Voir si j'ai atteint mon but, lui qui semblait si loin quand vous m'avez entraîné, sourit Seijuro.

Shinryû parut étonné. Alors cet enfant voulait le dépasser ? Le dépasser, lui, l'Intouchable de Konoha ? Pour le Konoha-nin, ce rêve semblait aussi cohérent que de toucher le Soleil. Quand on s'en approche, on se brûle, aussi simple que cela. Néanmoins, cette volonté impressionna le chef de l'Anbu, qui décida de retirer son voulait passer aux choses sérieuses ? Alors il serait servi.

- Prépares-toi, gamin. On passe aux choses sérieuses, déclara sombrement Shinryû.

- Enfin, sourit celui-ci.

Shinryû enchaîna un grand nombre de mudra, avant que son chakra ne se mette à circuler beaucoup plus rapidement à travers tous les pores de sa peau. Il était temps.

- Désormais, tu ne pourras plus rien faire contre moi, déclara Shinryû.

- C'est ce qu'on verra !

Un instant plus tard, une balle de béton, grosse d'un mètre de diamètre, fut lancée en direction de Shinryû, tenue par un gros fil de chakra. La boule n'était plus qu'à un mètre de Shinryû, quand celui-ci fit un mouvement vertical avec un index. Une milliseconde plus tard, la boule fut scindée en deux et les deux demi-sphères passèrent de chaque côté du brun. Seijuro sentit son sang bouillonner. Son maître était toujours aussi fort, même si le Kumo-nin avait l'impression qu'il se retenait contre lui. Une série de signes plus tard, une grande boule de feu fonça sur le chef de l'Anbu, par le haut, surprenant celui-ci. Mais avant même qu'il ne se concentre sur la boule de feu, Shinryû put sentir une attaque de foudre fondre dans sa direction. L'Anbu maugréa, avant de tendre une main sur une lance de foudre qui vint sur son côté droit, et son autre main vers le haut, en direction de la boule de feu.

- **Ninpô, Extinction Elémentaire**, déclara Shinryû.

Les deux attaques disparurent dans l'air comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. Seijuro sourit plus fortement. C'était bien là la force qu'il voulait avoir quand il était plus jeune. Manquait plus qu'à la détourner, mais comment faire ? Les attaques rapides le forceraient à bouger, pour privilégier l'esquive, tandis que les attaques puissantes ne veulent rien dire contre ce ninja. Seijuro soupira, il ne voulait pas y avoir recours aussi rapidement, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il enchaîna rapidement les mudras, avant qu'une aura de foudre ne s'ajoute sur son épiderme.

- Voici ma réponse, Sensei. **Raiton, Instant Foudroyant**.

- Intéressant, sourit celui-ci. Fais-moi voir ce que ça donne.

- J'arrive !

* * *

><p>- T'es sûre de ce que tu fais ? demanda une voix masculine.<p>

Nodoka acquiesça à la demande de l'homme, se contentant d'ouvrir le sceau bloquant la grille. A peine ouverte, un coup de pied défonça la porte. Nodoka se rua sur la seconde porte, pour l'ouvrir à son tour. L'homme ayant parlé avant regarda la brune briser le sceau.

- Que veux-tu de nous ? demanda-t-il.

- Sauvez Furuo-sensei et Minako-san ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- J'ai déjà essayé de le tuer, pourquoi devrais-je le sauver ? demanda l'homme.

- Arrêtes, ordonna une voix de femme.

Les deux personnes s'éloignèrent, ignorant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler des yeux de la Yamanaka. Arrivés à la porte de sortie, les deux se tournèrent vers Nodoka, avant que l'homme ne prenne la parole.

- Pleure pas, on va le sauver, soupira l'homme.

Les yeux de Nodoka s'ouvrirent en grand. Elle se tourna et s'inclina, tandis que ses larmes cédèrent. Elle fondit en larmes, tandis que les deux ninjas sortirent.

« Merci, Kagi, Asami-san… »

Nodoka Yamanaka

* * *

><p>Voilà, chapitre 34 OK ! Comme d'habitude, je vous invite à laisser des commentaires avec toutes les questions existensielles sur la fic, je répondrai du mieux possible et en évitant de vous spoiler ^^<p>

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	35. Quartier Général de l'Alliance

Salut tout le monde ! Nouveau chapitre de la Volonté d'Insoumission !

* * *

><p>Précédemment : Taiyô a rendu l'âme en protégeant Minako et Furuo d'une attaque mortelle de Shinji, tandis que Naruto affronte les troupes de l'Alliance hors de Konoha. Nodoka libère Asami et Kagi pour qu'ils aident Furuo et Minako contre leur adversaire. Pendant ce temps, Shinryû affronte Seijuro, un Berzerker et aussi son ancien élève.<p>

**Alliance Shinobi**

Berzerkers :

**Mikazuki :** Chef des Berzerkers (Combat : Mina Uchiha)

**Shinji Hotamo :** Berzerkers (Combat : Minako Aburame, Furuo Inuzuka)

**Akio Yamanaka :** Berzerkers

**Kimiko Osuzai :** Berzerkers (Combat : « Nidaime Haiiro-Shin » Naruto Uzumaki)

**Seijuro Otaki :** Berzerkers (Combat : Shinryû)

Autres :

**Iko Otabi :** Général de soutien d'Iwa (Combat : Naruto Uzumaki)

**Konoha**

Défense de la ville :

**Mina Uchiha :** Fille de Sasuke Uchiha (Combat : Mikazuki)

**Shinryû : **Général en chef des défenses de la ville (Combat : Seijuro Otabi)

**Furuo Inuzuka** : Jounin de Konoha (Combat : Shinji Hotamo)

**Aburame Minako** : Jounin de Konoha (Combat : Shinji Hotamo)

Premières lignes :

**Naruto Uzumaki :** Jinchûriki de Kyûbi, Nidaime Haiiro-Shin (Second Dieu-Gris) (Combat : Iko Otabi & Kimiko Osuzai)

**Natsume Uchiha :** Elève de Sasuke Uchiha – Chakra épuisé, blessure moyenne à la jambe, hors-combat

* * *

><p>Seijuro sauta en arrière, esquivant un grand rocher venant sur son côté droit. A peine eu-t-il posé un pied au sol que kunai frôla son menton, arrachant un léger bout de peau, laissant quelques gouttes d'hémoglobine couler. Seijuro fixa son ancien maître, avant d'enchaîner les mudras, pour faire pleuvoir une pluie de pics de pierre sur Shinryû. Celui regarda avec dédain l'attaque, avant de tendre une main vers celle-ci, utilisant à nouveau son <strong>Extinction Elémentaire <strong>pour annuler l'attaque. Dans son dos, un mur lui tomba dessus. Le capitaine en chef de l'Anbu de Konoha haussa un sourcil, avant d'esquiver le mur, derrière lequel se cachait Seijuro. Celui-ci semblait être concentré sur un exercice apparemment compliqué, mais désormais, il avait en partie compris comment Shinryû utilisait sa technique.

- Trois secondes, non ? demanda le blond de Kumo avec un sourire.

Shinryû parût étonné au possible. Comment avait-il pu déjà décrypter sa technique ? Certes, le Kumo-nin l'avait vue à de nombreuses reprises, mais Shinryû n'avait jamais pensé devoir l'utiliser contre son élève. Surtout que celui-ci semblait esquiver la plupart des attaques mortelles à l'aide de son **Raiton – Instant Foudroyant**. D'ailleurs, il s'agissait d'une étrange technique. Plus une technique est efficace, plus le corps de l'utilisateur en subit le prix. A peine s'était-il posé la question qu'un bout d'immeuble se dirigea vers lui. Il n'avait qu'une seconde pour se décider. Soit il utilisait sa technique et devrait esquiver pendant trois longues secondes son élève, soit il détruisait le mur avec l'**Extinction Elémentaire**. Choix difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Mais sans réfléchir, Shinryû s'élança vers son élève, à l'opposé du mur. Celui-ci sourit, surpris. Il utilisa **Doton – Pics Destructeurs** pour le ralentir et le forcer à utiliser sa technique favorite, mais Shinryû utilisa une technique Raiton qui découpa net les pics de Seijuro. Celui-ci ne put qu'admirer son maître foncer droit sur lui, une sorte d'aura meurtrière émanant de son corps. Mais il resta à Seijuro une opportunité. Shinryû approcha son bras, recouvert de chakra Raiton, tentant de porter un coup. Seijuro, plus vif grâce à l'**Instant Foudroyant**, lança son poing chargé de chakra Katon.

Le coup fit retomber Shinryû en arrière, étonné. La douleur n'était pas véritablement excessive, mais le coup mental était rude. Seijuro était véritablement doué, il arrivait à mettre rapidement en échec son maître sur sa technique favorite. Shinryû se releva rapidement, pour voir que son élève l'attendait. Son **Extinction Elémentaire** n'avait pas fonctionné normalement, chose étonnante. Se pouvait-il que l'Otaki ai réussi l'exploit de créer une technique empêchant ce genre de technique au corps à corps ? Serait-ce là le but de l'**Instant Foudroyant **? Shinryû ne se posa pas plus de questions que cela, et décida de recourir aux techniques de l'Anbu, celles avec lesquelles il avait obtenu ce nom : Shinryû, le dragon du ciel. Remarquant une couche de chakra sur la peau de son maître, Seijuro sourit, avant d'activer la sienne à son tour. Il avait là le combat de sa vie, celui après lequel il pourrait mourir en paix, le cœur léger.

- Maître, j'espère que vous ne me sous-estimez pas quand vous avez recours à l'**Hypertension**, sourit Seijuro.

- Oh non, je ne te sous-estime pas. Après tout, je sais ce que tu vaux. Je t'ais entraîné, et ce n'était pas en vain.

Les deux ninjas se foncèrent dessus, avec leurs vitesses respectives améliorées. Le maître contre l'élève, le combat rêvé d'un ninja ayant formé son pire ennemi, et celui rêvé par l'enfant qui idolâtre son maître. Il s'agissait de leur combat.

En un saut précis, Seijuro passa derrière Shinryû, sans que ce dernier ne le voie. Pourtant, le chef des Anbu de Konoha esquiva un shuriken affûté avec du chakra de foudre en se baissant. L'Anbu répliqua en lançant un kunai affûté par du chakra de vent. La vitesse de l'arme blanche était tout simplement hallucinante, et se dirigea à une vitesse impressionnante vers le cœur du Berzerker. Seijuro se maudit de devoir utiliser un jutsu pour éviter ça, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Un technique Doton plus tard, Seijuro était monté de deux mètres en hauteur, pour s'apercevoir qu'un rocher fonçait dans sa direction.

- _Sacré sensei… M'obliger à utiliser mon atout majeur…_

L'Otaki enchaîna les mudras, avant de concentrer encore plus de chakra dans ses jambes. Son chakra, bleu à l'origine, avait désormais pris une teinte jaune, et les muscles du Kumo-nin se tendirent.

- **Kinton****, Suprématie de l'Acier**.

Aussitôt, les jambes de Seijuro prirent une teinte grise, tandis qu'il donna un faible coup de pied contre le rocher. Celui-ci se fissura violemment, avant de tomber en morceaux. Seijuro n'avait pas le choix que de montrer son plein potentiel. Il esquiva un kunai qui frôla sa nuque, avant d'activer son Instant Foudroyant, lui conférant un corps alliant puissance et vitesse. Shinryû, voyant cela, sourit, tout en tremblant légèrement d'excitation. Est-ce que l'Otaki parviendrait réellement à pousser son**Extinction Elémentaire** au-delà de ses limites ? Seul le combat parlerait de lui-même. L'Anbu désactiva l'**Hyper-Tension**, avant de faire une dizaine de mudras, avant de se concentrer. Le vrai combat débutait dès maintenant !

* * *

><p>Naruto continua son attaque, faisant tomber les soldats ennemis comme des mouches. Il ne voulait pas arriver à de telles extrémités, mais il savait que l'ennemi ne reculerait pas. En tous cas, pas tant que les ennemis les plus puissants de l'armée adverse, soit Iko Otabi, le soutien moral de cette armée, et Kimiko Osuzai, le soutien physique sur lequel tous se reposaient. Sans ces deux ninjas, l'armée adverse n'aurait plus le moral nécessaire pour vaincre. Naruto chercha ses ennemis dans l'armée qui l'entouraient sur leur Reisigers, avant de constater leur position.<p>

Diamétralement opposé au sein des troupes, Kimiko et Iko avaient trouvé le bon plan pour tuer Naruto Uzumaki. Celui-ci était immensément fort, mais il ne pouvait rien contre le nombre, aussi fort soit-il.

Naruto réfléchit quelques secondes. Iko ou Kimiko ? S'en prendre à Iko serait le choc le plus puissant qu'il pourrait porter à l'armée, empêchant de nombreuses stratégies de voir le jour. De son côté, Kimiko était très douée, c'était indéniable. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser vivante à ce moment-là, sous peine de prendre des risques assez grand. Utiliser les pouvoirs donnés par le Rikudo Sennin était assez contraignant sur le corps du blond.

- _Tant pis !_ pensa l'Uzumaki.

Naruto s'élança en direction de Kimiko. Il fonça dans les troupes restantes de l'Alliance comme dans du beurre, tant leur défense était affaiblie à cause de la puissance exceptionnelle de l'Uzumaki. Mais le sourire de la Berzerker en disait long sur la situation. Quelques secondes trop tard, Naruto était entouré par de nombreux ninjas, empêchant de voir la localisation de son ennemie. Mais le blond ne s'en formalisa pas, et décida de déchirer la muraille de ninjas autour de lui.

- **Hakaiton**** – Barrage Blanc** ! s'exclama Naruto.

Aussitôt, des billes blanches s'enfoncèrent dans le mur de ninjas, avant de créer une multitude d'explosions, renversant ninjas comme Reisigers de l'Alliance. Une fois la fumée dissipée, il put voir une vague de lave lui foncer dessus. Heureusement pour Naruto, la technique **Sôzôton**** – Armure des Dieux** le protégeait de ce genre d'attaque.

- Ainsi donc, tu es insensible à ce genre d'attaque, soupira Kimiko.

- Vous ne pourrez pas me battre, abandonnez, déclara Naruto, fatigué.

Aussitôt, Kimiko lui fonça dessus, avant de lancer son poing sur le blond, qui n'essaya pas d'esquiver. Son armure encaissa avec aisance le coup, brisant le poignet de la Berzerker sur le coup. A cette distance réduite, les yeux de Naruto fixèrent la violette avec insistance.

- Ecoutes-moi. Ce n'est que le début de la bataille, et nous ne sommes ennemis que temporairement, expliqua Naruto. Ce combat nous opposera ensuite à un ennemi bien plus fort, murmura Naruto.

- Bien plus fort ? demanda Kimiko, incertaine et méfiante.

- Oui. Bien plus que toi ou moi. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs de pouvoir le battre, mais nous devons, sinon il plongera le monde entier dans une illusion infinie.

Kimiko ne savait pas quoi penser. Pourquoi donc ce blond lui racontait tout ceci – en partant du principe qu'il ne mentait pas à l'Osuzai ? Mais tandis qu'elle allait se reculer, elle se sentit aspirée dans un autre lieu. Un monde blanc, pur. Un homme se présenta face à elle. Il semblait bienveillant, mais aussi terriblement puissant, avec ses yeux violets concentriques.

- Ainsi donc, mon cher Haiiro Shin a décidé que tu serais de la confidence, sourit-il.

* * *

><p>- Quartier Général de l'Alliance en vue ! s'exclama le pilote.<p>

Sasuke soupira. Il était temps qu'ils s'opposent aux autres Kage, et qu'ils ne fassent que neutraliser les différents ninjas, pour éviter que Shin ne prenne possession du corps d'un Kage, résultant ainsi d'une puissance relativement phénoménale. Chisato Kubaya était prête, la tension ne faisant plus partie de son corps. Le combat serait compliqué, mais ils devaient vaincre les Kage aussi vite que possible, pour ensuite s'assurer que les Berzerker abandonnent.

La porte arrière du vaisseau de combat s'ouvrit, pour laisser Sasuke et Chisato sauter en direction du quartier général de la coalition. Arrivés sans encombre sur le toit, ils purent s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient pris au piège. Collés désormais dos à dos, Sasuke et Chisato étaient entourés. Par pas moins de cent membres des forces spéciales. Un ninja était néanmoins en retrait de tous. Sasuke le reconnut en un simple coup d'œil. Ichiro Asato. Aussi connu sous le nom de Tsûchikage. Un vieillard vêtu d'une tenue de Jounin d'Iwa, mais avec le numéro « Un » brodé au dos de sa tenue. Ses cheveux blancs et sa longue barbe en disaient long sur son âge, mais Ichiro ne semblait pas être le vieillard que l'on croise tous les jours. Il semblait être passablement énervé.

- Vos ninjas ont réussi à tuer Ousen, bien joué, félicita avec mépris Ichiro.

- _Ils ont battu Ousen en si peu de temps ? _se demanda la manipulatrice du Hyôton.

- Pour vous féliciter, je vais vous donner une mort rapide avant d'aller au front, sourit le maître des ninjas du pays de la Terre.

A la fin de sa phrase, les Anbu foncèrent sur les deux ninjas de Konoha. Sasuke sourit, avant de déclencher son **Susanoo**. Fini de rire, il devait rapidement tuer le vieil homme, ou du moins le mettre hors-combat pour garder sa force pour les combats suivants. Chisato avança de quelques pas, le vent tourbillonnant autour d'elle. Elle aussi comptait en finir rapidement, histoire de s'occuper des Kage le plus vite possible.

- **Fûton****, Fleurs Tourbillonnantes** ! s'exclama la Kubaya.

Aussitôt, la belle brune balança ses bras sur les côtés, et des puissants courants d'air balayèrent les Anbu devant elle, en plus de les couper sévèrement. Ichiro haussa un sourcil. Il ne savait pas que les Kubaya, en plus d'être doué dans la manipulation de leur Kekkei Genkai, étaient doués dans la manipulation du vent. Ichiro regarda, ou plutôt admira, les deux Konoha-nin se débarrasser des forces spéciales à la vitesse de l'éclair. Tandis que tous les Anbu venaient d'être balayés par Sasuke et Chisato, ceux-ci ressentirent une grande pression de chakra. Ils se tournèrent en même temps vers Ichiro. Celui-ci avait un sourire mauvais accroché à son visage. La pluie commença à tomber sur la Tour de la Paix, quartier général de l'Alliance Shinobi.

- **Ranton****, Orage Perpétuel**, déclara doucement le vieil homme.

La pluie s'accentua, tandis que le tonnerre grondait. Chisato et Sasuke étaient prêts pour affronter Ichiro Asato, Tsûchikage et maître des orages. Les trois ninjas s'élancèrent pour voir quel camp l'emporterait.

- **Hyôton**** : Partisane** ! s'exclama Chisato, tandis qu'une lance de givre se créa dans ses mains.

- **Ranton**** : Estoc Ouragan** ! hurla Ichiro, créant un rayon de foudre.

Le rayon de foudre, ultra-rapide, fonça droit sur le cœur de Chisato, mais celle-ci lança sa lance dessus, ce qui annula les deux attaques. Sasuke passa au travers de la défense d'Ichiro avec aisance, avant de reculer vivement tandis que la foudre s'abattit là où l'Uchiha se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt.

- _Il est fort. Assez pour préparer des pièges risqués pour lui, alors qu'il affronte deux ninjas de rang Kage,_ pensa Sasuke.

- Venez, et comprenez la puissance réelle d'un Kage, et non pas celui d'une usurpatrice, sourit Ichiro.

- Une usurpatrice, moi ? demanda Chisato, énervée.

- Alors, Hokage-san, vous savez bien que celui qui aurait dû être élu Hokage n'est pas vous, mais Uchiha-dono ici présent.

Chisato fulmina. Comment Ichiro osait-il se moquer d'elle de cette manière ? Elle allait lui montrer qu'on ne se moque pas impunément de Chisato Kubaya ! Elle enchaîna rapidement les mudras, avant de souffler de la glace, réduisant la vitesse de déplacement d'Ichiro.

- **Hyôton****, Souffle de givre**, murmura-t-elle. Maintenant, je peux me battre à fond ! sourit-elle. **Hyôton****, Reine du Gel.**

Aussitôt, le teint de Chisato devint bleu très pâle, contrastant énormément avec son teint habituel. Les yeux de la belle étaient devenus froids comme de la glace. Sasuke haussa un sourcil. Le nom de cette technique lui disait bien quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas où il avait entendu. La glace autour de Chisato s'étendit pour finalement recouvrir l'ensemble du toit de la Tour de la Paix. Ichiro siffla, légèrement impressionné par la prouesse de la Kubaya. Malgré la pluie et le tonnerre de la technique duTsûchikage, la glace ne bougeait pas, ne fondait pas et n'était pas brisée. Pourtant, l'Asato remarqua que la glace autour de la Kubaya ne semblait pas pouvoir se former sous les pieds de Sasuke Uchiha. La glace était toujours consumée par un étrange feu noir. L'Uchiha sourit, avant de prendre la parole pour expliquer les faits.

- Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à savoir utiliser un pouvoir particulier. Je maîtrise l'essence même du feu, le pouvoir de l'**Enton**, l'art de l'embrasement, expliqua rapidement Sasuke.

Ichiro remarqua qu'il avait des frissons. Depuis combien de décennies cela ne lui était-il pas arrivé ? Depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût. Tout ce qui lui importait était de pouvoir se battre à son maximum, jusqu'à sa mort. Un combattant de son style ne devrait pas mourir de vieillesse, mais au front.

- Intéressant ! Laissez-moi juger de votre volonté d'insoumission au système ! s'exclama Ichiro, fonçant sur Sasuke et Chisato.

* * *

><p>Mina sauta du toit du bâtiment dans lequel elle avait piégé Mikazuki, l'experte et chef des Berzerkers. Soudainement, une explosion eut lieu, ravageant le bâtiment en entier. Mina se tourna après avoir posé pied sur le toit du bâtiment voisin. Mikazuki se tenait droite, les yeux étrangement grands ouverts. La Kumo-nin se tenait sur une poutre en acier calcinée, faisant auparavant guise d'arête au bâtiment. La jeune Uchiha enclencha aussitôt ses Sharingan, et commença à analyser son adversaire. Après quelques secondes d'analyse, Mina déglutit. Cette femme face à elle lui était supérieure, elle devait même avoir le niveau de son père. Mikazuki sourit fièrement, satisfaite de l'effet produit sur la jeune Uchiha.<p>

- Alors, comprends-tu la différence de niveau entre nous ? demanda Mikazuki.

Aussitôt, le chakra de Mikazuki gronda, faisant trembler Mina Uchiha. Quel était ce chakra surpuissant ? Mikazuki était-elle plus forte que son père ?! Elle concentra ses Sharingan, pour voir son ennemie lui foncer dessus, telle une bête assoiffée de sang. Mina recula, utilisant le **Katon – Balsamine** pour tenter de faire ralentir Mikazuki. Mais celle-ci explosa de rire en utilisant une technique Suiton pour tout éteindre, avant de se servir des shuriken cachés dans les flammes pour prendre la vitesse en s'appuyant dessus. Mina ne put que voir Mikazuki lui foncer dessus, avant qu'elle ne comprenne. Elle avait déjà vu ce chakra quelque part, elle l'avait déjà côtoyé…

- Elle a le même chakra que lui… murmura Mina, affolée.

* * *

><p>Voilà, chapitre 35 terminé !<p>

Comme d'habitude, je vous invite à dire ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires ;D

A bientôt pour le chapitre 36 =)


End file.
